Young Justice
by Skippy1701
Summary: Les personnages de The 100 sont les enfants de différents super-héros. Leurs parents veulent qu'ils prennent la relève mais la plupart rêve d'une vie normal. Lexa est la fille de Batman et Clarke la fille de Superman, dans l'adversité elles vont se rapproché et ensemble elle dirigeront la Young Justice!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,** **me voici avec une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. Pour les fans de Marvel et Comics je ne respecte pas les couples, par contre leurs pouvoirs restent inchangés. Pour que vous compreniez les choses, j'utilise les prénoms quand ils ne sont pas en costume ou quand ils n'ont pas encore d'identité secrète. Je vais parler de beaucoup de nos héros mais ils seront peu développer étant donner que comme d'habitude c'est une histoire Clexa. Pour vous y retrouvez sacher que LEXA est la fille de Batman et Wonder-Woman, CLARKE est la fille de Superman et Lois, RAVEN est la fille de Phénix et Wolwerine. OCTAVIA et BELLAMY sont les enfants de Dardevil et Elektra, Finn est le fils de Green Arrow et d'Owerwatch, JASPER est le fils de Hulk et de la Veuve Noir. MONTY est le fils de Captain America et de l'agent 13, LINCOLN est le fils de la Sorcière Rouge et de Vision, ANYA est la fille de Thor et de Jane Foster. WELLS est le fils de Tornade et de Faucon, HARPER est la fille de Green Lantern. BRYAN est le fils d'Iron-Man et Pepeer, NATHAN est le fils de War Machine et de la Femme Invisible. RILEY est le fils d'Aquaman et de Méra, JOHN est le fils de la Torche Humaine et de Black Canary, EMMORI est la fille de Flash et d'Iris. MONROE est la fille d'Ant-Man et de la Guêpe, LUNA est la fille de Spiderman et de Mary-Jane et pour finir MAYA est la fille de Catwoman. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelles histoire, laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir.**

Chapitre 1 : Héritage

 **Base de la Justice League….. (Endroit inconnu)**

Superman : Bonjour à tous et merci de votre présence, sans plus tarder je laisse la parole au Docteur, il à des choses à nous dire. Ensuite viendrons les questions, alors soyez patients.

Strange : Comme vous le savez, les « Supers Vilains » ont fait une alliance. On a toujours cru qu'ils étaient incapables de travailler ensemble, mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas le cas de leurs enfants.

Batman : Qui contrairement aux nôtres sont ravis de suivre les traces de leurs parents.

Superman : C'est pourquoi lors de l'anniversaire de la création des 25 ans de « La Justice League » nous allons annoncer une grande nouvelle. « La Young Justice va être créée avec nos enfants »

Captain America : Tu veux dire tous nos enfants ?

Batman : Je sais oui, ça ne va pas être évident pour tous.

Dardevil : Tu plaisantes j'espère, pas évident ? Nos enfants ont peut être souvent était en contact, mais pour la plupart ils ne sont pas amis et surtout ils ne veulent pas devenir Super-Héros.

Strange : Et si pour commencer on faisait un tour de table pour savoir qui de vos enfants accepterait l'idée, ça nous donnerais une idée pour procéder ensuite.

Batman : Lexa ne veut plus entendre parler de moi ou de Super-Héros, mais chérie, peut être qu'elle t'écoutera ?

Wonder-Woman : Je peux essayer mais tu sais que depuis l'accident c'est difficile de parler avec elle. (Triste)

Superman : Clarke aussi est une tête de mule sur ça, elle ne veut pas être un Super Héros. Nous avons néanmoins de bons rapports, alors je ne désespère pas.

Dardevil : Ma fille, c'est possible qu'elle dise oui, elle à hériter de ton côté aventurier. (Regarde Elektra)

Elektra : Par contre son frère c'est autre chose, bien que si Octavia dit oui, Bellamy suivra pour la protéger.

Dardevil : Nous leur parlerons, mais je pense que c'est possible.

Green Arrow : Finn acceptera, mais il faut que j'en parle à sa mère. Elle va être plus dure à convaincre, Owerwatch s'excuse pour son absence.

Phénix : Notre fille peut se laisser convaincre, cela va dépendre de la décision de ta fille Superman.

Superman : Toujours aussi proche, je sais mais Raven pourrait aider à la convaincre.

Wolwerine : Raven ne participera pas sans ta fille et elle ne fera rien qui mettra en danger leur amitié, mais nous lui parlerons.

Veuve Noire : Jasper ne veux pas en entendre parler, mais nous lui parleront.

Hulk : Si ton fils lui parle Captain il acceptera sûrement.

Captain America : Monty acceptera sans problème, mais je ne sais pas s'il pourra convaincre le votre. C'est un des rares sujets ou ils sont en désaccord, mais je lui parlerai.

Vision : Lincoln risque de refuser, ses pouvoirs l'effraie.

Sorcière Rouge : Il refuse de s'en servir mais il à un sens profond du devoir donc nous pouvons essayer de le convaincre. Cependant il n'ira pas contre Lexa et je doute qu'il vienne sans elle.

Thor : Anya viendra, elle adore se battre alors si en plus je lui donne la permission elle ne va pas se priver. Je pense aussi qu'elle peut aider à convaincre Lexa, je lui parlerai à mon retour et je vous le ferai savoir.

Batman : Merci mon ami j'apprécie.

Tornade : Wells dira oui, avec Faucon nous l'avons entrainé et il n'attend que ça.

Faucon : Cependant cela dépendra aussi beaucoup de la décision de Clarke, je doute qu'il le fasse sans elle.

Superman : Parlez-lui déjà, il pourra en parler à Clarke quand ils se verront.

Tornade : Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur nous.

Green Lantern : Harper à était choisit par l'anneau elle aussi, elle semble accepter son destin. Elle dira oui, c'est plus sa mère qui m'inquiète.

Green Arrow : Je compatis mon ami. (Rire)

Iron-Man : Bryan ne voudra pas, il déteste ce monde et ne pense qu'à créer des jeux vidéo. Sa mère et moi sommes désespérés qu'il gâche ainsi son potentiel.

War-Machine : Nathan peux le convaincre je pense.

Femme Invisible : Oui notre fils acceptera et Bryan ne voudra pas le laisser seul.

Iron-Man : J'espère que vous avez raison.

Aquaman : Riley refusera, il ne parle qu'à sa mère. Mais je pense que si Clarke accepte il suivra, ils sont amis.

Torche Humaine : John dira oui, c'est une tête brulé. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, mais cela va dépendre de ta fille Flash.

Flash : Cela va être difficile, elle tient à sa vie normale.

Black Canari : John trouvera les bons mots pour qu'elle accepte j'ai confiance au charme de mon fils. (Sourire)

Flash : Oui, enfin nous verrons bien.

Ant-Man : Monroe acceptera, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

La Guêpe : Sans problème, surtout si Bellamy et Octavia disent oui.

Spiderman : Luna dira non, sauf si Lexa se joint à l'aventure. Ma fille ne pense qu'à vivre en paix et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Catwoman : Maya dira oui, elle à les mêmes dons que moi et je l'ai entrainée depuis l'enfance. Cependant elle suivra Jasper et Clarke s'ils disent non.

Strange : C'est moins terrible que je le pensais, je pense qu'il nous faut convaincre vos filles Messieurs. (Regardant Superman et Batman)

Batman : Bonne chance.

Super : Bruce, il est temps de renouer le contact, ce qui c'est passer il y a deux ans nous à tous toucher mais il faut allait de l'avant.

Vision : C'est l'anniversaire de Lincoln demain, viens. Lexa sera sûrement là, vous pourrez renouer le contact.

Wonder-Woman : C'est une bonne idée chéri.

Superman : Je pense que nous devrions multiplier les rencontres entre nos enfants, ils créeront plus de liens et ça les aidera à accepter leur Héritage.

Batman : Bonne idée, l'anniversaire des 25 ans est dans trois mois. Voyons-nous tous les week-ends en prétextant une excuse. Faisons le point dans un mois.

Superman : Bien la séance est levée, à bientôt mes amis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Je ne veux pas être un héros !

POV Lexa : **Royaume d'Asgard**

Je m'appelle Lexa Wayne, je suis la fille de Batman et Wonder-Woman. Je vois déjà vos réactions, super, la chance, deux parents comme super Héros. Et je l'ai pensé aussi, c'est pour cela que je me suis entrainée comme une folle. Je voulais être digne de leur Héritage, je voulais qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Mais quand j'ai eu 21 ans tout à changer, mon frère Aden qui avait à peine 17 ans à décider d'aider mon père dans sa lutte contre le crime. Il a donc pris l'identité de Robyn, il était doué mais trop téméraire et on le savait tous. J'ai supplié mes parents de lui dire d'attendre un peu, mais mon père nous a dit qu'il le surveillerait. Ma mère a dit qu'il était peut être un peu tôt mais mon père encore une fois et mon frère l'ont convaincu. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un Super héros, je faisais des études pour devenir Médecin. Six mois après le début des missions de Robyn je l'ai vu arriver en sang et inconscient à l'hôpital ou je faisais mon internat. Pas de traces de mon père ou de ma mère, j'étais paniquée. La pompier qui a emmener mon frère n'était autre que Clarke, la fille de Superman si je me souviens bien. Elle m'a remis son costume et ma brièvement expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu. Robyn laissé pour mort dans un immeuble en feu, le Joker et son horrible fille Ontari qui riait en partant. Clarke a prévenu la League et a préféré emmener mon frère ici le plus rapidement possible. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle aurait aimé arriver plus vite, je me souviens juste que malgré les événements je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que dans ses bras. Je me demande si elle a hérité des pouvoirs de son père, à la voir on ne dirait pas. Mon frère n'a pas hérité des dons de notre mère, ma mère est une Amazone et seules les femmes ont la capacité de recevoir la Magie. J'ai donc hérité de son intelligence, sa force, sa vitesse, je suis aussi plus résistante physiquement. Mes sens sont surpuissant aussi ce qui, étant enfant, était un vrai problème, parce que croyez moi entendre tout n'est pas une bonne chose. Bon je m'égare, mon frère lui n'a pu compter que sur l'entrainement que lui a fait subir mon père. Il était d'une agilité sans pareil, maître en arts martiaux mais ça n'a pas suffit pour le sauver. Ce soir là ma mère est arrivée très vite mais mon père traquait le Joker avec la League et il n'était pas là quand Aden nous à quittés. Après ça reste flou, je vois ma mère pleurer. Chose déjà choquante car je ne l'avais jamais vu verser une seule larme depuis 21 ans, puis mon père et arrivé et on c'est disputés. Je suis parti, Anya m'as récupérée dans un bar à 4 heure du matin complètement ivre et surtout inconsolable. Anya est ma meilleure amie depuis le bac-à-sable, c'est la fille de Thor, un Dieu rien que de ça, mais sa mère est humaine donc ça nous a rapprochées. Je ne voulais pas rentrer, alors elle m'a ramenée chez elle à Asgard, c'était il y a un an et depuis je n'ai pas revu mon père et j'ai à peine parlé à ma mère.

Syf : Lex, tu es dans la lune encore. Anya va m'égueuler si tu rentre blessée de l'entrainement une nouvelle fois.

Lexa : Anya me couves trop, elle a pourtant juste 3 ans de plus que moi !

Syf : Et moi j'ai des centaines d'années de plus que vous et pourtant vous ne m'écoutez jamais. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je t'écoute Syf, c'est juste que je décide de ne pas en prendre compte. (Sourire)

Syf : Des fois je me demande si tu n'es pas la fille cachée de Thor, tu es aussi irresponsable que lui, du moins avant qu'il ne rencontre Jane.

Jane : Que t'as donc fait mon mari encore ?

Syf : Majesté (S'incline), rien pour une fois. Je disais que Lexa me faisait penser à lui avant votre rencontre. Anya à définitivement votre côté raisonnable et sage. (Sourire)

Jane : Syf appelle moi Jane je te l'ai déjà dit, alors Lexa prête à rentrer ?

Lexa : Il le faut bien, je vais reprendre mes études et la vie continue. Je vous remercie encore pour votre hospitalité Jane.

Jane : Tu es la bienvenue ici quand tu le souhaite et Thor pense pareil, si je peux te donner un conseil. Il n'est pas bon de rester autant en colère, cela vous ronge et vous empêche de vivre pleinement. Ma fille t'attend aux portes des mondes, nous nous revairons bientôt.

Lexa : (S'incline) Merci Majesté, au revoir Syf. Tu passeras me voir j'espère ?

Syf : Bien sûr, je vais garder un œil sur toi. (Serre dans ses bras) Sois prudente gamine, puis de toute façon on se voit bientôt.

Je ne fais pas attention à leurs dires, pour des Dieux « bientôt » pourrait dire dans dix ans. Je prends mon sac et rejoins mon amie au portail, Anya me voyant m'envoi un petit sourire triste.

Anya : Asgard va être bien moins drôle sans toi.

Lexa : Tu viendras me voir, et puis Syf et là.

Anya : Tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil, prend soin de toi et si ça ne va pas tu reviens d'accord ?

Lexa : Promis, merci Anya. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu traverser tout ça sans toi.

Anya : Bien sûr que si, tu es plus forte que tu le crois. Fais moi plaisir et appelle ta mère en arrivant, tu lui manques beaucoup. (Serre dans ses bras)

Lexa : Promis.

Je saute dans le portail, je déteste cette sensation c'est désagréable au possible. J'atterris devant chez moi, pas le manoir Wayne, non mon appartement. Il y a longtemps que je ne considère plus le manoir comme un foyer, je souffle et décroche mon téléphone.

Lexa : Bonjour Maman, c'est juste pour te dire que je suis rentrée.

Diana : Bonjour ma puce, je suis contente de te savoir de retour. Tu penses qu'il te serait possible de te libérer pour déjeuner demain midi ?

Lexa : Oui bien sûr, que toutes les deux hein ?

Diane : (Souffle) Oui.

Lexa : Désolée maman, je sais que cette situation te rend triste.

Diana : Ce n'est rien ma puce, à demain bisous.

Lexa : A demain je t'…bisous man.

Je n'arrive plus le dire, la dernière personne à qui j'ai dit je t'aime c'était mon petit frère et depuis ces mots refusent de sortir de ma bouche même lorsque je les pense. Je souffle et rentre chez moi, heureusement Lincoln et venu arroser mes plantes. Je m'écroule sur mon canapé et une larme coule sur ma joue voyant la photo d'Aden et moi entrain de rire à notre dernier Noël. Je ferme les yeux, la douleur ne partira jamais.

POV Clarke :

Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin et je suis la fille de Superman et Loïs Lane, ou comme ils se font appeler maintenant Jake et Abigail Griffin. Mon prénom et un clin d'œil à l'ancienne identité de mon père, j'ai trouvé ça un peu gros mais bon j'aime bien, c'est original pour une fille alors ce n'est pas grave. Mes parents ont changé d'identité secrète en même temps qu'ils ont quitté Métropolis, le Général Zodd avait dévoilé le pot aux roses à tout les supers vilains. Maintenant on vit tous à Polis, je suis Lieutenant chez les pompiers. J'ai hérité du côté « sauver les gens » de mon père je suppose, mais ça ne s'arrête là. En effet bien qu'ayant certaines capacités je ne veux pas être un Super Héros, mes amis partagent ma vision des choses. Et puis surtout je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de n'avoir pas pu sauver Robyn il y a un an. Lexa et moi on a jamais était amies mais ce soir là sa tristesse ma crever le cœur. Je me souviens encore que quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant à ma place. A force de ne pas me servir de mes pouvoirs ils ont finit par pratiquement disparaitre. Je suis encore plus forte et plus rapide mais par exemple je ne peux pas voler et mes sens sont presque devenus normal sauf mon ouïe. Par contre mon corps reste d'acier et rien ne peux me blesser ce qui dans mon métier et un sacré avantage. Mais ce soir là je m'en suis voulu d'avoir laissé tomber tout ça et je me suis sentie coupable. En plus de Robyn il y a une autre chose qui fait que je ne veux pas devenir super Héros. Je détesterai avoir à porter un costume, c'est ridicule. Ma mère dit qu'elle trouve mon père sexy en Superman, moi tout ce que je vois c'est un homme en collant et en slip Rouge. Non vraiment ce n'est pas pour moi, de plus je déteste mentir. Ma vie me convient très bien comme elle est, je rejoins la caserne tout sourire. Wells et Raven respectivement la fille de Wolverine et Phénix et le fils de Tornade et Faucon. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

Raven : Hé blondie, la capitaine veut te voir.

Wells : Salut Clarke.

Clarke : Salut les gras, ok Rav merci.

Je monte les escaliers deux par deux et toc doucement à la porte de mon capitaine et amie.

Nylah : Et Clarke, tu sais que les 25 ans de la Justice League seront fêtés dans notre ville ?

Ho oui je le sais, mes parents et mes amis n'arrêtent pas de m'en parler. Ce sera l'occasion de revoir certain collègues, mais je sais aussi que mon père va choisir se prétexte pour me reparler de mon héritage et je souffle déjà d'énervement.

Clarke : Oui je sais.

Nylah : Tout les services de la ville sont réquisitionnés, je serai avec l'état major alors je te laisse te charger de nos équipes.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas sérieuse, les vieux vont criser si c'est moi si c'est moi qui m'en charge. Tu as bien vu déjà leur réaction quand je suis passée Lieutenant.

Nylah : Clarke tu es mon meilleur élément et depuis quand tu t'occupes des mauvaises langues ?

Clarke : Depuis toujours Nyl, demande plutôt à un ancien stp.

Nylah : Non c'est toi que je veux Clarke, c'est un ordre et si les autres ont un problème avec ça, ils vont m'entendre.

Clarke : Très bien, viens pas te plaindre si je froisse leur sensibilité. (Sourire)

Nylah : (Rire) Je ne demande qu'a voir ça, aller va te préparer la garde a commencée depuis dix minutes.

Clarke : (Garde à vous) Oui Chef !

Nylah : Dehors mauvaise troupe. (Sourire)

Je sors en souriant, j'adore Nylah. Elle est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne veux pas être un super Héros, parce que quand on est un super Héros tout les gens qui nous sont proches sont en danger. J'ai eu une brève aventure avec elle, mais nous sommes mieux amies. Depuis elle a trouvé l'amour et pour être honnête je fuis ce sentiment comme la peste. Sauf pour l'amitié, ma bande d'amis c'est ma seconde famille.

(Alarme)

Et voilà c'est repartit pour un tour, Raven et Wells me sourient, ravis. Tu m'étonne ces gredins ne se privent pas pour utiliser leur capacités au plus fort d'un incendie. C'est comme ça que Wells utilise son contrôle sur le temps quand un incendie ne peut pas être maitrisé ou que Raven utilise la télékinésie ou la télépathie pour nous parler. Quand à moi je limite, mais ça risque de changer d'ici peu…..

POV Héros : **Base de la League à Polis.**

Strange : Loki, si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça va être encore pire que prévu.

Thor : Mon frère ne ment pas Docteur, il est du bon côté depuis un moment maintenant et toutes ses informations se sont révélées très utiles ces dernières années.

Strange : Je sais oui, faire de toi un agent double a était une bonne décision.

Superman : Il nous faut préparerez nos enfants au plus vite, je pense que nous n'avons plus le choix. Il faut leur dire la vérité, on est tous réunis pour l'anniversaire de Lincoln profitons en.

Batman : J'espère que ça se passera bien, la dernière fois que ma fille c'est énervée elle m'a envoyé valser dans un semi remorque.

Superman : C'est trop important, allons les rejoindre et nous verrons avec les autres.

Strange : Je vous retrouve plus tard.

POV Lexa : **Anniversaire de Lincoln…..**

Ma mère m'avait suppliée de venir, et Linc et Anya aussi. Je sais que mon père sera là et vraiment je n'ai pas envie, je suis devant la porte depuis cinq minutes quand une douce main se pose sur mon épaule.

Clarke : Bonjour Lexa.

Lexa : Bonjour Clarke

Whouuuu j'avais oublié à qu'elle point cette fille, non femme ressemble à un Ange. Et puis ses yeux, ce n'est pas humain ce bleu, on pourrait s'y noyer.

Clarke : Tu sais que si tu n'as pas les pouvoirs de Raven la porte ne s'ouvrira pas toute seule n'est ce pas ?

Raven : Très drôle Griffin !

Wells : Je vais rejoindre les autres, à plus tard, tu viens Rav ? Il y a Octavia et Bellamy, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus.

Raven : J'arrive, à plus tard les filles.

Lexa : Mon père est là, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis un an, depuis…..

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de lui dire ça moi, je la connais à peine. Je souffle, je suis plus stressée que je l'aurais cru pour me confier à une presque inconnu.

Clarke : Des fois c'est plus facile de dire ce genre de chose à un étranger.

Lexa : Tu lis dans les pensés ?

Clarke : (Rire) Non, mais ce n'était pas difficile de deviner !

Lexa : Je vois, je suis si transparente que ça ?

Clarke : Pas vraiment non, c'est juste que depuis que nous sommes enfant je t'ai observée. Et je connais ce regard, tu ne l'as pas souvent. La plupart du temps tu es sûr de toi, confiante et forte. Là tu semble juste perdue, mais tu sais je vais prendre le risque de te dire une chose que tu n'as peut être pas envie d'entendre.

Lexa : Et c'est quoi ?

Clarke : Si tu es là, c'est que peut être, au fond de toi, ton père te manque. Je te laisse à plus tard, enfin si tu veux.

Clarke rentre dans la maison en me faisant un dernier sourire, mince je suis si transparente que ça ?

Costia : Salut, non tu n'es pas transparente mais Clarke te connaît mieux que ce que tu pense.

Lexa : Costia, je n'aime pas quand tu lis dans mes pensées.

Costia : Désolée mais tes pensées débordent depuis dix minutes, c'est un peu dur de ne pas entendre. Bien que l'effet Clarke t'ai calmée. (Sourire)

Lexa : L'effet Clarke ? Peu importe, viens rentrons tout le monde est sûrement là.

Luna : Lexa, Costia (Sourire) Je suis contente de vous voir.

Lexa : (Sourire) Oui moi aussi, ça fait bizarre de revoir tout le monde.

Luna : Oui, alors racontes Asgard ?

Lexa : Magnifique, si ça ne tenait qu'a moi j'y serais encore.

Costia : Syf t'aurais jeté dehors, tu lui donnais beaucoup trop de soucis.

Lexa : Syf m'adore voyons. (Rire)

Luna : Ha oui intéressant…

Lexa : (Lève les yeux au ciel) Pas comme ça voyons, tu as toujours l'esprit aussi mal tourner.

Costia : (Rire) C'est clair, Lex a raison, Syf la regarde comme une sœur, par contre quand elle regarde Clarke c'est loin d'être le cas.

Je tourne ma tête vers Syf et Clarke qui rigole ensemble, je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient proches ?

Costia : Elles ne le sont pas, du moins pas autant que Syf le voudrait.

Lexa : Pour la dernière fois Cost, cesse de t'introduire dans mes pensées.

Costia : Alors bloque ton esprit et cesse d'être jalouse.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas jalouse, Clarke fait ce qu'elle veut et Syf et une femme remarquable.

Luna : Bon changeons de sujet, apparemment Superman a une annonce à faire.

J'allais lui répondre quand ma mère au bras de mon père arrive, tous mes muscles se tendent d'un coup et Costia et Luna posent une main sur mon bras. Je croise les yeux de Clarke et je souffle, elle a raison, il me manque, autant faire un effort.

Lexa : Bonjour Papa, maman. Les filles, vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes svp ?

Costia : Bien sûr, (chuchote à l'oreille) effet Clarke garanti.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, Costia est trop mystérieuse mais c'est mon amie et elle se préoccupe vraiment de mon bien être. Et puis être la fille de Loki n'est pas facile pour elle, son père n'a pas la meilleure réputation qui soit.

Bruce : (Triste) Bonjour Lex, je suis content de te revoir.

Diana : Ça va si je vous laisse ?

Lexa : Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, je promets de ne pas envoyer Papa dans un camion cette fois ci. (Sourire)

Bruce : Tu m'en vois ravie. (Sourire)

Diana : Et moi donc. (Sourire)

Bruce : Ecoute avant toute chose, Jake va faire une annonce tout à l'heure et j'aimerais t'en parler avant pour que tu ne sois pas surprise. Et que tu ne pense pas que j'ai comploté tout ça pour t'énerver, j'aimerais vraiment que nos rapports s'arrangent, tu me manques tu sais ?

Lexa : Voilà qui est encourageant, je t'écoute Papa.

Bruce : (Souffle) Les super vilains, et leurs enfants ont fait une alliance et par je ne sais quel miracle ils ont découverts vos identités à vous nos enfants. Vous êtes tous en dangers, alors on a créé la « Young Justice ». C'est un centre ou vous apprendrez à développer tout vos pouvoirs enfin de vous défendre en cas de dangers et de prendre notre succession s'il nous arrivait malheur.

Lexa : Pardon ?

Bruce : Nos informations ont était rapportées par Loki, si on ne vous met pas à l'abri rapidement le pire pourrait arriver. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour Aden et crois moi je ne veux pas refaire les même erreurs avec toi. Mais il y va de ta sécurité et celle des autres, accepte au moins d'aller en centre pour apprendre à utilisé tout tes pouvoirs à nouveau stp.

Lexa : Pas question. Ecoute je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, mais je ne deviendrais pas un super héros, jamais.

Jake : Mes amis un peu de silence…..

POV Clarke :

Je gardais un œil sur Lexa qui discutait avec son père pendant que je parlais avec Syf, enfin plutôt pendant que Syf me draguait. Je ne suis pas aveugle je vois que je lui plais. Mais elle n'est pas du genre à se contenter d'une nuit et c'est tout ce que je peux lui offrir, alors je me contente de flirter sans jamais franchir les limites. Je vois Lexa se tendre, j'entends son père parler et je serre les poings de colère quand mon père prend la parole.

Jake : Ces informations sont vérifiées et je vous conjure d'accepter, parlez-en à vos parents.

Clarke : Ha mais c'est tout vu, pas question. Je vais partir loin, et laisser vos guerres incessantes derrière moi. Je ne mettrai pas en danger mes amis « Normaux » et surtout je ne deviendrai pas un foutu Super-Hé ne mentirai pas comme je respire, je refuse cette vie.

Wells : Clarke stp calme toi, tu l'as entendu. C'est pour notre sécurité, et puis tu irais où ?

Raven : Clarke, prend le temps de réfléchir stp.

Jake : Je sais que c'est un choc pour vous, on se revoit le week-end prochain. Donner-vous jusque là pour réfléchir, stp Clarke.

Lexa : Je suis aussi en colère que toi Clarke mais une semaine pour réfléchir me semble bien.

Félicity : Je vais pirater toutes les données, je vais trouver ou est la faille.

Finn : Je vais t'aider Maman.

Finn était le fils d' Owerwatch et de Green Arrow, il est le meilleur ami de Raven et un bon copain, je sais que pour lui cette situation l'enchante. Il veut être au cœur de l'action, c'est sa mère qui le pousse à la prudence la plupart du temps.

Octavia : Et ceux qui veulent dire oui tout de suite ?

Bellamy : O, prend le temps d'y réfléchir stp.

Marcus : Ton frère à raison, même si je savais que tu dirais oui. (Sourire)

Elektra : Chéri ne l'encourage pas stp.

Octavia et Bellamy sont les enfants de Dardevil et Elektra, Marcus était aveugle ce qui pour un super-héros est rare. Mais peu de personne le savent en dehors de ce cercle. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle accepte, c'est une tête brulée mais elle est d'une loyauté sans faille envers sa famille et ses amis. Son frère et plus posé mais vraiment je ne l'apprécie pas, il me drague depuis que j'ai 15 ans. En dehors de ça il aime sa sœur par dessus tout, donc si elle accepte, il ira aussi. Je reporte mon attention sur Lexa et je me calme. Je ne lance même pas un regard à mes parents et sors de la maison, je rentre chez moi, il faut que je prépare mon départ.

Costia : Ensemble Lexa et toi vous êtes l'avenir, si tu pars, les conséquences seraient désastreuses Clarke.

Clarke : Garde tes énigmes pour qui a envie de les entende Costia, je dois y aller.

Riley : Clarke ! On se voit toujours Mercredi avec les autres ?

Clarke : Oui, on fait comme ça.

Riley était un bon copain, on avait l'habitude de se voir souvent pour aller se faire un ciné ou un bowling entre potes. Il est le fils d'Aquaman et Méra. Ce qui veut dire que dans l'eau il est presque indestructible mais sur terre il est quasi sans pouvoirs. Je souffle et passe la porte, je rejoins ma moto et je vois Lexa sortir. Sans réfléchir à ce que je fais je lui passe un casque, elle le saisit et grimpe derrière moi. Je roule jusqu'à la plage ou je connais un bar sympa et une fois installées je prends la parole.

Clarke : Certains d'entre nous sont plus faibles que d'autres, je pense à Riley, Finn, Maya et j'en oublie. Je ne veux pas de cette vie, mais est ce qu'on à le droit de les abandonner ? De tourner le dos à tout ce que nos parents nous ont apprit ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas Clarke, je ne suis plus sûr de grande chose depuis Aden.

Clarke : Je m'en veux tu sais, si j'avais mes pleins pouvoirs. Et bien j'aurais pu le sauver, je suis désolée.

Lexa : Ce n'était pas ta faute, si j'avais était là….avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde Clarke !

Clarke : Je connais une ville, Arkadia. J'adore cet endroit, je pensais y aller. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une lâche ?

Lexa : Je suis restée à Asgard un an, nous sommes humains Clarke. Nos parents ont choisis cette vie, nous, j'ai l'impression que nous n'avons jamais eu le choix.

Clarke : C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas d'enfant, ni de relation sérieuse. Je ne ferai pas subir ça à ma femme ou mon enfant, jamais.

Lexa : Femme ?

Clarke : C'est tout ce que tu à retenu dans ma phrase ? (Sourire)

Lexa : (Sourire) Excuse moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le dises si ouvertement.

Clarke : Tu dois être la seule qui n'est pas au courant alors. (Sourire)

Lexa : Peux être, là n'est pas le sujet non ?

Clarke : Non, ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on fait. J'ai besoin de vacances, je crois qu'on en à tous besoin.

Lexa : J'ai peut être la solution dans ce cas…

Clarke : A quoi tu penses ?

Lexa : (Sors son téléphone) Allo maman, tu me prête ton avion pour une semaine ?

Diana : Bien sûr ma puce, j'appelle le pilote. Vous pourrez décoller dans une heure.

Lexa : Comment sais-tu que je serai accompagnée ?

Diana : Intuition maternelle, bisous.

Lexa : Alors ou veux-tu aller ?

Clarke : (Rire) Ou tu veux Lex, j'appelle tout le monde.

Lexa : Lex ?

Clarke : Désolée cela m'as échappé.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que se sont mes amis qui m'appelle comme ça d'habitude.

Clarke : Et bien c'est ce que nous sommes non ?

Lexa : Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir devenir amie avec toi Clarke ?

Clarke : Ha bon, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Tes yeux sont bien trop bleus pour ma santé mentale!

Et sans que je comprenne un traitre mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire mon téléphone se met à sonner en réponse à mon texto. Tout nos « amis » sont de la partie, évidement une semaine tous frais payés dans un endroit paradisiaque, qui refuserait ? Ensuite j'appelle Nylah et vu que c'est les premiers congés que je demande en trois ans elle me les donnes sans problème. On reprend la route et je dépose Lexa chez elle, on se donne rdv dans une heure à l'aéroport.

Lexa : N'oublie pas ton maillot. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu veux me voir en bikini ?

Lexa : Peut être ?

Clarke : (Rire) A tout à l'heure Lex !

Je file, je suis clairement entrain de flirter et elle aussi. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Lexa n'est définitivement pas la femme d'une nuit. Non elle est plus la femme d'une vie, oula je m'égare. Il faut dire qu'elle est terriblement sexy, je l'ai toujours trouvé belle, forte et courageuse. Je crois même qu'enfant j'avais un sacré crush pour elle, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais osé l'approcher. Bon Clarke déconne pas, garde tes mains à leur place cette semaine. La situation est déjà assez compliquée pas besoin d'en rajouter en tombant amoureuse. Non mais je perds la tête, amoureuse ?

POV Lexa :

Lexa : Ne m'appelle pas Lex nous ne …..

Et elle est partie, définitivement cette femme me plait. Non mais ça ne va pas, qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Je monte quatre à quatre les marche, mon père et là dans son costume et sans réfléchir je le serre dans mes bras. Il semble choqué mais une fois remis il me serre fort contre lui et sans rire si je n'étais pas si résistante il m'aurait cassé une ou deux côtes.

Batman : Je suis désolé, (Larmes) je ne veux pas te perdre aussi.

Lexa : Je suis désolée aussi, mais il va me falloir un peux de temps. Tu ma manqué, ne t'inquiète pas on prend l'avion de maman il a un traceur en cas de soucis.

Batman : D'accord, soyez prudents on ne sait jamais.

Lexa : D'accord, tu m'emmène à l'aéroport, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas monté dans le Batcop.

Batman : (Sourire) Avec plaisir.

Mon père me prend la valise, il oublie souvent que je suis plus forte que lui .Mais je lui laisse en souriant, ça fait du bien de le retrouver comme avant. Dix minutes plus tard je suis à l'aéroport et mon père me laisse, je rejoins ceux déjà présents. Linc, Luna, Nathan et Bryan sont déjà là. Lincoln et le fils de la Sorcière Rouge et de Vison, il pourrait être surpuissant s'il le voulait mais comme moi il n'utilise pas ces capacités. Bryan et le fils d'Iron-man il est vraiment gentil mais semble dans son monde la plupart du temps. Nathan quand à lui est le fils de War-Machine et de la femme invisible il est très proche de Bryan mais semble plus responsable. Quand à Luna c'est la fille de Spiderman, mais comme plusieurs d'entre nous elle n'utilise pas ces capacités. Un bruit de taxi arrive et Maya, Jasper, Monty et Riley sortent de la voiture. Cinq minutes plus tard c'est une bande de motos qui arrive et Wells, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy et Clarke arrivent. Les derniers à arriver sont Anya, Monroe, Costia et Finn. John et Emori eux sont déjà dans l'avion je fais signe à tout le monde de s'installer. J'ai remarqué que Clarke c'est installée à l'opposé de moi, je pensais pourtant qu'on c'était rapprochées.

Costia : Elle pense que tu es plus la femme d'une vie que d'une nuit c'est pour ça. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, son esprit et pire qu'un coffre fort. Ce n'est que parce qu'elle récite en boucle cette phrase dans sa tête que j'ai pu le percevoir.

Lexa : (Rouge) Cost, il faut vraiment que tu cesse de faire ça stp.

Costia : Ose me dire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est étrange on ne se connait pas vraiment. Même si j'avoue qu'elle m'attire, qu'elle est vraiment belle et surtout très drôle.

Costia : Tu as une semaine pour changer cela, et plus si vous acceptez de vous joindre à nous au centre.

Lexa : (Souffle) Je vais voir Anya.

Costia : Va plutôt la voir, elle n'attend que ça et toi aussi.

Je tourne mes yeux vers Clarke qui sourit, pourquoi elle sourit au juste ? Je me décide à aller la voir et Riley me laisse sa place gentiment.

Lexa : Alors je suis la femme d'une vie et pas d'une nuit ?

Clarke : Alors je suis jolie, drôle et je t'attire ?

Ok un point partout, je m'assois en souriant et Clarke s'installe confortablement dans son siège. La partie commence !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Vacances

POV Lexa :

Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions à Bora Bora, deux jours que je prenais des douches froides. Clarke et moi on flirtait mais aucune de nous deux n'osait franchir le pas et cette frustration était en train de me tuer. Mais elle a été claire, elle ne veut pas de relation sérieuse. Et puis comment offrir quelque chose de stable alors que je me sens si brisée ? Mes yeux se posent une nouvelle fois sur Clarke, elle rit aux éclats avec Raven et Finn qui essaient tant bien que mal de la rattraper. Ils peuvent toujours essayer, Clarke malgré qu'elle n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs, reste plus rapide que la moyenne.

Anya : La vue te plait on dirait ?

Lexa : Oui ce n'est pas un secret, mais elle comme moi nous ne sommes pas prête pour ce genre de choses

Anya : Personne ne vous demande de vous marier, pourquoi vous ne testez pas ?

Lexa : Parce que c'est toujours compliqué, de plus je sais que Clarke… peux importe, et toi alors, as-tu repérer une proie ?

Anya : Par l'enfer pas question, ils vont être mes collègues. Tu sais bien que je ne mélange pas le travail et le plaisir.

Lexa : Oui, tu comptes donc accepter ?

Anya : Nous sommes beaucoup à vouloir le faire. Et si Clarke et toi vous dites oui, tous suivront. Vous êtes des leaders naturelles, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Lexa : Tu sais que je ne veux pas de cette vie, mais je suppose que vis à vis d'Aden j'ai des responsabilités. Si l'un d'eux perdait la vie je me sentirai trop coupable. Seulement je ne veux pas être responsable, ce rôle t'irait bien mieux ou même Monty. Je ne suis pas un héros Anya et si j'accepte, je dis bien si ! Ça sera ma condition, et une fois cette histoire réglée je retournerai à ma vie.

Anya : C'est ça ta vie Lex, mais je suis contente de voir que tu ouvre enfin les yeux sur ton devoir.

Lexa : Je ne les laisserai pas tomber, tu as raison c'est mon devoir.

Jasper : HE LES GARS J'AI UNE IDEE !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, je crains le pire avec lui. Je me joins au groupe quand même et Jasper tout sourire nous explique ce qu'il a en tête.

Jasper : Et si on faisait des Olympiades ?

Raven : Et qu'est ce qu'on gagne ?

Clarke : Le plaisir de jouer, je suppose.

Costia : On pourrait pimenter la chose, celui qui gagne aura le droit de demander ce qu'il veut à l'un d'entre nous.

Anya : Je marche cousine.

Jasper : Et le dernier a un gage décidé par les trois premiers, ça vous va ?

Octavia : Combien d'épreuves ?

Jasper : Et bien autant que nous le voulons, la limite est le coucher du soleil.

Monty : Je marche, ça nous permettra de voir aussi ou nous en sommes dans la maitrise de nos pouvoirs ?

Jasper : Tu as le don de rendre tout chiant Monty. (Dépité)

Clarke : (Rire) Vous allez être déçus, la plupart d'entre nous n'utilisent que peu leurs capacités.

Lexa : Alors tu ne pourras pas demander de service à quelqu'un ! (Sourire)

Clarke : C'est un défi ?

Lexa : Oui, à moins que tu ais peur ?

Clarke : De toi ? Sûrement pas !

Mais à quoi je pense des fois, j'ai allumé un feu que je suis loin de maitriser. Elle est sérieuse, ok à moi de jouer maintenant.

Jasper : Première épreuve : Vitesse. Le premier arrivé jusqu'au poste de secours situé à l'autre bout de la plage, tous en place.

Costia : Il nous faut un arbitre, je peux le faire si vous voulez ?

Clarke : Moi je suis d'accord.

Tous hochent la tête et Costia s'élève dans le ciel, nous sommes sur une plage privée donc, aucune chance qu'on nous voit. Elle fait apparaitre un sifflet et on se met tous en position de départ.

Clarke : Tu n'aurais pas du me défier Lexa, je déteste perdre.

Lexa : Moi aussi, ça tombe bien. (Sourire)

(Sifflet)

On part tous en trombe, Clarke, Emori et moi devant. Octavia, Harper et Luna sont pas loin derrière et j'accélère l'allure. Très vite je me rends compte que je ne rattraperai ni Emori, ni Clarke mais têtue je donne le meilleur de moi-même jusqu'au bout. Arrivée au poste de secours, Emori n'est même pas essoufflé et nous regarde en souriant alors que Clarke et moi on tente vainement de respirer à nouveau.

(Sifflet)

Costia : Première Emori suivi de Clarke et Lexa, dernier Finn.

Finn : Que voulez-vous, je ne suis qu'un pauvre être humain face à vous. (Sourire)

Raven : Je t'en prie mes pouvoirs n'influent pas sur ma vitesse et tu le sais. (Sourire)

Costia : Alors Emori que va tu demander ?

Emori : (Sourire) On a le droit de garder notre demande pour plus tard ?

Costia : Bien sûr, mais tu dois designer à qui s'adressera ta demande ?

Emori : Alors je vais faire ça, John attend toi à me devoir un service.

John : Je l'aurais parié que tu me choisirais, je me vengerai. (Sourire)

Costia : Et pour le perdant ?

Emori : Je vous laisse choisir les filles.

Je regarde Clarke et après une petite discussion notre verdict tombe.

Lexa : Tu devras nous préparer le petit déjeuner jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Raven dit que tu cuisine très bien.

Finn : Traitresse, C'est bon j'accepte la défaite. (Sourire)

Jasper : Epreuve d'équilibre maintenant.

On se positionne tous sur un parcours de poutres que Costia a fait apparaître. Et je souris, là normalement je devrais maîtriser, du coin de l'œil je vois Clarke sourire, elle a l'air confiante la bougre !

Clarke : Tu trembles Wayne ?

Lexa : Dans tes rêves Griffin !

Costia : Si vous tombez vous recommencez du début, le temps du plus rapide désignera le vainqueur.

(Sifflet)

On passe chacun notre tour, Octavia et Bellamy m'ont impressionnée. Luna et Maya aussi, ça va être bien plus compliqué que je ne le croyais. Bryan et Harper se défendent bien aussi, vraiment concourir avec une bande d'enfants de Super Héros et plus stimulant que prévu. C'est enfin mon tour et sans me vanter je pense être la meilleure jusqu'à présent. Les autres continuent et je pense que personnes ne m'as battu bien que certains soient très proches. C'est enfin le tour de Clarke et je manque de baver devant sa tenue, elle a retiré son haut et j'ai vraiment du mal à détacher mes yeux de son corps parfait. Elle me lance un clin d'œil sûrement qu'elle à du voir mon regard et s'élance, je suis tellement concentrée sur elle que je n'entends pas le rire de Raven et Anya qui discutent à côté de moi. Elle arrive près de moi et honnêtement je pense qu'elle m'a battu, mais je ne sais pas de combien ?

(Sifflet)

Costia : Première Lexa, seconde mais à cinq seconde d'écart seulement Clarke et troisième Luna égalité avec Octavia. Bellamy deux seconde de moins et tu étais sur le podium. Dernier Nathan désolée !

Nathan : En tombant je savais que j'étais cuit de toute façon. (Sourire)

Bellamy : J'ai été un peu déconcentré. (Regarde Clarke en souriant)

C'est quoi ce sourire idiot ? Il n'est pas fait pour elle ! Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut me faire qu'il s'intéresse à elle de toute façon ? Je secoue la tête et Clarke me regarde en souriant et s'approche de moi.

Clarke : Cela fait des années qu'il me drague tu sais, à part ça c'est un gentil garçon alors ne lui brise pas la mâchoire stp. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

Clarke : On va dire que je te crois, mais pour info ce n'est pas de Bellamy dont je rêve toute les nuits, Lexa.

Ho bon sang ! Cette femme aura ma perte, je la regarde rejoindre sa place et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Alors comme ça elle rêve de moi ?

Costia : Alors Lex, tu désignes qui ?

Lexa : Clarke mais je garde mon souhait pour plus tard.

Costia : Et le gage du perdant ?

Clarke : Les filles vous en pensez quoi ?

On discute rapidement et le verdict tombe….

Luna : Tu feras les courses pour le reste de la semaine.

Nathan : Je m'en sors bien ça va. (Sourire)

Bryan : Je t'aiderai, tu devrais venir t'entrainer à l'équilibre plus souvent avec moi tu sais.

Nathan : Je suppose qu'au centre je m'améliorai. Merci pour l'aide Bry, mais j'ai d'autres qualités.

Jasper : Ok épreuve camouflage.

Costia fait apparaître différentes cachettes et on se sépare tous.

Costia : Le dernier trouvé gagne et le premier trouvé perd c'est aussi simple que ça.

(Sifflet)

Ce n'est pas mon point fort mais je reste néanmoins bien cachée, les noms défilent et Costia ne m'a pas encore trouvée. Mais ma victoire est de courte durée quand elle crie mon nom en touchant mon épaule, je rejoins donc les autres, ils sont tous là sauf Jasper, Harper, Maya et Clarke. Clarke qui revient après était elle aussi trouvée, je souffle de soulagement elle ne sera pas sur le podium non plus.

Clarke : J'ai quand même gagné, tu as été découverte avant moi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Ca ne compte pas, on a perdu toutes les deux sur ce coup là.

Harper revient et bien après Jasper l'air contrarié et Maya toute contente d'elle.

Costia : On t'écoute Maya.

Maya : Je désigne Jasper.

Jasper : (Râle) Si ma mère apprend que j'ai perdu à un truc comme ça je n'ai pas fini de l'entendre….

Monty : Carrément, avec le nombre d'heures qu'elle a passé à t'entrainer. (Rire)

Maya : Désolé Jasp, avoir des instincts de Chat ça aide parfois.

Jasper : (Sourire) Ce n'est pas grave Maya, tu es trop jolie pour que je sois fâché.

Maya : (Rouge) Merci.

Costia : Le dernier c'est Riley, désolée pour toi.

Harper : Ton gage sera de faire le ménage à notre place, (sourire)

Riley : Rho pas cool, tu sais que je déteste ça en plus. (Boude)

Maya : On sait oui, Clarke t'aide toujours pour faire ta partie.

Riley : Parce qu'elle, est mon amie, traitresses !

Clarke : Je t'aiderai Ryl, c'est de bonne guerre pour toutes les fois ou tu ne l'as pas fais. (Sourire)

Riley : De quel côté es-tu toi ? (Sourire)

Lexa : Je ne te voyais pas en fée du logis ?

Clarke : Disons que ma vitesse sert, des fois. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je me doute, je m'en sers aussi pour ça. C'est certain qu'on pourrait en faire un usage plus utile !

Clarke : (Triste) Tu vas dire oui n'est-ce-pas ?

Lexa : Clarke je….

Jasper : Epreuve de force en place les amis.

Clarke a perdu son sourire, elle a compris que je vais dire oui. Elle doit prendre ça comme une trahison, mais des fois il faut faire passer son devoir avant son cœur. On se met tous en position et on soulève de plus en plus lourd jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus en course que Jasper, Luna, Clarke et Moi. Jasper est éliminé puis Luna et enfin Clarke gagne la manche, au bas mot elle a dû soulever plus de 500 kilos. Elle ne semble même pas fatiguée, elle m'a dit que sa force avait grandement baissée ces dernières années, remarque la mienne aussi.

(Sifflet)

Costia : Bon ! Dernière Monroe, première Clarke suivis de Lexa et Luna. Clarke tu désignes qui ?

Clarke : Raven, tu dois m'emmener le petit déjeuner au lit le reste de la semaine.

Raven : Rha pas cool, le sommeil c'est sacré et toi tu te lève aux aurores.

Clarke : Gagne une épreuve pour te venger. (Sourire)

Elle ne m'a pas choisie, pire elle évite mon regard depuis tout à l'heure. Et ça me rend vraiment triste, les épreuves s'enchainent et elle en remporte encore deux et moi aussi. Mais comme elle je ne la choisis pas, Anya me jette un regard noir et je souffle. Raven fait pareil avec Clarke on dirait, car ma jolie blonde secoue la tête énervée.

Jasper : Epreuve de nage.

Riley : Enfin, non parce que vraiment perdre une fois ça ma suffit. (Sourire)

Clarke : Je ne participe pas à celle-là désolée.

Je tourne la tête vivement vers Clarke, ça ne lui ressemble pas de se défiler. Et dans ces yeux je vois une chose que jusque ici je n'avais encore jamais aperçue…la peur. Ce n'est même plus de la peur là, Clarke était terrifiée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Riley : Je reste à coté de toi si tu veux comme quand on à pied ? Ce n'est pas grave si on perd, Raven ou Wells me vengeront.

Raven : C'est bon je reste près d'elle va y.

Wells : Je peux rester aussi.

Clarke : Ça suffit, Costia je peux rester ici, j'accepte de perdre ce n'est pas un souci.

Costia : Non, tu es juste hors concours pour celui-là ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je me rapproche de Clarke mais Raven m'arrête, elle me prend la main et m'entraine plus loin. Et sa voix résonne dans ma tête, Télépathie, c'est vrai qu'elle a se pouvoir.

Raven : N'y va pas, Clarke et en colère contre toi et là ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Clarke et l'eau ?

Raven : Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit à moi de t'en parler, seuls Riley, Wells et moi sommes au courant.

Lexa : Je ne dirais rien, je m'inquiète pour elle c'est tout.

Raven : Je sais, disons que Clarke a eu un très mauvais souvenir lié à l'océan. Elle ne nage que près de nous et là ou elle a pieds, si tu veux éviter qu'elle se braque ne lui parle pas de ça stp.

Lexa : D'accord mais lui parler de quoi au juste ?

Raven : Clarke va me tuer, la seule personne que Clarke ai aimé et morte noyée. Clarke n'a pas pu la sauver et depuis elle est bloquée autant sentimentalement que physiquement. C'est à partir de ce jour qu'elle à cessé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, c'est à partir de ce jour que j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie. Ce sujet provoque des crises de colère énormes chez elle, voilà pourquoi elle refuse de venir avec nous au centre.

Raven me laisse et un regard à Costia me confirme que je prends la bonne décision, j'entends le sifflet mais je ne pars pas et m'assois près de Clarke sans un mot. Clarke pose sa tête sur mon épaule et on regarde la course en silence, Riley finit premier, suivi d'Harper qui, grâce à son anneau à fait apparaître un jet ski. Et enfin Wells termine troisième, Bryan est bon dernier et Nathan se moque gentiment de lui. Personne ne fait de remarque sur le fait que je n'ai pas participé comme sur le refus de Clarke, apparemment ils ont tous compris que c'était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas un héros Lex, cette vie n'est pas pour moi désolée.

Elle se lève et on continu les épreuves, Clarke en gagne une autre et me désigne en souriant. Notre différent semble oublié et je souris rassurée, même si je me demande ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir nous demander. Le soleil se couche et on décide de sortir manger dehors. On file tous se préparer, ma chambre et collée à celle de Clarke, je me doute que Costia y est pour quelque chose. Le tirage au sort m'a semblé suspect mais je ne vais pas me plaindre d'être près de Clarke. Ainsi donc elle a aussi perdu quelqu'un, je comprends mieux ses réactions. Mais si je pensais comme elle au début nos avis divergent, en mémoire d'Aden je dois me battre. Alors qu'elle, je souffle….. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne veux pas m'engager là dedans sans elle. Il va me falloir un plan pour la convaincre et ses amis vont sûrement m'aider.

(Toc à la porte)

Lexa : Entrez !

Clarke : Lexa tu peux m'aider ? Ma fermeture et coincée et j'ai peur avec ma force, de la casser plus que de la réparer. (Sourire)

Mon Dieu Clarke en robe, Clark en robe à moitié habillée dans ma chambre….. Ok respire Lexa….respire. Je m'approche doucement de Clarke et me saisit de la fermeture, est-ce qu'elle vient de frissonner ? Mon cerveau s'imagine des choses maintenant, je prends tout mon temps pour remonter la fermeture et m'enivre de son parfum à la pèche.

Lexa : Tu es magnifique Clarke.

Clarke : (Rouge) Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Lexa : Je suis désolée Clarke.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas à l'être je comprends ta décision, tu es quelqu'un de bien Lexa. Moi je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis lâche. Les autres veulent que j'accepte, que je devienne leur chef, mais je ne suis pas un leader. Je ne suis personne Lex, je suis juste Clarke essayant de vivre ma vie comme je le peux.

Lexa : Tu es Clarke, tu es faite pour diriger tout comme moi. Je refuse d'être là-bas sans toi….

Clarke : Pourquoi Lex ?

Lexa : Ne m'appelle pas Lex, je te l'ai déjà dis seuls mes amis le peuvent.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je suis ton….

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et je l'embrasse, grosse erreur. Maintenant que j'ai gouté à ses lèvres si parfaites, jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. Elle répond à mon baiser et mon cœur manque d'exploser et puis tout s'arrête.

Clarke : Je suis désolée Lexa, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux être avec personne, tu mérite quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse et qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et c'est pour ça que c'est mieux que nous soyons amies.

Lexa : Clarke écoute je….

(Toc à la porte)

Monroe : Les filles ont attends plus que vous ?

Clarke : On descend, je suis désolée Lexa.

POV Clarke :

Ho bon sang Lexa m'embrasse, Lexa m'embrasse et c'est encore mieux que tous mes rêves. Et même si je sais que ce n'est pas bien je lui réponds, c'est sûrement le seul baiser que nous échangerons alors autant en profiter. Mais une nouvelle fois les images de Lyly me reviennent et je m'écarte d'elle. Je ne peux pas faire cela, je ne peux pas me permettre de retomber amoureuse et avec Lexa c'est ce qu'il va se passer si on continu. Alors je lui mens, je lui dis que je ne suis pas prête, la vérité c'est que je ne le serais jamais. Lexa mérite tellement mieux qu'une fille brisée comme moi. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, de toute façon il y a peu de chance que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau après ces vacances. Je rejoins les autres et Costia me sourit tristement, Lyly était sa meilleure amie et elle sait ce que je ressens.

Costia : Elle ne voudrait pas te voire si triste Clarke et tu le sais.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas Cost, je ne peux pas faire ce que vous attendez.

Costia : Elle me manque aussi Clarke, tu devrais lui dire ce qu'il c'est passé.

Clarke : Non, Lexa mérite quelqu'un qui pourra l'aimer pleinement. Et tu sais que mon cœur appartiendras toujours à Lyly, il y a deux ans ma vie c'est arrêtée en même temps qu'elle.

Costia : Qui a dit que je parlais de Lexa ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Ne joue pas avec moi Cost, je ne peux pas être avec Lexa. Je ne suis pas un héros, les héros ça protège les gens. Les héros ça sauve les gens qu'ils aiment. Mais je te jure qu'un jour je tuerai le responsable, je lui arracherai le cœur !

Je m'écarte de Costia et passe la soirée à éviter Lexa, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser fasse à tous ces souvenirs douloureux et je m'isole sur la plage.

Octavia : Salut Clarke, tu permets que je me joigne à toi ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, que fais-tu là ?

Octavia : Je cherchais Lincoln, il m'a promis une danse grâce à l'épreuve que j'ai gagné. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Il ne te laisse pas indifférente n'est-ce pas ?

Octavia : Comment le sais-tu ?

Clarke : Ton cœur bat plus vite quand tu parle de lui. (Sourire) Super audition, seul super sens qu'il me reste.

Octavia : (Sourire) Je vois, j'ai hérité ça de mon père aussi. Mais je ne le maîtrise pas encore très bien, je suppose qu'au centre on m'apprendra à le contrôler.

Clarke : Tu me trouve lâche n'est ce pas ?

Octavia : Non Clarke, je t'ai toujours admirée.

Clarke : (Etonné) Vraiment, tu ne me connais pas beaucoup pourtant.

Octavia : Je te connais assez pour cela, je sais que tu n'es pas lâche. Si tu refuse c'est que tu as de bonnes raisons, mais ils y a aussi de bonnes raisons pour que tu acceptes. Penses-y, ça serait vraiment bien avec toi et Lexa à notre tête.

Clarke : Lexa s'en sortira sans moi, elle est forte, courageuse, intelligente….elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Vous allez être une sacrée équipe j'en suis sûre.

Octavia : Je pense que Lexa est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu devrais rester Clarke, tu n'as pas vu comment tu la regarde. Ou inversement, c'est évident qu'il se passe un truc fort entre vous deux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans mais….

Clarke : Ma copine est morte, il y a deux ans ma copine est morte voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Seules trois personnes le savent, maintenant 4 avec toi et mes parents. Et j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi stp.

Octavia : Je ne dirai rien, tu peux me faire confiance.

Clarke : Je sais oui.

Octavia : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle est morte à cause de moi, de ce que je suis. Je ne referai pas la même erreur, je ne retomberai pas amoureuse.

Octavia : Je pense que c'est trop tard pour ça Clarke ! J'ai perdu quelqu'un à qui je tenais aussi, elle s'appelait Indra et elle était mon mentor. C'était la meilleure amie de mes parents et ma marraine, elle ma entrainée et quand elle a eu besoin de moi je n'ai pas était à la hauteur. Alors je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je me suis promis qu'une telle chose ne se reproduirait pas. Je sais que si tu nous rejoins on pourrait faire basculer la balance, tu veux te venger alors bats-toi !

Clarke : Je….

Lincoln : Et les filles on vous cherche partout ?

Lexa : Salut !

Octavia : Ha mon cavalier est enfin là.

Lincoln : (S'incline) A votre service gente demoiselle.

Octavia : (Rire) Idiot, vous venez ?

Lexa : On vous rejoint.

Lincoln : A plus tard alors.

Je regarde nos amis partir, j'évite le regard de Lexa et commence à les suivre. Mais c'est sans compter sur Lexa qui m'attrape le poignet me tire avec force dans ses bras. Je suis plus forte qu'elle je l'es prouvé mais son geste m'a tellement surprise que je n'ai pas réagit assez vite. Mon cœur s'emballe à cause de notre proximité, elle me regarde et je me noie dans ces beaux yeux verts.

Lexa : Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien, dis-moi que tu ne me désires pas ! Dis-moi que ton cœur bat vite à cause de mon geste et non parce que je te fais de l'effet. Dis-moi tout ça maintenant, parce que tu ne le fais pas je vais t'embrasser. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas je ne te lâcherais pas Clarke !

Mon cerveau a disjoncté je crois, je pourrais la repousser facilement si je le voulais mais mon corps refuse de bouger. Lexa souris victorieuse et commence à se pencher vers moi, je ferme les yeux et….

(AU SECOURS)

Je m'écarte de Lexa d'un bond et tend l'oreille. Des appels à l'aide, je me tourne vers Lexa qui a la mâchoire serrée.

Lexa : L'hôtel et en feu.

Raven : (Télépathie) Clarke, Lexa on fait quoi ?

Clarke : On va sauver les gens, restez discrets.

Lexa : On se retrouve tous là-bas, vite.

On s'est mise à courir tout en parlant et organisons nos amis de telle sorte que le sauvetage se passe pour le mieux. On rentre sans peur dans l'hôtel en flammes et on se sépare en plusieurs équipes.

Clarke : Wels, Riley éteignez moi ça rapidement et discrètement.

Lexa : Luna, Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy avec moi. On va secourir les victimes les plus éloignées.

Clarke : Les autres séparez-vous et sortez les clients le plus rapidement possible, Maya, Finn restez dehors pour tout organiser avec les secours quand ils arriveront.

(Voix faible, mon fils svp à l'aide)

Clarke : Ne prenez pas de risque, je vous laisse. Raven on y va.

Je cours avec Raven là ou j'ai entendu la voix de la femme, je la trouve et la dépose dans les bras de Raven.

Clarke : Sors ! L'hôtel va s'effondrer, que fais Wells ?

Raven : L'orage arrive, Riley limite les dégâts.

Clarke : Cours et ne t'arrêtes pas, je vais chercher son fils.

Raven : Sois prudente Clarke.

Je cherche partout en soulevant tout et n'importe quoi, les flammes me brulent la peau mais je n'y fais pas attention. Et je le vois caché sous un lit, je me saisis de l'enfant et saute par la fenêtre. On est au huitième étage mais ça donne sur les jardins alors on ne devrait pas me voir. L'orage éclate et la pluie commence enfin à tomber, Wells concentré au possible ne me voit pas et surtout n'entend pas Lexa.

Lexa : Clarke on à besoin d'aide, il y a plusieurs employés ici et le plancher c'est effondré. Luna est la seule qui peut sauter aussi loin et elle est blessée, je la porte.

Je pose le bébé dans les bras de Maya et fonce retrouver mes amis, Octavia et Bellamy escaladent la paroi mais elle est très instable et s'effondre. Aussi rapide que l'éclair je rattrape mes amis dans leur chute et je les ramène en sécurité, je m'occupe des autres tout aussi rapidement. Mais le plancher finit de céder et Lexa tenant Luna saute à travers la fenêtre, on est au dixième étages elle va se tuer. Je plonge après elles et au moment où je l'attrape elle me souris, et après des années sans voler je vole et nous pose en douceur.

Clarke : TU ES COMPETEMENT INCONSIENTE !

Je suis folle de rage, et Lexa continu à me sourire.

Lexa : Je savais que tu me rattraperais Clarke.

Clarke : Tu….Ho et puis vas au diable, je m'en vais.

Je tourne les talons mais un pouvoir m'arrête net, je me tourne et j'aperçois tous nos amis nous regardant. Harper, Raven, Costia et Lincoln m'empêchent de bouger grâce à leurs dons, ne faisant que me mettre encore plus en colère.

Clarke : Lâchez-moi, tout de suite ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez. (Colère)

Raven : Clarke calme toi stp, on va tous bien c'est le principal.

Clarke : Raven lâche moi tout de suite.

Wells : Clarke stp, reste les responsables de l'hôtel nous relogent un peu plus loin et nous offrent même une semaine de vacance supplémentaire tous frais payés.

Clarke : Lincoln je t'apprécie beaucoup mais si tu n'arrêtes pas ton pouvoir maintenant je te brise la mâchoire.

Lincoln regarde Octavia puis Raven et finit par enlever son contrôle, Raven c'est retirée ainsi qu'Harper et Costia me regarde Tristement.

Costia : Lexa n'est pas Lyly Clarke, elle ne mourra pas si facilement.

Clarke : JE T'INTERDIS DE PRONONCER SON NOM ! Elle est complètement inconsciente, j'aurais fais quoi, moi si elle était morte ? Je ne peux pas vivre ça une seconde fois, je suis désolée mais non. Je m'en vais, je n'assisterai pas à ce cirque, adieu.

Je décolle et file à toute vitesse, cette sensation m'avait tant manquée c'est vraiment agréable de voler à nouveau. Au lieu de rentrer chez moi je vole sans but précis quand j'entends la voix de Raven. Vu la distance qui est entre nous, elle doit se concentrer un maximum et je sais que ça doit lui causer une vive douleur aussi je la laisser parler.

Raven : Stp Clarke écoute moi, je suis désolée d'accord ? On n'aurait pas dû te bloquer comme ça, mais tu allais filer sans qu'on puisse te parler. Luna à juste une bosse sur la tête, les autres vont tous bien. Lexa est enfermée dans sa chambre et ne veut voir personne. Reconnais que vous formez une super équipe toutes les deux, vous avez donné les ordres sans même vous concerter et tous avons suivis. On a tous suivi car c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer, je t'en prie reviens au moins passer la fin de la semaine avec nous. Si vraiment tu dois partir dis-nous au revoir correctement, si vraiment tu dois partir tu dois lui dire au revoir Clarke.

Clarke : Je suis en chemin, mais passe le mot à tout le monde que je ne suis là que pour finir mes vacances et vous dire au revoir c'est tout.

Raven : D'accord Clarke.

Je fonce à pleine vitesse et rejoins mes amis qui ont tous aménagé dans un nouvel hôtel. Wells, Maya me serrent dans leurs bras en silence et Octavia ainsi que Raven me sourient rassurées. Costia me montre la chambre de Lexa et je souffle d'énervement.

Costia : Va lui parler Clarke stp.

Je tourne les talons et toc à la chambre de Lexa, aucune réponse je rentre donc et je trouve Lexa assise sur son lit dans le noir. Il lui manque plus que le costume de son père et le tableau serait parfait. Je m'assois près d'elle et au moment où je vais parler, elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Lexa : Je sais ce que je veux comme récompense de ma victoire !

Et Lexa m'embrasse à nouveau, mon cœur explose et je sais que je ne pourrais plus partir maintenant !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Restes avec moi !

POV Clarke :

Finalement nous étions restés deux semaines à Bora Bora et mon cœur lui, était en émoi. Depuis le soir de l'incendie et le baiser échangé dans sa chambre, Lexa et moi on s'évite. Je souffle d'agacement, je ne peux plus voler de nouveau et ça me manque. Lexa m'a rappelé qu'elle ne serait pas morte en sautant du dixième étages mais juste blessée et qu'elle savait que je la rattraperais. Elle ne comprend pas que je ne peux pas vivre ça à nouveau, je ne peux pas perdre encore une personne à laquelle je tiens. Parce que je tiens à Lexa c'est certain, mes amis aussi se sont fait discrets, seul Riley me parle.

Riley : Tu n'as toujours pas pris ta décision n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Non, je voudrais vous aider vraiment. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai vécu, tu as vu l'état dans lequel je me suis retrouvée après l'accident. Je ne peux pas faire ça Riley, j'ai franchis la ligne il y a deux ans. Si tu ne m'avais pas arrêtée je….

Riley : Tu te serais arrêtée, tu n'es pas une meurtrière Clarke. Et même si tu avais été jusqu'au bout, Allie venait de tuer Lyly, personne ne t'en aurait voulu.

Clarke : J'ai besoin de réfléchir encore un peu, soyez prudents svp.

Riley : Tu sais qu'on le sera, ne nous laisse pas sans nouvelles stp.

Clarke : Je vais à Arkadia, une fois installée je vous contacterai.

Riley : Tu va me manquer, je ne t'en veux pas de ta décision. J'étais là durant ces deux ans, je préfère te voir partir que de te voir triste à nouveaux.

Clarke : Merci, prend soin de Raven et Wells. Tu sais comme ils peuvent être imprudents des fois, et je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça mais tu devrais appeler ton père. Tu vas avoir besoin de lui pour contrôler au mieux tes pouvoirs, nos parents ont fait des erreurs avec nous mais ils nous aiment.

Riley : J'y penserai, sois prudente.

L'avion se pose et je pars, Raven et Wells m'en veulent de les quitter. J'ai le cœur trop lourd pour gérer quoi que se soit et je rentre chez moi. Le Docteur Strange m'attend et je souffle d'agacement.

Clarke : Le concept de vie privée vous est totalement inconnu n'est ce pas ?

Strange : Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, bonjour à toi aussi.

Clarke : Je m'en vais demain, vous avez les autres pour faire votre équipe de justiciers.

Strange : Tu sais qu'il faut que tu sois là, si Lexa à l'intelligence pour bien commander il lui manque une qualité essentielle.

Clarke : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui manque, elle est forte, intelligente, droite, courageuse. Les autres la suivent sans problème car ce qu'elle dit est juste.

Strange : Mais elle manque de confiance en elle et surtout de cœur. Pas dans le sens ou tu l'entends, Lexa a beaucoup de cœur mais elle ne l'utilise pas. La perte d'Aden lui a laissé un vide trop grand, elle n'agit que par devoir et non par envie. Et comme tu l'as vu, elle est imprudente, car elle ne considère pas que sa vie soit précieuse.

Clarke : Stefen, ne me demande pas de faire ça. Et si je reperdais le contrôle de mes pouvoirs comme il y a deux ans ? Imagine je revois Allie, imagine elle fait du mal à Lexa ou à l'un de mes amis sans que je puisse rien faire une nouvelle fois ?

Strange : Clarke, il y a deux ans Allie t'avait enfermée dans une cage remplie de kryptonite. Tu es moins sensible que ton père car tu es née sur terre mais cela t'a quand même affaiblie. Tu ne pouvais pas la sauver, si Riley ne passait pas par là ce jour là, tu serais morte aussi.

Clarke : Je suis morte ce jour là, laissez moi partir svp.

Strange : Il y aura toujours une place pour toi à « La Young Justice » ne l'oublie pas.

Clarke : Faites-en sorte qu'ils ne meurent pas, ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qui les attend.

Strange : Tu serais surprise de constater à quel point tes amis sont forts Clarke.

Clarke : Je sais cela, au revoir Docteur.

Strange : Au revoir Clarke.

Je le regarde partir et commence à faire mon sac, je sais je suis lâche. Une fois fait je cours jusqu'au cimetière et m'assois devant la tombe de Lyly.

Clarke : Salut Lyly, désolée, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir, demain matin je pars pour Arkadia. Je vivrai la vie qu'on avait rêvée, je vivrai pour nous deux comme je te l'ai promis.

(Explosion)

Je me tourne vivement vers l'origine du bruit, c'est un immeuble. J'entends des cris affolés et parmi les voix j'en repère une qui me glace le sang….Allie !

Allie : Bien ça devrait attirer l'attention de ces apprentis héros, préparez les pièges, le rejeton de l'archer et déjà là.

Finn, non…. Sans réfléchir j'appuie sur mon bracelet, il est relié à mon père à utiliser en cas de danger seulement.

Superman : Clarke que se passe-t-il ?

Clarke : L'immeuble, c'est un piège, Finn et les autres sont en danger. Allie est là-bas, je l'ai entendu parler.

Superman : La League est prévenue, reste à l'abri.

J'hésite une demi-seconde, si Finn ou un des miens meure je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je cours à toute vitesse sur les lieux du drame et cherche Finn ou l'un de mes amis des yeux…

Wells : Clarke, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Clarke : (Soulagé) Allie est là c'est un piège pour nous tuer, elle a Finn dans son viseur.

Wells : Ok, on fait quoi ?

Clarke : Tu restes avec moi, il nous faut trouver Finn, nos parents arrivent.

Raven : (Mental) Wells, Clarke vous êtes là ? Je suis avec Octavia et Bellamy, c'est un vrai massacre par ici.

Clarke : Venez nous rejoindre, nous sommes à l'entrée.

Cinq minutes plus tard on se retrouve, je leur explique ce que j'ai entendu et Raven blêmit.

Octavia : C'est qui cette Allie ?

Clarke : La fille de Lex Luthor, une psychopathe comme son père.

Bellamy : On ne peut pas laisser les gens, il y a des centaines de victimes prises au piège.

Clarke : Vous pouvez vous en occupez avec Octavia ? Il faut que nous trouvions Finn avant Allie.

Octavia : Allez-y on s'en occupe, Clarke je suis contente que tu sois restée.

Je tourne les talons et m'engage avec Raven et Wells dans l'immeuble en flammes, les sens en alerte.

POV Lexa :

Diana : C'était bien ces vacances ?

Lexa : Oui, mis à part l'explosion de l'hôtel évidemment.

Diana : QUOI ?

Je lui raconte donc toute l'histoire, y compris la partie Clarke. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas parlé à ma mère comme ça et pour être honnête ça fait du bien.

Diana : Je vois, je comprends pourquoi Clarke c'est mise en colère Lex. Tu as été imprudente, vraiment, si elle ne t'avait pas rattrapée tu te serais grièvement blessée. Je peux sauter de dix étages, toi, tu es peut être forte ma fille, mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu manques d'entraînement et ton goût du risque ferait fuir n'importe qui. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans, Clarke est celle qui a le plus souffert de sa condition d'enfant de héros. Toi aussi avec la perte d'Aden, ça vous rapproche mais vous agissez à l'opposé. C'est pour ça que votre duo marche si bien, vous vous complétez. Strange le pense aussi et c'est pourquoi on veut vous confier la direction de « La Young Justice »

Lexa : Je ne veux pas diriger, du moins pas sans Clarke et elle s'en va je te signale.

Diana : Tu lui as demandé de rester ?

Lexa : Oui, plus ou moins. Après qu'elle soit revenue et après qu'on se soit embrassées on ne s'est pas trop parlé.

Diana : Tu agis comme une adolescente Lexa, si tu veux qu'elle reste dis-le-lui. Dis-lui pourquoi tu veux qu'elle reste, dis-lui Lex, sinon tu le regretteras.

Lexa : Tu crois ? Je veux dire, tu crois que si je lui dis que j'ai besoin d'elle. Tu crois qu'elle restera ?

Diana : Tu n'as qu'une façon de le savoir ma fille, si tu tiens à elle, ne la laisse pas partir.

(Bruit de télévision)

 **Flash infos :** Un immeuble en plein centre ville de Polis vient d'exploser, des centaines de victimes sont à déplorer.

Diana : Tu reste ici, je reviens.

 **Infos :** On a aperçu un jeune homme et une jeune fille cagoulés sortir des personnes des décombres. On ne connaît pas leur identité mais ces jeunes semblent avoir des capacités surhumaines.

Lexa : C'est Bellamy et Octavia, maman laisse moi venir avec toi. Je ferai ce que tu voudras, laisse moi venir se sont mes amis stp.

Bruce : Laisse là venir, vous courrez ou vous prenez un véhicule ?

Lexa : Je prends la Batmoto.

Wonder-Woman : Je monte avec toi, on se retrouve là-bas Lex.

Je cours jusqu'à la Batcav et je grimpe sur la moto, je mets les gazs et fonce vers l'accident. J'arrive les amis tenez bon !

POV Clarke :

Un gémissement c'est ce qui ma attirée, un faible gémissement. Je sens des battements de cœur faible, trop faible pour que se soit bon signe et je le vois. Il est allongé dans une mare de sang, Wells veux courir vers lui mais je l'arrête.

Clarke : C'est un piège, Allie nous a attirés ici. Ouvrez les yeux elle ne doit pas être bien loin, du moins ses sbires. Je me doute qu'elle n'est plus là ces drones doivent nous filmer pour qu'elle puisse profiter du spectacle. Si tu les vois Rav détruit les sauf un j'ai un message à faire passer.

Raven : On fait quoi pour Finn ?

Clarke : Wells tu vas nous créer une diversion. Lève un brouillard épais, Raven tu les à repérés ?

Raven : Oui ils sont trois, armés de fusils spéciaux, Clarke il y en un chargé de Kryptonite.

Clarke : Il faudrait qu'il puisse me toucher pour m'affecter, Il n'y a qu'au contact avec ma peau que je réagis et je serai trop rapide pour eux. Tu t'occupes des deux de droite, laisse-moi le dernier et Finn, Wells c'est bon ?

Wells : C'est bon dans deux minutes, préparer-vous.

Mon ami se concentre et le brouillard arrive, Raven s'élève et attaque les deux hommes cachés. Ils n'ont pas le temps de réagir qu'ils sont à terre sonnés. Le dernier homme m'a mise en joue mais je suis trop rapide pour lui et je l'assomme d'un simple coup de poing avant de partir chercher Finn. Je le prends dans mes bras et le soulève doucement, Seigneur il est dans un sale état.

Finn : Clarke, je suis désolé il avait des enfants en otages.

Clarke : Ne parle pas, tu es sauvé. On va prendre soin de toi, continus juste à respirer d'accord ?

Finn : D'accord Chef. (Sourire)

Raven : Clarke, j'ai détruis les drones, comme demandé il en reste un.

Clarke : (Regarde le drone) Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Allie, j'allais partir mais maintenant que tu as attaqué un de mes amis ça change tout. Tu croyais m'avoir détruite il y a deux ans, tu avais tort. La prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront tu verras à quel point. Tu ne toucheras plus jamais à un cheveu d'une personne que j'aime.

Je fais signe à Raven et elle détruit le drone, on sort en courant de l'immeuble quand une seconde explosion retentit.

POV Lexa :

Nous sommes sur les lieux de l'accident, Strange, Green Arrow, Superman et Dardevil ainsi que mes parents sont déjà là. Je repère Bellamy et Lexa qui s'occupent d'enfants.

Lexa : Vous n'avez rien ?

Octavia : Non, Clarke, Raven et Wells sont partis chercher Finn.

Enfant : L'homme à la capuche Rouge nous à sauvés des vilains, il nous a dit de courir.

Bellamy : Ils courent droit dans un piège !

Superman : Il y a d'autre bombes je les entends.

Wonder-Woman : Moi aussi, il nous faut les désamorcer au plus vite.

Dardevil : Je m'en occupe, Bellamy suis-moi.

Wonder-Woman: Lexa, Octavia, avec moi.

Strange: J'ai créé un bouclier pour que les explosions restent concentrées ici.

Superman : On s'occupe avec Batman d'évacuer le reste des gens.

Green-Arrow : Je m'occupe de faire venir les secours et de les diriger rapidement. Mon fils est ici aussi, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Lexa : Clarke et partit à sa recherche, apparemment il a sauvé ces enfants.

Green-Arrow : Je vois, dépêchons-nous dans se cas.

Je suis ma mère en courant avec Octavia et après avoir désamorcé deux autres bombes une autre retentit juste à coté de nous. Ma mère nous protège avec son bouclier et on court pour finir notre travail Clarke mais où est tu ?

Wonder-Woman : C'était la dernière ?

Octavia : Je n'entends plus rien.

Lexa : Moi non plus, nous devrions rejoindre les autres.

Wonder-Woman : Vous avez bien travaillé les filles, très efficace votre duo.

Lexa : Merci, c'est facile de travailler avec Octavia elle comprend tout d'un coup.

Octavia : (Sourire) Et c'est facile de suivre tes ordres.

Lexa : (Sourire) Allons-y je m'inquiète pour Clarke et les autres.

Au moment ou on rejoint les autres, Clarke sort des décombre en tenant Finn dans ses bras, mon cœur se serre et on court vers eux inquiets.

Superman : On va l'emmener au centre, notre matériel est à la pointe de la technologie.

Green-Arrow : Finn, mon dieu mais qu'as-tu fais, je t'ai dis de ne pas partir seul.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas le moment de sermonner votre fils, Papa ça ira plus vite si tu l'emmènes.

Batman : Je t'emme, Oliver viens.

Green Arrow : Merci de l'avoir récupéré.

Raven : C'est notre ami.

Strange : J'ai convoqué tout le monde, mais certains de vos camarades ne répondent pas.

Lexa : Qui ?

Strange : Riley, Monroe, Nathan et Maya. La League est à leur recherche et le professeur Xavier nous aide.

Clarke : Je vais au port, si Riley y est je le trouverai.

Lexa : Je viens avec toi. Les autres, on devrait se séparer, qui connaît bien qui ?

Clarke : Wells tu devrais allait chercher Bryan et ensemble vous retrouverez sûrement Nathan. Si il y a un problème tu m'appelles je viendrais aussi vite que je le peux.

Lexa : Bellamy, Octavia vous êtes proches de Monroe non ?

Octavia : On s'en occupe, on t'appelle dès qu'on la trouvé.

Raven : Je vais récupérer Jasper et chercher Maya, je vous contacte quand c'est bon. Le professeur Xavier m'aide à contenir mes pouvoirs, on peut donc rester en contact.

Clarke : Ca va nous faciliter la tâche, à plus tard.

Strange : On finit ici, soyez prudent.

Je tourne les talons et saute sur ma moto, cette fois les rôles sont échangé et je tends un casque à Clarke en souriant.

Clarke : Merci Lexa, tu te rappelles le bar où je t'ai emmenée, on va commencer là-bas.

Lexa : Ok, accroche-toi.

POV Clarke :

J'ai toujours rêvé de monter dans une des machines de Batman, je dois avouer que malgré l'urgence de la situation je me régale. Tant par la vitesse que par la proximité de Lexa, elle semblait heureuse de me voir tout à l'heure. Il est difficile de savoir à quoi pense cette femme des fois. On arrive au bar et je cours, Lexa sur mes talons. Je fais le tour et ne le voyant pas je continu sur la plage. Il y a un petit cabanon, je sais que quand il est dedans il oublie tout même son téléphone. L'angoisse me serre le cœur et j'accélère, et si Allie avait trouvé Riley ?

Lexa : Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, on est costauds ne l'oublie pas.

Clarke : Tu as vu dans quel état était Finn ? Allie est un monstre. Elle ne reculera devant rien pour tous nous tuer, mais je te jure que je vais l'arrêter. Elle ne me prendra plus personne je te le garanti.

On arrive enfin au cabanon et j'ouvre la porte en grand d'un geste brusque et Riley sursaute violemment.

Riley : Clarke, Lexa un problème ?

Clarke : Tu n'es qu'un fichu idiot voilà le problème. A quoi sa sert d'avoir un portable si tu ne décroche pas, j'ai faillit mourir d'inquiétude.

Riley : Ok, on m'explique ?

Lexa : Allie a fait sauter un immeuble en ville, Finn et grièvement touché. On doit tous rejoindre la base.

Riley : (Inquiet) Je suis désolé Clarke, je te jure que je vais garder mon téléphone sur moi constamment.

Clarke : Tu as intérêt sinon je demande à Bryan de t'en implanter un dans l'oreille.

Rilay : (Rires) Viens allons voir Finn.

Lexa : (Mental) Raven on a trouver Riley, des nouvelles des autres ?

Raven : On est tous là, tout le monde va bien. Je t'ai envoyé les cordonnées de la base sur le Gps de la Batmoto.

Clarke : Riley, je connais cette base, elle est juste au dessus de l'océan. Tu iras plus vite à la nage, surtout que nous sommes venus en moto.

Riley : Ok j'y vais, merci d'être venus me chercher.

Clarke : Toujours, sombre idiot.

Riley : (Me serre dans ses bras) Moi aussi je t'aime. A plus les filles, ne traînez pas.

Il file vers l'eau et disparaît, je me tourne vers Lexa qui n'a pas changé de position. Elle m'attrape la main et mon cœur rate un battement, ou bien dix je ne sais plus.

Lexa : Reste avec nous Clarke, on a besoin de toi. Tu connais Allie et ses techniques, et on forme une bonne équipe.

Clarke : C'est la seul raison pour laquelle tu veux que je reste Lexa ?

Lexa : Je ne suis pas douée pour exprimer ce que je ressens Clarke, mais reste avec moi stp. J'ai besoin de toi, je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

Clarke : Honnêtement j'avais déjà décidé de rester, mais tu me donne une autre bonne raison de le faire. Merci de m'avoir dit ça, cela me touche beaucoup.

Lexa : (Sourire et me serre contre elle) Je suis contente que tu restes Clarke.

Je me perds dans ses jolis yeux verts un instant et lui rend son étreinte.

Clarke : Je ne peux rien refuser aux jolies filles, je suis faible, que veux-tu ? (Sourire)

Lexa : (Rire) J'en déduis que tu me trouves jolie ?

Clarke : Je ne répondrai pas à cette question Lexa, viens on est attendues.

 **Base de « La Young Justice »…..**

POV Lexa :

Nous sommes arrivées très vite, mais quand même, bien après Riley qui nous charrie sur nôtre lenteur.

Lexa : Je te clouerais le bec un jour, des nouvelles de Finn ?

Riley : (Air Triste) La mère de Clarke est avec lui ainsi que nos meilleurs médecins. Félicity et Oliver sont effondrés, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. On est tous dans le salon, cette base est géniale.

Lexa : On vous rejoint alors, Clarke, tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Je n'étais pas revenue ici depuis deux ans, disons que ça ne me rappelle pas que de bon souvenirs.

Je comprends, je n'ai toujours pas remis les pieds dans certains endroits qui me rappellent trop Aden. Je lui serre l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant et on rejoint tout le monde. Raven est avec Félicity et Oliver discute avec mon père.

Bruce : Bien, vous êtes là, les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes.

Lexa : C'est-à-dire ?

Oliver : La moelle épinière et touchée, il risque d'être paralysé. (Triste)

Clarke : Je suis désolée Oliver, je te promets que nous allons le venger.

Jake : Avant ça il faut qu'on parle, maintenant que vous êtes tous là il est temps de mettre en place certaines choses.

Lexa : Entrainement je suppose, comment ça va se passer ?

Bruce : Nous serons vos professeurs mais aussi d'autres super héros de « La Justice League » Vous aurez des entrainements individuels et collectifs pour apprendre à travailler ensemble. Ensuite, Stefen a proposé que vous choisissiez vos chefs d'équipes lors d'un vote. Vous mettez les deux noms et celui ou celle qui auront le plus de votes aura un entraînement spécial avec Bruce ou moi. Vous allez tous loger ici pour des raisons de sécurité, vous ne devez sortir qu'a plusieurs et jamais sans la présence d'un membre de la League avec vous.

Clarke : Il faut mettre aussi nos amis normaux à l'abri, je connais Allie elle n'hésitera pas à s'en servir contre nous.

Bruce : Faites une liste de personnes à qui vous pensez, nous iront les chercher.

Lexa : Il me semble aussi qu'il serait judicieux d'avoir un système pour communiquer entre nous en cas de danger. Comme le bracelet qu'a Clarke pour vous prévenir Jack.

Raven : Félicity et moi on travaille dessus, ils seront là bientôt.

Lexa : Parfait, et pour nos tenues ?

Diana : Suivez nous, elles sont déjà prêtes. On va vous faire visiter en même temps.

Lexa : On vous suis alors.

Diana : Ici vous avez les douches, plus loin vous avez un jacuzzi et bains à remous.

Jasper : C'est la classe dis donc !

Diana : Nous avons fait en sortes que vous ne manquiez de rien. Là, nous avons la piscine, elle donne sur l'océan en cas de besoin. Ensuite on arrive aux différentes salles d'entraînements. Ici pour le corps à corps, là pour les armes ou encore celle-ci pour la méditation. Là c'est le garage, vous avez tous des véhicules attitrés. On connaît vos préférences, ils sont équipés par les industries Stark donc normalement vous êtes à l'abri.

Bryan : J'y ai travaillé avec mon père, vous allez les adorer.

Lexa : Je n'en doute pas, cette moto est une pure merveille. Mieux que la Batmoto.

Diana : Ne dis pas ça à ton père stp. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je ne suis pas folle maman. (Sourire)

Diana : Là, c'est la cantine, vous pouvez commander ce qu'il vous plait. Là, vous avez la salle d'informatique, vous avez accès à toutes nos informations et plus encore. Là vous avez une bibliothèque, certaines choses ne se trouvent pas sûr internet. Les étages se sont vos appartements privés, vous irez après. Et enfin la salle des costumes et équipements, j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent, beaucoup de personnes se sont donner du mal pour arriver à ce résultat.

Jack : On commence par le costume de Costia, ton père l'a fait faire sur Asgarde. Il possède tous les équipements classiques et en plus il t'immunise contre la Magie.

Costia : Il est magnifique, je ne savais pas que mon père avait fait une telle chose.

Jack : Il tient à ta protection, essaye-le.

Costia enfile son costume, Or et Noir. Il est vraiment beau, elle complète par son casque, on dirait celui de Loki mais les cornes n'y sont pas.

Lexa : Tu as de l'allure Cost.

Costia : Merci.

Diana : Maintenant à toi Anya, Rouge et Noir comme ton père. Mjolnir viendra à toi en cas de besoin, ce sont les mots de ton père pas les miens.

Anya : Magnifique, encore faut-il que je puisse le soulever.

Costia : Tu y arriveras cousine, tu en es digne.

Lexa : Costia a raison Anya, ne t'inquiètes pas le moment venu tout se passera bien.

Jack : Maya, ton costume est une réplique de celui de ta mère. Il est plus résistant et on y a ajouté de nombreux gadgets, tu apprendras à t'en servir ici.

Maya : Merci, il est magnifique.

Jasper : Je confirme, tu va être à tomber là dedans

Monty : Respires Jasp (Rires)

(Rires)

Diana : Luna ton costume est comme celui de ton père mais en noir, il paraît que tu préfères.

Luna : Oui, merci il est superbe.

Jack : Monroe, ton costume est un mélange des deux costumes de tes parents. Grâce à lui tu pourras utiliser tes pouvoirs à pleine puissance.

Monroe : Il est trop cool, merci.

Diana : Emori, tu as le même costume que ton père mais en jaune, il pourra supporter sans problème ton hyper vitesse.

Emori : Il est magnifique, merci.

Jack : John le tien et un mélange de tes deux parents, il résistera à ta combustion ne t'en fais pas.

John : C'est quoi le Logo qu'on a tous ?

Dina : Le symbole de « La Young Justice »

Il représente un cœur, il est super beau il n'y a rien à redire….

Jack : Riley, ton costume et celui du Général de la garde impérial d'Atlantis. Ton père aimerait que tu le portes comme il était prévu au départ. Ta mère te prie d'accepter, elle y a beaucoup travaillé.

Riley : J'accepte alors, merci il est splendide.

Diana : Nathan ton costume est une réplique de celui de ton père mais en doré et Noir. De plus tu pourras te rendre invisible avec, une fois que tu auras maitrisé le pouvoir de ta mère.

Nathan : Il est super Bryan merci je sais que tu as travaillé dessus.

Bryan : De rien, je sais que tu as travaillé sur le mien. (Sourire)

Jack : En effet Bryan, tu as une réplique de l'armure de ton père mais en noir et doré.

Bryan : Il a l'air trop cool, j'ai hâte de le tester.

Tony : Pas tout de suite jeune homme, mais ne t'inquiètes pas nous aurons l'occasion de l'essayer bientôt.

Bryan : Merci Pa, il est vraiment super.

Tony : Bonjour tout le monde, désolé du retard ma réunion n'en finissait plus.

Jack : Ce n'est pas grave Tony.

Diana : Harper, tu as était choisit par l'anneau des Geeen Lantern. Tu as donc droit à ton costume, ainsi que les connaissances qui vont avec. Mais ton père t'en parlera plus en détail quand il arrivera.

Harper : J'ai tellement hâte de le mettre, merci.

Jack : Wells ton costume est un mélange de tes deux parents, ton père t'a rajouté des ailes comme lui.

Wells : Il est magnifique, merci.

Diana : Lincoln, ton costume est une armure un peu spéciale. Vision a fait en sorte que tu puisses canaliser la Magie à travers. Rouge et Noir pour les couleurs, j'espère que ça te convient ?

Lincoln : Il est super, merci beaucoup.

Tony : Monty ton costume et une réplique de celui de ton père mais en noir et Rouge, tu as aussi ton propre bouclier fabriqué par mes soins.

Monty : Splendide, merci Tony.

Tony : Je t'en prie gamin.

Jack : Jasper ton costume et pareil que celui de ta mère, si jamais au besoin il s'adapte à ta taille. Noir et vert pour les couleurs j'espère que ça te convient ?

Jasper : Il est parfait, merci.

Diana : Raven, tu as le costume des X-mens. Le Professeur Xavier s'en est occupé, il ressemble un peu à celui de ta mère. Tu as des dagues en Adamantium, ton père y a tenu.

Raven : il est super, merci vraiment.

Tony : Ce costume-là, il est pour Finn, le même que son père mais en Rouge. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra bientôt le mettre, il est fort comme vous tous.

Diana : Bellamy et Octavia vos costumes sont identiques à celui de vos parents mais avec des couleurs inversés.

Bellamy : Je l'adore, merci.

Octavia : Je suis contente de ne pas avoir de jupe. (Sourire)

(Rires)

Jack : Pour toi ma fille, Kara m'a fait passer son costume. On l'a remit au goût du jour ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu n'es pas fan des collants.

C'est sûr sans Jupe, pas besoin de collants, les couleurs sont moins flash aussi. J'imagine très bien Clarke là-dedans, elle va être à croquer…. (Sourire)

Clarke : Merci Papa.

Bruce : Pour finir Lexa, tu as le choix soit le costume d'Amazone comme ta mère, soit celui que je t'ai fabriqué.

C'est le costume de Batgirl, ma mère me souris gentiment et je m'approche pour le toucher. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir le apporté, il faut dire que les jupes ce n'est pas mon truc. Mon père y à même ajouté de la couleur, du rouge sûrement un rappel pour ma mère.

Lexa : Il est splendide, merci papa.

Bruce : (Sourire) Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, il y a tous mes gadgets dans la ceinture. Si tu veux je te montrerai comment t'en servir. Si tu veux seulement bien entendu ?

Lexa : Je serai contente que tu me montre Papa.

Bruce : Bien alors je le ferai, il est temps de rencontrer vos professeurs maintenant.

Je suis tout le monde, je remarque que Clarke n'a pas quitté son costume des yeux.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas remis ce costume depuis deux ans, je ne sais pas si je pourrais Lexa.

Lexa : Tu y arriveras, tu n'es pas seule. On est là pour toi, je suis là pour toi.

Clarke : Merci.

Jack : Voici vos professeurs les enfants, en plus de vos parents laissez-moi vous présenter le Professeur Xavier, le Docteur Strange, Lady Syf, Supergirl, White Canary, le Surfer d'argent et Quiksilver. Et Diablo quant à lui, sera votre référant ici si nous ne sommes pas là.

Diablo : Salut à tous, content de vous rencontrer enfin.

Lexa : Nous aussi, vous êtes une légende dans la League.

Clarke : Merci à tous d'avoir accepté de nous former, aucun de nous ne veux vous décevoir.

Stefen : Cela n'arrivera pas, bien ! iI est temps de passer aux votes pour élire vos chefs !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Voici la liste de nos super héros, vous pouvez vous y retrouver comme ça lol

Lexa / Lexa Wayne, fille de Bruce Wayne/Batman et de Diana Prince/ Wonder-Woman. Nom de super Héros : Batgirl/ Heda

Clarke/Clarke Griffin, Fille de Jack Griffin/Superman et de Abby Griffin/Lois Lane. Nom de Super Héro : Supergirl

Raven/ Raven Reyes, Fille de Sinclair Reyes/Wolverine et de Jane Reyes/Phénix. Nom de super Héro : Raven

Monty/ Monty Green, Fils de Steven Green/Captain America et de Shaon Greeen/ Agent 13. Nom de Super Héro : Major

Jasper/ Jasper Jordan, Fils de Bruce Jordan/Hulk et de Natasha Jordan/ La Veuve Noir. Nom de Super Héro : Strong-Boy

Octavia/ Octavia Blake, Fille De Marcus Blake/Dardevil et de Elektra Blake/Elektra. Nom de Super Héro : Skaiprisa

Bellamy/ Bellamy Blake, Fils de Marcus Blake/Dardevil et de Elektra Blake/Elektra. Nom de Super Héro : Darksky

Finn/ Finn Queen, Fils de Oliver Queen/Green Arrow et de Félicity Queen/ Overwatch. Nom de Super Héro : Arsenal

Wells/ Wells Jaha, Fils de Jaha/Faucon et de Ororo Jaha/Tornade. Nom de Super Héro : Light

Lincoln/ Lincln Maximoff, Fils de Vision et Wanda Maximoff/La Sorcière Rouge. Nom de Super Héros : Le Magicien

Anya/Anya Foster, Fille de Thor et de Jane Foster. Nom de Super Héro : Sky

Costia/Costia Johns, Fille de Loki. Nom de Super Héro : Sibergirl

Harper/ Harper Jordan, Fille de Hal Jordan/Green Lantern. Nom de Super Héro : Greeny

Riley/Riley Cury, Fils de Arthur Cury/Aquaman et de Méra. Nom de Super Héro : Aquaboy

Bryan/Bryan Stark, Fils de Tony Stark/Iron-Man et de Pepeer Stark. Nom de Super Héro : Iron-Boy

Nathan/Nathan Miller, Fils de David Miller/War Machine et de Susan Miller/La Femme Invisible. Nom de Super Héro : L'homme Invisible.

John/John Murphy, Fils de Johny Murhy/La Torche Humaine et de Larel Murphy/Black Canary. Nom de Super Héros : Flamme

Emori/Emori Allen, Fille de Barry Allen/Flash et de Iris Allen. Nom de Super Héro : Flashgirl

Monroe/ Monroe, Fille de Henry Pym/Ant-Man. Nom de Super Héros : Ant-Girl

Luna/ Luna Parker, Fille de Peter Parker/Spiderman et Mary-Jane Parker. Nom de Super Héro : Spidergirl

Maya/ Maya Macjordan, Fille de Patience Macjordan/Catwoman. Nom de Super Héro : Catgirl

Sarah Lance/ White Canary

Kara Denvers/ Super-Woman

Syf/ Lady Syf

 **Voilà, merci pour vos commentaires bien sympa. La suite arrive demain, deux nouveau chapitres….Bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Lyly

POV Clarke :

Ont étaient rassemblés dans la salle de repos pour attendre le résultat des votes. J'avais mis Lexa bien sûr et Monty, je ne veux pas diriger. Déjà être ici c'est déjà un grand progrès, Costia me rejoint et me regarde en souriant.

Costia : Tu sais demain j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagner.

Clarke : Je ne pense pas que je sois la bienvenue dans la famille de Lyly.

Costia : Ils veulent pourtant tous te revoir et me demande fréquemment de tes nouvelles.

Clarke : Pourquoi ? Elle est morte par ma faute Cost, ils le savent.

Costia : Non Clarke, elle est morte par la faute d'Allie.

Clarke : Elle est morte parce qu'elle m'aimait j'aurais dû la protéger. L'amour est une faiblesse Costia.

Costia : C'est pour ça que tu es loin de Lexa ?

Clarke : Je suis là non ?

Costia : Tu m'as comprise, tu es là par sens du devoir et esprit de revanche. Quand tu admettras que tu es aussi là pour Lexa nous auront fait un progrès. C'est son anniversaire demain, au lieu de passer la journée seule à déprimer, viens avec moi.

Clarke : Je verrais Costia, peux on parler d'autre chose stp ?

Costia : D'accord, je pars à 10h. J'espère que tu viendras, pour qui tu as voté ?

Clarke : Lexa et Monty et toi ?

Costia : Toi et Lexa.

Clarke : Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas diriger Cost.

Costia : Lexa aussi pourtant tu l'as mise sur ta liste.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas pareil, elle est faite pour diriger.

Costia : Comme toi, ensemble vous êtes plus fortes.

Strange : Bon le résultat et sans appel moins deux votes.

Lexa : Vous faites durer le suspens Docteur ?

Strange : Non, enfin si un peu. Clarke, Lexa félicitations. Monty vu qu'elles ont voté toutes les deux pour toi tu es leur second, enfin si ça va à tout le monde ?

Clarke : Non mais vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? En quoi je serais un bon chef au juste, je ne voulais même pas être là !

Jake : Clarke calme toi, ils ont tous voté en leurs âmes et consciences.

Bruce : Et nous sommes ravis de leurs choix, tout le monde est d'accord pour Monty ?

Je vois tous mes amis hocher la tête et me regarder en souriant, je souffle et m'assois. Lexa n'a pas dit un mot mais je sais que la situation ne l'enchante pas non plus. Finalement on se sépare et je rejoins ma mère qui discute avec Félicity.

Clarke : Comment va-t-il ?

Abby : Nous ne savons pas encore, les prochaines heures seront décisives.

Clarke : Je suis désolée Félicity, j'aurais dû arriver plus vite.

Félicity : Tu lui as sauvé la vie, Oliver et moi t'en sommes vraiment très reconnaissants. Je dois aller finir mes recherches, on se voit plus tard Abby.

Clarke : Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Abby : Oui, Raven est déjà près de lui.

Clarke : Ok, maman est ce que tu pense que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?

Abby : Je pense que tu ne peux échapper à qui tu es Clarke, tu as besoin de faire cela.

Clarke : Et si, maman je fais quoi si je deviens cinglée comme il y a deux ans ?

Abby : Tu n'es pas seule maintenant, voilà la différence.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, ça laisse plus de personnes qu'Allie pourrait blesser.

Abby : Vous êtes tous des enfants de super héros Clarke, elle n'aura pas la tache facile. D'autant qu'ici vous seraient entrainés par les meilleurs.

Clarke : Demain c'est son anniversaire tu sais ?

Abby : Je sais ma puce, l'entrainement ne commence que lundi.

Clarke : (Souffle) D'accord, je vais voir Finn.

Je rentre et trouve Raven endormie tenant la main de Finn, je souris et m'assois quand Lexa arrive aussi.

Lexa : Salut, apparemment nous avons eu la même idée. (Sourire)

Clarke : Apparemment ! (Sourire) Tu sais je pensais qu'on pourrait sortir pour aller récupérer nos affaires, l'entrainement ne commence que lundi.

Lexa : Bonne idée, je vais demander à Diablo s'il veut nous accompagner.

Clarke : On ne sait pas encore si Finn pourra remarcher, Allie ne s'arrêtera jamais Lex.

Lexa : Nous on l'arrêtera, je reviens. Je suis sûre que Finn va s'en sortir, il fait partie de l'équipe et il est costaud.

Je souris et regarde Lexa partir, Raven se réveille et regarde Finn avec inquiétude.

Clarke : Il est en vie Rav, tout ira bien.

Raven : Je te jure que quand il va se réveiller je vais lui mettre une tarte, il est vraiment trop imprudent.

Clarke : Tu veux venir avec Lexa et moi, on va chercher nos affaires avec Diablo.

Raven : Pourquoi pas oui, je vais chercher Wells et Riley ils voulaient y aller aussi.

Clarke : Bien, on se retrouve dans dix minutes au garage.

Raven : Ok, tout va bien avec Lexa ?

Clarke : Oui, on va travailler beaucoup ensemble alors autant s'entendre. Amies c'est bien, c'est mieux même.

Raven sort de la pièce avec moi et on se sépare à la salle de repos. Je vois Costia et souffle un grand coup.

Clarke : Je vais venir avec toi.

Costia : Bien, à demain alors.

Clarke : Ok, tu rentres à Asgard ?

Costia : Oui, je vais récupérer mes affaires et en profiter pour voir un peux mon père.

Clarke : D'accord, à demain.

Dix minutes plus tard on prend la route, on s'arrête d'abord chez Riley. Je descends l'aider à préparer ses affaires avec Raven pendant que les autres nous attendent.

Riley : Mon père m'as appelé tout à l'heure.

Clarke : Tu lui as répondu ?

Riley : Oui, on se voit Lundi.

Raven : C'est bien, je sais que nos rapports avec nos parents sont compliqués. Mais ils font des efforts, regarde le centre qui nous ont offert.

Riley : Je sais, et de votre côté ça va ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, demain c'est son anniversaire. Costia m'a convaincue d'aller dans sa famille avec elle.

Riley : On peut t'accompagner si tu veux.

Clarke : Non merci, ça ira.

Raven : Elle ne sera pas seule de toute façon, Costia y va fréquemment.

Clarke : Tu as finis ?

Riley : Oui, merci pour le coup de main.

Vingt minutes plus tard on s'arrête chez Wells, vu qu'il avait déjà préparé la plupart de ses affaires ça va vite. Raven est la suivante et là on passe une heure et s'y mettant tous pour boucler ses valises.

Lexa : Je n'ai jamais vu autant de fringues de ma vie.

Raven : On ne sait jamais, il faut être paré à toute éventualité.

Clarke : L'éventualité d'avoir besoin d'une combi de ski en plein moi de juin m'échappe.

Raven : Evidement toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es toujours en jean et bottes.

Lexa : Je trouve que ça lui va très bien les jeans moi. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Rouge) Merci.

Diablo : Alors depuis combien de temps vous êtes amis ?

Riley : On se connaît tous depuis l'enfance avec la justice League. Mais il je suppose qu'il y a des affinités plus fortes avec d'autres. Pour ma part je suis proche de Clarke, Wells et Raven ainsi que des Blake.

Wells : Raven et Clarke sont mes plus proches amis avec Riley, je m'entends très bien avec Nathan et Bryan aussi.

Raven : Clarke est ma meilleure amie, je suis proche de Riley et Wells. Finn est mon meilleur ami et je m'entends très bien avec Jasper et Monty.

Lexa : Je suis proche d'Anya et Costia, je m'entends très bien avec Luna aussi. Dernièrement Clarke et rentrée dans le cercle restreint des personnes à qui je fais confiance.

Clarke : Mes meilleurs amis sont Raven et Wells, je suis proche de Riley et Maya. Lexa est elle aussi devenue une amie, au même titre que Costia.

Diablo : Je vous demande ça car j'ai un petit quizz à la fin de la semaine pour savoir si vous avez appris à bien vous connaitre.

Lexa : C'est une bonne idée, ça créera des liens.

Clarke : Oui, pourquoi pas.

Lexa avait déjà préparé ses affaires donc elle n'a qu'a charger le tout, vingt minutes plus tard on s'arrête devant chez moi.

Raven : Lexa tu veux bien aider Clarke ? Je vais en profiter pour faire quelques courses avec les garçons pour ce soir.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas obligée, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Lexa : Bouges Griffin, ça ira plus vite.

Je souris et on monte les escaliers doucement, heureusement mon appartement est rangé. Lexa regarde curieusement partout et mon chat lui saute dessus.

Clarke : Mushu, descends, désolée c'est un vrai pot de colle.

Lexa : Mushu ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Oui, bon j'ai un faible pour Mulan j'avoue.

Lexa : Cela n'a pas posé de problème à tes parents le fait que tu sois gay ?

Clarke : Non, malgré nos différents. Ils m'ont élevée avec tolérance et amour, ça serait un peux contre tous leurs principes de me rejeter parce que je préfère les femmes.

Lexa : C'est certain, tu dois avoir un sacré tableau de chasse.

Clarke : Pas vraiment non, je n'ai présenté que Lyly à mes parents. (Triste)

Lexa : Désolée, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, c'est elle sur la photo ?

Je me saisis du cadre, Lyly et avec moi à la patinoire. C'est notre dernier moment heureux, peu de temps après elle était enlevée par Allie. Je finis de boucler ma valise et repose le cadre sur ma table de chevet.

Clarke : Oui, viens il est temps de rentrer.

Lexa : Elle était très jolie.

Clarke : Elle l'était oui, demain je vais dans sa famille.

Lexa : D'accord, je vais aider la League à mettre les gens de nos listes sous protection.

Clarke : Bien, fais attention.

Lexa : Toujours, Clarke je suis là si un jour tu veux en parler.

Clarke : Peut être un jour, merci Lex.

Lexa : Tu as oublié, seuls mes amis peuvent m'appeler Lex.

Clarke : C'est ce que je suis Lexa, tu sais que ça serait trop difficile si on était autre choses toute les deux.

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) C'est toi qui rends les choses difficiles Clarke, mais je ne te forcerai pas.

Elle s'écarte de moi un peu triste et je ressens le manque immédiatement, cela va être difficile si elle devient tactile. Une heure plus tard on rentre au centre et ma cousine me saute dessus.

Clarke : Salut Kara, alors comme ça tu t'es reconvertie en prof !

Kara : Et oui, ton père est pas mal pris avec la League et son boulot civil. Donc je vais m'occuper un peu de toi, alors qui es cette beauté qui vient de te quitter.

Clarke : Je suppose que tu parle de Lexa ? C'est la fille de Bruce et Diana, mon équipière à la tête de la « Justice Young »

Kara : Dur, et ça va tu ne bave pas trop ? Ce n'est pas d'elle dont tu me parlais tout le temps enfant ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Si c'est elle, les choses sont compliquées.

Kara : Je pars cinq ans et je te retrouve toute déprimée, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse Kara, voilà ce qui se passe. Tu reste manger avec nous ?

Kara : Oui, je loge ici aussi. Il faut bien vous surveiller, mais d'abord tu vas m'expliquer ce que j'ai manqué.

Clarke : Tu étais en Europe pas sur une autre planète Kara, je t'ai eue au téléphone régulièrement.

Kara : Ce n'est pas pareil, allez viens.

 **Le lendemain…..**

Ok respire Clarke, Costia me souris tristement et on toc à la porte.

Nadia : Bonjour les filles, entrez.

Clarke : Bonjour Nad !

Nadia est la sœur de Lyly, je me suis toujours très bien entendu avec elle. Elle me colle un coup de poing dans l'épaule et on la suit dans le salon. L'ambiance est à la rigolade et je me détends un peu.

Liam : Clarke ! (Me saute au cou)

Liam est le petit dernier de la famille, il n'a que 6 ans. Je sers le gamin contre moi et une larme coule, Lyly et moi avons passé des soirées entières à le garder. Notre rituel était un Disney et un grand sceau de pop corn. Il n'avait que 4 ans quand, je souffle et affronte le regard de ses parents. Sa mère me serre dans ses bras et son père me souris tendrement. Ils savent qui je suis, je leur ai expliqué quand je leur ai ramené le corps de Lyly. Au lieu de m'en vouloir ils m'ont consolée, et m'ont même remerciée d'avoir autant aimé leur fille. Liam ne me lâche pas et on passe l'après-midi à se remémorer de bons souvenirs. Liam c'est endormi dans mes bras, je me rends compte à quel point ils m'ont manqué.

Costia : Christine, Billy il faut que vous sachiez qu'Allie et de retour. Elle a découvert nos identités secrètes, vous êtes en danger. Avec Clarke on aimerait vous emmener en sécurité si vous le voulez bien.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de perturber votre vie une nouvelle fois, mais je vous jure que ça sera la dernière. Je ne laisserai plus Allie faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime, je vengerai Lyly.

Nadia : On sait Clarke, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Christine : Tu fais partie de la famille, ça nous fait plaisir de te revoir.

Billy : Je suppose que vos parents se sont arrangés pour nos emplois ?

Clarke : Oui vous travaillez aux entreprise Wayne, il n'y aura pas de soucis. Et pour Liam, on fera venir un professeur particulier. Et pour toi Nadia ça ira ?

Nadia : Te t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je pourrais toujours suivre les cours par correspondance un temps.

Costia : Super, j'appelle Diablo pour qu'il vienne nous récupérer.

J'avais discuté avec Costia, je n'avais mis que Nylah sur ma liste d'amis à protéger. Mais il est vrai que la famille de Lily serait en première ligne. A peine je pense ça qu'une explosion retentit. Je plaque Liam et Nadia par terre et Costia déboule dans le salon.

Clarke : Costia, occupes-toi de Christine et Billy.

J'attrape mon portable et saisis-le numéro de Lexa, j'appuie sur mon bracelet en même temps.

Lexa : Clarke, un souci ?

Clarke : Lex, on est attaqués viens vite avec du renfort.

Lexa : Ou es-tu ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que mon portable explose fasse à un tir. Les enfoirés, je propulse Nadia et Liam derrière le canapé et me dresse fasse au assaillant.

Costia : Clarke, Billy et blessé.

Hors de moi je pulvérise trois hommes, mais les tirs reprennent et je ne peux pas quitter ma position sans risquer la vie de Nadia et Liam.

Clarke : Costia, emmène Billy et Christine, si je bouge Nadia et Liam vont se faire canarder.

Liam : (Pleures) Clarke j'ai peur.

Nadia : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Clarke nous protège regarde.

Et en effet c'est ce que je fais, j'arrête toute les balles, quand une me fait mettre un genou à terre. Merde c'est de la Kryptonite, je sens mes forces m'abandonner. Mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de me relever, ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup de munitions de ce style. Si je bouge vite ils ne m'auront plus, bien qu'affaiblie j'arrive à les tenir à distance quand une dizaine de motos arrivent. Lexa décroche son casque et fonce dans le tas, mon père arrive mais je l'empêche de m'approcher.

Clarke : Non reste loin de moi, j'ai était touchée par de la kryptonite. Ca risque de te tuer, emmène la famille de Lyly en sécurité stp.

Lexa : Je m'occupe de Clarke.

Mon père décolle avec Liam et Nadia et je tombe à genoux. Lexa se précipite vers moi suivie de près par Raven et Wells.

Clarke : Rav, il faut que tu retires la balle maintenant.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Wells : C'est en train de l'empoisonner. Elle réagit moins que son père mais cela reste sa plus grande faiblesse et Allie le sait pertinemment. Heureusement pour nous il y a peu de Kryptonite.

Raven : Lexa, allonge la, j'ai besoin que tu la tiennes ça va être douloureux.

Lexa : Tout ça pour te retrouver dans mes bras, il fallait juste le demander tu sais. (Sourire)

Clarke : T'es nulle, (Douleur).

Lexa : (Inquiète) Ne t'avise pas de me laisser toute seule, accroche-toi.

Raven : J'y vais, Wells il y a un peu trop de badauds dehors.

Mon ami se lève et un terrible orage se lève, Diablo et le reste de mes amis rentrent dans la maison pendant que les voisins rentrent chez eux en vitesse. Je suis dans les bras de Lexa et franchement c'est agréable, Je vois Raven se concentrer et je sens la balle remonter le long de mon épaule. Je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler et Octavia me prend la main. Dix minutes plus tard je suis sur le point de m'évanouir quand Nyko le médecin du centre arrive avec Strange.

Strange : Ok ! Tout le monde rentre, seuls restent Lexa, Raven, Wells et Octavia.

Diablo : Je les ramène, ca ira pour la petite ?

Nyko : Raven a fait le plus dur, elle doit combattre l'empoisonnement maintenant. Les prochaines 24 heures vont être dures, il ne faut pas la laisser.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger.

Octavia : Moi non plus, son cœur bat drôlement doucement.

Lexa : Tu as raison. Docteur Strange, vous pouvez nous ramener à la maison ?

Strange : Je m'y emploi.

Wells : Nyko qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Nyko : Je vais faire tout mon possible, mais elle est forte. Une balle de ce genre aurait tué Superman, Lexa tu peux la porter ?

Clarke : Trop forte Lexa, muscle en béton (Rires)

Nyko : Elle a de la fièvre, elle délire.

Octavia : (Inquiète) Tiens le coup blondie.

Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais dans un grand lit, Lexa fait mine de s'éloigner mais je l'attrape par le poignet la clouant sur place.

Clarke : Pars pas, c'est bien d'être dans tes bras.

Lexa : (Rouge) Tu ne devrais pas parler Clarke, je reste là.

Wells : Je vais chercher sa mère.

Raven : Tu t'en sors ? Je vais voir Finn et je reviens.

Lexa : Va-y, je ne bouge pas.

Octavia : Je doute que tu puisses le faire vu comment Clarke s'accroche à toi. (Sourire) Je vais donner des nouvelles aux autres, ils sont tous inquiets.

Lexa : D'accord, tu peux te renseigner pour savoir si Costia va bien ainsi que la famille ?

Octavia : Je m'en occupe, toi tu restes avec elle.

Nyko : Voilà, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Je repasse tout à l'heure.

Strange : Je vais voir Jake avant qu'il ne détruise le centre.

Clarke : Ne le laisse pas venir dangereux.

Strange : Je m'en occupe Clarke, reposes-toi.

Je force Lexa à s'allonger et je me colle dans ses bras, ok je profite de la situation j'avoue. Quoique comme ça je suis vraiment mieux alors c'est à prendre en compte. Lexa me serre dans ses bras et je lui murmure.

Clarke : Pars pas.

Lexa : Je suis là.

Clarke : Lyly aussi à dit ça.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas Lyly Clarke.

Clarke : Non tu ne l'es pas, jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien dans ses bras.

Lexa : Repose-toi Clarke, je veille sur toi. Et demain ça ira mieux je te le promets.

Clarke : Ne promets pas des choses dont tu n'as pas le contrôle, Lex.

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que je m'endors, je n'entends donc pas ma mère arriver.

POV Lexa :

Abby : Un jour je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque, comment elle va ?

Lexa : Nyko a dit que la nuit allait être difficile. Je me serais bien levée mais votre fille refuse que je bouge de là.

Abby : Je vois ça, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça sauf avec…

Lexa : Lyly n'est ce pas ? J'ai l'impression de me battre avec un fantôme, j'ai peu de chance de remporter la victoire.

Abby : Clarke l'aimait beaucoup, mais ce que je vois quand elle te regarde ce n'est pas pareil.

Lexa : De quoi vous parlez ?

Abby : Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, as-tu déjà étais amoureuse Lexa ?

Lexa : Non, pas vraiment.

Abby : Clarke et Lyly étaient ensemble depuis 6 ans, c'était son premier amour le seul dans sa tête. Et puis il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé. Elle pensait ne plus jamais ressentir quoi que se soit de cette intensité, et tu es apparue. Ma fille est forte Lexa mais son cœur lui, a été brisé. Tu as la capacité de la relever ou de l'anéantir pour de bon alors choisis bien tes prochaines actions. Ne t'engage pas avec elle si tu n'es pas sûre, il te faudra être patiente, mais elle en vaut la peine.

Lexa : Je sais qu'elle en vaut la peine.

Abby : Bien, je vais rejoindre mon mari. Je repasserai plus tard, tu as faim ?

Lexa : Pas pour le moment merci. Mme Griffin, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal vous savez.

Abby : Je sais, tu peux m'appelez Abby.

Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller et Clarke se colle encore plus à moi, Costia rentre et je lui souris rassurée.

Costia : Clarke a était impressionnante, même avec une balle dans l'épaule elle a continué à nous protéger.

Lexa : Je vous laisse cinq minutes seules et voilà ce qui arrive.

Costia : (Sourire) Quand elle se réveillera tu lui diras que Billy et hors de danger et que le reste de la famille va bien.

Lexa : D'accord, et toi ça va ?

Costia : Je n'ai rien, à part eux, je n'ai pas d'amis normaux.

Lexa : Tu peux demander à Raven ou Wells de venir ?

Costia : Bien sûr.

Lexa : Merci, je suis contente que tu n'aies rien.

Costia : Moi aussi, à plus tard je t'envoi Wells. Tu sais tu ne combats pas un fantôme, Lyly était peut être le premier amour de Clarke mais toi tu peux être le dernier.

Lexa : Encore faudrait-il qu'elle me laisse faire.

Costia : Vu comme elle s'accroche à toi je ne désespérerais pas.

Lexa : Elle est blessée et en plein délire.

Costia : Justement elle ne peut que régir sans réfléchir.

Clarke : (douleurs)

Lexa : Chut je suis là, du calme Princesse.

Je lui passe ma main dans le dos doucement, Costia sort et après un moment Wells rentre.

Wells : Un souci, Clarke ?

Lexa : Ça va, elle a mal mais j'ai l'impression que ça va. Il faut que tu ailles chercher ton Capitaine Nylah, elle était sur la liste de Clarke. Elles sont amies ?

Wells : Oui elles ont même été plus que ça il y a un moment, mais c'était il y a pas mal de temps. Nylah est en couple depuis 1 an. Je vais la chercher, elle ne sait pas pour nous, ça va lui faire un choc.

Raven : Je viens avec toi, j'irai chercher Jessica, elle ne partira pas sans elle.

Wells : Ok, tu nous tiens au courant de l'état de Clarke d'accord ?

Lexa : Promis.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Octavia : Coucou, j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim ?

Lexa : Oui un peu, merci.

Riley : Salut, comment elle va ?

Lexa : Elle a des périodes plus calmes que d'autres Nyko a dit qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

Riley : Tant mieux, ce n'est définitivement pas ma journée préférée de l'année.

Octavia : Je vous laisse, je repasserai plus tard.

Lexa : Merci pour le plateau repas.

Octavia : De rien, je vais donner des nouvelles aux autres. Ils refusent d'aller se coucher tant que Clarke n'est pas sorti d'affaire. Maya va passer plus tard.

Lexa : Ok.

Octavia quitte la chambre et Riley se saisit de la main de Clarke avec inquiétude.

Riley : Merci de veillez sur elle, d'habitude elle reste enfermée chez elle à l'anniversaire de Lyly.

Lexa : Tu l'as connue aussi je suppose ?

Riley : Oui, Il y a cinq ans elles passaient tout leur temps sur la plage ou j'habite. On a finit par devenir plus proches, c'est pour ça que je m'en veux tellement.

Lexa : J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé une bonne fois pour toutes.

Riley : Je ne pense pas que se soit à moi de te raconter cette histoire. Je suis sûr qu'elle le fera, sache juste qu'elle culpabilise beaucoup. Elle est persuadée qu'elle est morte par sa faute et que depuis elle n'a plus le droit d'aimer qui que ce soit.

Lexa : J'espère qu'elle m'en parlera un jour.

Riley : Avec toi elle sourit sincèrement et ça ce n'est pas rien crois mois. Je vais rejoindre les autres, fait moi signe si t'as besoin d'être remplacée.

Lexa : Ça va aller, merci Riley.

Il s'en va et je me décale doucement pour manger un morceau, une fois fait je me remets à ma place et Clarke se colle à nouveau contre moi. Cette position semble si naturelle, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas Lyly Clarke mais si tu me donne une chance je suis sûre que je pourrais te rendre heureuse.

Clarke : Lyly reste avec moi stp.

Mon cœur se serre, il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans son cœur. Je serre mes bras autour d'elle et je fini par m'endormir aussi. C'est le bruit d'une discussion qui me réveille.

Maya : Salut, on ne voulait pas te réveiller désolés.

Bellamy : Alors comment va la Princesse ?

Lexa : Mieux, Nyko a dit qu'elle a passé le plus dur.

Bellamy : Tant mieux, je vais le dire à tout le monde et me coucher je suis mort.

Bellamy sort de la pièce et Maya dépose une photo sur la table de chevet. Il y a Riley, Maya, Raven, Wells, Finn, Jasper, Monty et Clarke qui prennent la pause au bowling.

Maya : C'était une chouette journée, mais regarde la photo et dis-moi ce que tu vois vraiment.

Lexa : Clarke fait semblant de sourire.

Maya : Bonne réponse, tu sais depuis quand elle ne le fait plus ?

Lexa : Non.

Maya : Depuis Bora-Bora, depuis ce moment là. On à tous l'impression d'avoir récupéré notre amie, alors ne pense pas que tu n'as pas de place dans sa vie car c'est totalement faux.

Lexa : Tu as des pouvoirs cachés aussi ?

Maya : Non, je suis observatrice c'est tout. Clarke revit depuis votre rapprochement, elle s'y refusé avant.

Lexa : C'est mon cas aussi, l'année dernière n'a pas été des plus joyeuses pour moi.

Maya : Vous, vous ressemblez beaucoup. C'est pour ça que vous avez besoin l'une de l'autre et que votre duo marche si bien. Bon en tout cas, ne baisse pas les bras, Clarke mérite qu'on se batte pour elle. Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée aussi.

Lexa : Je me battrai pour elle tu sais.

Maya : Tant mieux, vous méritez toutes les deux un peu de bonheur.

 **Le lendemain matin….**

POV Clarke :

Je me réveille sereine, depuis combien de temps ce n'était pas arrivé ? Je comprends très vite d'où me vient ce sentiment, je suis dans les bras de Lexa. J'essaye de me souvenir comment je suis arrivée ici.

Costia : Tu as lutté toute la nuit contre la Kryptonite qui était dans ton sang, tu n'as pas voulu lâcher Lexa.

Clarke : Tout le monde va bien ?

Costia : Billy est juste blessé à l'épaule, les autres sont un peu choqués mais vivants, grâce à toi.

Clarke : Ils ne seraient pas en danger si, peu importe. Et toi ça va ?

Costia : Pas vraiment, te voir t'écrouler ne m'a pas rappelé que de bons souvenirs.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, elle est restée toute la nuit ?

Lexa : Tu n'as pas voulu me lâcher, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Même à moitié morte tu reste plus forte que moi. (Sourire)

Clarke : Je suis désolée.

Lexa : Moi pas, je veux être là pour toi.

Costia : Je vais chercher tes parents et Nyko.

Clarke : Merci Costia.

Je n'osais pas regarder Lexa dans les yeux, c'est vraiment gênant comme situation. Elle passe sa main sur ma joue et un violent frisson me saisit.

Lexa : Tu m'as fait peur, ça va mieux ?

Clarke : Oui, es-ce que j'ai dis ou fais quelque chose de plus gênant que de te retenir contre ta volonté ici ?

Lexa : Je n'ai pas dis que tu as agis contre ma volonté Clarke. Je serais restée de toute façon, il faut qu'on parle Clarke.

Nyko : Parfait ! Tu es réveillée !

Le « Il faut qu'on parle Clarke » tourne en boucle dans ma tête. J'essaye de me souvenir de ce que j'ai fais ou dis mais rien ne me vient, mes parents me serrent dans leurs bras, puis viennent mes amis et la famille de Lyly. Ce n'est que vers midi qu'on est enfin seule, je regarde Lexa et elle me tend un sandwich et un soda.

Lexa : Manges, tu dois prendre des forces.

Clarke : Merci, alors de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Lexa : Lyly !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier.

POV Clarke :

Ce simple prénom m'avait fait trembler et je baisse les yeux, je savais que cette discussion viendrait un jour, mais là.

Lexa : Je ne vais pas te forcer à me parler, à me raconter si tu n'en as pas envie Clarke. Je veux juste comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé, je tiens à toi et je m'inquiète c'est tout.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas une histoire très drôle Lexa, et je me sens déjà assez coupable. Je n'ai pas envie que ton regard sur moi change, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Lex.

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je suis là Clarke, raconte moi.

Clarke : (Souffle) Il y a deux ans Lyly et moi avions décidé de déménager ensemble, cela faisait longtemps que nous voulions nous prendre un truc à nous. J'étais en retard à cause d'une garde qui avait duré. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, tout était sans dessus-dessous avec un mot épinglé sur ma porte. « **RDV au port, viens seule sinon elle meure** » J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu et j'ai fini par arriver, Lyly était attachée à une grue au dessus de l'océan. Allie m'a alors ordonné de rentrer dans une cage, elle était remplie de Kryptonite. Mais comme tu le sais maintenant ça ne me fait rien, à part si elle rentre en contact avec ma peau ou mon sang. Elle voulait faire des expériences, savoir ce qui me ferait souffrir ou pas ? Je lui ai dis que je ferais ce qu'elle voudrait si elle relâchait Lyly. Mais Lyly ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, elle m'a hurlé de partir et de la laisser. J'ai refusé bien sûr, comme tu t'en doute et Allie a commencé à me mettre en contact avec la Kryptonite Rouge. Sur mon père ça a l'effet de changer sa personnalité, mais sur moi ça dérègle tous mes pouvoirs. Ma force m'a abandonnée, mes sens étaient sans dessus-dessous, je souffrais terriblement. Allie riait et Lyly pleurait, mes pouvoir ont alors explosés et j'ai foncé sur Allie. Au même moment Lyly m'a regardée et a juste murmuré. « **Vis la vie que nous avions rêvée mon amour, je t'aime.** » J'ai vu Lyly couler et j'ai plongé à sa suite, mais Allie m'avait trop contaminée et j'ai manqué de me noyer. Riley est arrivé à ce moment là, il ma sauvé la vie. Je lui ai hurlé de me laisser et d'aller chercher Lyly mais il ne m'a pas écoutée. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il ma ramenée sur le rivage qu'il est parti la chercher, les minutes ont défilées et Allie riait toujours. Riley est revenu en tenant le corps de Lyly et mon cerveau a disjoncté, j'ai sauté sur Allie et j'ai pulvérisé ses hommes. J'allais la tuer et puis Riley a juste dit « **Clarke, Lyly a besoin de toi**. » Je me suis arrêtée et j'ai pris Lyly dans mes bras, je l'ai emmenée en volant ici, mais c'était trop tard. Nyko ne pouvais rien faire, elle était partie. Mes pouvoirs ont étaient instables pendant des jours et j'ai dû être mise en quarantaine, tellement ma colère était grande. J'ai rapporté le corps de Lyly à sa famille avec Costia et je leur ai tout raconté. Ensuite je suis partie loin et vite, c'est Raven et Wells qui m'ont retrouvée, deux semaines plus tard. Costia, Riley, Raven et Wells se sont relayés des jours durant près de moi. Maya et Finn venaient aussi, me tenir compagnie. Mes pouvoirs ont finit par se calmer et j'ai refusé de les utiliser. Après ça, j'ai mis un mois à dire une nouvelle phrase et trois mois de plus avant de pouvoir me rendre sur sa tombe. Je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier que parce qu'elle m'aimait, elle est morte, je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier que je n'ai pas pu la sauver et le problème Lexa c'est que quand je suis avec toi j'oublie. Je l'oublie elle, j'oublie son rire, ses yeux, ses lèvres. J'oublie tout ça et je n'ai pas le droit de le faire. Je ne peux pas être avec toi Lexa même si j'en crève d'envie, même si cette nuit dans tes bras a été la plus belle des nuits que j'ai pu passer depuis une éternité. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'oublier, je suis désolée, vraiment.

Je me lève et sors de la chambre, Lexa pleure et ça me brise le cœur que ce soit à cause de moi. Je file dans mes appartements privés et m'assois lourdement dans le canapé. On toc à la porte mais je ne réponds pas, Nylah rentre et voyant ma tête s'assois à coté de moi.

Nylah : La fille de Superman, rien que ça ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Désolée, si je te l'avais dis, tu aurais pût être en danger. Jessica est avec toi ?

Nylah : Oui, Raven l'a récupérée. Donc Raven est la fille de Wolwerine et de Phénix, Wells le fils de Tornade et de Faucon. J'ai tout bon ? Est-ce-que j'ai oublié quelqu'un d'autre dans ma caserne ?

Clarke : Non, nous sommes les seuls.

Nylah : Bien, parce que je compte bien travailler tu sais.

Clarke : Je me doute, mais pas sans l'un de nous à tes côtés et ça, tout le temps.

Nylah : Très bien, Jessica travaille déjà de la maison donc ça lui change pas vraiment. Par contre elle a un peu de mal avec le fait que mon ex soit la fille de Superman. Je pense qu'elle a un petit complexe d'infériorité. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu m'en vois désolée, et sortir trois fois ensemble, ne fait pas de moi ton ex.

Nylah : Tu m'en diras tant, et ça fait de toi quoi au juste ?

Clarke : Une amitié améliorée, et maintenant une bonne amie.

Nylah : Tu as été plus que ça Clarke, mais Jess sait qu'elle n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Maintenant dis moi ce qui se passe pour que je sois sous haute surveillance.

Clarke : La fille de Lex Luthor, Allie veut ma mort ainsi que tout celle de mes amis ou enfants de super héros. Tu es mon amie « Normale » la plus proche c'est pour ça que tu es là. Je ne sais pas comment elle à découvert nos identités secrètes, maintenant elle nous traque. Un de mes amis a été grièvement blessé, lors de l'attaque du centre de Polis et hier j'ai pris une balle pour protéger d'autres amis à moi. Elle est folle à lier et elle ne s'arrêtera jamais, tu dois me jurer de ne jamais sortir sans escorte.

Nylah : Je te le jure et maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu semble sur le point de t'effondrer en larmes sur ton canapé ?

Clarke : Allie à tué l'amour de ma vie, je ressens quelque chose pour quelqu'un et je l'ai repoussée encore.

Nylah : Clarke pourquoi ? Je te connais depuis deux ans seulement mais je sais que tu as traversé de terribles épreuves. Pourquoi fuir quand il arrive quelque chose de bien ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas Nyl, peut-on parler d'autre chose stp ?

Nylah : D'accord, comme tu veux. Donc je veux tout savoir, genre tu peux voler ? Parce que si c'est le cas je vais t'utiliser comme taxi pour visiter tout les pays sache le…. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Et me voilà réduite à un simple Taxi, sympa vraiment.

Nylah : Il faut bien que tu me serves à quelque chose, depuis le temps que je te supporte maintenant.

Clarke : (Rire) Tes mots me vont droit au cœur merci. Je ne peux plus voler, pas depuis que je n'utilise plus mes pouvoirs. Je cours très vite, je suis très rapide, j'ai de la force et je suis quasi invulnérable. Et j'entends très bien aussi, sinon le reste de mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent plus.

Nylah : Merde j'ai couché avec la fille de Superman et je ne peux même pas m'en vanter c'est nul.

Clarke : (Rire) Merci Nyl, ça fait du bien de rire.

Nylah : A ton service ma Belle, bon je vais retrouver ma femme avant qu'elle se demande ou je suis passée. On se voit Samedi pour la garde ?

Clarke : Oui, n'hésite pas à venir taper en cas de besoin.

Nylah : Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse tu as de la visite.

Lexa : Bonjour, Lexa Wayne enchantée. (Tend sa main)

Nylah : Nylah, enchantée aussi. (Serre sa main)

Nylah me souris et Lexa rentre en fermant la porte, je n'ai pas bougé du canapé et elle s'assoit près de moi.

Lexa : Je ne te forcerais pas à être avec moi Clarke, ni de reparler de tout ça. Nous devons travailler ensemble, alors soyons amies et repartons sur de bonnes bases ?

Clarke : D'accord, (Tend la main) bonjour, je m'appelle Clarke Griffin.

Lexa : (Sourit et serre la main) Bonjour, je m'appelle Lexa Wayne.

On rigole et je me lève, trop rapidement car un vertige me prend. Lexa me rattrape dans ses bras et j'éclate en sanglots, tant pis pour la fierté. Elle me porte jusqu'à mon lit et me serre dans ses bras sans rien dire. Je finis par m'endormir vaincue par mes émotions et la fatigue.

POV Lexa :

Je regarde Clarke dormir, comment je vais faire pour être amie avec elle ? J'abandonne et me lève pour rejoindre mes quartiers qui sont, comme de par hasard, collés à ceux de Clarke. Je passe le reste de la journée à travailler mes cours, pas question d'abandonner Médecine.

(Toc à la porte)

Lexa : Entrez !

Anya : On sort avec Costia, Syf et Luna, tu viens avec nous !

Lexa : Ce n'était pas une question ça ?

Anya : En effet, prépare-toi.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de lutter, je file prendre une douche rapide et m'habille. Clarke dors toujours apparemment, donc je ne m'inquiète pas plus et rejoins mes amies.

Syf : Alors championne, tu es prête à ce que te mette ta raclée à l'entrainement ?

Lexa : Avoue que tu es juste là pour les beaux yeux de Clarke et m'humilier ?

Syf : Mais non, pas que. (Sourire)

Luna : Tu es jalouse Lexa ?

Syf : Jalouse ?

Costia : Elle craque pour Clarke et inversement.

Syf : Rho pas cool, ça fait des mois que j'essaye d'avoir un rdv moi.

Anya : Laisse tomber, Clarke ne voit que Lexa et ça, depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on ne le croit.

Lexa : Nous sommes justes amies, on a mis les choses au clair.

Syf : Ah oui mais non, c'est mort je tenterais plus jamais rien. Bon va falloir me trouver une autre proie maintenant, je vais allez parler à la petite Blake elle est canon !

Lexa : Et à fond sur Lincoln, change de proie. Tu te remets vite en scelle, je croyais que Clarke t'intéressait ?

Syf : Moins que mon honneur ou notre amitié Lexa.

Ces mots me touchent et je lui souris franchement, une soirée entre amies ça va me faire le plus grand bien.

 **Deux jours plus tard…..**

Nous étions samedi et Clarke, Wells et Raven partaient à la caserne pour leur garde de 48 heures avec Nylah. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Nylah deux ou trois fois, elle est vraiment sympa. Et surtout elle est complètement amoureuse de sa copine, ce qui me rassure vis-à-vis de Clarke. Déjà je combats un fantôme si en plus d'autres s'en mêle je vais lâcher l'affaire. Doux rêve, comme si je pouvais lâcher l'affaire, je ne pense qu'à Clarke du matin au soir. Je souffle et pars leur dire au revoir, Clarke m'accueille avec le sourire et mon cœur s'envole. Ça devrait être interdit de sourire comme ça, on dirait que je suis la huitième merveille du monde.

Clarke : Coucou, alors tu as prévu quoi de ton week-end ?

Lexa : Je vais étudier, les cours reprennent lundi, plus l'entrainement.

Clarke : On ne va pas s'ennuyer c'est sûr, pense à sortir d'ici quand même.

Lexa : Oui maman, faites attention à vous.

Wells : T'inquiètes Commandante, on la surveille, elle ne fera pas de bêtise.

Je secoue la tête d'agacement, tout le monde m'appelle par ce surnom débile à cause de Clarke. J'essaye de lui jeter un regard noir mais sa bouille d'Ange a raison de moi et je souris. Bravo Lexa aucune volonté, vraiment pathétique comme fille. Elle tape dans ma main et file vers la voiture, on évite les contacts un peu trop affectueux.

Raven : Hé Commandante tu bave, si votre amitié marche un jour fait moi signes. (Rire)

Wells : (Rires) Tu es vache Rav, à Lundi tout le monde.

Je grogne et monte dans ma chambre, je n'en ressors que quatre heures plus tard pour manger. Mon humeur est exécrable et personne ne m'approche, seule Costia s'assoit face à moi.

Costia : Envoie-lui un message si elle te manque.

Lexa : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Costia : Vraiment ? Tes pensées débordent Lexa et tu me donne mal à la tête.

Lexa : Elle ne m'en a pas envoyé elle, de texto !

Costia : Elle travaille et ne veut sûrement pas te déranger. Tu as dit que tu allais étudier, et puis elle s'ennuie entre deux appels. C'est bien qu'elle t'ais raconté pour Lyly !

Lexa : Au moins, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, on ne peut pas battre un fantôme.

Costia : Lyly avait des défauts, comme tout le monde Lex, leur relation n'a pas toujours été sur un petit nuage non plus.

Lexa : Comment tu as rencontré Lyly ?

Costia : En primaire, mon père, quand il a changé de camp, voulait me mettre à l'abri sur Terre. Lyly a était le première personne qui m'a souri. Les années ont passées et lors d'une soirée je lui ai présenté Clarke et tu connais la suite. Elles ont accroché de suite et un mois plus tard elles sortaient ensemble. Ce qui est vraiment drôle car à l'époque j'étais persuadée qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour toi.

Lexa : On ne se parlait même pas, mis à part « bonjour » ou « au revoir ».

Costia : Cela n'empêche pas qu'elle n'avait que ton nom à la bouche.

Lexa : Et bien les choses ont bien changées maintenant.

Costia : Pas vraiment, ses pensées débordent aussi. Moins que les tiennes mais j'entends quand même des trucs.

Lexa : Je ne veux rien savoir, nous sommes amies. Je lui ai dis deux fois que je voulais être avec elle, il n'y aura pas de troisième fois. Elle a choisi d'être mon amie, je ne ferais rien de plus.

Costia : Alors envoie-lui un message si tu es son amie, je l'ai bien fais moi.

Lexa : Oui tu as raison, je vais faire ça. Bonne nuit Cost.

Costia : Bonne nuit Lex.

Une fois dans ma chambre je me saisis de mon téléphone et tape un message, efface et recommence un certain nombre de fois. Je soupire exaspérée et jette mon téléphone sur mon oreiller. Il se met à vibrer et n'ayant finalement rien envoyé je fronce les sourcils. Je souris en découvrant un message de Clarke et m'empresse de l'ouvrir.

« Allez Commandante, pause syndicale »

« Tout se passe bien pour toi à la caserne ? »

« Impeccable, c'est calme »

« Ici aussi, j'ai fini d'étudier pour la journée »

« Dommage que tu ne sois pas là, Raven et Wells se battent à Mario Kart, tu aurais pu les faire taire en les écrasant. »

« Merci de reconnaitre ma grande supériorité à ce jeu, ça me touche. »

« Lol, j'arriverai à te battre un jour. Je m'entraine en ce moment même ! »

« Dans tes rêves Griffin. »

« Lol, mes rêves ne parlent pas de ça Wayne. »

« De quoi parlent-ils ? »

« Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein ? »

« J'avoue, mais garde ton jardin secret. »

« Le plus souvent je rêve que je vole, si je retrouve mes pouvoirs je t'emmènerai faire un tour tu comprendras mieux pourquoi. »

« Merci mais je suis bien sûr le plancher des vaches, tes rêves ne sont pas passionnants ! »

« Et toi, de quoi rêves-tu en ce moment ? »

Vraiment question stupide, je rêve d'elle toutes les nuits depuis notre rapprochement. Me reste plus qu'a mentir, allez Lexa trouve un bon mensonge.

« Je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves ! »

« Menteuse, je dois y aller l'alarme sonne. Ne travailles pas trop tard, bisous Commandante »

« Bisous Princesse et pas d'imprudence »

« Moi aussi je rêve de toi ! »

Putain je suis sensée répondre quoi maintenant, grrrr elle m'énerve ! Je jette mon portable sur mon oreiller et plonge dans mes bouquins. Raven a raison, cela va être difficile, vraiment difficile d'être amie avec Clarke.

 **Deux jours plus tard…..**

POV Clarke :

J'étais claqué, à peine arriver au centre je me dirige vers mes quartiers. Je me souviens que Lexa reprend les cours aujourd'hui donc je toc à sa porte.

Lexa : Whaou, tu ressembles à un zombie.

Clarke : Charmant accueil, je te remercie, on est restés debout toute la nuit, à cause d'un gros incendie. Je voulais juste te dire bon courage pour la rentrée, tu vas tout déchirer. (Sourire)

Lexa : (Sourire) J'ai une année de retard Clarke.

Clarke : Que tu vas rattraper les doigts dans le nez, et comme je suis la plus géniale des amies je t'ai apporté un café et un croissant du Starbuck d'à côté.

Lexa : (Sourit) Merci, vas te coucher on se voit à midi ?

Clarke : Viens me réveiller, à tout à l'heure. Je lui tape dans la main et tourne les talons. A peine arrivée, je m'écroule dans mon lit. Et non, être la fille de Superman ne m'enlève pas la fatigue. Surtout quand je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs comme en ce moment. Je m'endors donc profondément et c'est une douce caresse sur ma joue qui me réveille.

Lexa : Tu n'as même pas enlevé tes chaussures. (Sourire)

Clarke : Trop fatiguée, alors ça c'est bien passé ?

Lexa : Oui, j'ai rencontré mes collègues et mes profs.

Clarke : (Baille) A qu'elle heure on commence l'entrainement ?

Lexa : 16h, tu as le temps de dormir encore un peu.

Clarke : D'accord, tu reste avec moi ?

Lexa : Pour te regarder Dormir ?

Clarke : Je dors mieux quand tu es là.

Et emportée par une trop grande fatigue, je lui prends la main et me colle à elle avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

POV Lexa :

Cette femme veut ma mort, c'est obligé. On n'a dit pas de geste affectueux Clarke, Dormir contre moi c'est totalement affectueux. Je souffle et dégage ma main doucement, elle ne doit pas avoir complètement récupéré de la Kriptonite. Je ne résiste pas à lui caresser la joue, je lui enlève ses chaussures et pose un plaid sur elle.

Clarke : Merci Lex.

Lexa : De rien Princesse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Esprit d'équipe

POV Clarke :

Batman : Bien vous allez travailler avec des personnes avec qui vous n'avez pas l'habitude. Cela va renforcer votre travail d'équipe. Clarke tu fais équipe avec Monroe, Harper, Bellamy, Anya, Jasper, Bryan et John. Les autres vous allez avec Lexa, le but est de créer une bonne cohésion. Vous connaissez tous le jeu du drapeau, la partie fini une fois que vous prenez le drapeau ennemi. Vous pouvez, bien sûr, utiliser toute vos capacités. Cette pièce, comme vous avez du le remarquer, est faite pour contenir vos pouvoirs.

Clarke : Ok, je pense qu'il nous faut au moins trois personnes pour protéger efficacement le drapeau. Anya, Bryan et Monroe ça vous dit ?

Anya : Ils ne passeront pas, ils vont goûter à mes éclairs.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bonne mentalité ! Bell, Jasp, Harper, John et moi on va attaquer. Vous faites diversion, je me fais oublier et je me glisse jusqu'aux lignes ennemies et m'empare du drapeau. Des questions ?

Harper : Tu vas être une cible de choix, tu attireras plus l'attention que moi.

John : La crevette à raison, Lexa va avoir les yeux fixés sur toi.

Harper : Crevette ?

John : Désolé, mais tu n'es pas bien épaisse.

Clarke : Ok, Harper on va changer alors. Tu vas te mettre à la protection et Monroe, tu es doué en camouflage, donc tu vas t'emparer du drapeau.

Monroe : Parfait.

Harper : Ok, on a perdu la dernière manche contre Lexa et son équipe donc, pas le droit à l'erreur.

Clarke : Oui, pas question qu'ils gagnent encore. Tous à vos postes, ont va leur montrer de quoi on est capables.

On se met en position et Bellamy me fait un clin d'œil, je souffle d'agacement et Octavia, plus loin, se retient de rire. On s'est pas mal rapprochées, elle et moi, avoir une nouvelle amie a du bon. Je peux lui dire des choses que je ne peux pas partager avec Raven et Wells ou même Riley et Maya. Je fixe mon regard sur Lexa, qui a cet air suffisant depuis sa dernière victoire et fonce dans la bataille. J'utilise ma super vitesse pour la bloquer, je vois Emori foncer vers notre drapeau mais Harper l'arrête en créant un mur autour. Anya fait pleuvoir des éclairs et Bellamy propulse Monroe dans les rangs ennemis.

Clarke : Tu vas perdre cette fois Lex, je ne te laisserai pas passer.

Lexa : C'est ce qu'on va voir, Princesse.

Elle est rapide mais je le suis plus et l'envoi valser loin. Depuis deux semaines l'entrainement a été intensif et si, quand nous sommes dans la même équipe, notre attente est idéale, l'esprit de compétition reste tout de même en place. Elle revient à la charge et me bloque contre elle, je calme mon pauvre petit cœur de cette soudaine proximité et l'envoi valser une nouvelle fois. On s'engage dans un combat de corps à corps ou je dois dire, elle me surpasse largement. Mais je résiste et après une vingtaines de minutes Monroe brandit le drapeau et Batman siffle la fin de l'exercice.

Batman : Félicitations ! Vos équipes sont de nouveau à égalité. Lexa, Clarke, j'aimerais vous parler, l'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous avez quartier libre.

Anya : Je dois rentrer à Asgard avec Costia, on se voit lundi.

Lexa : Ça marche, bon week-end.

Costia: Clarke, tu passeras voir Liam, il te réclame.

Clarke : Oui pas de problème, à lundi les filles.

Anya : La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te mets la raclé Wayne.

Lexa : (Sourire) Dans tes rêves !

On rejoint Batman et il enlève son masque, on n'utilise pas encore nos costumes j'avoue avoir un peu de mal sur ce point là.

Batman : On a repéré le Joker, avec Jack on a décidé de vous faire participer à votre première mission. Ontari sera là Lex, ça ira ?

Lexa : Parfaitement.

Je n'en crois pas un mot, c'est à cause d'elle qu'Aden est mort. C'est comme si je me retrouvais en face d'Allie, participer à cette mission est une très mauvaise idée. Mais je ne dis rien, je serais là pour veiller sur elle ainsi que son père et le mien.

Batman : Bien, rdv dans deux heures alors. Et en costume, les incidents se multiplient en ce moment. Les vilains essayent par tous les moyens de vous attirer.

Clarke : Oui j'ai lu les rapports, la League est débordée.

Batman : C'est pourquoi on va commencer à vous intégrer petit à petit en soutien. Il faudrait nous dire qui est prêt celons vous à intervenir.

Lexa : Les Blake, Anya et Luna.

Clarke : Wells, Raven et Monty.

Batman : Bien, on va commencer par eux, ce soir vous pouvez prendre un de vos camarades en soutien.

Clarke : Octavia me semble bien, tu en penses quoi Lex ?

Octavia : Oui, elle est discrète et efficace, elle sera parfaite.

Batman : Ok, je la préviens. Allez manger et préparez-vous.

Je suis Lexa jusqu'au réfectoire et m'assois avec elle, je pose ma main sur la sienne et elle se détend un peu.

Clarke : Ca ira, tu n'es pas seule pour affronter tous ça.

Lexa : Je sais, alors ? Prête à enfiler une jupe ?

Clarke : Ne m'en parle pas, et toi ?

Lexa : Je ne porte pas de jupe, je serais en Batgirl.

Clarke : Strange veux qu'on se trouve un nom, enfin les autres puisque les notre sont déjà établis.

Lexa : On fera ça en rentrant.

Clarke : Batgirl, moins sexy que Catwoman mais bon ce n'est pas mal non plus.

Lexa : (Rire) Merci.

Clarke : A ton service, bien et si on mangeait un bout ?

Lexa : Je n'ai pas très faim.

Clarke : Et pourtant tu vas manger, alors décide-toi.

Elle me sourit et on passe l'heure suivante à rigoler et se détendre, ce n'est qu'une fois devant nos costumes que la réalité nous rattrape. C'est donc dans un silence de cathédrale que nous nous habillons et une fois fait j'admire Lexa. Je retire ce que j'ai dit Lexa et définitivement sexy dans cette tenue. Je déglutis et Lexa me dévore des yeux, je dois être ridicule la dedans.

Lexa : Le rouge te va bien Griffin.

Clarke : Merci de mentir, le noir est définitivement ta couleur.

Lexa s'approche de moi et lève mon menton, elle encre ses yeux aux miens et me souffle.

Lexa : Tu es magnifique, cesse de douter.

Octavia : Les filles, vous en pensez quoi du mien ?

Lexa : T'as la classe Blake.

Clarke : Lex a raison, ta mère nous accompagne on dirait.

Elektra : En effet, vous êtes prêtes ?

Lexa : Oui.

Batman : On part alors, je suppose que vous y allez en moto ?

Clarke : En effet.

Elektra : Allons-y, on se retrouve à l'entrepôt. Superman le surveille déjà, les filles vous restez avec moi compris ?

Octavia : Compris.

Vingt minutes plus tard on arrive, on rejoint mon père et Batman et on regarde ce qui se passe.

Supergirl : Drogue ?

Batman : Oui, Ontari et son père dirigent cette partie. Apparemment depuis qu'Allie à formé cette alliance, ça se passe très bien. Le joker a la drogue, elle les armes, on sait aussi que Zodd dirige les jeux clandestins. On n'a pas encore tous les éléments mais Loki se renseigne.

Superman : Zood est grièvement blessé depuis notre dernier affrontement, c'est son fils qui prend les rennes maintenant.

Supergirl : Titus et encore plus cinglé que son père, ça promet.

Elektra : Bien il est temps de démanteler tout ça. Gordon et les forces de l'ordre arrivent d'ici dix minutes.

Superman : Ok, chacun avec son enfant.

Je m'inquiète pour Lexa et cela doit se voir car Octavia me glisse à l'oreille.

Octavia : Je garde un œil sur elle ne t'en fait pas.

Supergirl : Merci.

Après, tout se passe très vite, les tirs fusent mais sont inefficaces contre mon père et moi. Batman et Lexa rentrent à leur tour et immobilisent rapidement la plupart des hommes. Elektra et Octavia s'occupent de la drogue et j'entends les sirènes se rapprocher.

Ontari : On a de nouveaux amis Batman, la mort de Robyn ne t'a pas suffit.

Avant que j'ai pu réagir Lexa lui à décroché une droite magistrale et elle s'écrase contre le mur d'en face. J'entends le clic d'une mitrailleuse et je me positionne rapidement devant Lexa pour arrêter toute les balles. Mon père à déjà fait le tour pour saisir Ontari fermement.

Superman : Un aller simple en prison voilà ce qui t'attend.

Ontari : Mon père me fera sortir d'ici deux heures. (Rire) Tu ne dis rien Batman, c'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Nous sommes sortis, on n'arrêtera jamais. Jusqu'à votre totale extermination, Allie à un plan.

Supergirl : Tu ne seras pas là pour le voir, tu n'es pas prête de revoir la lumière du jour.

Gordon : Tout va bien ici ?

Batman : Gordon, c'est la fille du Joker, Ontari.

Gordon : Et qui sont vos nouveaux amies ?

Superman : Supergirl, Batgirl et vous connaissez Elektra. La dernière se nome…

Octavia : Skaiprisa.

Superman : Skaiprisa, c'est la nouvelle génération.

Gordon : Bonne nouvelle, on s'occupe de celle-ci, on se voit à la célébration ?

Batman : Oui, merci mon ami.

Gordon lance un clin d'œil à Lexa, je suis à peux près sûre qu'il sait qui se cache derrière nos nom mais bon.

Supergirl : Skaiprisa ?

Skaiprisa : Ca veut dire « faucheuse des cieux » dans un vieux langage.

Batgirl : Cela te va très bien, on parle encore cette langue sur l'île ou ma mère est née.

Supergirl : Oui je confirme, on rentre chez nous ?

Superman : Oui, Clarke tu vole.

Et en effet je vole, je souris et tend la main à Lexa qui s'en saisit aussi tôt.

Supergirl : Ne nous attendez pas, je dois montrer une chose à Batgirl.

Batman : Bien, on remorque vos motos.

Je saisis la taille de Lexa et m'élève dans les airs, elle s'accroche à moi en fermant les yeux et j'éclate de rire.

Supergirl : La courageuse Batgirl aurait-elle le vertige ?

Batgirl : Ce n'est pas dôle Clarke.

Supergirl : Ah non, je suis Supergirl ce soir demoiselle, j'ai mon costume. Ouvre les yeux Lexa, admire et comprend pourquoi mes rêves ne parlent que de ça.

Devant nous s'étale le ciel étoilé et Lexa ouvre doucement les yeux, je la tiens serrée contre moi et je souris face à sa tête. Je n'avais pas pensé à notre proximité en lui proposant ce petit tour, avoir Lexa dans mes bras est une chose que je devrais définitivement éviter. Mon cœur fait des loopings et c'est pire quand elle me regarde comme ça.

Batgirl : C'est magnifique, tu as raison.

Elle ne m'a pas lâchée des yeux quand elle à dit ça, me faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas que du ciel.

Supergirl : Je te ramène ?

Batgirl : Oui, merci de ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure.

Supergirl : On est une équipe non ?

Batgirl : Merci quand même, alors à qu'elle point tu voles vite Supergirl ? (Sourire)

Supergirl : Tu vas regretter ta question, Batgirl ! (Sourire)

Et sans attendre je fonce, Lexa s'accroche à moi et j'éclate de rire, deux minutes plus tard je me pose devant le centre et lâche à contre cœur Lexa.

Batgirl : Ok, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais accepter de faire un tour avec toi.

Supergirl : Petite nature, viens il me tarde de retrouver mon jean.

Batgirl : Tu portes bien le costume pourtant.

Supergirl : Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

On rentre et après s'être changées, on retrouve nos amis pour passer une fin de soirée agréable.

 **Le lendemain midi…..**

Liam : Tu m'emmènes au Zoo pour de vrai ?

Clarke : Bien sûr champion, rien que toi et moi.

Liam : Cool, on y va ?

Clarke : Je te suis mon grand, je vous le ramène pour manger.

Billy : Pas de soucis, merci de l'emmener.

Clarke : C'est un plaisir, à plus tard.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée du centre quand j'aperçois Lexa et Raven en train de discuter tranquillement.

Liam : Coucou Rav, bonjour Commandante.

Lexa : Salut gamin, tu va ou comme ça ?

Liam : Clarke m'emmène au Zoo, vous pouvez venir aussi comme ça Clarke elle s'ennuiera pas toute seule avec moi.

Clarke : Je ne m'ennuie pas avec toi bonhomme et les filles ont sûrement des choses de prévu.

Raven : Pas du tout, on va chercher nos affaires.

Liam : Tu viens aussi Commandante ?

Lexa : Oui je viens, si ça ne te dérange pas Clarke ?

Bordel oui ça me dérange, c'est déjà assez compliqué de gérer tout ce que tu me fais ressentir….Mais je n'ai pas le choix que d'accepter alors je me contente de sourire. Je vais tuer Raven, elle sait pourtant que la situation est compliquée.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu appelles Lexa Commandante ?

Liam : Parce que c'est la chef, c'est Costia qui me la dit.

Clarke : D'accord, tu as raison, c'est elle la chef.

Liam : T'est fâchée parce que je leur ai demandé de nous accompagner ?

Clarke : Bien sûr que non mon grand, ce sont des amies.

Liam : D'accord, mais la prochaine fois on sort que tous les deux.

Clarke : D'accord, on ira au cinéma si tu veux.

Nylah : Salut vous faites quoi ?

Clarke : On attend Lexa et Raven, on va au Zoo avec Liam.

Nylah : On peut vous accompagner avec Jess, ça va nous faire du bien de sortir un peu.

Clarke : Bien sûr, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Bellamy : Diablo ma chargé de vous accompagner, on va où ?

Clarke : Zoo, tout le monde est là ? On peut y aller ?

Merveilleux, je suis entourée de mon ex, de celui qui me drague, de ma meilleure amie et de la femme qui me fait tourner la tête. Sans oublier le pompon, le frère de la femme que j'aimais ? Journée reposante en perspective il n'y a pas à dire. Bellamy roule depuis un moment et je suis assise à l'opposé de Lexa pour éviter tout contact. C'est sans compter sur Liam qui semble fasciné par Lexa, il passe tout le trajet à lui parler. Je boude un peu mais repars avec le sourire quand il me prend la main pour se promener. Bellamy et Raven sont en grande conversation, Jessica et Nylah sont en train de regarder les poissons tout en s'embrassant comme des ados et Liam m'a lâchement abandonnée pour aller voir les otaries. Je me retrouve donc seul avec Lexa pour mon plus grand malheur.

Lexa : Il y a un problème Clarke ? J'ai l'impression que tu as passé l'après-midi à me fuir.

Clarke : Non tout va bien, alors dis-moi tout Commandante quel est ton animal préféré ?

Lexa : Cela t'intéresse vraiment ? Et j'ai dis à Liam de ne pas m'appeler comme ça mais il ne m'écoute pas vraiment.

Clarke : Il n'écoute personne c'est un petit démon, il n'y avait que Lyly qui arrivait à le calmer.

Lexa : Bref, je suis désolée de m'être imposée comme ça.

Clarke : Mais non, je suis contente que tu sois là, vraiment. Tu les trouve pas un peu trop proches ces deux-là ?

Lexa : Jalouse ?

Clarke : De qui ?

Lexa : Et bien Bellamy semble avoir enfin compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec toi.

Clarke : Et je devrais être jalouse de ça ?

Lexa : Raven est ta meilleure amie.

Clarke : Elle mérite mieux qu'un coureur de jupon, s'il lui fait du mal je lui brise la mâchoire.

Lexa : (Rire) Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver.

Clarke : (rire) Bref, tu ne m'as pas répondu, car oui ça m'intéresse vraiment de le savoir.

Lexa : Et si on jouait, si tu le découvres je t'accorderai un service et si je trouve le tient avant, c'est à toi de m'accorder un service.

Clarke : Tu ne trouveras pas le mien, mais si tu veux, va-y, commence.

Lexa : Le cheval ?

Clarke : Non, essaye encore.

Lexa : Le dauphin ?

Clarke : Toujours pas, dernière tentative.

Lexa : Le chat, tu as Mushu après tout.

Clarke : Correct mais ce n'est pas mon animal favori pour autant.

Lexa : Et toi alors tu n'essaye pas ?

Clarke : C'est le loup, tu as regardé un reportage la dernière fois et tu sembler fasciner.

Lexa : Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée, tu es observatrice.

Clarke : Ton intérêt est pour peu de choses, donc oui, je connais ce regard, celui que tu fais quand tu observes une chose qui te captive.

Lexa : Tu passes un peu trop de temps à m'observer Clarke. (Sourire)

Clarke : L'habitude, j'ai passé mon enfance et mon adolescence à t'observer de loin.

Lexa : Je suis flattée, je vais finir par croire que tu étais amoureuse de moi.

Clarke : Tu aimerais bien Wayne ! (Rire)

Lexa : Avoue Griffin, tu craquais pour moi ?

Liam : (Rire) Lyly est la seule qui faisait rire autant Clarke, tu es sa petite amie ?

Je recrache la gorgé de mon soda et me lève tel un ressort de mon siège, Raven qui avait les oreilles qui trainait éclate de rire et on reprend la visite.

Clarke : Nous ne sommes qu'amies.

Liam : Dommage la Commandante est jolie et tu souris quand elle est là, tu es moins triste et c'est cool.

Je vois Lexa nous regarder, j'oublie des fois que ses sens sont sur développés aussi, elle nous a sûrement entendus. On s'arrête à la boutique d'où Liam repart avec une pile de cadeaux, je suis presque sûre de me faire rouspéter en rentrant. On finit par rentrer en fin d'après-midi et Liam saute au cou de Lexa pour lui dire au revoir. Etrange il n'est pas très tactile d'habitude, il se contente d'un discret au revoir aux autres et je le dépose dans ses quartiers.

Nadia : Alors petit monstre, tu en as profité on dirait ?

Liam : Oui c'était cool et puis Lexa fait sourire Clarke. (Sourire)

Je baisse les yeux gênée et file avant d'avoir à répondre à des questions gênantes malgré ça j'entends quand même ce que répond Nadia. Merci ma super ouie, des fois j'aimerais vraiment être normale.

Nadia : Je suis contente pour elle, il faut qu'elle oublie Lyly.

Liam : Oui, elle souriait comme quand elle était avec Lyly, c'était vraiment chouette.

Mon cœur se serre, oublier Lyly ? Je ne pense pas y arriver, c'est sûr que je ressens des choses pour Lexa mais je ne suis pas prête à y faire face, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Je passe devant sa chambre et au lieu de toquer j'accroche un sac à sa porte et rejoins ma chambre. C'est dix minutes plus tard que j'entends frapper à ma porte, je sais que c'est Lexa j'ai entendu sa porte et je reconnaîtrais le son de son pas n' importe où.

Clarke : Entre Lex, c'est ouvert.

Lexa : Tu vois à travers les objets, comme ton père maintenant ?

Clarke : Non toujours pas, je t'ai entendue. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lexa : Je voulais te remercier, il est plus facile à entretenir qu'un vrai. (Sourire)

Elle me montre la peluche loup que je lui ai offert et je souris, je m'assois sûr mon lit et souffle.

Clarke : Je suis désolée pour mon comportement bizarre d'aujourd'hui, c'est difficile.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui est difficile Clarke ?

Clarke : Tu le sais très bien, en tout cas Liam t'adore. Je crois qu'il va changer de super-héros préféré d'ici peu de temps ce petit traitre. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je suis irrésistible que veux-tu ! (Sourire)

Clarke : J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te contredire sur ce point là.

Lexa : Le canard ?

Clarke : Tu cherches encore n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais dis que tu ne trouverais pas, tu me dois un service Wayne.

Lexa : Je trouverais, alors que vas-tu me demander ?

Clarke : J'aimerais bien visiter la Batcave.

Lexa : Je m'attendais à pire, je dirais à mon père que je t'y emmènerai demain si tu veux.

Clarke : Cool, ça va entre vous ?

Lexa : C'est compliqué mais on fait chacun des efforts.

Clarke : Bien, à demain alors.

Lexa : Bonne nuit Clarke.

Clarke : Bonne nuit Commandante.

Lexa : (Sourire) J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'embêter longtemps avec se surnom.

Clarke : Peut-être bien, oui. (Sourire)

 **Lendemain après-midi…..**

Lexa : Voilà ! Je crois qu'on a fait le tour de la Batcave, alors tu as satisfait ta curiosité ?

Clarke : N'emmène jamais Finn ou Raven ici, ils détraqueraient tous les gadgets en touchant à tout.

Lexa : J'en prends note.

Alfred : Melle Wayne votre mère aimerait que vous restiez diner avec Melle Griffin.

Lexa : Al, appelle-moi Lexa, tu me connais depuis que je porte des couches.

Alfred : Sûrement pas, je manquerais à tout mes devoirs.

Clarke : Je vais rentrer, je ne veux pas m'imposer plus que je ne le fais déjà. Mais reste Lexa, ça fera plaisir à tes parents.

Lexa : Je ne te laisse pas rentrer seule Clarke.

Clarke : Je suis à cinq minutes de vol, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Merci pour la visite, Alfred c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Alfred : Egalement mademoiselle.

Je tourne les talons et sors de la Batcave, Lexa parle avec son père donc je dis au revoir à Diana.

Diana : Reste, Lexa a un peu de mal à rester ici depuis qu'Aden nous a quittés et ta présence lui fait beaucoup de bien.

Clarke : Je n'en suis pas si sûre vous savez.

Diana : Crois-moi, vous êtes bénéfiques l'une pour l'autre.

Bruce : Clarke, reste manger, sinon ma fille va vouloir te raccompagner.

Clarke : Très bien, je reste, on rentrera après.

Bruce : Et si tu lui faisais visiter le manoir ? On vous appelle quand c'est prêt.

Je suis donc Lexa dans le manoir qui, je dois l'avouer, est vraiment décoré avec goûts.

Lexa : Tu veux voir ma chambre ? Elle na pas du bouger depuis que je suis partie i ans.

Clarke : J'avoue que je suis curieuse de voir ça, si c'est comme ton appartement ça doit être assez peu décoré. (Sourire)

Lexa : Tu risque d'être surprise alors.

Et en effet quand je rentre je découvre une chambre remplie de poster et de photos. Bien loin de l'univers sobre que je m'imaginais, mais bien plus vivant. Je repère plusieurs photos avec Aden mais ne lui fais pas remarquer et promène mon regard partout. Je m'arrête sur un dessin, je le reconnais c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas qui a fait ce dessin mais je l'adore, mon frère à l'air vraiment heureux dans son costume de Robyn. C'est une image joyeuse, j'aime me souvenir de lui comme ça.

Clarke : Il est sympa en effet, ta chambre est surprenante.

Lexa : N'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Un jour je te montrerai la mienne, si tu es sage.

Lexa : Je suis toujours sage.

Clarke : Laisse-moi en douter.

Lexa : Crois-moi Clarke je suis sage, tu n'aimerais pas mon côté impulsif.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que peu avoir ton côté impulsif de si répréhensible pour le mettre ainsi sous clé ?

Lexa : L'impulsivité fait faire des choses stupides.

Clarke : Pas tout le temps, des fois elle permet d'oser ce qui est nécessaire.

Lexa : Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur ce point alors. (Sourire)

Clarke : Il est sûr que tu aime tout contrôler, ça doit être difficile pour toi de faire quelque chose de ne pas prévu. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je n'aime pas « tout contrôler ».

Clarke : Si, tu aime ça. Ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est même plus une qualité dans notre monde. Seulement à tout contrôler tu passe peut être à côté de choses intéressantes dont tu n'as même pas idée.

Lexa : Je peux être impulsive !

Clarke : Et bien quand tu me l'auras prouvé je te croirais.

Alfred : Mesdemoiselles, pardon de vous interrompre mais le repas est servi.

Lexa : Merci Alfred, nous descendons.

Je me lève et suis Alfred, la soirée se passe vraiment bien et je décide de rentrer en volant.

Clarke : Demain je recommence ma garde alors on se voit dans deux jours.

Lexa : Ca marche, tu me ramènes ?

Clarke : Tu n'aimes pas voler ?

Lexa : Non, mais je suis impulsive.

J'éclate de rire et la serre contre moi avant de décoller, elle se cramponne à mon cou et je prends tout mon temps pour arriver jusqu'au centre. Je la dépose en douceur et on rejoint nos quartiers.

Lexa : C'était une chouette soirée, merci d'être restée manger.

Clarke : Merci de m'avoir invitée.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et dix seconde plus tard on frappe à la porte, j'ouvre et Lexa me plaque contre la porte en m'embrassant. Mon corps m'envoi une décharge électrique monstrueuse et j'inverse nos positions en répondant à son baiser. On se sépare par manque d'oxygène et je regarde Lexa, un peu perdue.

Lexa : Je suis impulsive.

Elle tourne les talons et rentre dans sa chambre et je me couche dans mon lit. Mon cerveau a disjoncté, elle a dit que je n'aimerais pas son coté impulsif, elle s'est lourdement trompée. Personne ne m'a jamais embrassée avec autant de passion, j'en frissonne encore. Je finis par abandonner l'idée de dormir et sors prendre l'air, ma course me conduit au cimetière et je reste un moment près de la tombe de Lyly.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas quoi faire Lyly, tu me manques tellement. Mais depuis que Lexa est là j'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Mais à chaque fois que cette impression arrive je repense à toi et je culpabilise. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ma Lyly, je t'aimais tellement.

Costia : Elle aussi elle t'aimait Clarke.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Costia : Je t'ai entendue sortir, je ne dormais pas.

Clarke : Lexa vient de m'embrasser, j'ai peur Costia.

Costia : Tu dois laisser partir Lyly, elle voudrait que tu sois heureuse.

Clarke : Tout est si compliqué Cost, j'aimerais seulement revenir au temps où je parlais mariage avec LyLy.

Costia : La vie t'offre une seconde chance d'aimer, ne la laisse pas filer Clarke.

 **Deux jours plus tard….**

POV Lexa :

Cela fais deux jours que j'ai embrassé Clarke dans sa chambre, je suis vraiment stupide. J'ai sûrement brisé le peu d'amitié qu'on essayait de construire. Je souffle quand l'alarme de la League retentit. On court tous et Strange nous informe de la situation.

Strange : Un énorme ouragan arrive, on va aider les services de sécurité de la ville.

Green Lantern : Harper, Monty et Jasper avec moi on va aider à consolider les écoles, entre autres.

Dardevil : Bellamy, Emori et John avec moi on va aider la police.

Strange : Raven, Wells, Luna avec moi on va guider les gens vers les abris.

Aquaman : Riley et Monroe vous m'accompagnez pour consolider le port.

Superman : Bryan, Nathan, vous allez venir avec moi on va survoler la zone pour essayer de limiter les dégâts.

Wonder-Woman : Lexa, Anya, Costia vous êtes avec moi, on va aider les pompiers.

Catwoman : Maya, Octavia et Lincoln vous êtes avec moi, on va aider à consolider les routes.

Strange : Clarke est déjà sur place avec les pompiers, c'est la panique, alors tous en tenues nous partons.

Je cours enfiler mon costume et Raven m'attrape par la main.

Raven : Elle na pas voulu rentrer avec nous, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous mais réglez ça.

Lexa : Je l'ai embrassée.

Raven : Ok, il était temps que l'une de vous deux comprenne que vous ne pouviez pas être amies.

Lexa : Je l'ai toujours su, mais Clarke est têtue.

Raven : Alors sois plus têtue qu'elle, elle en vaut la peine.

Lexa : Je sais Rav, fait attention à toi.

Raven : Toi aussi.

Je me saisis du costume de Clarke et on rejoint le centre ville, l'ouragan est à quelques kilomètres de nous. Je repère Clarke au loin et on court vers elle.

Clarke : Le centre pour enfant, il faut évacuer les gosses dans un lieu sûr.

Wonder-Woman : Habille toi on y va.

Clarke enfile son costume à super vitesse et on fonce vers le centre, grâce à notre vitesse et notre coordination les enfants sont rapidement en sécurité quand j'entends le clic d'une arme. Je ne réfléchis pas et m'interpose devant les derniers enfants mais Clarke et plus rapide et à balayer la menace. Anya semble être hors d'elle et je comprends vite pourquoi en voyant Costia se tenir le bras.

Batgirl : Tu es blessée, comment ?

Supergirl : Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, il utilise la Kriptonite Rouge pour me troubler.

Costia : Je vais bien, les enfants ont besoin que tu te concentres Clarke.

Wonder-Woman : Sky, tu les transporte en sécurité avec Costia. Batgirl il faut trouver cette Kriptonite maintenant.

Je vois Clarke lutter de toutes ses forces pour garder le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et je serre les dents, un autre clic se fait entendre et Clarke s'interpose une nouvelle fois avant que je ne m'occupe du gars. Je vois Clarke transpirer, ce qui n'arrive jamais d'habitude et observe autour de moi pour trouver la Kriptnotite. Anya a finit d'évacuer les enfants et je vois nos différents amis se mettre à chercher avec nous à mesure que le temps passe.

Voix d'Allie : J'espère que mon petit cadeaux te plait Supergirl, une machine qui contrôle le temps. J'en ai toujours rêvé et la science l'a fait. Tu sembles patraque, mes drones t'ont déjà vue plus en forme, tu semblais si sûre de pouvoir me battre cette fois. Je vais tout te prendre à nouveau, tu aurais dû me tuer, car maintenant tu va encore plus souffrir. Mais je suis bonne joueuses, si tu acceptes de souffrir, disons une journée entière, j'arrêterais l'ouragan. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Supergirl : D'accord, arrête ça maintenant.

Batgirl : NON !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Lèves-toi et bats-toi !

POV Clarke :

Je luttais pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, la Kriptonite Rouge a vraiment des effets désastreux sur moi. Le cri de Lexa m'avait réchauffé le cœur mais la situation restait inchangée.

Supergirl : On n'a pas le choix, mettez les gens à l'abri au cas où elle changerait d'avis.

Batgirl : Je ne te laisserais pas, oublie cette idée stupide.

Skaiprisa : Les filles, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer là.

Wonder-Woman : Bon, déjà, détruisez-moi ces drones, il faut réfléchir.

Octavia et Lexa s'en chargent et bientôt la voix d'Allie s'éteint. Mis à part mon père qui continue de patrouiller, tout le monde est là. Il ne doit pas s'approcher de la zone de toute façon, mais comment elle a pu trouver autant de Kriptonite rouge ? Ça me dépasse.

Batman : On va se séparer et détruire la Kriptonite Rouge. Batgirl et Skaiprisa vous restez avec Supergirl, les autres ont se dépêche, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Je suis droite comme un « I », mais je recule quand Lexa et Octavia s'approchent de moi.

Supergirl : Non, je suis instable. Je pourrais vous blesser, restez loin de moi svp

Skaiprisa : Calme-toi, tu ne nous feras rien. La preuve tu te recule de peur de nous blesser, c'est bien la preuve que tu te contrôle. Je crois que j'ai repéré la machine d'Allie, je vais aller vérifier.

Supergirl : Non, pas seule. Batgirl accompagne là, c'est peut-être un piège pour vous attirer.

Batgirl : Elle a raison, il y a Aquaboy et Darsky juste là, vas avec eux vérifier. Je reste avec elle, sois prudente et prévenez-moi si vous avez trouvé.

Skaiprisa : Ok, tiens le coup Blondie, on va te sortir d'ici.

Ne tenant plus sur mes jambes je m'assois, tous mes sens sont sans dessus-dessous et je ferme les yeux pour tenter de me calmer. Lexa en a profité pour s'approcher et pose sa main sur moi, étrangement son contact calme mon cœur.

Supergirl : Je suis inutile, vous devriez vous occuper des gens au lieu de moi, l'ouragan va bientôt être là.

Batgirl : On est une équipe, on prend soin les un des autres.

Supergirl : Tu ne devrais pas rester si proche de moi, mes pouvoirs sont instables.

Batgirl : Tout va bien, je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas. J'ai trouvé ton animal favori, c'est l'hippocampe.

Supergirl : Correct, tu en as mis du temps, comment tu as trouvé ?

Batgirl : J'ai remarqué que tu ne quittais jamais ton pendentif, c'est un Hippocampe.

Supergirl : Lyly me l'a offert quand nous avons emménagé ensemble, j'ai toujours trouvé ces animaux beaux et fascinants.

Batgirl : Je t'avais dit que je trouverai.

Supergirl : (Rire) Tu as passé tout le Zoo avant.

Batgirl : Mais j'ai fini par trouver, tu semble aller mieux.

Supergirl : Je pense que c'est à cause de toi, dès que tu as posé la main sur moi, mon cœur s'est calmé.

Raven : (Mental) Les filles ont à trouver le stock de Kriptonite, les plus forts la réduisent en cendres. Supergirl comment tu vas ?

Supergirl : Je tiens le coup, des nouvelles de Skaiprisa ?

Raven : Non, je suis inquiète.

Batgirl : On va aller voir, je pense que Supergirl peut se lever maintenant.

Je lui fais signe que oui et on court vers l'endroit ou Octavia, Riley et Bellamy sont partis. Ils sont en train de se battre avec les hommes d'Allie et on les rejoint. Je suis encore faible mais toujours plus forte que de simples humains, la machine s'emballe et je m'approche. Elle est remplie de Kriptonite Rouge, c'était un piège, en son centre de la Kryptonite verte, si ça explose je suis fichue.

Batgirl : Ecarte-toi de la machine, on va s'en charger.

Supergirl : Non si elle explose, tu imagines les dégâts ? Je dois l'évacuer d'ici, Nathan, Bryan il faut que vous reveniez tout de suite ici. Superman surtout reste loin de notre position, Batgirl j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour pousser la machine.

Iron-Boy : On arrive tiens le coup.

Aquaboy : On va t'aider à pousser, Darsky, Skayprisa il est temps de sortir vos muscles.

Batgirl : Ok ensemble, tiens le coup.

Tous ensembles on sort la machine et Bryan et Nathan se posent. Une goutte de sang tombe de mon nez, je ne saigne jamais d'habitude. Je l'essuie discrètement mais pas assez vite pour que Lexa ne le remarque pas.

Batgirl : Ça suffit, tu t'écartes maintenant.

Supergirl : Il reste à peine deux minutes avant que ça n'explose, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Les gars vous allez m'aider à monter, je vais la larguer dans le soleil. On y va, maintenant.

Batgirl : Non, tu….

N'y tenant plus je l'embrasse et fonce vers la machine, une fois sur le point d'arriver dans l'espace j'ordonne aux garçons de rester là.

Supergirl : Si je n'y arrive pas, je compte sur vous pour prendre ma suite.

Iron-Boy : Fais attention, on t'attend ici.

Je monte encore et encore et utilise mes dernière forces pour propulser la machine dans le soleil, je perds connaissance petit à petit mais la voix de Raven me ramène.

Raven : Il faut que tu rentres dans l'atmosphère Clarke, les garçons vont te récupérer.

Supergirl : Je suis désolée, je dérive et je n'ai plus la force d'y faire face. Je saigne Rav, cette fois je crois que je ne m'en sortirai pas.

POV Lexa :

Raven : NON !

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Raven : Elle s'est évanouie, elle dérive.

Lexa : Les Green lantern vous pouvez aller la récupérer non ?

Greeny : On y va, on va la ramener.

Harper décolle et j'empêche mes mains de trembler, Superman aussi est partit dans l'espace, ils vont la retrouver il le faut. Bordel il est temps de me l'avouer je l'aime, c'est bien plus qu'une attirance ce que je ressens. Anya et Costia sont près de moi et scrutent le ciel avec inquiétude, Wells et Jasper détruisent la dernière Kriptonite Rouge.

Jasper : C'est bon, il n'y a plus rien.

Raven : Il faut que Supergirl nous dise sa position, Lexa je vais te mettre en relation avec elle. Ta voix va la faire se réveiller, du moins je l'espère. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps alors choisis bien tes mots.

Batgirl : Ok, vas-y.

Raven se concentre de toutes ses forces et une goutte de sang tombe de son nez, Bellamy inquiet se rapproche d'elle. Elle pose ses mains sur mon crane et je hurle à Clarke.

Batgirl : CLARKE, réveille-toi je t'en supplie. Réveille-toi, il faut qu'on parle, réveille-toi, comme ça je pourrais enfin te dire que je t'aime. Stp mon amour, ouvre les yeux et dit nous où tu es.

Supergirl : Lex….Je suis là, le rayon rouge s'est mes yeux…je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Raven : Green lantern, vous la voyez ?

Greeny : C'est bon, Superman la récupérée on va la ramener au centre.

Raven s'effondre dans les bras de Bellamy et mon cœur se remet à battre normalement. Heureusement que seule Raven à entendu ce que j'ai dit, ça aurait était assez gênant. Bellamy, Raven et Octavia on fonce vers le centre pendant que les autres continuent d'aider la population.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Nyko : Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi faible, même il y a deux ans elle n'était pas dans cet état.

Jack : En clair ?

Abby : Chéri calme toi stp.

Nyko : La Kryptonite rouge lui a déclenché une importante hémorragie interne. Sa régénération automatique semble s'être stoppée. Elle a tellement lutté pour ne pas perdre le contrôle qu'elle a épuisé toute son énergie. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu se réveiller dans l'espace, il faut attendre pour voir si il y aura des séquelles je suis désolé.

Lexa : Raven ?

Nyko : Complètement vidé de son énergie elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais elle ira bien.

Abby : Ses parent arrivent et Bellamy ne la quitte pas, tu devrais aller te reposer.

Lexa : Ça va, est-ce qu'on peut la voire

Nyko : Juste toi alors, j'ai remarqué que ses constantes s'amélioraient quand tu étais là.

Lexa : Alors je ne la quitterais pas, jusqu'à-ce qu'elle se réveille.

Jack : Ça ne peut plus durer, Bruce, Diana il faut aller faire un tour au labo d'Allie et détruire tout son stock de Kryptonite.

Lexa : Je viens, vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide possible, d'autant plus que vous ne pourrez pas approcher le labo, Jack.

Octavia : Tu reste veiller sur Clarke, on s'occupe du labo avec la League ok ?

Lexa : Comment va Finn ?

Nyko : Bonne nouvelle pour lui, il pourra remarcher et il est réveillé. Ça sera long mais il récupérera toutes ses capacités.

Lexa : C'est une bonne nouvelle, ses parents doivent être soulagés. Je viens, toi tu reste avec Raven et Clarke, si je ne fais pas quelque chose je vais devenir folle.

Bruce : Très bien, on ira demain soir. On a tous besoin de repos, venez allons voir Strange, Loki est revenu.

Octavia va voir Raven et Bellamy et je rentre dans la chambre de Clarke avec Abby.

Abby : J'ai l'impression qu'elle se trouve un peu trop souvent dans cette chambre.

Lexa : C'est mon impression aussi, et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'imprudente.

Abby : Je compte sur toi pour qu'elle ne franchisse pas ses limites à nouveau, apparemment tu es la seule personne qu'elle daigne écouter.

Lexa : C'est vite dit ça, je lui ai dis de ne pas le faire et voyez le résultat.

Abby : Mais tu l'as ramenée, je te laisse un peu, j'ai besoin de repos.

Lexa : D'accord, à plus tard.

Abby : (Pose sa main sur mon épaule) Elle va se réveiller, et cette fois-ci, dis-lui.

Lexa : (Souffle) Je lui dirai, oui.

Inutile de nier, je sais parfaitement de quoi elle parle. Abby a cette facilité à lire le cœur de gens c'est assez impressionnant. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil et prend la main de Clarke en soupirant.

 **Lendemain soir….**

Nous sommes en position tout autour du labo, je fais équipe avec Raven, Luna et Diablo. Superman vole loin au dessus de nous en cas de besoin il rattrapera les fuyards. Je chasse mes idées noires sur le fait que Clarke n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux et me concentre sur l'attaque. Hulk défonce la porte et on rentre tous, les tirs fusent mais j'avance sans peur. Luna s'occupe des hommes avec Diablo pendant que Raven réduit en cendre tout les drones qu'elle trouve. Je cours jusqu'au centre du labo ou je retrouve ma mère tenant son épée.

Wonder-Woman : (Tend son épée) A toi l'honneur ma puce.

Devant moi se trouve un grand stock de Kryptonite rouge et je me saisis de l'épée de ma mère. Je l'abat avec force et la Kryptonite explose, ma mère ramasse les cendres et les enferme dans un sac. Gordon, récupère tous les hommes arrêtés, mais aucune trace d'Allie. Ça aurait était trop facile, le jour ou je la vois je vais lui faire passer son envie de rire.

Bellamy : Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Darksky comme nom ?

Batgirl : Je trouve que ça sonne bien, Raven adore.

Darksky : Tu crois ? Je sais que j'ai été un idiot avec Clarke, mais je tiens vraiment à Raven tu sais.

Batgirl : J'ai vu oui, ne t'en fais pas pour Clarke. Tant que tu te comporte bien avec elle ta mâchoire restera intacte.

Darksky : Tant mieux, abimer un si beau visage serait du gâchis. (Sourire)

Batgirl : (Rire) Prétentieux !

Darksky : Elle va se réveiller, viens il faut rejoindre les autres.

Après cette intervention les jours ont défilés, Clarke n'a pas ouvert les yeux et j'ai toute les peines du monde à me concentrer sur mes études.

 **Deux semaines plus tard…..**

J'entends la voix de Lexa qui récite je ne sais quoi, elle révise. J'ouvre les yeux et je me souviens, elle ma dit qu'elle m'aimait…..

Lexa : Salut Princesse, tu te décides à rejoindre le monde des vivants ?

Clarke : Combien de temps ?

Lexa : Deux semaines, il serait bien d'arrêter de nous faire des frayeurs pareilles.

Clarke : Désolée, les autres vont bien ?

Lexa : Oui, Raven à complètement récupéré et bonne nouvelle, Finn est réveillé et a commencé sa rééducation.

Clarke : Tant mieux, tu ne devrais pas être en cours, toi ?

Lexa : J'ai fini à 14h, je suis venue réviser ici.

Je me relève, apparemment en plaine forme si ce n'est un mal de crane persistant. Lexa ne me quitte pas des yeux et j'entends son cœur faire des soubresauts inquiétants.

Clarke : Lex, ça va ? Ton cœur s'emballe.

Lexa : Je…

Nyko : La belle au bois dormant et enfin réveillée, tu n'as aucune séquelle. Tu peux donc sortir d'ici, ne force pas trop les prochains jours quand même.

Clarke : D'accord, merci Nyko.

Je me lève et m'habille rapidement avant de rejoindre Lexa qui m'attend, on marche tranquillement jusqu'à ma chambre.

Clarke : Tu es bien silencieuse, il y a un problème ?

Lexa : (Souffle) Je ne peux pas être ton amie Clarke, j'aimerais vraiment mais c'est impossible. Je ressens beaucoup de choses pour toi, mais pas de l'amitié. Tu m'exaspère, me tiens tête, me fais rire aussi. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi, ces deux dernières semaines j'ai réfléchis tu sais. Et si tu ne veux pas, nous n'en parleront plus jamais et nous auront des rapports strictement professionnels, tu comprends ?

Clarke : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu veux qu'on revienne au temps ou tu savais à peine que j'existais ?

Lexa : Non je te veux Clarke, je suis amoureuse de toi. Je n'ai plus envie de le cacher, de lutter contre ce que je ressens. Donc, soit tu me repousse maintenant, soit tu nous laisse une chance.

Clarke : C'est un ultimatum en gros !

Lexa : Ne le prend pas comme ça, mais oui je te demande de faire un choix. Tu me donneras ta réponse pour la célébration des 25 ans.

Elle tourne les talons et mon cœur dégringole, j'ai donc deux semaines pour faire un choix.

Clarke : Tu compte m'ignorer pendant deux semaines ?

Lexa : Non, je compte faire en sorte que tu me choisisses Clarke. Et ça commence ce soir par un diner au restaurant, je passe te prendre à 20h.

Clarke : Qui te dit que j'ai envie de sortir ?

Lexa : Qui te dit que tu as le choix ?

Clarke : Ok Commandante je t'accorde ton diner.

Lexa : Bien, à ce soir.

Elle tourne les talons et sort de ma chambre, après avoir fait le tour de mes amies pour les rassurer je pars à la salle de méditation ou je trouve Strange.

Strange : Bonjour Clarke, content de te voir de retour parmi nous.

Clarke : Steffen, tu m'as proposé un jour de m'apprendre les arts mystiques. Ta proposition tient toujours ? J'ai besoin de trouver un peu de paix.

Strange : Assieds-toi, première leçon. Tu vas apprendre à vider ton esprit, concentres-toi sur un moment heureux de ta vie et oublie tout le reste.

Je m'assois et ferme les yeux, les moments avec Lyly défilent dans mon esprit mais c'est le discours de Lexa qui retient mon attention. Son « je t'aime » résonne avec force dans mon cœur et je ne pense à plus rien d'autre. Strange tape mon sternum et mon âme est propulsée hors de mon corps. C'est une sensation vraiment étrange et Steffen me regarde en souriant.

Strange : Un jour tu seras capable de le faire de toi-même, promènes-toi. Une fois finit reviens ici, je suis sûr que ça t'éclairera un peu.

Clarke : On ne peut pas me voire ?

Strange : Non sauf moi et peut être Maya et Catwoman, les chats voient les âmes des gens.

Clarke : D'accord, à plus tard alors.

Je flotte et voit Raven et Bellamy se tenant par la main, je m'arrête et écoute ce qu'ils se racontent.

Raven : On ne peut pas sortir ensemble Bellamy, Clarke a raison en disant que ça complique tout.

Bellamy : Non, elle a tort, on est bien tous les deux non ?

Raven : Oui, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Je les laisse discuter tranquillement et aperçois Lincoln qui tente de contrôler sa Magie. Octavia l'observe de loin mais n'intervient pas alors que clairement elle en crève d'envie. Je continu la route et je vois Riley se battre avec son père dans l'eau, il ne se parle pas du tout et leur coups sont violents. Je soupire et continu mon exploration, je tombe sur Anya et Lexa qui discutent.

Anya : Un ultimatum, tu es sérieuse ?

Lexa : J'ai un peu paniqué, je lui ai balancé que j'étais amoureuse d'elle et elle n'a pas vraiment réagis. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand elle est là, tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est de la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser. Je suis dingue de cette femme et elle, on dirait qu'elle m'aime bien mais ce n'est pas suffisant Anya. Comment je peux lutter contre Lyly, elle est morte donc elle est parfaite à ses yeux. Moi je n'ai rien de spécial mais je l'aime à en crever. Pendant deux semaines j'ai multiplié les missions pour détruire toute trace de Kryptonite car je ne supporte pas de la voir blessée. Cette Allie, le jour ou je la trouverai je lui arracherai le cœur moi-même, pour l'avoir tant fait souffrir. Tant qu'elle n'oubliera pas ce qu'elle ressent pour Lyly je n'ai aucune chance. Et j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle la choisisse tu sais.

Anya : Je sais oui, elle serait vraiment bête de le faire. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi amoureuse, elle sait déjà que tu es exceptionnelle Lex. Si elle te brise le cœur je lui brise la mâchoire à coup de Kryptonite, mais je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime aussi.

Je pars et rejoins mon corps, en vérité je ne suis pas plus éclairée.

Strange : Lyly était une jeune femme formidable Clarke, personne ne te demande de l'oublier. On te demande d'avancer, tu l'aimeras toujours c'est évident. Mais on peut aimer de différentes façon, elle t'a demandé de vivre la vie que vous rêviez. L'amour fait partie intégrante de ce souhait, ne culpabilise pas et laisse-toi aller.

Clarke : Merci, je vais essayer.

Je sors de la pièce et croise Raven toute triste, quand elle me voit elle s'empresse de sourire et de me prendre dans ses bras.

Clarke : Ne laisse pas mes peurs gâcher ton histoire Rav, Bellamy est un gentil garçon et de toute évidence il est fou de toi. Donnez-vous une chance, tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Raven : Comment tu sais ?

Clarke : Petite expérience psychiques avec Strange.

Raven : Je vois, ça veux dire que tu t'es décidée à laisser une chance à Lexa ?

Clarke : Je vais diner avec elle ce soir, je suppose que c'est un bon début.

Raven : Oui, je vais voir Bellamy.

Clarke : Bien, à plus tard.

Je file vers la salle d'entrainement ou Lincoln lutte toujours, je rentre et prend la main d'Octavia.

Clarke : Linc, tu luttes contre tes pouvoirs, c'est pour ça que tu perds le contrôle. Au début ça me faisait pareil, personne n'a peur de toi ici.

Octavia : Elle à raison, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je te trouve exceptionnel et j'ai confiance en toi, ta Magie fait de toi qui tu es mais tu n'as pas besoin d'elle pour être celui que j'attendais.

Lincoln : Vraiment ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Je vous laisse les tourtereaux.

Lincoln : Merci Clarke, pour ce que tu as dis.

Clarke : Je t'en prie, les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Octavia mes serre dans ses bras et je sors retrouver Riley qui nage tranquillement dans la piscine. Je souffle un grand coup et me change en maillot, je n'ai pas pieds ici et je tremble comme une feuille. Je ferme les yeux et plonge, Riley me remonte aussi tôt à la surface l'air inquiet.

Clarke : Des fois il faut affronter ses plus grandes peurs pour avancer.

Riley : Tu veux nager un peu ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu culpabilise aussi pour Lyly Riley. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, c'est la faute d'Allie. C'était ton amie aussi, je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.

Riley : Ce n'est pas grave, le fait que tu sois là est suffisant pour moi.

Clarke : Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec ton père ?

Riley : Je suis tombé amoureux, mon père n'approuver pas ma relation, je suis un prince et il estimait qu'elle n'était pas digne de moi. On s'est disputés, ma mère a tenté de le calmer mais il s'est énervé et l'a frappée. Elle lui a pardonné, pas moi. Deux mois plus tard ma copine me quittait pour quelqu'un d'autre, sans un regard en arrière. Mon père n'a rien dit, on ne s'est pas adressé un seul mot depuis trois ans, il m'entraine mais on ne parle pas. Je vois bien que ma mère est triste mais je suis trop en colère pour lui pardonner.

Clarke : Son geste est impardonnable mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs Riley, je sais que tu lui manque. Quand à ta copine, peut-être qu'il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi et qu'il voulait t'empêcher de souffrir.

Riley : Peut-être oui, je ne sais pas comment renouer le dialogue avec lui.

Clarke : Tu as essayé avec un « Salut » ? (Sourire)

Riley : Non, mais c'est une bonne idée. (Sourire) Alors j'ai entendu dire que tu sortais ce soir avec Lexa ?

Clarke : Les nouvelles vont vite !

Riley : Vous êtes un peu notre attraction préférée ici, j'ai parié 50 dollars que tu l'embrasserais à la fin de la soirée alors ne déconne pas.

Clarke : Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Et si je la fais souffrir parce que je n'arrive pas à oublier Lyly ?

Riley : Clarke, tu es au milieu de la piscine avec moi, tu n'as pas pied. Tout à l'heure tu as carrément plongé, tu es prête, tu as juste peur.

Clarke : Et si finalement elle se rend compte qu'elle ne m'aime pas ?

Riley : Alors on sera plusieurs à lui casser la mâchoire, je peux te citer au moins cinq personnes. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Ça serait dommage, il est plutôt joli son visage.

Riley : Voilà qui est mieux, pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté, je t'ai fait apporter une robe. Donc tu devrais aller te préparer. Raven a décidé de te transformer en « Sex-symbol ».

Clarke : Ok, merci pour la robe.

Riley : Je t'en prie, les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Je file hors de l'eau, même si c'est un grand pas je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise à l'intérieur. Je rejoins ma chambre ou Raven et Maya se disputent.

Maya : Clarke….dis lui que j'ai le droit de te coiffer.

Clarke : (Rire) Elle à le droit, toi tu fais tout le reste pour que Lexa tombe à la renverse tout à l'heure.

Raven : Ça marche Princesse, la robe que Riley t'a offerte est splendide, cet homme a du goût.

Maya : Je confirme, Monroe craque complètement pour lui.

Clarke : Vraiment, intéressant ! Il faudrait arranger un rdv entre eux, je suis sûre qu'ils s'entendraient très bien.

Maya : Je le pense aussi, maintenant va prendre une douche, on va s'occuper de toi.

C'est comme ça que pendant plus d'une heure mes amies s'occupent de moi. Et, bien que je ne sois pas robe, il faut reconnaître que celle que Riley ma choisie, épouse parfaitement mes formes. Elle est dos-nu, ouverte sur le côté et surtout noire, une paire d'escarpins complète le tout et je m'observe devant le miroir. Maya a tressé mes cheveux, Raven m'a maquillée, mes yeux bleus ressortent encore plus. J'observe mon pendentif et l'enlève avant de le mettre dans une boite que je glisse dans mon sac-à-main. Raven et Maya mon vue le faire mais ne dises rien, elles savent toutes les deux ce que ce geste représente pour moi.

Maya : Tu es parfaite, j'ai parié 20 dollars que Lexa t'embrasse avant le dessert.

Raven : Et moi 50 dollars que vous passer la nuit ensemble, alors ne nous déçoit pas.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou être en colère pour vos paris.

Maya : C'est pour t'encourager, Wells à parié que tu te déclarerais avant la fin de la soirée, aussi.

Clarke : Est-ce que tout le monde a parié sur notre soirée ?

Raven : Octavia et Lincoln ont parié et c'est tout.

Clarke : Ils ont parié quoi, eux ?

Raven : Ils viennent de gagné, tu as enlevé ton pendentif.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je suis donc prévisible.

Costia : Non amoureuse, Lexa m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle t'attend au garage.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas parié ? C'est étrange !

Costia : Je n'ai pas besoin, je suis votre première fan. (Sourire)

Je secoue la tête et rejoins Lexa au garage. Mon cœur bat un peu trop fort et je suis quasi sûre qu'elle ma entendue arriver de loin. Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter quand je la vois, mais comment fait-elle pour être si magnifique ? Elle me sourit sans me lâcher des yeux et me tend la main.

Lexa : Tu es magnifique Clarke.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas en reste, le cuir te va bien.

Lexa : Ravie que ma tenue te plaise, tu es prête ?

Clarke : Tu m'emmène où ?

Lexa : Surprise, d'ailleurs tu va mettre ce casque sur les oreilles et ce bandeau sur tes yeux.

Clarke : Tu es sérieuse ?

Lexa : Très, tu me fais confiance ?

Clarke : Oui.

Je me laisse donc faire et souris quand je vois Diablo comme chauffeur, je rentre dans la limousine et on part. Je triture mes mains d'appréhension avant de sentir la main de Lexa serre la mienne, je me détends un peu et attend patiemment. On arrive au bout d'une trentaine de minutes et mon odorat m'indique qu'on doit être à la plage. Lexa me tire par la main et je la suis sagement, je ne vois et n'entend rien mais je sens le sable sous mes pieds.

Clarke : On est à la plage ?

Lexa : Bien, je t'enlève ton casque et ton bandeau mais tu gardes les yeux fermé ok ?

Clarke : OK Commandante.

Lexa : Juste Lexa ce soir.

Clarke : C'est noté.

Je laisse donc mes yeux fermés pendant qu'elle enlève mon bandeau et ses mains descendent sur mon cou me provoquant un léger frisson.

Lexa : Tu as enlevé ton pendentif ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai le droit d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant ?

Lexa : Oui.

La première chose que je vois c'est Lexa qui est définitivement trop proche de moi pour ma santé mentale et après je vois la table, les lumières, la musique. C'est magnifique, je manque d'éclater de rire quand je vois Jasper et Monty en serveur mais je me retiens et regarde Lexa.

Clarke : C'est magnifique, je suppose que tu as soutiré des informations à Riley pour connaître cet endroit.

Lexa : Je ne révélerai pas mes sources. (Sourire)

On s'installe tranquillement et Monty nous emmène l'apéritif en souriant.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu leur as promis pour qu'ils acceptent de nous servir ce soir ?

Lexa : Rien, ils me devaient un service depuis Bora-Bora.

Clarke : Je vois, si je me souviens bien je t'en dois un aussi.

Lexa : Je te le demanderai tout à l'heure.

Clarke : Je dois m'inquiéter ? (Sourire)

Lexa : Peut-être ! (Sourire)

Le repas se passe idéalement entre rires et confidences, je ne vois même pas Monty et Jasper partir tellement je suis bien. Lexa se lève et me tend la main, je la saisis et on se met à danser pieds-nus dans le sable au son du piano. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Lexa et on reste simplement là à profiter de ce moment.

Lexa : J'aimerais mon service maintenant.

Clarke : Je t'écoute.

Lexa : Embrasse-moi.

Mon cœur fait un looping et sans réfléchir je me penche pour capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser et doux et tendre, parfait en faites. Je m'écarte et lui souris, je sors mon pendentif et lui accroche autour du coup.

Clarke : Je me suis dis qu'il t'irait bien, Lyly n'est pas en compétition avec toi Lexa. Elle n'est plus là, et je dois la laisser partir. Tu es là et je veux nous donner une chance, je n'ai pas besoin de deux semaines de réflexion pour vouloir être avec toi. Je ne veux pas être ton amie, je veux être plus que ça, bien plus.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu l'est déjà, maintenant si tu nous ramenais à la maison ?

Clarke : En volant ?

Lexa : Cinq minutes de vol contre trente-cinq en voiture, tu choisis.

Clarke : La voiture, comme ça je reste dans tes bras.

Lexa : Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser autre part en arrivant ?

Clarke : Je veux juste profiter de cette soirée jusqu'au bout.

Lexa : Alors viens, Diablo nous attends.

On grimpe dans la voiture et je me colle dans les bras de Lexa, je me sens bien, je me sens en paix, je me sens à ma place. Je l'embrasse doucement et enfoui ma tête dans son cou, je la sens sourire et je ferme les yeux. Une fois au centre on rentre main dans la main jusqu'à sa chambre. Finalement je crois que tous nos amis vont gagner leurs paris, Lexa me plaque contre la porte et m'embrasse passionnément.

Clarke : J'ai envie de toi….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : Pertes et fracas

POV Clarke :

La soirée avait était merveilleuse et la nuit promettait d'être acrobatique vu comment Lexa me maintenait plaquée contre La porte. Je suis accrochée à son cou répondant à son baiser avec passion quand l'alarme retentit.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas vrai on est maudite ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Clarke : (Vole un baiser) Je suis là, on reprendra plus tard viens.

Je traine Lexa hors de la chambre et on se retrouve tous devant mon père qui semble hors de lui.

Jack : Plusieurs de nos amis ont était capturés par Allie et le Général Zodd plus son fils Titus. Clarke, Lexa vous allez vous séparer en deux équipes. Allie détient dans un bunker Jordan, Marcus et Elektra. Et Titus a capturé Barry, Patience et Arthur.

Bruce : Lexa choisis tes compagnons, Syf, Diablo et ta mère nous accompagnent. Hulk et Thor sont déjà sur place, ils nous attendent pour intervenir. On va s'occuper d'Allie, il faut s'attendre à ce que le Bouffon vert et son fils Pike soi présents aussi.

Lexa : Ok, Anya, Costia, Lincoln, Luna, Monroe, Bellamy et Jasper avec moi.

Jack : Les autres vous nous accompagnez, vous êtes sous la direction de Clarke. Kara, Oliver et Sarah nous accompagnent. On va rejoindre Iron-Man et Captain sur place, préparez-vous nous partons dans vingt minutes.

J'attrape la main de Lexa avant qu'elle ne file et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres en lui soufflant….

Clarke : Fais attention à toi…

Lexa : Toi aussi, je compte bien finir ce qu'on a commencé.

Elle file et je rejoins tout le monde pour me changer. Trente minutes plus tard on arrive sur une ile, à priori déserte.

Captain : Vous voilà enfin, la situation dégénère, ils les torturent.

Iron-Man : On n'a pas le temps de monter un plan là.

Supergirl : Il faudra pourtant, on ne peut pas y allez en aveugle.

Superman : Elle a raison, prends Iron-Boy et Flamme avec toi et inspectez les lieux. Superwoman, tu viens avec moi on va scanner le bâtiment pour savoir comment procéder. Supergirl tu restes avec White Canary et les autres en stand by pour le moment.

Bryan et John décollent avec Iron-Man, suivis de près par mon père et Kara.

White Canary : Bon écoutez-moi, on ne va pas rester sans rien faire.

Captain : Sûrement pas, on attend juste le retour de Superman pour nous dire ou foncer.

Clarke : Par l'eau, Aquaboy et Greeny peuvent respirer sous l'eau et nous ouvrir.

Je regarde Riley et Harper qui approuvent d'un signe de tête.

Green Arrow : Je vais me placer en position pour vous couvrir, Skaiprisa tu viens avec moi.

Skaiprisa : Ok.

Major : On devrait se séparer en plusieurs petits groupes pour encercler le bâtiment. On interviendra plus vite.

Supergirl : Bonne idée, qui fait quoi ?

Captain : Major et Flashgirl, vous venez avec moi.

White Canary : Ok L'homme invisible tu viens avec moi ainsi que Catgirl.

Supergirl : Raven et Light vous restez avec moi. Raven tes bracelets de communication sont au point ?

Raven : Oui, appuyez tous dessus et ce sera comme si on était à côté de vous.

Superman : Ok, on a repéré où était tout le monde.

Iron-Man : Aquaman est maintenu en l'air sans contact avec l'eau, ils l'électrocutent à l'aide d'une machine.

Superman : Catwoman est, de toute évidence, droguée et enfermée dans une cellule. Quant à Flash, Reverse Flash et son fils Quint lui fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure il semble dépourvu de sa vitesse.

Superwoman : Superman et moi on rentre par le toit et on s'occupe des soldats de Zodd et Titus.

Iron-Man : On s'occupe de couper toutes les machines et de détruire tous les drones.

White Canary : On va chercher Catwoman.

Captain : On s'occupe de Flash.

Supergirl : On se charge d'Aquaman, une fois qu'Aquaboy et Greeny nous auront fait rentrer. On reste en contact constant, faites attention à vous. N'attaquez pas seuls les soldats de Zodd c'est pour la plupart des Kryptoniens et ils sont très puissants.

Superman : On y va, allumez vos bracelets.

Riley et Harper plongent et on fonce tous à nos positions, j'espère que pour le groupe de Lexa tout se passe bien.

POV Lexa :

Batman : On a repéré ou se trouve tout le monde, le bâtiment est immense il va falloir se séparer en plusieurs groupes.

Thor : Je m'occupe de libérer Elektra avec Costia et Sky.

Wonder-Woman : Diablo, Magicien et Spidergirl, on s'occupe de Green Lantern.

Syf : Batgirl, Darksky et Ant-Girl, vous êtes avec moi on va s'occuper de Dardevil.

Batgirl : Allumer vos bracelets, Raven a dit qu'ils étaient au point.

Batman : Le Bouffon vert et son fils Pike sont présents plus peut-être Allie. Mais surtout ses drones, ne prenez pas la peine de parler avec et détruisez-les.

Hulk : Batman, Strong-boy et moi on va faire diversion et attaquer le plus gros des forces.

Un dernier regard et on se sépare tous rapidement, je suis Syf avec Bellamy et Monroe. Bellamy à la mâchoire serrée, je peux comprendre, ses deux parents sont en danger.

Batgirl : On ne repartira pas d'ici sans eux, Darksky promis.

Darsky : Je sais, je m'inquiète c'est tout.

Syf : Pas le temps de t'inquiéter, concentres toi. Ant-Girl tu vas grandir à mon signal et on va s'occuper des gardes pendant que Batgirl et toi vous courrez jusqu'à la cellule.

Batgirl : Ok.

Monroe s'est évanouie les deux fois ou elle a tenté de grandir et semble peu rassurée. Je lui pose la main sur l'épaule et tente une blague.

Batgirl : Ne te cognes pas la tête. (Sourire)

Ant-Girl : Je vais essayer, faites attention à vous. (Sourire)

On arrive devant une salle remplie de gardes et Syf nous fait signe de foncer. Je cour, Bellamy sur les talons et on entend les tirs autour de nous. Monroe a grandit et Syf s'interpose pour nous permettre d'atteindre les cellules. Une fois dans le couloir j'arrête Bellamy et il blêmit un peu.

Darksky : Tu entends ?

Batgirl : Oui le bâtiment est piégé, je ne sais pas combien de temps on a.

Darksky : Il y a trois drones qui surveillent les cellules, on fait quoi ?

Batgirl : Je m'en occupe tu t'occupes de récupérer Dardevil. Tu sors d'ici une fois que c'est fait, on a peu de temps devant nous à mon avis.

Darksky : Ok, je te suis.

On court et je lance mes Batrang sur les drones, ils tombent et Bellamy ouvre la cellule. Il sort deux minutes plus tard avec son père sur le dos, il est salement amoché.

Dardevil : Il y a d'autres prisonniers, sortez-les de là.

Batgirl : Ok.

On ouvre toute les cellules et plusieurs hommes et femmes sortent, on se dirige vers la sortie quand Pike, sur son planeur nous fait face.

Pike : Vous n'irez pas plus loin. Dans trois minutes le bâtiment va exploser et vous irez faire dodo. Allie était sûre de vous attirer ici en capturant ces déchets. Je dois dire que la drogue qu'on leur a donnée et particulièrement efficace. Remerciez les chercheurs que vous protégez.

Darksky : Je vais vous tuer. (Colère)

Batgirl : Tu prends tout le monde et tu cours sans t'arrêter, dehors à mon signal compris ?

Thor : (Via Bracelet) On a récupéré Elektra, elle est dans un sale état.

Wonder-Woman : (Via Bracelet) Green Lantern est juste inconscient, on est sortis aussi.

Batman : (Via Bracelet) Sortez tous d'ici, ça va exploser.

Syf : (Via Bracelet) Ant-Girl est touchée, je la porte jusqu'à la sortie.

Batgirl : MAINTENANT !

Je saute sur Pike et Bellamy court avec les chercheurs, le combat qui s'ensuit est clairement à mon avantage. Car malgré tout son équipement il ne reste qu'un humain, sans super pouvoirs, alors que moi j'ai du sang d'Amazone. Merci maman. Je lui décroche une droite magistrale et il s'écroule par terre évanoui. Je saute sur le planeur et voit Syf et Ant-Girl, elles n'arriveront pas à temps à la sortie.

Batgirl : Sky je vais te lancer Ant-Girl mets-toi en position. Syf tu t'accroches au planeur. Magicien, Costia contenez l'explosion qui va arriver.

Sky : Je suis en positon.

Au moment j'arrive au niveau de Syf une première explosion retentit, elle me jette Monroe dans les bras et après deux super rotation je la lance à Anya. Je me saisis de la main de Syf qui s'accroche à moi sur le planeur et fonce vers la sortie, on passe de justesse mais le souffle nous propulse hors du planeur. Thor rattrape Syf et Hulk me rattrape, Lincoln et Costia mettent tous leur pouvoirs en action pour contenir l'explosion en créant un champ de force. Si ça lâche on est tous morts, Luna et mes parents combattent le Bouffon Vert qui hurle qu'on a tué son fils. Hulk me pose au sol et l'expédie dans la stratosphère en un coup de poing. Je regarde autour de moi et rattrape Costia qui s'écroule dans mes bras, Bellamy rattrape Lincoln qui s'écroule à son tour. Le bâtiment est rasé mais le plus dur est passé, je pose Costia au sol et un drone arrive devant moi.

Allie : Félicitation mais vous n'êtes pas sortis indemne de la confrontation, vous avez quelques héros hors combat pour un moment. Dite à Supergirl que la prochaine fois je lui réserve une jolie surprise, ainsi qu'à toi Batgirl.

Batgirl : Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur elle ?

Allie : Car c'est un ennemi à ma taille, comme toi apparemment. Vous êtes la nouvelle génération de Héros, mais je ne vous laisserai pas vous installer comme tel.

Bellamy explose le drone et ma mère me retient avant que mes jambes cèdent. Je touche ma tête et grimace en voyant le sang, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai mal maintenant.

Batman : On récupère les blessés et on y va.

Je tente de me lever mes un vertige m'en empêche et je tombe dans les bras de ma mère, la dernière chose à laquelle je pense c'est que Clarke va s'inquiéter.

POV Clarke :

Riley et Harper nous ouvrent et avec Raven et Wells on court jusqu'au local ou est détenu Aquaman.

Iron-Man : (Via Bracelet) Le courant est coupé, allez-y.

Light : Je vais invoquer un brouillard épais, allez récupérer Aquaman.

Supergirl : Je m'occupe de Quint, Harper et Raven immobilisez Reverse Flash.

Aquaboy : Je m'occupe de libérer Aquaman.

On arrive au local et Wells s'élève dans les airs en créant un épais brouillard. Je vole vers Aquaman et le détache, il tombe dans les bras de Riley et Quint créé des éclairs en me tournant autour. Aussi rapide qu'il soit je le suis plus et le saisis en un bond et le plaque au sol. Raven et Harper ont immobilisé Reverse flash et Riley porte son père sur son dos.

Captain America : (Via Bracelet) On a récupéré Catwoman, on se replie.

White Canary : (Via bracelet) On a Flash aussi, il est inconscient on sort au plus vite.

Superman : (Via Bracelet) On a perdu Titus de vue, faites attention. Les soldats de Zodd sont plus nombreux que prévu et il y a des drones partout.

Iron-Man : (Via Bracelet) On s'en occupe avec Iron-Boy et l'homme invisible.

Supergirl : (Via Bracelet) Aquaboy est sur le chemin du retour avec Aquaman il est grièvement blessé.

Superwoman : (Via Bracelet) Je m'en charge, sortez d'ici.

Une dizaine de Drones arrivent tirant de partout, un des drones tir des balles à base de Kryptonite Rouge et Wells s'interpose. Il s'écroule dans mes bras et Quint explose de rire.

Quint : Tu vas mourir Supergirl, Allie te réserve une jolie surprise pour bientôt.

Hors de moi je souffle, sur les drones. Le souffle glacé n'est pas un de mes pouvoirs normalement mais apparemment ça a changé. Une fois à terre je les explose avec mon rayon laser et fais signe à Raven et Harper d'en finir avec Reverse Flash. Elle se concentre et des soldats de Zodd arrivent, nous encerclant. Wells est toujours dans mes bras, j'ignore ce qu'une balle à base de Kryptonite peut lui faire. Mon père et Kara arrivent et je passe Wells à Raven.

Supergirl : Court et ne t'arrêtes pas avant qu'il soit à l'abri.

Raven : Et toi ?

Supergirl : Je vais les aider, file.

Je me joins au combat et Raven court à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Green Arrow et Octavia arrivent pour nous aider et pendant une dizaine de minutes je ne distingue plus personne. Titus s'avance et tire, mon père me pousse et s'effondre par terre.

Supergirl : NON !

Je fonce vers Titus et l'envoi valser contre un mur, vu la vitesse et ma force il le traverse et s'écroule. Mon père convulse et je le prend dans mes bras en pleurant.

Superwoman : Il faut lui enlever la balle de Kryptonite mais on ne peut pas y toucher.

Greeny : Je m'en occupe.

Green Arrow : Ok, Supergirl porte-le à l'extérieur, on finit ici.

Harper vole près de moi et je décolle avec mon père dans les bras, je me pose près de mes amis et m'écarte à regret sentant la Kryptonite m'affaiblir.

White Canary : Ok écartez-vous de lui, la balle est dans l'épaule. Greeny, tu le maintien au sol avec Raven je vais la retirer.

Elle sort un couteau et de part sa blessure arrive à transpercer sa peau. Je détourne les yeux et regarde autour de moi, Electra et Aquaman sont inconscients et blessés grièvement. Flash est réveillé mais semble épuisé, il faut des soins de toute urgence à tout le monde.

Supergirl : Je vais chercher Strange et Nyko.

Je décolle et fonce vers le centre, dix minutes plus tard je cours à super vitesse jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Strange est au courant de la situation et me suit sans poser de question. Je récupère Nyko et décolle à nouveau, on se pose dix minutes plus tard. Il s'occupe directement de mon père pendant que Strange ouvre un portail pour tous nous ramener à la base.

Supergirl : Flamme tu portes Flash, Raven tu t'occupes de Light, Catgirl tu t'occupes d'Elektra, Aquaboy d'Aquaman. Captain, Major, Iron-Man il faut qu'on s'occupe d'enfermer les prisonniers dans un endroit sûr. Ils ont tous des pouvoirs, une prison normale ne les arrêtera pas.

Captain : Au sous-sol de la « Justice League » Il y a une prison adaptée.

Superwoman : Titus s'est enfuit mais tous ses soldats, Reverse Flash et Quint, sont hors d'état de nuire.

White Canary : Strange tu peux nous ouvrir un second portail ?

Strange : Oui, une fois qu'ils seront passés je vous enverrai à la base avec les prisonniers.

Skaiprisa : Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Superwoman : Ça ira, rentrez, on s'occupe des prisonniers.

Supergirl : Où en est l'autre groupe ?

Strange : Je ne sais pas, tu es arrivée au moment où le bâtiment explosait.

Nyko : Il faut rentrer, Superman te tiendra pas longtemps et Light ne réagit plus.

On traverse le portail et on fonce tous vers L'infirmerie. Finn qui remarche un peu vient à notre rencontre avec ma mère.

Abby : L'autre groupe est rentré, il y a plusieurs blessés graves, Monroe, Marcus, Patience, Syf et Lexa.

Clarke : (Inquiète) Lexa et touchée ?

Abby : Oui, à cause du souffle de l'explosion. On s'en occupe, allait vous changer, on a les meilleurs médecins ici.

Finn : Clarke suis moi, ma mère veut te parler c'est important.

Raven : Je reste avec eux, je t'appelle dès qu'on en sait plus.

Je suis donc Finn qui s'est assis dans son fauteuil roulant, il a la mine fatiguée.

Clarke : Tu vas bien ?

Finn : Je me sens inutile cloué ici.

Clarke : Il y aura d'autres batailles mon ami.

Finn : Je sais, maman on est là.

Félicity : Ok j'ai découvert comment vos identités ont été dévoilées sans que les nôtres soient en danger. Allie à injecté un virus mais nos par feu l'ont arrêtée. Elle n'a donc eu que le temps de prendre une liste de noms, les vôtres, sans savoir qui est qui. Juste que vous êtes des enfants de héros. Elle à récupérer un autre dossier mais je ne sais pas encore ce que sait.

Clarke : Tu peux remonter sa trace informatique ?

Félicity : Finn a trouvé une trace oui, on la remonte mais il faudra du temps pour arriver jusqu'à sa base de données.

Finn : Mais une fois fait on pourra la pirater de l'intérieur et tous ses drones, machines et robots en tout genres se désactiveront.

Félicity : On a découvert un dossier aussi. Il est hautement crypté et on essaie de le craquer, on sait juste qu'il porte le nom de Cyborg 2.0. Les chercheurs que le groupe de Batman ont libérer pourront sûrement nous en dire plus.

Finn : Raven, Jasper, Monty et Bryan pourraient nous aider pour le décryptage.

Clarke : Ok (Appuie sur son bracelet) Raven, Bryan, Monty, Jasper allez à la salle informatique tout de suite svp.

Félicity : Bruce t'attend à la salle trois, il est avec les chercheurs. On te tient au courant si on trouve quelque chose.

Clarke : Ok j'y vais.

Je tourne les talons, j'étouffe un maximum mes peurs pour rester concentrée. Ne pas penser que Lexa et mon père sont blessés et avancer. Arrivée à la salle je me rends compte que je suis toujours en costume, je fais donc demi-tour en vitesse et une fois changée, j'entre.

Bruce : Clarke je te présente Wick un des chercheurs prisonniers d'Allie. Il a beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre.

Wick : D'abord il faut que vous sachiez que nos familles étaient détenues en otages, c'est pour ça que nous avons obéis.

Clarke : On s'en doute, que vous a-t-elle fait faire ?

Wick : Les balles en Kryptonite rouge et verte. Mais le stock est devenu trop insuffisant pour en refaire, elle ne doit plus en avoir beaucoup. La machine qui contrôle le temps vient de nous aussi, elle nous a fait fabriquer des armes aussi.

Bruce : Quel genre ?

Wick : C'est un peu comme si on contrôlait les éléments, ils tirent des rayons de lumière, de glace, de flammes, d'air. Ils sont très puissants, assez pour immobiliser Reverse Flash et ralentir les soldats Kryptoniens de Zodd.

Clarke : Ils ont un défaut ?

Wick : Pas vraiment, ils de déchargent vite, on ne peut tirer que trois fois avec.

Bruce : Depuis combien temps Allie vous retenait prisonniers ?

Wick : Un an.

Clarke : Vous avez entendu parler d'un projet du nom de Cyborg ?

Wick : C'est une autre équipe qui s'en occupe. Ce sont des humains modifiés de façon extrême, on était chargés uniquement des armes. Les autres chercheurs travaillent de leur plein grès avec Allie et ils sont fous. Ils parlaient même de ressusciter les morts grâce à cette technique. C'est tout ce qu'on sait, on veut vous aider à les arrêter, on veut se racheter.

Bruce : Vous avez agis sous la contrainte, mais votre aide sera précieuse. Venez, on va vous installer, la League a ramené votre famille et celle de vos collègues.

Wick : Oui, il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle a fait de Supergirl une obsession. Elle ne veut pas vous tuer, elle veut vous détruire. Elle est folle et elle ne s'arrêtera pas.

Clarke : Je l'arrêterai, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais.

Après ça, je suis allée directement à l'infirmerie et les nouvelles sont mitigées. Lexa a juste besoin de repos, tout comme les autres membres de la League. Wells et mon père sont dans un état bien plus inquiétant, ils n'ont pas reprit connaissance. Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère si inquiète pour mon père et je m'assois lourdement près de Lexa qui dort paisiblement.

Clarke : Tu avais dis que tu serais prudente…. Je fais quoi moi sans toi ? Tu m'as fais tomber amoureuse de toi alors ne t'avise pas de me laisser tomber maintenant Lexa Wayne.

Epuisée, je m'endors en lui tenant la main, j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à l'infirmerie depuis que j'ai décidé de mener cette vie. Si ce n'est pas pour moi c'est pour un ami ou pire.

 **Deux jours plus tard…**

POV Lexa :

Je sens Clarke un peu distante, il faut dire que je lui ai fais peur aussi. Et puis son père et Wells sont dans un sale état, mis à part un mal de tête persistant je vais bien. Clarke est à la caserne pour sa garde et j'en profite pour étudier, je crois que je devrais me faire une raison et abandonner l'espoir de devenir médecin.

(Toc à la porte)

Costia : Coucou, je peux te déranger un peu ?

Lexa : Bien sûr rentre, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Costia : Je n'arrive pas à trouver un nom pour la présentation. Je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main. Ça va toi ? Tu sembles préoccupée ?

Lexa : Clarke est un peu distante depuis notre mission sauvetage. Et je me rends compte que je n'arriverais sûrement pas à concilier mes études et cette vie.

Costia : La période est un peu difficile en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. Tu es assez intelligente pour arriver à faire les deux. Dès que Allie sera hors d'état de nuire on pourra reprendre une vie à peu près normale. Quant à Clarke elle s'inquiète pour son père, mais vois le bon côté des choses, elle n'a pas fait marche arrière et semble décidée à vous donner une chance.

Lexa : Oui, j'ai juste peur qu'elle le regrette.

Costia : Tout le monde ressent ce genre de peur, vous êtes au début de votre relation. Il vous faut un peu de temps pour prendre vos marques, c'est tout.

Lexa : Sans doute, alors ? Quel genre de nom tu voudrais ?

Costia : Justement, je ne sais pas du tout, je sèche complètement.

Lexa : Bin ça peut être en rapport avec ton pouvoir non ?

Costia : La magie des illusions et de la glace ?

Lexa : Sibergirl ou Illisiongirl ?

Costia : Sibergirl pour Sibérie ?

Lexa : Oui tu m'as dis un jour que le froid que tu créé était encore plus froid que le vent de Sibérie.

Costia : Je trouve ça pas mal, mieux que l'autre.

Lexa : Bin voilà, tu as ton nom. (Sourire)

Costia : Merci, tu sais Clarke serait contente de te voir.

Lexa : Je me retiens de la rejoindre, je ne veux pas la déranger à son travail.

Costia : Vas-y, elle sera ravie, elle a besoin de soutien en ce moment. Bellamy est allé voir Raven, entre Finn et Wells elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop.

Lexa : Tu as raison, je vais y aller. Merci Cost, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi dès fois ?

Costia : Tu serais sans doute encore en train de te demander si Clarke te plait ? (Sourire)

Lexa : Sans doute, j'y vais, à plus tard.

Je grimpe sur ma moto et file à la caserne, vu l'heure je m'arrête prendre à manger et souffle un grand coup avant de rentrer. Nylah me sourit gentiment et m'indique le toit. Comprenant le message je grimpe et trouve Clarke les yeux perdus dans les étoiles. Mon cœur s'emballe et je sais qu'elle ma entendue depuis longtemps donc je me contente de m'asseoir près d'elle sans un mot. Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et pose sa tête sur mon épaule ce qui m'arrache un soupire de contentement. On reste là un moment et quand je me décide à parler Clarke m'embrasse doucement.

Clarke : Merci d'être venue, je suis désolée si je suis bizarre, c'est juste que tout est tellement compliqué.

Lexa : Je sais oui, mais ça n'a plus à l'être entre nous tu sais.

Clarke : Je sais oui, comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je m'inquiète pour mon père il y a Wells. Personne ne sait pourquoi il ne se réveille pas. La Kryptonite rouge ne fait d'effet qu'aux Krytoniens normalement.

Lexa : Ce chercheur Wick, semble avoir trouvé une piste, il l'étudie avec ta mère et Nyko. Il faut rester optimiste, Monroe et Syf se remettent bien et les autres s'est en cours d'amélioration.

Clarke : Oui, ça sent bon, tu as ramené Chinois ?

Lexa : Tes sens semblent être tous revenus à leur plein potentiel.

Clarke : Oui et j'ai même le souffle glacé qui s'est éveillé pendant l'attaque.

Lexa : Je suis jalouse, mais il est vrai que je m'entraine moins que toi. Les études, l'entrainement, il va me falloir faire un choix.

Clarke : N'abandonne pas tes études, tu seras un super Médecin Lexa. Il te reste qu'un an à tenir, je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver. Je te ferai réviser s'il le faut…

Lexa : Quand je suis seule avec toi je n'ai pas envie de réviser tu sais ?

Clarke : C'est vrai que n'avons pas finis notre conversation de la dernière fois. (Sourire)

Lexa : Non et je compte bien y remédier rapidement.

Clarke : Aurais-tu envie de moi Wayne ?

Lexa : Tu n'as pas idée à quel point Griffin….

Raven : Eh les filles, vous venez manger ? Parce que les gars sont en train de tout dévorer.

Clarke : Qu'elle bande de morfales ceux là, on arrive. Tu viens je vais te présenter à tout le monde.

Je suis donc Clarke qui me prend la main en souriant, Raven s'assoit près de Bellamy et Nylah hurle.

Nylah : Taisez-vous les gars.

Clarke : Merci Capitaine, je vous présente Lexa, ma petite amie.

Homme : Eh bien pour que tu nous la présente, c'est qu'elle doit compter. Tu ne nous as présenté personne depuis Lyly.

Raven : Quel tact, tu pourrais éviter de remettre ça sur le tapis idiot.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas Bob. Lexa est au courant et elle accepte mon passé un peu tumultueux, vous nous avez laissé à manger ou je vous tue tout de suite ?

Nylah : Au péril de ma vie je vous ai sauvé des portions. (Sourire)

Clarke : Merci. (Sourire)

Je m'assois sur le canapé et Clarke, par terre entre mes jambes, aucune alarme ne nous interrompt et on passe une agréable soirée. Clarke étant lieutenant elle a une chambre seule, et c'est là ou nous allons. Une fois assise sur le lit, elle se cale dans mes bras et on s'endort. C'est nos bracelet qui nous réveillent, il est cinq heure du matin quand la voix de Strange retentit.

Strange : Clarke, Lexa, Raven, rentrez tout de suite à la base.

Clarke : Il se passe quoi ?

Strange : C'est ton père, il s'enfonce.

En deux seconde Clarke est changée et Raven déboule dans la chambre essoufflée.

Raven : On te rejoint, vas- y.

Elle m'embrasse et file en vitesse, Raven et moi on grimpe sur nos motos et on rejoint aussi vite qu'on peut le centre. Une fois arrivées à la base le silence nous accueille.

Octavia : Les filles, Wick a trouvé ce qui empêche Wells de se réveiller.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Octavia : C'est un parasite robotisé. Il y a pire, à l'intérieur il y a un GPS.

Raven : Allie sait ou se trouve la base !

Lexa : Merde ! Et Jack comment il va ?

Octavia : Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il se réveille, il est comme mort. Sauf qu'il ne peut pas mourir, il est comme désactivé. Son corps est là mais son esprit, son âme semblent avoir disparus.

Lexa : Mon Dieu Clarke doit être effondrée.

Octavia : Elle est en train de détruire la salle d'entrainement de colère.

Raven : Je m'occupe d'aller voir pour Wells, vas voir Clarke.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire dans ces moments là ?

Octavia : Tu as perdu un proche, tu sais qu'il n'y a rien à dire dans ces moments là.

Je marche vers la salle et quand j'arrive devant je retiens un sanglot de tristesse. Clarke est recroquevillée sur elle-même au milieu d'une salle en ruine. Abby la tient contre elle en larmes aussi. Je pense à les laisser quand Abby me fait signe de rentrer. Elle me transfère Clarke dans les bras et sors de la pièce, Clarke n'as pas bougé si ce n'est qu'elle a agrippé ma veste en me serrant contre elle.

Lexa : On va trouver un moyen de le ramener mon amour. Tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis là, on est tous là pour t'aider à traverser tout ça. Juste toi et moi ensemble, je sais que rien n'est impossible pour nous deux. On va capturer Allie, la faire parler, elle doit connaître un antidote, elle a passé sa vie à vous étudier.

Clarke : Ça aurait dû être moi, mais il m'a poussée. Ça aurait dû être moi Lexa. (Pleurs)

Lexa : Je suis là, ça va aller, je suis là.

 **Deux heures plus tard…..**

Clarke s'est effondrée de sommeil, je la laisse dormir et rejoins tout le monde. Mes parents ont le visage dur ainsi que le reste de la League qui n'est pas blessé.

Tony : Il est temps d'agir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Steve : Je suis d'accord, hors de question que Titus s'en sorte avec ce qu'il vient de faire.

Oliver : Félicity a trouvé où Zodd se planquait, il doit sûrement être là- bas.

Bruce : On va le ramener, je ne sais pas encore comment mais on le ramènera. Que tout le monde se prépare, à la tombée de la nuit on attaque.

Lexa : Capturez-le vivant, il doit savoir si un antidote existe et connaître les plans d'Allie.

Diana : Tu devrais rester avec Clarke.

Clarke : Non je viens, c'est la dernière fois qu'Allie me prend quelqu'un. (Regard dur)

Bruce : Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Clarke : Je vais tuer son père….. (Colère)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : Colère

POV Clarke :

J'étais dans une rage incroyable, après mon annonce je me suis enfermée dans mes quartiers. J'ai allumé mon ordinateur et j'ai passé le reste de la journée à récolter toutes les informations que je trouvais sur Lex Luthor. Cette famille nous aura pourri la vie jusqu'au bout. Allie va comprendre ce que ça fait de perdre son père. Le moment de l'attaque est arrivé et je m'habille sans un mot à mes coéquipiers.

Octavia : La vengeance et la justice sont deux choses différentes Clarke.

Clarke : Pas pour moi Octavia, je n'ai pas besoin de votre soutien et si vous n'approuvez pas je partirais tout simplement, mais rien ne m'empêchera de tuer Lex Luthor et sa fille. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre plus longtemps, ce sont des monstres. Et si pour les battre je dois devenir comme eux alors je le ferai.

Octavia : Et tu nous laisserais, tu tournerais le dos à toutes tes valeurs ? Et Lexa tu y as pensé ?

Clarke : Lexa mérite mieux que moi de toute façon. Je suis désolée O, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment. Tu as encore tous les gens que tu aime autour de toi.

Octavia : Toi aussi Clarke, mais tu refuses de le voir.

Je fini de m'habiller et sort rejoindre Batman et Strange qui dirigent les opérations. Lexa ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis mon annonce et n'est pas venu me voir le reste de la journée. Elle se place près de moi et saisit ma main, je la laisse faire, je n'ai pas la force de la repousser maintenant.

Batgirl : Quoi que tu décides, je serais avec toi, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

Elle renoncerait à tout ce en quoi elle croit pour moi ? Jamais je ne la laisserais faire ça, ma vengeance je l'accomplirai seule. Pourtant je resserre ma main autour de la sienne en écoutant Strange parler du plan de bataille.

Strange : Ok on va se séparer en trois équipes. Toutes les personnes pouvant voler, seront sous la direction d'Iron-Man. Ensuite il y aura une équipe qui arrivera par la mer dirigée par Batman, ceux qui sont à l'aise dans cet élément seront avec lui. Et ensuite la dernière équipe sera dirigée par Captain América et moi-même.

Batman : Le but est de capturer l'ennemi pour avoir un maximum d'informations sur le plan d'Allie. Batgirl, Supergirl vous dispatché votre équipe dans les trois annoncées. Le reste de la League vous faites comme vous voulez, vous connaissez tous votre travail.

Batgril : Tu veux dispatcher ou je m'en occupe ?

Supergirl : Vas-y, tu les connais aussi bien que moi.

Batgirl : Ok dans l'équipe d'Iron-Man. Raven, Le Magicien, Iron-Boy, L'homme invisible, Flamme et Supergirl. Dans celle de Batman il y a Aquaboy, Greeny, Sibergirl, Major et Darsky. Et donc dans l'équipe du Captain et du Docteur il y a Flashgirl, Skaiprisa, Catgirl, Strong-Boy, Spidergirl et moi-même. Ant-Girl, Light sont toujours hors combat ainsi qu'Arsenal. Quand à Sky elle doit rester à Asgard pour régler un souci.

Batman : Bien, nous partons sur une ile dans le pacifique. Pour des raisons pratiques on va prendre l'avion de Wonder-Woman. Nous avons deux heures de vol en hyper vitesse, je vous donne les plans de l'ile qu'Overwatch nous a obtenus.

Je prends les plans et on se dirige vers l'aéroport, je n'ai pas envie de prendre la moto mais devant le regard insistant de Lexa je me glisse derrière elle. Elle semble ravie et je pose ma tête contre son épaule en silence.

Batgirl : Ne t'avise pas de t'éloigner de moi, je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Je souris et l'entoure de mes bras, elle démarre et dix minutes plus tard vu la vitesse on arrive.

Supergirl : Es-tu au courant qu'il y a des limitations de vitesse ?

Batgirl : A quoi ça sert d'avoir une moto qui va à 300 km/h si on ne peut pas s'en servir de temps en temps ? (Sourire)

Supergirl : Et après, tu oses me dire que je suis imprudente.

Batgirl : Je pilote mieux que toi ! (Sourire)

Supergirl : Bin voyons, tu as semé les autres pour pouvoir me parler n'est-ce pas ?

Batgirl : Non je t'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire, fais ce que tu veux, je suis avec toi, quoi que tu décides.

Supergirl : Tu es consciente que si je tue Lex et Allie je devrais quitter la League ?

Batgirl : A quoi bon continuer à me battre si tu n'es pas près de moi ?

Supergirl : Je….

(Bruit de moto)

Supergirl : Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ta vie pour moi Lex.

Batgirl : C'est à moi de décider comment je veux vivre ma vie Clarke, et une vie sans toi, voilà ce que je suis sûre de ne jamais choisir. Il faudra t'y faire car je ne vais nulle part sans toi.

Batman : On embarque, aller.

Une fois dans l'avion on met au point différentes stratégies, je mémorise le plan facilement et je suis presque sûre de savoir où trouver Titus.

Supergirl : Connaissant Titus il a dû se planquer dans cette tour, elle est blindée de partout.

Lexa : Zodd doit être ici, c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé.

Captain : C'est là où nous allons. Plusieurs membres de la League sont déjà sur place.

Major : Ici nous pourront rentrer avec notre équipement de plongée, Aquaboy verra avant nous s'il y a un souci.

Iron-Man : Vision et moi on se charge des robots d'Allie, drones ect. Iron-Boy, l'homme invisible et Flamme vous restez avec nous. Thor avec Raven vous nous servirez de diversion si vous voulez bien.

Thor : Pas de problème, j'aime bien balancer des éclairs à tout va.

White Canary : Je me charge de Titus avec Supergirl, Raven et Le Magicien.

Vison : Je vais déconnecter les sécurités, je serais bloqué un moment en faisant cela.

Sorcière Rouge : C'est pour ça que je reste avec lui, je le protégerai pendant qu'il le fera.

Le Magicien : Ça ira pour vous ?

Vison : Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, concentres-toi plutôt sur ton rôle.

J'écoute d'une oreille le plan, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'arracher le cœur de Titus. Mais j'ai besoin d'informations, je jure qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure. Je serre les poings et réfléchis au meilleur moyen de le faire parler rapidement.

 **Deux Heures plus tard….**

POV Lexa :

Je regarde Clarke s'envoler avec les autres, mon cœur se serre et je respire un grand coup. Tout va bien se passer, Raven est avec elle, elle ne la laissera pas faire n'importe quoi. Je rejoins mon équipe et me place près d'Octavia et Luna, elles me sourient et on suit le Captain jusqu'à la base. Strange est déjà occupé à nous maintenir hors de vue des soldats de Zodd et Titus. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les Kryptonniens, juste qu'ils ont les mêmes pouvoirs que Clarke et Jack. Certains ne peuvent pas voler et leur force bien que conséquente ne vaut pas celle de Clarke ou Jack.

Skaiprisa : Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

Batgirl : Oui, je lui ai dis que je serais là quoi qu'elle décide. Je ne sais pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire mais je ne veux pas la laisser seule. Au final j'espère qu'elle prendra la bonne décision, mais je comprends si je voyais le Joker j'aurais des envies de meurtres aussi.

Skaiprisa : Mes parents sont blessés grièvement, je lui ai dis qu'il ne fallait pas confondre vengeance et justice mais si l'un d'eux venait à mourir je ne sais pas comment je réagirais.

Batgirl : On est tous pareil, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que depuis que je la connais c'est la première fois que je la vois si en colère. La colère est mauvaise conseillère c'est bien connu, j'ai peur qu'elle en oublie toute prudence.

Skaiprisa : Raven ne la laissera pas seule, les autres aussi gardent un œil sur elle.

Captain : On y est, d'après nos renseignements il y a une véritable armée qui nous attend. On ne prend pas de risques inutile, notre cible prioritaire est Zodd ou Titus si nous le voyons.

Batgirl : On procède comment ?

Hulk : Jasper, Tornade, Wolwerine, Faucon et moi on va les distraire, vous cherchez les cibles avec White Canary et Black Canary.

Strange : Mon sort d'invisibilité va s'arrêter, il est temps d'y aller.

White Canary : Batgirl, Spidergirl et Skaiprisa avec moi.

Black Canary : Flashgirl et Catgirl avec moi.

Captain : Allumez vos bracelets, on y va.

Je suis Sarah avec Octavia et Luna, j'aime bien Sarah elle est cool. Je m'entraine souvent au corps à corps avec elle. La plupart du temps je finis par terre, en même temps c'est un assassin. Enfin ancien assassin, elle me fait penser à Clarke avec quelques années de plus. Je souffle, quoi que je fasse mon esprit est hanté par ma jolie blonde. Hulk défonce la porte et le combat commence, très vite je ne distingue plus grand-chose si ce n'est l'ennemi qui arrive par vagues sur nous. Avec Hulk ça déménage et on file dans un couloir.

White canary : Pas le choix, on ouvre toute les portes, on discute pas on frappe, vu ?

Skaiprisa : Bon plan.

Spidergirl : J'approuve aussi.

Batgirl : C'est parti.

Cette base est énorme, il va nous falloir plusieurs heures pour en venir à bout. Cinq portes plus tard Sarah se fige, on rentre et voyant son visage fermé, je regarde autour de moi. Des personnes sont maintenues sous respirateurs, Luna la plus calée d'entre nous niveau scientifique regarde les données et moi je regarde les dossiers médicaux.

White Canary : Nyssa, mon Dieu mais que t'ont-ils fait ?

Skaiprisa : Tu la connais ?

White Canary : C'est ma femme, quand j'ai quitté l'ordre des Assassins elle m'a pourchassée sur ordre de son père Ra's al Ghul. Mais elle n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, je l'ai suppliée de rester avec moi et c'est ce qu'elle a fait pendant cinq ans. Il y a un an, elle a disparu, je l'ai cru morte. Que disent les données, les dossiers ?

Spidergirl : Ils l'ont génétiquement modifiée apparemment, mais sur les centaines de données présente il semblerait que seule Nyssa et deux autres personnes non identifiées ont survécu. Les deux autres sont dans un projet Cyborg2.0, ils ne sont pas ici apparemment.

Batgirl : Nyssa est maintenue dans un coma artificiel, ils lui ont augmenté ses sens. Il faut la sortir d'ici, on ne peut rien faire pour les autres mais elle on peut la sauver.

White canary : (Appuis sur son bracelet) Strange j'ai besoin de toi, tu sais ou on est ?

Strange : Je suis derrière toi. Je vous ai entendu parler et je suis venu vous retrouver au plus vite. Je vais créer un portail, ramène-la à la maison, Nyko est prévenu il vous attend.

White Canary : Je ne peux pas laisser tomber les filles.

Skaiprisa : Vas-y, si c'était mon mari je n'hésiterais pas une seul seconde.

Batgirl : Strange va rester avec nous, et même sans, nous pouvons nous débrouiller, nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

Spidergirl : Ramène-là chez vous.

Strange ouvre le portail, de l'autre côté je vois Wick, Nyko et Abby qui les attendent de pied ferme.

Abby : Supergirl ?

Batgirl : Pour l'instant tout va bien.

Abby : Faites attention à vous, tu devrais traverser Skaiprisa c'est ta mère, elle s'enfonce et on n'arrive pas à contacter Darksky.

Batgirl : Allez-y, on a plus le temps.

Octavia saute dans le portail et on aide Sarah à pousser Nyssa, un dernier regard et Strange ferme le passage.

Strange : (Via Bracelet) On continu. Strong-Boy peux-tu nous retrouver ici ?

Strong-Boy : (Via Bracelet) J'arrive d'ici deux minutes.

J'étudie les dossiers en attendant et commence à blêmir en voyant le nom Cyborg 2.0. Elle est complètement folle, la modification génétique ne lui suffisait pas, non elle s'est donné comme mission de ramener les morts à la vie. Ce serait de parfaits Soldats, puisqu'il n'aurait plus aucun souvenir de leurs vies d'avant.

Strong-Boy : Ok je suis là, je peux vous aider à quoi ?

Batgirl : Il faut transmettre toutes ces données à Overwatch, c'est ça Strange ?

Strange : Oui, je vais rester avec toi, les filles continuez.

Spidergirl : Ok, Jasp fait gaffe au cryptage.

Strong-Boy : T'inquiètes, j'ai Arsenal dans l'oreille et je sais de ou trois trucs quand même.

On continu pendant des heures à fouiller toute les pièces, entrecoupé de combats, je commence sérieusement à perdre patience et tape plus fort que prévu contre un soldat qui traverse un mur.

Spidergirl : Elle va bien, aller on continu, calme toi.

Batgirl : Désolée, regarde.

Une salle secrète, mon énervement semble avoir servi à quelque chose finalement. Et au milieu ce trouve le Général Zodd relié à un nombre impressionnant de machines.

Batgirl : (Via Bracelet) Captain, on a Zodd.

Captain : (Via Bracelet) Ok, Strange tu l'évacues au plus vite à la base.

Batgirl : (Via Bracelet) Il ne nous servira pas à grand-chose, vu son état.

Captain : (Via Bracelet) On ne sait jamais si Titus fait des siennes, il servira de monnaie d'échange.

Strange : Ok, Spidergirl tu traverses avec lui.

Raven : (Mental) Lex, viens tout de suite à la tour, dernier sous-sol, Clarke va tuer Titus !

Batgirl : Je dois y aller.

Strange : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Batgirl : Supergirl.

Strange : Cours !

POV Clarke :

Trois heures que je me bats et que je cherche cet enfoiré de Titus, trois heures que j'envoie valser toutes personnes qui m'approche. Je ne retiens pas mes coups et Raven et Lincoln qui sont à mes côtés me regardent avec inquiétude.

Supergirl : Ce sale rat s'est terré, mais je vais le trouver. (Colère)

Raven : Calme-toi stp, on va le trouver.

Le Magicien : Regarde, apparemment il y a plusieurs sous-sols.

Flamme : On vous couvre avec Iron-Boy et l'homme invisible allez-y.

Supergirl : Ok.

Le premier sous-sol et infesté de soldats qu'on expédie rapidement malgré leur forces. Le second sous-sol est remplit de machines, drones, robots en tous genres.

Raven : Il y a toutes les données des drones d'Alllie ici, c'est une information capitale.

Supergirl : Ok, tu peux transmettre à Overwatch et Arsenal ?

Raven : Oui, (Appuie sur son bracelet) Vision j'aurais besoin de plus de courant, tu peux rebrancher le courant au second sous-sol ?

Vision : (Via Bracelet) Tu as dix minutes, après je devrais couper sinon les sécurités vont se réenclencher.

Raven : (Via Bracelet) Continuez, je reste là.

Supergirl : Pas d'imprudence.

Lincoln sur mes talons je descends encore un étage et tombe sur un bunker entouré de plomb. Mon père ne peux pas voir à travers mais moi je n'ai pas ce problème. Je vois Titus discuter avec un homme inconnu et je fais signe à Lincoln de s'écarter. Je défonce la porte et saute sur Titus avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive. Je l'envoi valsé de tous les côtés pendant que Lincoln s'occupe de l'homme.

Emerson : SOUFFRE !

Lincoln : (Cri de douleur) Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Emerson : TOMBE !

Je vois Linc s'écrouler au sol, Titus se relève et éclate de rire.

Titus : Alors Supergirl, tu es en colère que ton petit papa ait été blessé à ta place ?

Emerson : SOUFFRE ! ETOUFFE !

Titus : Je te présente Emerson, le fils de Magneto. Il a hérité d'un pouvoir intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ? Il lui suffit de prononcer un mot et le corps de son ennemi lui obéit.

Voyant Lincoln changer de couleur j'expédie Titus contre le mur et fonce sur Emerson. Il m'évite mais de justesse ce qui fait que Lincoln reprend son souffle.

Emerson : SOUFFRE !

Supergirl : Je ne ressens pas la douleur, gros malin.

Emerson : ETOUFFE !

Je lui expédie mon poing dans la mâchoire la brisant net, il s'écroule évanoui.

Clarke : Tu vas avoir du mal à parler pendant un moment, Magicien ça va ?

Le Magicien : C'est bon, juste deux minutes, merci. (Voix essoufflée)

Titus : J'ai encore des balles de Kryptonyte Rouge en ma possession Supergirl, lève les mains si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton père. Allie veut te faire souffrir avant de te tuer mais je ne suis pas de cet avis.

Supergirl : Tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir, est-ce qu'il y a un antidote ? Où se trouve Luthor ? Et enfin, où est Allie et qu'est-ce que le projet Cyborg 2.0 ?

Titus : (Tire) Le projet Cyborg 2.0 va te plaire, ma chère Supergirl. (Tire)

J'évite à super vitesse les balles mais l'une d'elles m'écorche le bras me faisant perdre le peu de self control qu'il me restait, j'explose de rage et fonce vers Titus.

Raven : Magicien, ça va ? Tu es pale !

Le Magicien : Supergirl, Kryptonite Rouge, elle a pété les plombs.

J'entends Raven m'appeler de loin, je m'acharne sur Titus en hurlant.

Supergirl : REPOND MOI ! (Frappe) L'antidote ?

Titus : Seule Allie le connaît et elle te le donnera jamais. Tue moi, ça ira plus vite Supergirl, car nous n'arrêterons pas, vous avez fait trop longtemps la loi, Héros.

Supergirl : Où est Luthor ?

Tituc : Je ne te le dirais pas.

Supergirl : Tu as dix seconde pour parler, sinon je te tue Titus.

Je resserre mes doigts autour de son cou et j'entends déjà sa nuque craquer.

Raven : Arrêtes, tu vas le tuer, souviens-toi qu'on a besoin de lui.

Supergirl : Ce sale rat ne dira rien, mais je vais m'assurer qu'il ne fasse plus jamais de mal.

Je serre encore et il essaie, tant bien que mal, de m'en empêcher.

Supergirl : PARLE ! (Frappe plusieurs fois) Où sont-ils ?

Lexa : Il ne peut pas parler si tu l'étouffes Supergirl.

La voix de Lexa me ramène un peu à la réalité et je desserre mes mains du cou de Titus qui respire enfin. Je le plaque contre le mur et le regarde durement.

Supergirl : PARLE !

Titus : Vas au diable !

Je vais pour lui en coller une autre quand j'entends la voix d'Iron-Man

Iron-Man : ASSEZ ! On va l'emmener pour l'interroger.

Supergirl : Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, je contrôle parfaitement la situation.

Iron-man : Ça se voit, le Magicien tient à peine debout et toi tu t'acharnes sur un type à moitié mort car tu l'as roué de coups.

Supergirl : VOUS AVEZ DEJA OUBLIE CE QU'IL A FAIT ?

Iron-man : Non ce sont des monstres, nous sommes les gentils, ne l'oublies pas. Maintenant lâche-le et oui, c'est un ordre jeune fille.

Batgirl : Ecoute le, on a besoin d'informations. Tu n'es pas comme eux, calme toi.

Titus : Elle ne peut pas, je l'ai touchée avec de la Kryptonite Rouge, ça a amplifié sa rage. Je suis étonné d'avoir encore ma tête sur les épaules. Vous les héros, vous êtes incapable de faire ce qu'il faut, vous savez que nous n'arrêterons jamais mais vous refusez de nous tuer. On trouvera toujours un moyen de sortir de prison, alors que d'un cimetière c'est plus dur. (Rires)

Supergirl : Où sont-ils ? Dernière fois.

Titus : Je ne te le dirais pas, ais un peu de courage et tue moi Supergirl.

Je serre ma main pour le frapper quand Lexa m'arrête en posant la sienne sur mon épaule. Il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour arrêter mon geste et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. L'amour est une faiblesse, je m'en rends compte. Et en ce moment je ne peux pas me le permettre, pourtant je laisse tomber Titus et décolle loin. Je vole jusqu'à la base, heureusement qu'elle a dit qu'elle serait avec moi quoi que je décide…. Je me change et vais à l'infirmerie, Nyko à le visage triste et discute avec Wick.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Nyko : Vous êtes déjà rentrés ?

Clarke : Juste moi, alors ?

Wick : La puce qui était à l'intérieur de Wels a aussi été injectée à Electra et Aquaman. On a réussi à la retirer à Aquaman et son état est stable mais Elektra n'a pas survécu. Wells aussi s'en est tiré, il est faible mais réveillé. Apparemment ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'injecter la puce aux autres otages.

Nyko : Octavia, a pu lui dire adieu ainsi que Marcus mais on n'a pas réussit à joindre Bellamy à temps.

Clarke : Combien de personnes vont encore mourir avant qu'on arrête tout ça au juste ?

Abby : Ma puce tu es blessée ?

Clarke : De la Kryptonite Rouge ma écorché le bras mais Lexa a réussi à me calmer.

Abby : On va te faire des analyses pour être sûrs quand même, tu veux bien ?

Clarke : Comme tu veux, et pour Zodd ?

Wick : Je pense avoir un moyen de le réveiller le temps d'une conversation.

Clarke : Bien, maman fais ta prise de sang et après on va le voir.

Bruce : Tu n'iras voir personne tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée Clarke. Nyko, Lincoln et Harper sont blessés, tu peux aller les voir stp ?

Clarke : On n'a pas de temps à perdre, je vais très bien et je suis très calme.

Bruce : Si Lexa n'était pas intervenue tu aurais tué Titus, Clarke.

Clarke : J'étais sous l'effet de la Kryptonite rouge, je vous signale.

Bruce : Vraiment, donc tu ne comptes pas tuer Luthor, pour te venger d'Allie ?

Clarke : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça a un rapport.

Bruce : En tout, je te retire le commandement pour le moment.

Lexa : Papa non.

Bruce : Tu as bien vu qu'elle est émotionnellement instable. Elle ne remettra pas les pieds sur le terrain, tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé son état normal.

Clarke : Bien je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici. De toute façon, dès le départ je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, vous avez insisté lourdement pour que je vienne et regardez le résultat. Mon père est mort pour me sauver, la mère d'Octavia et Bellamy aussi, Finn est cloué dans un fauteuil, Arthur et Patience cloués à leur lit, Monroe et Wells hors de combat pour au moins un mois. Je vous félicite de m'avoir choisie, je m'en vais, ma vengeance je l'accomplirai seule.

Abby : Clarke non, tu ne peux pas partir, où iras-tu ?

Clarke : Je ne peux pas rester non plus maman, je suis désolée. Je te jure que je vais arrêter Allie, elle va payer de manière définitive. (Colère)

Je tourne les talons et j'entend Lexa me rattraper, je lui fait face et respire un grand coup.

Clarke : L'amour est une faiblesse Lexa, reste ici.

Lexa : Clarke non, je….

Clarke : Non Lex, c'était une erreur, mon cœur est à Lyly pour toujours.

Je file dans ma chambre en hyper vitesse, je ne peux pas partir sans voir Bellamy et Octavia. Je m'arrête donc dans leur quartier et frappe doucement à la porte. C'est Marcus qui m'ouvre, il n'est pas en forme et semble ravagé par le chagrin.

Marcus : Salut, ils sont dans leurs chambres.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qu'on aime. Je vous jure qu'elle sera vengée, je vais arrêter Allie.

Marcus : Ne laisse pas la colère t'aveugler Clarke, n'oublies pas tout ce que ton père t'a apprit.

Clarke : Mon père était le plus grand de tous les héros Marcus, moi je ne suis pas comme lui et je n'ai pas sa grandeur d'âme.

Je vais voir Octavia qui est assise sur son lit le regard dans le vague, je pose ma main sur son épaule.

Octavia : Tu avais raison, je ne pouvais pas comprendre Clarke.

Clarke : J'aurais aimé que tu ne connaisses jamais cette douleur O, je suis désolée.

Octavia : Mon frère est hors de lui, il n'a pas pu lui dire au revoir. Moi si et je me demande ce qui est le pire.

Clarke : Vous traverserez ça ensemble, je sais que j'abuse mais j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service stp.

Octavia : Je t'écoute.

Clarke : Bruce m'a retiré le Commandement de l'équipe, j'aimerais que tu veilles sur Lexa pour moi.

Octavia : Pourquoi a-t'il fait ça ?

Clarke : J'ai failli tuer Titus, il a agi au mieux.

Octavia : Tu pars ?

Clarke : Oui, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Octavia : Tu devrais rester, je suis sûre que ce n'est que temporaire.

Clarke : Non, ma place n'a jamais été avec vous. J'ai essayé, vraiment, mais le résultat est un désastre sans nom. Stp je l'aime et ça me rassurerais que tu gardes un œil sur elle.

Octavia : Au moins, tu avoues enfin que tu l'aime.

Clarke : Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je viens de lui briser le cœur en lui disant que nous deux, c'était une erreur et que mon cœur appartiendrait toujours à Lyly.

Octavia : Clarke mais enfin pourquoi tu as dis ça ? Tu n'en penses pas un mot.

Clarke : Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir seule. Alors ? Je peux compter sur toi ?

Octavia : Je veillerais sur elle, tu as ma parole.

Je lui souris et vais dans la chambre de Bellamy, il n'y a personne donc je me rends dans la chambre de Finn et tape doucement.

Finn : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Clarke : J'ai besoin d'une copie de tous les fichiers qu'on vient de récupérer.

Finn : Pourquoi, tu peux les consulter à volonté ici.

Clarke : Je ne fais plus partie de la League, je te demande un service Finn.

Il s'installe devant son ordi et au bout de dix minutes me tend une clé usb.

Finn : Je veillerai sur Raven et Wells je te le jure, donnes-nous de tes nouvelles stp.

Clarke : Merci.

Je passe prendre mon sac et après avoir dis au revoir à la famille de Lyly et récupéré les clés de l'appartement de Nylah je décolle, quand un sifflement m'arrête.

Bellamy : Je viens avec toi, tu va avoir besoin d'aide et j'ai bien l'intention de tous les tuer.

Clarke : Et Octavia et ton père t'en fais quoi ? Et Raven ?

Bellamy : Raven sait que je t'accompagne, elle est d'accord et comprend. Ma sœur a mon père et la League, toi tu n'as personne. Laisses-moi venir, je te jure que je serai utile.

Clarke : Ok, rdv à l'appartement de Nylah. On va s'y poser quelques jours le temps de rassembler des pistes. Je t'ai envoyé l'adresse, tu ne dis à personne où nous sommes.

Bellamy : Promis, à tout de suite.

Je décolle et regarde vers la chambre de Lexa, elle est sur le balcon et me regarde sans rien dire. Mon cœur se serre et je me pose devant elle. Je la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse en lui soufflant.

Clarke : Reste en vie.

Cette fois ci je décolle pour de bon et ne me retourne pas, Supergirl est morte ce soir et ma vengeance peut enfin commencer.

POV Lexa :

Elle m'a embrassée et c'est envolée. Je n'ai rien dis pour la retenir, à quoi bon de toute façon ? J'ai hurlé sur mon père et cette fois-ci je pense que notre brouille n'est pas prête de s'arranger, cet idiot n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Je regarde le ciel et laisse couler une larme « C'était une erreur, mon cœur appartient pour toujours à Lyly ». Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, si bien que je n'entend pas Raven rentrer dans ma chambre.

Raven : Bellamy est avec elle, elle n'est pas seule.

Lexa : Il est aussi en colère qu'elle, je ne suis pas certaine que ça me rassure.

Raven : Je sais, mais je veux croire qu'ils s'aideront à ne pas franchir la limite.

Lexa : Elle vient de me briser le cœur et pourtant je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir.

Raven : Elle t'a mentit tu sais, peu importe ce qu'elle ta dis, je la connais et elle t'a mentit car elle sait que tu ne l'aurais pas laissée partir sans ça.

Lexa : Au final, c'est ce que j'ai fais, j'ai promis de ne pas m'opposer à elle et je me suis interposée quand elle s'en est prise à Tiitus. Elle pense qu'elle ne peut pas me faire confiance, et elle n'a pas tort. Je ne la laisserai pas devenir comme eux, et pour ça il faut trouver Luthor avant elle.

Raven : Finn va nous aider, mais pour l'instant on a tous besoin d'une nuit de repos. Octavia a besoin de nous, l'enterrement d'Elektra aura lieu demain.

Lexa : Je te suis.

Je croise Lincoln et comprenant où on va il nous suit, son cou est violet mais à part ça il semble aller bien.

Lexa : Tu tiens le coup ?

Lincoln : J'ai connu mieux, Mais d'ici quelques jours ça ira. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu aider Clarke, c'est en me protégeant qu'elle s'est faite blesser.

Raven : Tu n'y es pour rien, depuis Lyly, Clarke est une bombe à retardement. Tout ces derniers événements n'on fait qu'aggraver la chose. Avec Wells, Riley et Maya on a essayé de l'aider, mais c'est depuis que Lexa est arrivée qu'on a remarqué du changement.

Lexa : Pour ce que ça a donné!

Octavia : Salut, mon père s'est endormi, on va à la salle de repos ?

Lexa : O, il n'y a rien à dire dans ce genre de situation mais sache que nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous.

Octavia : Je sais oui, et Clarke t'a mentit, elle me l'a dit. Elle t'aime toi et plus Lyly, elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Il faut que nous les arrêtions avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin.

Lexa : Cette femme va avoir ma peau, venez on va chercher ceux qui veulent nous aider à les ramener.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : Reviens

POV Lexa :

Cela faisait deux semaines que Clarke et Bellamy étaient partis et la situation devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. La moitié de l'équipe veut partir les aider, l'autre reste plus par loyauté envers moi. Mes rapports avec mon père sont désastreux et surtout Clarke me manque. Je pense sérieusement à tout abandonner quand l'alarme retentit à nouveau. Je cours jusqu'à la salle de réunion et Strange arrive.

Strange : Equipez-vous, Allie a encore frappé. Elle a disposé plusieurs bombes dans toute la ville, principalement des lieux ou le public se rend. Ça implique des écoles, des musées, des stades etc….

Lexa : La League est déjà sur place ?

Strange : Oui, tu restes avec moi et ton équipe. On va s'occuper des cibles situées sur ce plan, la Main c'est jointe à Allie.

Octavia : (Colère) Ce sont des monstres ça ne m'étonne pas, ce sont eux qui ont enlevé ma mère la première fois.

Raven : D'après les dernières informations reçues par Bellamy, Clarke et lui sont sur leur piste aussi. On fait quoi si on les croise ?

Bruce : Ils ont fait un choix, nous n'avons pas à nous occuper d'eux pour le moment.

Lexa : (Colère) Ca suffit, Clarke et Bellamy sont nos amis et si tu ne le comprends pas on va avoir un sérieux problème. C'est par ta faute qu'ils sont partis, si on les voit on fera tout pour les ramener ici. Car c'est ici qu'est leur place, et si ça te pose un problème je m'en vais.

Octavia : On s'en ira tous.

Strange : Ok, tout le monde se calme. Bruce va rejoindre les autres je m'occupe d'eux.

Mon père quitte la salle et je serre mes poings de colère, je vais lui en coller une je le sens. Raven et Octavia posent leur mains sur moi et je me calme un peu.

Wells : Merci d'avoir dit ça, on est plusieurs à penser à partir. Mais on restera tant que tu es aux commandes de notre équipe et que ton objectif reste de ramener Clarke et Bellamy parmi nous.

Raven : On a confiance en toi, toi seule peux la ramener.

Lexa : Merci, allons-y.

 **Deux** __ **heures** __ **plus** __ **tard** _ **…**_

POV Clarke :

Clarke : Bell calme toi, le type de la « Main » qu'on a fait parler nous a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs planques possibles. On va les faire une par une jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve Luthor.

Bellamy : Désolé, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer et ça me rend dingue. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête l'image du cercueil de ma mère descendant. Mon père et Octavia sont si triste mais moi je suis juste….

Clarke : En colère, tout comme moi. Préparons nous, il est temps de rendre visite à Luthor.

C'est la troisième planque qu'on fait quand j'entends le tic-tac d'une bombe, Bellamy l'a aussi entendu car il s'est arrêté. Je cherche autour de moi en scannant les bâtiments.

Bellamy : Le musée d'histoires naturelles Clarke, vue l'heure, il doit être remplit.

Clarke : (Souffle) On y va, mets ta cagoule.

Fatalement nous n'avons plus nos costumes, en abandonnant la League, nous avons abandonné ça aussi. La jupe ne me manque pas mais le symbole oui. Le « S » me rappelle mon père, mais je ne suis plus digne de le porter. J'ai passé deux semaines à cogner sur des gens pour avoir des réponses. J'ai détruit des labos de drogues, arrêté des transactions d'armes et je n'ai pas été tendre avec l'ennemi. Bellamy est dans le même état que moi, mais ensemble on arrive à se calmer. On court vers le sous-sol, déclencher l'alarme incendie créerait un mouvement de panique. Arrivés à la bombe on tombe sur Riley, Maya et Syf qui combattent les hommes de la « Main ».

Clarke : Bell va les aider je m'occupe de la bombe.

Bellamy : Ok, fais gaffe à toi.

Je fonce vers la bombe, il reste deux minutes pas de temps à perdre. Je repère la charge principale l'arrache et décolle, je répète mon geste plusieurs fois et tout explose dans le ciel. Je me pose en douceur quand un type m'attaque je l'envoi valsé contre un mur fortement. Je m'avance au milieu de la pièce et met un terme aux combats en deux minutes, plus personne ne bouge et Syf me sourit franchement.

Syf : Tu as un style plus agressif Supergirl où je me trompe ?

Clarke : Supergirl n'existe plus Syf, il se passe quoi ?

Catgirl : Allie a déposé des bombes dans toute la ville, on s'est séparés en plusieurs petite équipes.

Bellamy : Ma sœur et Raven sont où ?

Aquaboy : Aux derniers contacts ils étaient avec Lexa et Captain America au parc.

Syf : Et vous, que faites-vous là ?

Clarke : La « Main » cache Luthor, on fouillait une planque pas loin quand on a entendu le bruit d'une bombe.

Aquaboy : Venez avec nous, de l'aide nous serait vraiment utile.

Catgirl : On a sous-estimé leur nombre, on est dépassés, svp rentrez avec nous.

Syf : On doit y aller, la ville est un vrai champ de bataille.

Bellamy : Nous avons notre propre combat, dites à Raven que je l'appelle bientôt.

Clarke : On y va, ne vous faites pas tuer, j'ai assez eu d'enterrements pours les cinquante prochaines années.

Je tourne les talons quand Maya me rattrape, elle me serre dans les bras et me souffle.

Catgirl : Tu es le cœur de cette équipe Clarke, sans toi ce n'est plus pareil. J'espère que tu reviendras, tu nous manques, tu lui manque.

Je souris tristement, elle me manque aussi. Bellamy me suis dehors et on rejoint la prochaine planque qui est juste infestée d'hommes de la « Main », à croire qu'ils se multiplient. Bellamy tient celui qui semble être le chef et je le plaque contre le mur.

Clarke : Je veux savoir où est Luthor, Allie et tout ce que tu sais sur le projet Ciborg 2.0.

Homme : Je suis un loyal serviteur de la « Main », je ne vous dirai rien.

Bellamy : (Colère) Crois-moi tu vas parler, (Frappe)

Clarke : Réponds et peut-être que tu ne finiras pas cette nuit a l'hôpital.

Homme : Mieux vaut l'hôpital que le cimetière.

Clarke : (Colère et serre sa gorge) Ça peut s'arranger, dernière chance avant que je ne te brise la nuque.

Homme : Je ne vous dirais rien.

Clarke : Mauvaise réponse.

Je l'envoi s'encastrer dans le mur et il explose de rire, Bellamy lui tombe dessus. Les coups pleuvent et je l'arrête avant qu'il ne le tue. Je le relève, son sourire a disparu.

Homme : Je ne sais rien, par contre Allie réserve une surprise à ces foutus héros. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou pour qui vous travaillez mais si la place de héros vous intéresse, elle sera bientôt libre.

Clarke : Parles, que veux-tu dire ?

Homme : Les bombes ne sont qu'un moyen de les faire sortir, dès qu'ils rentreront leur base explosera.

Bellamy : Ils ne peuvent pas rentrer, plus sécurisé comme endroit il n'y a pas.

Homme : C'est sûr mais Allie a su convaincre un allié inattendu, ils ont un traitre dans leurs rangs. (Rires)

Clarke : Qui ?

Homme : Si je vous le dis, vous me laissez partir en un seul morceau ?

Clarke : Si tu as mentis je te retrouverais c'est clair ?

Homme : Je ne mens pas, Loki a changé de côté. Il leur a donné les plans de la base contre la promesse que sa fille soit épargnée et qu'ils pourront rentrer sur Asgard.

Clarke : Dégage et dis à Allie que je finirai par la trouver.

Il s'enfuit en boitant et de rage j'explose un mur, Bellamy est au téléphone mais raccroche.

Bellamy : Personne ne répond à la base, on fait quoi ?

Clarke : J'y vais essaie de retrouver ceux qui sont dehors, empêche-les de rentrer.

Bellamy : Mon père est toujours blessé, si je ne trouve personne je te rejoins.

Clarke : Ok.

Je décolle, ce foutu Loki…. Costia va être anéantie, moi qui m'étais juré de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds à la base. Dix minutes plus tard je survole la base, mon cœur s'arrête quand je vois que presque tout le monde est là. Ce fumier de Loki aussi, je rentre en défonçant un mur et hurle.

Clarke : DEHORS CA VA EXPLOSER !

Je vois Loki saisir Costia et je lui envoi mon poing dans la mâchoire.

Clarke : Il nous à vendus je suis désolée Cost, évacuez ça va exploser.

Batman : Owervatch, transfère les données, récupérez les blessés et les civils, vite.

Je décolle et récupère Liam et Nadia en premiers, suivis de près par leurs parents. Puis Nylah et Jessica, les chercheurs etc. Je vois Lexa sortir avec ma mère et Wick et Octavia porte son père. Je fonce là ou est le corps de mon père quand l'explosion arrive. Je vois Finn par terre, je n'aurai pas le temps de le sauver lui et mon père je le sais. Je ramasse Finn et décolle, le souffle nous propulse loin de la base et je hurle.

Clarke : NON ! (Larmes) Je vais pour y retourner quand une main m'arrête.

Batgirl : Non, il n'y a plus rien à faire Clarke. Tu nous as tous sauvés comment as-tu su ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et fonce vers Loki qui est maintenu par Thor et Iron-man. Ils essayent de s'interposer mais je les envois valser et saisis Loki par la gorge.

Clarke : POURQUOI ?

Loki : Allie paye mieux, de plus elle a des moyens que vous n'imaginez même pas. Vous allez perdre, et je déteste perdre (Sourire).

Clarke : Je vais te tuer, on n'aurait jamais dû te faire confiance.

Batman : Lâche-le, il va être emprisonné à vie.

Clarke : Non, il va s'échapper, vous ne comprenez pas ? Ils n'arrêteront jamais, ces gens-là ne changent pas. Si je dois devenir comme eux pour les arrêter alors je le ferais.

Batgirl : Clarke stp lâche-le, ce n'est pas toi qui parle mais ta colère. Ça a assé duré maintenant, tu vois bien que tu n'arrives à rien seule. Laisse nous t'aider, nous sommes une équipe. On est avec toi, tous. Stp, regarde-moi Clarke.

Je vois Costia et Anya qui regardent avec mépris Loki et je regarde Lexa, du coin de l'œil je vois Batman se déplacer mais je n'y fais plus attention.

Batgirl : J'ai besoin de toi, ensemble on est plus fortes. Toute cette violence ce n'est pas toi, on trouvera Allie je te le jure. On lui fera payer, stp lâche le.

Clarke : Je….

Une violente douleur arrive et je me retourne, Batman m'a envoyer un de ses Batrang dans la jambe. Ça ne devrait pas m'atteindre normalement, je sens mes forces décliner et je comprends, il est à base de Kryptonite. Je lâche Loki qui est aussitôt récupéré par Thor et Anya.

Lexa : MAIS BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?

Batman : Ce qui était nécessaire.

J'arrache Le Batrang au moment où Bellamy arrive, il m'aide à me relever et Riley, Maya, Wells, Lincoln, Octavia, Costia et Raven se placent à côté de moi. Les autres ne semblent pas prendre parti et Lexa s'approche de son père, elle lui colle une droite magistrale et il tombe.

Wonder-Woman : Lexa, non !

Batgirl : Elle nous a tous sauvés et toi tu l'attaques, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir tu m'entends ? Tu me dégoutes. Tu as gagné, je pars, et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule.

Clarke : NON, ça suffit calme toi.

Lexa : Clarke je….

Strange : Je n'approuve pas tes méthodes Batman et tu le sais, on a tous besoin de se calmer.

Iron-Man : Thor emmène cette pourriture loin d'ici.

Costia : Tu n'es plus mon père, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Loki : Je l'ai fait pour te protéger, Allie est trop forte.

Captain : On va aller à la League parler de tout ça tranquillement.

Raven : Je reste avec Clarke et Bellamy.

Riley : Moi aussi.

Octavia : Egalement.

Lincoln : Je suis également avec eux.

Maya : Je reste avec eux aussi.

Wells : Je suis avec eux aussi, on n'attaque pas l'un des nôtres.

Costia : Je suis avec vous aussi.

Clarke : Non, vous allez tous rentrer en sécurité avec la League. Toi aussi Bellamy, ta famille a besoin de toi.

Lexa : Clarke comment tu peux nous demander de les rejoindre Batman viens de te blesser volontairement, je suis désolée mais je refuse de continuer à lui obéir.

Strange : Clarke stp viens avec nous, histoire de calmer tout le monde. Tu pourras repartir après, mais on ne peut pas rester ici.

Clarke : Je dois aller voir si le corps de mon père à survécut.

Kara : Je m'en occupe, vas avec eux stp.

Abby : Ma puce, tu es blessée rentre à la maison et laisse Nyko t'ausculter.

Lexa : Je ne te laisserai pas Clarke.

Monty : On est tous d'accord qu'il faut parler de tout ça, on te demande que quelques heures de ton temps.

Lexa : Reviens stp, reviens avec moi, avec nous, reviens à la maison Clarke.

Ma tête me tourne, et si Bellamy et Wells ne me tenaient pas je serais sûrement déjà par terre.

Clarke : Ok, je viens.

Strange ouvre un portail et je ne sais comment je me retrouve dans les bras de Lexa pour le traverser. On arrive à la base de la League et elle me dépose doucement sur un lit.

Nyko : Ok, laisse-moi regarder ça.

Lexa : C'est grave ?

Nyko : Non ça va juste l'assommer pour la nuit. Ton père n'a pas voulu la blesser Lexa, mais la neutraliser.

Lexa : Cet homme n'est plus mon père depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Ne dis pas ça, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revoir le mien.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors, je n'ai plus la force de lutter.

POV Lexa :

Je regarde Clarke dormir, comment trouver les bons mots pour qu'elle accepte mon aide ?

Bellamy : Pendant deux semaines ont a beaucoup parlé tu sais.

Lexa : Et vous en êtes venus à quel résultat ?

Bellamy : C'est en tapant sur un homme de la « Main » qu'on a su pour la base. Nous sommes peut-être menés par la colère mais nos méthodes marchent.

Lexa : Et tu crois que vous arriverez à vivre longtemps comme ça, consumés par la colère ?

Bellamy : Non, mais pour le moment ça marche.

Lexa : Nous sommes ce que nous sommes Bellamy, le sang n'a pas à répondre par le sang.

Bellamy : Ma mère est morte.

Lexa : Et j'ai perdu mon frère, Clarke son père et l'amour de sa vie. Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, ton père et ta sœur aussi. Ils ont besoin de toi et la Young Justice aussi.

Bellamy : Elle ne voudra pas rester, elle se sent indigne de porter le symbole de son père.

Lexa : On s'est tous égarés un jour, dès fois il faut juste se rappeler d'où l'on vient pour retrouver le bon chemin.

Bellamy : Peut-être oui, et toi qui es-tu ?

Lexa : Je ne suis plus Batgirl, mais je pense qu'il est temps de réveiller mon côté Amazone.

Bellamy : Si elle part je la suivrai, tout comme Riley, Wells, Octavia, Maya, Finn, Costia, Lincoln et Raven.

Lexa : Je la suivrai aussi, mais je ne sais pas si elle va accepter notre aide.

Bellamy : Alors ne lui donne pas le choix Lexa, elle a besoin de toi.

 **Le lendemain matin….**

Diana : Je peux te parler stp ?

Lexa : Je t'écoute.

Diana : Ton père….

Lexa : Si c'est pour me parler de lui, tu perds ton temps.

Diana : Clarke devait être arrêtée.

Lexa : J'allais la convaincre, il n'avait pas à la blesser.

Diana : Ton père est un homme compliqué Lexa, mais il fait ce qui lui semble le plus juste.

Lexa : Tu lui trouve toujours des excuses, comme avec Aden. Je lui avais dit qu'il était trop tôt pour lui, et maintenant ça. Je l'aime maman, et il l'a chassé de la League et blessée alors qu'elle est revenue et nous à tous sauvés. Je ne veux plus le voir, j'aimerais aller voir grand-mère.

Diana : Sur l'ile ?

Lexa : Oui, elle m'a proposé la dernière fois de suivre ton entrainement.

Diana : Tu veux devenir une Amazone ?

Lexa : Oui, il est temps.

Diana : Très bien, je lui parlerai.

Lexa : Merci, la jupe c'est toujours obligatoire ?

Diana : (Sourire) C'est plus simple pour combattre tu verras. Une réunion va commencer, plusieurs membres de la League n'approuvent pas ton père. Clarke va être entendue, je sais que tu l'aime mais je t'en prie réfléchis avant d'agir.

Lexa : Très bien, mais tout dépendra de Clarke tu sais.

Dina : Je sais oui.

POV Clarke :

La Kryptonite a pour effet secondaire sur mon corps un affaiblissement et surtout un mal de tête carabiné le lendemain matin. Je me lève doucement et masse ma tête, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Marcus : Bonjour Clarke, je peux m'asseoir ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Marcus : Physiquement je me remets, mentalement c'est compliqué. Surtout avec Octavia et Bellamy qui me causent des soucis. Elektra voulait qu'on les élève loin de cette vie.

Clarke : Mais la « Main » vous a trouvée.

Marcus : Oui, je sais que tu es en colère. Je parle d'expérience en disant que la colère est mauvaise juge et tu le sais. Tu es intelligente Clarke, une flèche peut-être brisée facilement mais dix….

Clarke : Je ne crois pas que je pourrais revenir vous savez, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière.

Marcus : Tes amis ont besoin de toi, ta mère aussi. Tu prendras la bonne décision j'en suis persuadé, Lexa ne te laissera pas partir à nouveau seule. Mes enfants non plus, accepte leur aide, accepte qu'ensemble vous êtes plus fort, il m'a fallut longtemps pour le comprendre aussi.

Abby : La Réunion va commencer, tout le monde est là.

Je me lève et suis ma mère, toute la League est là ainsi que mes amis. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil et Strange prend la parole.

Strange : Bien, les derniers événements ont été compliqués pour tout le monde, je propose qu'on commence par gérer le cas de Loki, Thor, Anya et bien sûr Costia j'aimerais vous entendre.

Thor : Mon frère a toujours été comme ça, à changer de camps dès que le vent tourne. Pour sa défense il voulait protéger sa fille ce qu'ici, nous pouvons tous comprendre. Il n'est pas au courant du plan de l'ennemi, il a juste révélé qu'il était un agent double. Allie s'en est servi pour infiltrer le centre des Yong et vous connaissez la suite. Mon père Odin souhaite qu'il soit maintenu à Asgard à la prison de haute sécurité, il n'en sortira jamais. Quant à mon avis il est clair, il doit être puni.

Anya : Je suis d'accord avec mon père, il a déshonoré notre famille une fois de trop. Mais je pense qu'il serait sage de ne pas oublier tout les renseignements précieux qu'il nous a apportés durant ces 20 dernières années.

Costia : Il ne changera jamais, il a des bons côtés mais toujours, le mal reprend toujours le dessus. J'aimerais qu'il soit enfermé à Asgard d'où je vous donne ma parole qu'il n'en bougera plus.

Strange : On va passer aux votes, que ceux qui sont d'accord pour que Loki soit enfermér à Asagard lèvent la main ?

Je lève la main suivie d'une grande majorité d'entre nous, mieux vaut qu'il soit loin de moi tant que mes envies de meurtres ne se sont pas calmées.

Strange : Voilà qui est réglé, Thor je te laisse l'emmener.

Thor : J'irai dès la fin de la réunion, merci.

Strange : Bien, maintenant plusieurs choses, d'abord Diana va prendre la direction de la Justice League avec moi. Si tout le monde est d'accord levez la main, sinon nous organiseront une élection.

Tout le monde lève la main, je suis le mouvement. Bruce n'a pas desserré la mâchoire, je pourrais être contente de ce qui se passe mais au lieu de ça je trouve juste cette situation triste.

Dina : Bien, merci de votre confiance. Nous aimerions que Clarke et Bellamy réintègrent la Young Justice, si vous êtes d'accord ?

Steve : Je pense qu'il faudrait leur demander leur avis avant de passer à un vote.

Bellamy : Je suivrais Clarke, c'est à elle de décider.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je suis consciente que les deux dernières semaines mon comportement a été déplorable et je m'en excuse, je n'ai pensé qu'a ma douleur en oubliant le reste. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu un proche, la colère a guidé mes pas trop longtemps. Cependant ont m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne me laisserait plus partir seule, donc je reste mais plus en tant que Supergirl. J'ai donné toute les informations qu'on a recueilli à Félicity et je pense vraiment que le seul moyen d'atteindre Allie c'est à travers son père.

Dina : Tu proposes quoi ?

Clarke : Je ne vais pas le tuer, mais si on veut débusquer Allie on aura besoin d'une monnaie d'échange.

Félicity : J'ai regroupé nos infos, il n'y a que trois endroits possible où il peut être.

Strange : Je pense que c'est un très bon plan. Les célébrations des 25 ans de « La justice League » sont reportées à la fin de l'année. Je propose que nous prenions tous un peu de repos et d'attaquer d'ici un mois. Ce qui nous laisse le temps de reconstruire le centre dans un emplacement secret.

Dina : En attendant vous pouvez rester ici, il y a de la place.

Je me lève et Kara me rattrape, elle marche à côté de moi silencieusement.

Clarke : Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé n'est-ce pas ?

Kara : Je suis désolée non, la force de l'explosion a été puissante, son corps a pu être envoyé n' importe où.

Clarke : Il aurait honte de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Kara : Ton père t'aimait plus que tout Clarke, il était fier de toi. Comme ta mère l'est ou moi, tu me fais penser à moi plus jeune. Mais j'ai appris que le poids du monde n'a pas à reposer sur nos seules épaules, la Justice League m'a beaucoup aidé. Laisse ton équipe être là pour toi, ils veulent t'aider.

Clarke : Je sais oui, j'espère juste ne pas les entrainer dans ma chute.

Kara : Je suis là si tu as besoin, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui, merci Kara.

Kara : Vas te reposer, tu as une sale mine encore. Bruce, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces méthodes.

Clarke : Elles sont parfois nécessaires, je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai commis pas mal d'erreurs ces derniers temps moi aussi.

Kara : Nous sommes tous passés par là.

Clarke : Je te laisse, je vais me promener un peu à la plage j'ai besoin d'air.

Kara : Ok, tu sais je pense que tu pourrais venir avec moi. On pourrait s'entrainer ensemble, histoire d'être prêtes pour dans un mois ?

Clarke : C'est une excellente idée, on en reparlera.

Kara : (Sourire) Cool, à demain.

Je suis assise sur le sable depuis un moment quand Lexa me rejoint, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Lexa : Je suis contente que tu restes, ça va mieux ?

Clarke : Je suis encore un peu fatiguée mais demain ça ira. Ton père n'a pas voulu me blesser Lex, il voulait juste m'arrêter.

Lexa : Tu l'aurais fait par toi-même, tu n'es pas une méchante Clarke.

Clarke : Je n'en suis plus si sûre Lexa.

Lexa : Moi je le sais, nos amis le savent. Demain j'emmène Liam à la foire, tu veux venir avec nous ? Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy et Raven viennent aussi.

Clarke : Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne suis pas d'excellente compagnie en ce moment.

Lexa : Cela fera plaisir à Liam, à nos amis, à moi, stp viens.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu persiste à être gentille avec moi ? J'ai été horrible avec toi, je ne comprends pas.

Lexa : Si ça peu te rassurer, moi non plus je ne le comprends pas, juste viens avec nous.

Clarke : D'accord, à quelle heure vous y allez ?

Lexa : Je passe te prendre, sois prête pour 10H, on a prévu d'aller au planétarium avant.

Clarke : Très bien.

 **Le lendemain…**

C'est une mauvaise idée Clarke, tu dois te concentrer sur la capture de Luthor et pas t'amuser. Je souffle, je ferais bien d'annuler et d'aider Finn à collecter des informations.

(Toc à la porte)

Raven : Griffin, je t'entends penser de ma chambre. Ne penses même pas à annuler, ça te fera du bien de changer d'air.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec Lexa, je ne sais pas comment faire Raven, je suis perdue.

Raven : Aujourd'hui arrête de te poser dix mille questions et profite juste du moment, ok ?

Clarke : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne me déteste pas, j'ai été horrible.

Raven : Elle t'aime Clarke et tu le sais très bien, voilà pourquoi elle est toujours là.

Clarke : Je l'aime aussi tu sais.

Raven : Je sais oui, viens, ils nous attendent en bas.

Je suis Raven jusqu'au garage, Liam me saute au cou et je m'installe près de lui et Lexa. Je souffle un grand coup et ferme les yeux, Liam fait la discussion et je souris.

Bellamy : Et voilà la compagnie on est arrivés.

Liam : Lyly m'avait emmené tu te souviens Clarke ?

Clarke : Je me souviens oui, alors par quoi tu veux commencer ?

Liam : Là où on voit les constellations, comme ça tu pourras me montrer où elles sont, je me souviens que tu les connais toutes.

Lexa : Tu aime les étoiles Griffin ?

Clarke : Tout à fait Wayne, je pourrais te montrer si tu veux.

Lexa : C'est un rencard ?

Clarke : (Sourire) On y va ?

Bellamy : Nous on va voir les trucs scientifiques chiant, mais comme Raven adore je subirais en silence.

Raven : Merci chéri.

Octavia : Nous on vous suit, je suis curieuse de voir tes connaissances en la matière, Clarke.

Liam : Elle est trop forte, Lyly disait qu'elle aurait dû travailler ici au lieu de la caserne.

A chaque fois qu'il prononce le prénom de Lyly je me rends compte que je n'ai plus aussi mal au cœur. Lexa ne parle pas beaucoup et je ralentis pour me mettre à ses côtés.

Lexa : Cet enfant te connaît mieux que moi, et pourtant nous avons passé toute notre enfance à nous croiser.

Clarke : Je l'ai vu naitre, et tu savais à peine que j'existais à l'époque.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue me parler ?

Clarke : J'étais impressionnée, je t'admirais de loin.

Lexa : J'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur toi.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas si intéressante que ça tu sais.

Lexa : Je pense tout le contraire, tu es fascinante.

Clarke : (Rouge) Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus Wayne.

On avance et on arrive sous une sphère représentant les constellations, Liam s'installe avec Octavia et Lincoln et je m'assois avec Lexa.

Lexa : Alors ? Quelle est ta constellation favorite ?

Clarke : Le cygne je dirais.

Lexa : C'est laquelle ?

Je lui prends la main et lui indique l'emplacement, elle ne regarde pas du tout et me rendant compte de mon geste je lui lâche la main.

Lexa : Ok, comment tu connais autant de choses sur les étoiles ?

Clarke : Mon père m'emmenait les observer, ça aide quand tu peux voler.

Octavia : Et Clarke c'est quelle constellation celle-ci ? Je l'aime bien.

Clarke : L'aigle, et celle que tu observes, Linc c'est le lion.

La lumière s'éteint et le show commence, je me laisse aller contre l'épaule de Lexa et on regarde en silence. Lexa a posé sa main sur la mienne et j'entremêle nos doigts.

Clarke : J'adore cet endroit, je pourrais y rester des heures.

Lexa : Je vois ça, tes yeux brillent.

Clarke : Tu es censée regarder les étoiles, pas mes yeux Lexa.

Lexa : Tu es plus belle à observer.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lex ?

Lexa : En langage courant je te drague, ça marche ?

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Tu sais pourquoi Clarke. Je sais que tu m'as menti en partant, je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi. Pourquoi luttes-tu contre ça ?

Clarke : Lex je vais te faire du mal, tu as bien vu qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme.

Lexa : Je m'en fiche, laisse moi être là pour toi, reviens-moi.

Clarke : Je suis là Lexa mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu réclames, je ne veux plus te blesser, je suis désolée.

Lexa : Clarke laisse-nous une chance, ces deux dernières semaines j'ai réfléchis je t'….

Clarke : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Ne finis pas cette phrase Lexa, je ne mérite pas ces mots. Tu es une femme formidable Lexa, je t'ai toujours admirée. Tu mérites d'être heureuse avec une femme qui n'est pas perdue ou brisée.

Lexa : C'est toi que je veux, personne d'autre Clarke.

Clarke : Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles, je….

Liam : On y va, je veux aller voir l'explosion d'une étoile.

Clarke : On parlera plus tard, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Je te suis mon grand, après on ira manger, ça vous dit ?

Lincoln : Je connais un restaurant sympa, Liam va adorer.

Clarke : Super.

Je me lève et tend la main à Lexa pour l'aider, elle se relève et emprisonne ma main dans la sienne. Je souris et on marche main dans la main en suivant Liam.

Lexa : Ce soir on parlera, tu veux bien ?

Clarke : D'accord, tu me rends ma main ?

Lexa : Non je la garde en otage, comme ça je suis sûre que tu restes près de moi.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je vais finir par croire que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi Miss Wayne.

Lexa : Et vous auriez parfaitement raison Miss Griffin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 : Pourquoi tu te bats ?

POV Lexa :

Diana : Ma mère a accepté que tu viennes t'entrainer pendant un mois sur l'île. Tu es sûre de ton choix ? Je suis douce et gentille comparé aux instructeurs sur l'île et à ma mère.

Lexa : Je dois être plus forte si on veut remporter cette guerre, j'ai abandonné l'idée de devenir médecin pour le moment. J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur une chose à la fois. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais reprendre mes études l'année prochaine et réaliser mon rêve, pour le moment il est de mon devoir de m'améliorer.

Diana : Très bien, je t'ouvre le passage ce soir, tiens toi prête à partir, Octavia t'accompagne. Ma mère semble avoir décelé un grand potentiel en elle. Clarke sait que tu pars ?

Lexa : C'est un peu compliqué entre nous, nous étions censées parler mai il y a eu une urgence et depuis nous n'en avons pas eu l'occasion. Du moins je pense qu'elle fait tout pour m'éviter, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Diana : Parle-lui, oblige là à t'écouter. Il te reste trois heures, je te conseille d'en profiter, vous ne vous reverrez que dans un mois ensuite.

Lexa : Ok, merci maman.

Diana : Je me demandais si tu accepterais de parler à ton père avant d'y aller ?

Lexa : Non, mon opinion sur lui n'a pas changé, il est allé trop loin une fois de trop.

Diana : (Triste) Très bien à plus tard.

Lexa : Je suis désolée maman, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi.

Diana : Ce n'est facile pour personne. Depuis deux ans j'essaie comme je peux de maintenir cette famille à flot, et je suis fatiguée de me battre seule.

Lexa : Je comprends, mais cette histoire ne concerne que papa et moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, mais nous t'aimons tous les deux, j'espère que tu le sais.

Diana : Je sais ma puce, je vous aime aussi.

Je souris à ma mère et pars vers la chambre de Clarke, je tape doucement à la porte avant de rentrer. Elle est en train de faire une valise et je me mets un peu à paniquer.

Lexa : Tu ne peux pas partir, tu as dit que tu restais, tu as dit que nous traquerions Allie ensemble.

Clarke : Je vais juste avec Kara m'entrainer, je reviendrais à la fin du mois. On part tous suivre des entrainements spéciaux, le mien est en deux parties. Strange veut m'enseigner les Arts Mystiques. Raven m'accompagne, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lexa : Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler, je m'en vais dans trois heures et j'espérais qu'on puisse le faire maintenant.

Clarke : Où vas-tu ?

Lexa : Je pars m'entrainer sur l'île où ma mère est née, Octavia m'accompagne.

Clarke : C'est bien, retrouver tes racines te feras le plus grand bien. C'est pour ça que je pars avec Kara aussi, mon père a installé son repère non loin de l'Alaska.

Lexa : Ok, tu veux bien m'accorder un moment ?

Clarke : Je t'écoute.

Lexa : Je sais que tout est compliqué entre nous, mais il faut que tu saches que ce que je ressens pour toi ne s'en ira pas. Jamais je n'ai ressentit ça pour quelqu'un, je sais que tu ressens pareil que moi. Même si je ne suis que le lot de consolation, ça me suffit si tu es prêt de moi. Alors je veux que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir, parce qu'à mon retour je compte bien reprendre là où s'est arrêtées. A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas, si c'est le cas, dis-le-moi, en me regardant dans les yeux et je n'en parlerais plus jamais. Mais si tu ressens la même chose que moi je ne te laisserais pas partir une nouvelle fois.

Clarke : (Souffle) Tu n'es pas un lot de consolation Lex, je suis désolée si je te l'ai fait ressentir comme ça. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, tu es ma lumière au milieu de ces ténèbres Lexa. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir une nouvelle fois, tu comptes trop pour….

Je l'embrasse parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire et parce que je ne pense qu'à ça depuis son retour. Elle ne me repousse pas et je colle mon front au sien.

Lexa : C'est d'être loin de toi qui me fais souffrir Clarke, j'ai besoin de toi.

Clarke : Moi aussi, fais attention sur l'île.

Lexa : Toi aussi, puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Elle m'embrasse et me plaque contre la porte, une larme coule sur sa joue pendant que je réponds à son baiser.

Lexa : Ne pleures pas mon amour, je serais toujours avec toi.

Clarke : Je suis désolée.

Lexa : Je sais.

On reste dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'au moment du départ, Clarke serre Octavia dans ses bras et m'embrasse devant tout le monde pour me dire au revoir. Je souris contente de son geste et Octavia me balance son poing dans le bras.

Octavia : Aller on y va.

Clarke : Faites attention à vous, on se voit dans un mois.

Lexa : Fais attention à toi aussi.

 **Deux semaines plus tard…..**

Hyppolite : Lexa mon enfant pourquoi te bas-tu ?

Lexa : Pour la justice.

Hyppolite : Tu es forte ma fille, tout autant que ta mère mais pourtant tu n'arrive pas à débloquer ton plein potentiel. Pourquoi à ton avis ?

Lexa : Parce que mon cœur est troublé ?

Hyppolite : Oui, tu dois accepter tes sentiments. Ta colère, ta tristesse, tes regrets, ton amour et tu dois en faire une force. Tu dois t'en servir pour accomplir ton but, tu es une Amazone de par ton sang mais tu le deviendras vraiment que quand tu auras accepté qui tu es.

Lexa : Et je suis qui ?

Hyppolyte : Il te reste deux semaines pour le découvrir, rejoins ton amie maintenant.

Je court rejoindre Octavia qui m'accueille avec le sourire, elle semble revivre depuis qu'elle est ici.

Octavia : Prête pour ta prochaine défaite ?

Lexa : Dans tes rêves Blake.

Amazone : Entrainement aux bâtons, Octavia et Lexa vous ne vous affronterez plus à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous avez le niveau pour rester plus de deux minutes face à nous maintenant. Mettez vous en position, combattez.

Mon adversaire est forte, rapide et rusée. Je redouble d'efforts mais je finis quand même par terre facilement.

Amazone : Pas mal Heda, il vous faut travailler vos appuis.

Lexa : Comment m'avez-vous appelée ?

Octavia : Heda veut dire Commandante, je trouve que cela te va bien.

Amazone : C'est votre titre de par votre sang, mais vous ne méritez pas encore de le porter. En garde, l'entrainement ne fait que commencer.

POV Clarke :

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais dans la forteresse de mon père et il était temps pour moi de rejoindre Raven et Strange pour poursuivre mon entrainement.

Kara : Tu t'es améliorée Clarke, je suis fière de toi.

Clarke : Merci, cet endroit va me manquer, j'adorais venir ici étant petite.

Kara : Il t'appartient maintenant, j'ai une dernière chose à te montrer. Un message que ton père a laissé pour toi, enclenche les cristaux et il apparaitra devant toi. Je vais rentrer à la League, prend ton temps.

Clarke : Merci.

Elle décolle et je m'avance pour placer les cristaux, je respire un grand coup et attend.

Jack : Bonjour ma fille.

Clarke : Papa.

Jack : Si tu vois ce message c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose, je veux que tu sache des choses importantes. Tu es ma fille et par conséquent tu dois remplir ton devoir. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu cette vie, je sais qu'elle t'a déjà trop couté mais le monde a besoin de héros, Clarke. Tu as la chance de vivre sur ta planète natale auprès de personne qui t'aiment, ta douleur ne dois pas te faire oublier ton devoir mon enfant. Les hommes ont besoin de croire, les hommes ont besoin d'espérer et nous somme ce symbole d'espérance. Tu as un grand cœur, tu es intelligente et je sais que tu prendras les bonnes décisions. Tu n'es pas seule pour affronter tout ça. La justice League a été créée pour ça, je sais que tu seras un grand Leader Clarke, plus grand que moi. Le monde a besoin de toi, n'oublies pas qui tu es Clarke.

L'hologramme disparaît et je pleure un moment, Allie m'as privée des deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je me relève le cœur lourd mais avec la certitude de faire ce qui est juste. J'arrêterais Allie et cette fois-ci je ne serais pas seule. Je pense à Lexa et un sourire étire mes lèvres, il faut que je lui dise clairement ce que je ressens, elle le mérite.

 **Deux semaines plus tard…..**

Deux semaines à méditer et apprendre, c'est très peu quand on voit la quantité de ce qu'il faut savoir. Et même en étudiant toute une vie je n'en ferais pas le tour. Pourtant je me sens en paix pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Strange : Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. Un jour je vous emmènerais au temple ou l'on m'a formé, Raven ton don pour la Magie est assez impressionnant. Quand à toi Clarke j'ai rarement vu une personne qui arrive à créer un portail en si peu de temps. J'ai bien fait de vous proposer mon enseignement, quand nous aurons fini cette guerre, nous continuerons.

Clarke : Merci Steffen, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Raven : A moi aussi, je me sens en pleine forme et plus reposée que jamais.

Strange : Content de le savoir, prêtes à rentrer à la maison ?

Clarke : Oui il est temps.

Strange : Clarke ouvre le portail, tu sais le faire maintenant.

Je me concentre et ouvre le portail en souriant et on traverse tous, ma mère m'accueille en souriant et je la serre contre moi. Elle m'a vraiment manqué, je me suis trop éloignée d'elle ces temps-ci.

Abby : Bonjour ma puce, tu m'as manqué.

Clarke : Toi aussi maman, qui est présent ?

Abby : Vous êtes les premiers à revenir, mais d'ici demain tous seront présents.

Raven : Je vais aller me reposer un peu, à plus tard.

Strange : J'y vais aussi, on se voit demain.

Clarke : Merci encore.

Abby : Tu as l'air en forme, raconte-moi ce que tu as fait durant ce mois.

Je discute donc un moment avec ma mère et ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que je regagne ma chambre. J'espère que Lexa et Octavia seront bientôt là, elles me manquent. Pour être honnête « elle » me manque, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour nous laisser une chance.

POV Lexa :

Hyppolite : Il est temps de passer votre test final, celui qui décidera si oui ou non vous méritez le titre d'Amazone. Chassez le doute de votre esprit, transformez vos émotions en force et combattez avec honneur.

Pour être reconnue comme Amazone je dois vaincre en combat singulier toutes celles qui me défieront. Je me mets en position et mon premier combat commence. Mes coups sont rapides et violents, je ne laisse aucune chance à mon adversaire de pouvoir m'atteindre. Du coin de l'œil je vois Octavia combattre, elle a l'air de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à son adversaire aussi. Au bout d'un certain temps plus personnes ne se positionne devant moi et je me tourne vers ma grand-mère qui descend de son estrade.

Hyppolite : Bravo ma fille, à genoux devant votre Heda !

Toutes les Amazones s'agenouillent la main sur le cœur et je souris en levant mon épée fièrement.

Hyppolite : Tu as également réussit ton test Skaiprisa, tu es l'une des nôtre dorénavant. Je t'assigne à la protection d'Heda, une grande fête a été organisé pour vous, venez.

Les Amazones nous félicitent et ma grand-mère me fait signe de la suivre, je me sépare donc de mes nouvelles sœurs et la suis jusqu'à la salle du trône. Elle s'assoit et me regarde avec un mélange de tendresse et de fierté.

Hyppolite : As-tu compris qui tu étais mon enfant ?

Lexa : Je suis Heda, commandante des Amazones et Lexa Wayne étudiante. J'ai accepté ces deux parts de moi, je suis heureuse de ne pas vous avoir déçu.

Hyppolite : Ta mère et toi avez toujours été une grande source de fierté pour moi, Aden aussi. Je sais que la situation est compliquée avec ton père et je t'invite à la régler au plus vite. Dans ton cœur il ne doit plus y avoir de regret, maintenant à genoux Heda.

Je m'agenouille et elle me tend une épée magnifique, ainsi qu'un bouclier et un costume d'amazone flambant neuf.

Hippolyte : Puisse tes armes t'apporter la victoire. Ta mère est arrivée, allons fêter votre départ comme il se doit.

J'enfile mon costume et rejoint les autres, ma mère m'aperçoit et dans ses yeux je peux y découvrir toute la fierté du monde. Octavia aussi a un costume d'Amazone et me regarde en souriant.

Diana : Bravo ma fille, je suis très fière de toi. Tu es magnifique comme ça, pas trop traumatisée par la jupe ? (Sourire)

Lexa : Non ça va, on s'y habitue. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien à la base ?

Dina : Clarke et rentrée hier et va très bien, les autres sont arrivés aussi. Le centre des Young a été placé à la frontière canadienne en pleine forêt, seule la League sait où elle se trouve. La position n'est indiquée sur aucune donnée informatique pour plus de sureté.

Octavia : C'est bien, on va là-bas directement ?

Diana : Non, on va à la base, nous irons demain.

Hyppolite : J'espère vous revoir très vite, n'hésite pas à ramener Clarke la prochaine fois. (Sourire) Je veux voir si elle est digne de toi de mes propres yeux.

Lexa : Je viendrai, merci grand-mère.

Hyppolite : Faites attention à vous mes enfants.

Ma mère ouvre le passage et on traverse le portail, Clarke m'attend en souriant et je la serre dans mes bras.

Clarke : Très sexy ce costume, je préfère celui-ci. Salut O, Linc t'attend à la piscine. Il s'entraine avec Riley à la nage, on se retrouve ce soir pour manger ?

Octavia : Oui, (S'incline face à Lexa) Heda.

Je suis un peu gênée et Clarke me regarde avec interrogation.

Lexa : C'est mon titre chez les Amazones et mon nouveau nom dans la League.

Clarke : Cela veut dire quoi ?

Diana : Commandante, ma fille a hérité de mon titre. Je vous laisse, on se retrouve demain pour le départ au centre, bonne soirée.

Lexa : A demain.

J'attrape la main de Clarke et on marche tranquillement jusqu'à la salle des costumes ou je me change. Elle regarde tristement son costume et je l'entoure par la taille et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Lexa : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Oui, alors raconte-moi comment s'est passé ton entrainement Commandante.

Lexa : (Rire) L'île est fantastique, je m'y sens chez moi. Ma grand-mère ma fait promettre de revenir, elle veut te rencontrer.

Clarke : Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

Lexa : Bien sûr.

Clarke : Ok, et elle en pense quoi ?

Lexa : Elle veut vérifier si tu es digne de sa petite fille. (Sourire)

Clarke : Tu ne me mets pas du tout la pression là.

Lexa : Lol, Clarke, elle va t'adorer. Et toi comment ça s'est passé ?

Clarke : Je pense avoir atteint ma pleine puissance grâce à Kara, et je sais ouvrir un portail. J'ai plus de mal avec la Magie, Raven, elle, gère très bien. Mon père m'a laissé un message et je ne sais pas comment réagir face à celui-ci.

Lexa : Il te disait quoi ?

Clarke : Il m'a rappelé mon devoir, seulement je ne sais pas si je suis encore digne de porter le costume de Supergirl, Lex.

Lexa : Moi je sais que tu l'es, il ne te reste plus qu'à t'en convaincre et j'ai beaucoup d'arguments pertinents à te soumettre pour ça.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis curieuse d'entendre lesquels.

Lexa : Et si je commençais par t'embrasser ?

Clarke : Je dirais que ce serait un bon début.

Je me penche pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et elle se colle à moi, je la serre contre moi en soupirant de bien-être.

Lexa : Tu m'as vraiment manqué, un mois c'est bien trop long.

Clarke : Tu m'as manqué aussi, on a le reste de la nuit pour se rattraper. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je vote pour, allons rejoindre les autres avant que je ne te kidnappe dans la chambre.

Clarke : (Rire) Je ne serais pas contre, ce serait un kidnapping consentit.

Lexa : Tu ne m'aides pas là Clarke. (embrasse)

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée Lex.

Lexa : Moi aussi mon amour.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça, je me sens spéciale.

Lexa : Tant mieux car tu l'es pour moi, viens nos amis doivent nous attendre.

POV Clarke :

Je regarde Lexa manger et rire avec nos amis quand Costia s'assoit près de moi, je souris et me tourne vers elle.

Clarke : Ca va ?

Costia : Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Odin m'a entrainée durement, vu que mon père, bref….

Clarke : Je suis vraiment désolée pour ma réaction de l'autre fois.

Costia : Je ne t'en veux pas Clarke, j'aurais agis pareil. Il reste mon père malgré tout, je suis juste déçue.

Clarke : Je sais, on va arrêter Allie et tout s'arrangera.

Costia : Ça a l'air d'aller mieux entre vous, je suis contente.

Clarke : Oui, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal tu sais.

Costia : Je sais, il ne te reste plus qu'à te rattraper.

Clarke : Je vais tout faire pour, je l'aime.

Costia : Tu le lui as dit ?

Clarke : Plus ou moins, je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver.

Costia : Elle n'attend que ça, que tu lui dises.

Clarke : Je le lui dirais bientôt, je veux juste attendre le bon moment.

(Alarme)

Clarke : C'est pas vrai, à peine revenus que ça sonne.

On court jusqu'à la salle d'information et Overwatch et Green Arrow sont présent.

Overwatch : Nous savons où se trouve Luthor. Iron-Man et Captain America sont déjà sur place.

Strange : Préparez-vous, l'immeuble où il se trouve est remplit de drones et d'hommes de la « Main ».

Arsenal : J'ai créé un disjoncteur pour les drones, il devrait marcher.

Wonder-Woman : Clarke tu prends une équipe et tu rejoins Captain America et Iron-man. Lexa tu prends le reste de ton équipe et tu me suis avec le Docteur.

Clarke : (Souffle) Ligth, Raven, Sibergirl, Arsenal, Aquaboy, Darksky et Flamme avec moi.

Green Arrow : Je me joins à vous, équipez-vous.

Lexa : Les autres avec moi, on bouge.

J'attrape Lexa au vol et lui dépose un baiser, elle me caresse la joue en souriant et on court enfiler nos costumes. Je m'arrête devant celui de Supergirl mais n'y touche pas et m'habille tout en noir. Je ressemble à un ninja comme ça mais je ne suis pas encore prête à le remettre. On grimpe sur nos motos et on rejoint Captain America.

Captain : Bien, Flamme, Raven rejoignez Iron-Man. Les autres on va rentrer par le sous-sol, Arsenal on compte sur ton disjoncteur pour passer sans être vus par les caméras.

Arsenal : Ca va marcher j'en suis sûr, je l'ai testé plusieurs fois.

Captain : Clarke tu te mets devant, les tirs vont fuser et on a besoin d'un bouclier.

Clarke : Pas de problème je m'en occupe.

Captain : Magneto est là, faites attention.

On progresse rapidement, je suis contente de revoir Finn avec nous, son père ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. On rentre et Finn déclenche son disjoncteur, le noir envahit l'immeuble et on avance prudemment.

Captain : (Via Bracelet) Iron-Man nous sommes à l'intérieur à vous.

Iron-Man : (Via bracelet) C'est parti, ça va faire Boom tenez-vous prêts, équipe deux vous êtes en position ?

Wonder-Woman : (Via Bracelet) Oui, on attend plus que votre signal.

Heda : (Via Bracelet) Ça bouge dans les derniers étages, les gardes arrivent.

Captain : Clarke, tu prends Light avec toi. On va faire diversion, Green Arrow c'est le moment de déployer ton talent.

Green Arrow : On vous couvre avec Arsenal c'est bon.

Captain : Aquaboy, Sibergirl et Darksky vous restez avec moi. (Appuie sur son bracelet) GO !

Wells sur les talons on court, les gardes tirent mais ils ne font pas le poids face à nous et son rapidement mis KO, Captain me fait signe de continuer et on grimpe les étages.

Heda : (Via Bracelet) Attention certains gardes sont armés d'armes d'éléments dont Wick nous a parlé.

Clarke : (Via Bracelet) Souvenez-vous, ils ne peuvent tirer que trois fois, attendez qu'ils soient déchargés avant d'intervenir.

Magneto apparaît et Wells se place devant moi.

Light : Cours, je m'occupe de lui.

Magneto : Le rejeton de Tornade, charmant. Vous ne faites pas le poids face à moi, si vous ne voulez pas prendre cet immeuble sur la tête je vous conseille de partir.

Wells : Vous étiez l'un des nôtres, il fut un temps, pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Magneto : Allie m'a offert une chose que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Des éclairs l'atteignent et j'en profite pour partir en hyper vitesse, je lui décroche au passage un coup de poing et fonce vers le dernier étage.

Raven : (Mental) Luthor est dans une pièce sécurisée, fais attention à toi.

J'arrive au dernier étage et tombe sur Octavia et Lexa qui se battent, je me joins à elles tout en admirant leur nouvelles techniques. Bon j'avoue je bave juste devant ma magnifique copine, mais bon elle déchire en tenu d'Amazone et je suis faible face aux jolies filles. (Rire)

Heda : Clarke, la porte, on s'occupe des gardes restant.

J'arrache la porte du bunker et envoi valser les gardes présents. Luthor tire mais j'évite facilement les projectiles et le soulève de terre.

Clarke : Vous allez venir avec nous, dites à vos hommes de cessez le combat si vous ne voulez pas perdre une dent.

Luthor : Ma fille me retrouvera, Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Clarke : Passez l'ordre maintenant.

Luthor : Cessez le combat, repliez-vous. Prévenez ma fille si vous pouvez….

Je lui arrache son oreillette et la brise, Lexa et Octavia me rejoignent et je balance Luthor dans leur bras. Octavia le saisit et Iron-Man et les autres se posent au milieu de la pièce.

Iron-Man : Le secteur est dégagé.

Flamme : Je vous ai battu cette fois-ci les gars, j'ai pulvérisé 18 drones. (Sourire)

L'homme invisible : Tu l'as dit, j'en ai eu que 12.

Captain : Ok, Clarke ouvre-nous le portail, les autres sont déjà rentrés avec Strange.

Clarke : Ok, je vous laisse rentrer sans moi. Je vais voir s'il y a des informations ici.

Heda : Je reste avec toi.

Skaiprisa : Moi aussi.

Darksky : Egalement.

Arsenal : On vous couvre avec Green Arrow, dites nous quand vous avez fini.

Clarke : Ok.

Je me concentre et ouvre un portail, il le traverse et je m'appuie un peu sur Lexa. Ouvrir un portail me vide de mon énergie, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être fatiguée.

Heda : Ça va ?

Clarke : Oui, Ok Darksky, tu viens avec moi on va fouiller cette pièce. On vous laisse le reste du building les filles.

Heda : Ok, ne trainons pas. Magneto c'est enfuit et il peut revenir à tout moment avec du renfort.

Je m'installe derrière l'ordinateur, c'est crypté mais heureusement Arsenal m'indique comment passer les barrières.

Clarke : Mon dieu, Heda, Skaiprisa revenez j'ai trouvé. (Appuie sur son bracelet) Overwatch je transmets les infos tu reçois ?

Overwatch : Oui, ça arrive.

Heda : Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Clarke : Il y a une liste de toute la League avec nos points faibles, nos identités et nos domiciles. Ils savent depuis le début qui nous sommes, regarde.

Je lui montre son nom, elle peut y lire. Lexa Wayne, fille de Bruce Wayne et Diana Prince allias Batman et Wonder-Woman. Chef de la Yong Justice sous le pseudonyme de Batgirl, Points faible : Son frère, fragile aux armes à feux. Etudiante en médecine, amie avec …..

Heda : C'est plus que complet, comment elle a pu avoir accès à autant de choses.

Arsenal : Ils l'ont décrypté hier apparemment, avec un peu de chance ils n'ont pas eu le temps de tout copier et étudier. Ca fait partie des dossiers volé à la base.

Green Arrow : On doit partir, le transfert et fini ?

Clarke : Oui, je vous ouvre le portail. Darksky, mets le feu à cet endroit, il faut griller les serveurs.

Darksky : Ok, Skaiprisa un peu d'aide ?

Skaiprisa : Avec plaisir.

Je continu de regarder les dossiers, Ciborg 2.0, je clique et regarde une video, Lexa au-dessus de moi.

Chercheur : Tentative de résurrection numéro trois, le sujet numéro deux semble bien réagir. Mais des dommages sont à craindre sur son cerveau, nous lui avons implanté un bras bionique et un nouveau cœur. Au moment de sa mort il était jeune et en parfaite santé, ça devrait jouer en sa faveur pour faire de lui le soldat parfait.

Green Arrow : C'est bon on y va.

Je coupe la vidéo et me concentre pour ouvrir le portail, une fois qu'on est tous passés, Green Arrow allume une de ses flèches et tire. Le portail se referme sur un immeuble en flammes, je ne perds pas de temps et rejoins Overwatch. Lexa sur les talons, elle est déjà en train de traiter toutes les données et on passe plusieurs heures à l'aider. Je finis par retrouver la vidéo qu'on a commencé à visionner et lance la suite.

Chercheur : Bon tout le monde en place, il est temps de ramener notre jeune ami.

Allie : Il sera obéissant ?

Chercheur : Oui, il n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa vie.

Allie : Parfait, cela fera une jolie surprise pour nos amis.

La vidéo se coupe, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle à fait encore cette cinglée ?

POV Lexa :

J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, ça faisait des heures qu'on traitait toutes les données.

Lexa : Je propose qu'on aille tous prendre quelques heures de repos, nous sommes tous épuisés.

Clarke : Je vais rester encore un peu, mais va-y toi.

Lexa : Clarke viens te reposer, tu as des valises sous les yeux.

Raven : C'est vrai, aller tout le monde au lit. On reprendra demain matin, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer de toute façon.

Clarke : Ok, c'est bon.

Félicity : Moi aussi j'y vais, à demain et merci de votre aide.

Monty : C'est normal.

Je tire Clarke jusqu'à ma chambre et après une douche rapide je la trouve endormie sur mon lit. Et après elle dit qu'elle n'est pas fatiguée. Je lui retire ses chaussures et m'installe près d'elle, elle se love dans mes bras et je souris.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu souris.

Lexa : Parce que tu es là.

Clarke : Tu es bête.

Lexa : Non juste amoureuse de toi. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Alors tu es pardonnée.

Lexa : Dors, tu es épuisée et moi aussi.

Clarke : Oui à croire que le destin est contre nous, on n'arrivera pas à avoir notre nuit.

Lexa : On a tout le temps pour ça mon amour, je ne vais pas disparaître.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas intérêt, je t'aime bien trop pour ça.

Je me fige, elle vient de dire qu'elle m'aimait non ? C'est la première fois qu'elle me le dit, mon cœur explose et mon sourire s'agrandit.

Lexa : Tu as dit quoi ? Clarke ?

Elle c'est endormie, je la serre contre moi et lui souffle…..

Lexa : Moi aussi je t'aime Clarke.

Après une nuit reposante, je m'entraine au bâton avec Octavia et Sarah.

Lexa : Comment va ta femme ?

Sarah : Wick pense avoir trouvé un moyen de la ramener, je ne sais pas encore si c'est ma femme que je vais retrouver.

Octavia : Tu pense que ça risque de faire comme quand tu as été ramenée à la vie ?

Sarah : Je ne sais pas, il m'a fallut du temps pour retrouver mes repères. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a enduré durant cette année, mais avec un peu de chance elle pourra nous en apprendre beaucoup sur les plans d'Allie.

Lexa : J'espère que ça marchera, qu'a donné l'interrogatoire de Luthor ?

Sarah : Rien, il n'a pas décroché un mot. Kara l'a scanné et il n'a pas de traqueur donc nous l'avons gardé à la base. On ne veut pas mettre le centre des Young en danger une nouvelle fois.

Lexa : C'était certain qu'il ne parlerait pas.

Octavia : Clarke tient le coup ?

Lexa : Elle semble plus focalisée sur le projet Ciborg 2.0. et veut savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Sarah : Ce n'est pas plus mal, ce projet nous cache bien trop de mystères et on n'a toujours pas identifié qui étaient les patients.

Clarke : (Blanche) Lexa, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Clarke : Il faut que tu regardes, on a trouvé l'identité de l'un des patients.

On s'installe devant la vidéo, la salle est trop silencieuse et ma mère et mon père semblent sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

Chercheur : Bien comment t'appelle s-u ?

Aden : Aden !

Chercheur : Qui sers-tu ?

Aden : Allie !

Allie : Qui tu dois tuer ?

Aden : Batman, Batgirl et Wonder-Woman sont mes cibles prioritaires.

Lexa : Aden !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 : Aden

POV Lexa :

Après la vidéo, personne ne parle, je sors de la pièce pour respirer. Je n'y arriverai pas, jamais je ne pourrai lever la main sur mon frère. Clarke me rejoint dehors et pose sa main sur mon épaule, je me jette dans ses bras et éclate en sanglots.

Clarke : Je suis là, calme toi. On va trouver un moyen, Wick travaille déjà sur les données. On va aller chercher ton frère, on ne le laissera pas là-bas je te le jure.

Lexa : Je ne peux pas, pas lui.

Clarke : Je sais mon cœur, on va trouver une solution.

Lexa : (Souffle) Je vais aller interroger Luthor, tu viens ?

Clarke : Je te suis, Strange y est déjà avec Captain.

Je sèche mes larmes et Clarke m'embrasse doucement, je me dirige vers la salle d'interrogatoire quand je croise mes parents.

Bruce : Je te jure qu'il va parler, quitte à ce que je le mette en pièces, il va me dire ou se trouve notre fils.

Diana : Bruce stp calme toi, on ne procède pas comme ça et tu le sais.

Clarke : Diana, vous devriez emmener Bruce prendre l'air, je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais on s'en occupe.

Lexa : Maman emmènes-le, je te fais signe si on apprend quelque chose.

Bruce : Je vais rentrer dans cette pièce que vous le vouliez ou non, il s'agit de mon fils.

Diana : Notre fils Bruce, qui, je te rappelle est mort depuis 1 an.

Clarke : Vous m'avez éjectée de la League à cause de mes erreurs et vous faites exactement pareil, vous laissez la colère vous guider. Calmez-vous, on vous dira ce qu'on a appris aussitôt sortis d'ici.

Diana : Viens, laisses-les gérer ça.

Bruce : Vous m'appelez dès que vous sortez.

Lexa : Il parlera, je vais m'en assurer.

Je rentre dans la salle avec Clarke et j'explique la situation à Strange.

Strange : Je vais aller les voir. Captain, vous restez là avec les filles.

Captain : Bien sûr, je vous le laisse. Il n'a pas décroché un mot, mais peut-être qu'il vous parlera.

Je rentre dans la pièce et Clarke se met dans le fond bras croisés, je m'assois face à Luthor qui me sourit.

Lexa : Si vous voulez revoir la lumière du jour je vous conseille de parler.

Luthor : Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Lexa : Comment avez-vous récupéré le corps d'Aden ? Que lui avez-vous fait, est ce qu'il peut redevenir celui qu'il était ?

Luthor : Votre frère est mort, celui que vous voyez n'est que le jouet de ma fille.

Lexa : Pourquoi lui ?

Luthor : Car vous ne prendrez pas le risque de le blesser, ma fille est maline.

Lexa : Qui est le second patient ?

Luthor : Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Supergirl, venez discuter un peu avec nous.

Clarke : Pour vote sécurité il vaut mieux que je reste là, répondez aux questions et je ferais en sorte de vous enfermer dans un endroit agréable.

Luthor : Ma fille m'a prévenu que vous n'étiez pas drôle. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir qu'on vous prend les personnes que vous aimez une par une ?

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de perdre constamment ?

Luthor : Mais la roue tourne très chère, la preuve Superman n'est plus.

Clarke : Je suis toujours là, ainsi que le reste de la League. On vous arrêtera, répondez aux questions.

Luthor : Ma fille va me ramener près d'elle, ensemble nous sommes invincibles.

Lexa : Vous êtes pourtant là, et je ne vois pas votre fille.

Overwatch : (Via bracelet) Tout le monde en salle d'informations.

Clarke : Vous allez perdre. Captain, pouvez-vous vous assurer qu'il soit bien enfermé ?

Captain : Je m'en occupe et je vous rejoins.

Lexa : Merci.

Je sors de la pièce, mes mains tremblent et je respire un grand cou pour me calmer.

Clarke : Tu tiens le choc ?

Lexa : Ça va, j'ai juste envie de tuer quelqu'un mais ça va.

Clarke : Je sais ce que ça fait, je suis là.

Lexa : (Prend sa main) Oui, tu es là.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse, je me laisse aller dans ses bras deux minutes et on rejoint les autres.

Strange : Luthor vous a donné quelque chose ?

Lexa : Non, je pense qu'on devrait utiliser le sérum de vérité.

Wick : Ça pourrait marcher, mais des gens résistent très bien.

Diana : Il faut tout tenter, on va tous les interroger un par un, jusqu'à-ce qu'on obtienne des réponses.

Lexa : Pourquoi nous avoir appelés ?

Félicity : Finn et moi avons craqué le signal d'Allie, on sait ou se trouve sa base. Mais il y a un problème c'est en plein milieu de l'océan, sur un paquebot. Il change donc de position régulièrement, notre attaque doit être millimétrée si on veut que ça marche.

Diana : On va monter un plan, mais d'abord on va récolter autant d'informations qu'on peut. Wick je veux que tu prépare le sérum, Ramenez tous les prisonniers, un membre de la League reste constamment présent avec eux.

Sarah : Et pour Nyssa ?

Wick : Elle devrait se réveiller, on va commencer par elle.

Lexa : Je t'accompagne avec Clarke et Octavia si ça ne te dérange pas.

Sarah : Non au contraire, Laurel, tu viens aussi ?

Laurel : Biens sûr, Oliver viens, elle va avoir besoin de voir des visages connus.

Finn : Je vous accompagne aussi, elle m'a beaucoup appris.

John : Dans ce cas je viens aussi, Félicity, tu devrais venir également.

Félicity : Bien sûr, allons-y Wick.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Nyko injecte un produit et on attend qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Sarah serre son arme contre elle si fort que j'ai peur qu'elle casse le manche.

Nyssa : NON ! (Bondit hors du lit) Je ne vous laisserai plus m'approcher, vous m'entendez ?

Sarah : Nyssa, chérie c'est moi, tu es en sécurité. Tu es à la maison, regarde moi.

Nyssa : Non, je ne vous crois pas, encore des manipulations, Sarah est morte.

Sarah : Regarde-moi, c'est moi, je suis là.

Finn : Sensei, vous me reconnaissez ?

Nyssa : Finn, non impossible. Vous êtes tous mort, dans l'avion.

Oliver : Nyssa, nous sommes vivant, Allie t'a implanté des faux souvenirs.

John : Sensei, faites la technique de respiration que vous nous avez apprise.

Nyssa : Non, vous ne pouvez pas être là. (Larme) Vous êtes tous morts, je l'ai vu.

Clarke : Je peux essayer ?

Sarh : Quoi ?

Clarke : Steffen m'as appris une chose pendant l'entrainement. Je vais lui rendre ses souvenirs, grâce à ceux que vous avez d'elle. Pour ça je dois vous toucher, je peux ?

Sarah : Va-y, je suis prête à tout.

Nyssa : Vous êtes tous mort, ils ont gagné.

Lexa : Non, rester calme.

Nyssa : Je ne vous laisserai pas m'approcher, je n'en peux plus, laissez-moi juste mourir, je veux rejoindre ma famille.

Sarah : Ne dis pas ça, j'ai cru t'avoir perdue, je t'ai cherchée partout.

Nyssa : Mon père avait raison, l'amour est une faiblesse.

Lexa : Non c'est une force.

Clarke : Ok, Nyssa je m'appelle Clarke, je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je vais juste vous rendre vos souvenirs, pensez à Sarah, à votre famille. Je vais juste poser ma main sur votre front, vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, vous êtes en sécurité, je vous le jure.

Clarke s'approche tout doucement et pose sa main sur le front de Nyssa, une lumière dorée apparaît et Nyssa tente de reculer mais Clarke la maintient fermement. Au bout de cinq minutes Clarke se recule en titubant et je la maintiens sur ses jambes, Sarah s'approche.

Nyssa : Sarah !

Sarah : Mon Dieu Nyssa (prend dans ses bras), j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais.

Nyssa : (Serre contre elle) Finn, John c'est comme ça qu'on salut son Sensei ?

Finn : (S'incline) Bienvenue à la maison Sensei.

John : (S'incline) Bienvenue Sensei

Nyssa : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, je vous ai cru morts ?

Clarke : Allie vous a implanté des souvenirs d'un accident d'avion pour vous manipuler plus facilement.

Nyssa : Tu es Supergirl, tu fais partie de mes cibles données par Allie, ainsi que Batgirl.

Lexa : Nous sommes là pour ça justement, on a besoin d'informations.

Nyssa : Je ne sais pas grand chose.

Sarah : Tout ce que tu pourras nous dire sera utile, on sait ou est Allie.

Oliver : On va vous laisser, les garçons, on y va.

Finn : Je suis content de te revoir Nys.

Nyssa : Moi aussi gamin.

Il ne reste dans la salle que Sarah, Clarke, Nyko, Nyssa et moi et on s'assoit autour d'une table. Nyssa se tient la tête et Clarke se rapproche doucement.

Clarke : Tes sens ont été augmentés, tout doit être trop fort en ce moment. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration, prends ton temps on ne bouge pas.

Sarah : Ça ira pour elle ?

Nyko : Il va lui falloir un temps d'adaptation.

Nyssa : Ça va, merci Clarke.

Clarke : Je t'en prie.

Lexa : Est-ce que tu à des informations sur un jeune homme du nom d'Aden, il était dans le même projet que toi ?

Nyssa : Oui, avec une jeune femme mais j'ignore son nom. Je les ai entendus parler, il était mort et ils l'ont ramené. Ce n'est pas comme avec le puits de Lazare. Ils ont ramené son corps mais tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain n'est plus là, il se contente d'obéir. Ce n'était pas pareil pour moi, ils m'ont implanté des faux souvenirs, ils voulaient que je redevienne un assassin, ils m'ont fait croire que c'était de la faute de Clarke et Lexa si l'avion avait explosé. J'ai lutté longtemps, et ils ont finit par abandonner et me plonger dans le coma, la dernière chose que je me souvienne c'est qu'Allie s'est décidée à utiliser le garçon.

Lexa : Tu sais s'il y a un moyen de lui remettre des souvenirs ?

Nyssa : Clarke pourrait, comme avec moi. Mais par contre tu devrais la ramener se reposer, elle n'a pas l'air bien.

Clarke : Je vais bien, l'autre patiente, tu peux me la décrire ?

Nyssa : Brune, yeux bleus, cheveux court, je dirais 1M65, elle a un tatouage sur le bras qui représente un….

Clarke : Dragon ?

Nyssa : Oui, ils ont eu plus de mal avec elle, apparemment elle luttait contre le processus.

Lexa : Tu la connais ?

Clarke : Je dois allait vérifier quelque chose, merci Nyssa, repose toi. Nyko tu devrais la mettre dans le caisson hyper bar le temps qu'elle contrôle ses dons.

Nyko : Bonne idée.

Je vois Clarke sortir rapidement de la salle et je cours à sa poursuite, j'ai peur de comprendre qui est la dernière patiente. Elle se change et je l'arrête.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je dois savoir, reste là.

Lexa : Non je viens avec toi.

Clarke : Dans ce cas accroche-toi, pas le temps de prendre la moto.

POV Clarke :

Dans ma tête c'est le bordel, mais dans mon cœur c'est pire. Dix minutes de vol à pleine vitesse je me pose au cimetière de Polis, Lexa tangue un peu mais reste près de moi. Je fonce à la tombe de Lyly et scanne le cercueil, vide. Je m'accroupis devant la tombe et serre les dents, non, pas elle, pas encore.

Lexa : Clarke ?

Clarke : Le cercueil est vide, ils ont pris Lyly.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je sais ce que ça fait.

Clarke : Il faut que je prévienne Christine et Billy, heureusement que le centre est loin d'ici. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient mêlésr à tout ça.

Lexa : Je comprends, on va interroger tout le monde, on va trouver une solution.

Clarke : (Appuie sur son bracelet) Costia où es-tu ?

Costia : Au centre pourquoi ?

Clarke : Rejoins-moi au quartier de Christine et Billy, la patiente du projet Ciborg 2.0 c'est Lyly.

Costia : Non, j'arrive tout de suite. Tu es sûre ?

Clarke : Son cercueil est vide.

Costia : Ok, je t'attends.

Lexa : Tu peux voler un peu moins vite au retour ? J'ai peur que mon estomac ne supporte pas un autre tour.

Clarke : Excuse-moi, je vais faire attention.

Lexa : Je comprends, je vais commencer à interroger Zodd, rejoins-moi quand tu as finis avec la famille de Lyly.

Clarke : Ok, dans mes bras Commandante, on décolle.

Lexa : A vos ordres Princesse.

J'attrape Lexa mais au lieu de décoller je la serre contre moi, elle me rend mon étreinte en m'embrassant.

Lexa : Je suis là, on va y arriver.

On décolle et vingt minutes plus tard j'arrive au centre, je rejoins Costia le cœur lourd.

Costia : (Colère) On va lui faire payer, je te le garantis.

Clarke : Je ne sais même pas comment leur dire.

Costia : Je vais m'occuper de Liam, il ne doit pas entendre ça.

Clarke : Ok, merci Cost.

Costia : C'était me meilleure amie, on va surmonter tout ça.

Je tape à la chambre et Nadia vient m'ouvrir en souriant, sourire qu'elle perd en voyant nos têtes.

Nadia : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Clarke : Tes parents sont là ?

Nadia : Oui ils sont avec Liam devant la télé.

Clarke : Il faut que je vous parle, c'est important.

Nadia : Rentrez, Maman, Papa, Costia et Clarke sont là.

Liam : Oui Clarke, (Me saute au cou) tu viens jouer avec moi ?

Costia : Non c'est moi, tu me dois une revanche à Mario Kart.

Liam : D'accord, après Clarke tu joues avec moi ?

Clarke : Pas aujourd'hui mon grand, mais je viendrai demain promis.

Liam : (Triste) Promis ?

Clarke : Promis, va avec Costia.

Je suis Nadia jusqu'à la cuisine ou Billy et Christine arrivent peu de temps après.

Clarke : Asseyez-vous, je vais vous annoncer une chose difficile.

Christine : Dis-nous, on entend des bruits de couloir et j'ai peur de comprendre.

Clarke : Allie a fait des expériences sur des personnes, le projet Ciborg 2.0 est en fait un moyen de créer des super soldats. Ils ont utilisé le corps du frère de Lexa, Aden et celui de Lyly. Je viens d'aller vérifié son cercueil est vide, ils l'ont ramenée mais ce n'est plus elle. Tout ce qui faisait Lyly, sa gentillesse, sa douceur, son humour, sa personnalité. Tout a été effacé, elle n'obéit qu'à Allie, qui l'as programmée, sûrement pour me tuer. Elle sait que je ne pourrais jamais lever la main sur elle, c'est un plan monstrueux.

Billy : On a entendu que tu as rendu ses souvenirs à Nyssa, tu ne peux pas faire pareil à Lyly ?

Clarke : Nyssa n'était pas ….

Nadia : Morte !

Clarke : Oui, je ne sais pas si ça marchera, mais je vous promets que je vais la ramener. Wick étudie les données, je ne la laisserai pas plus longtemps entre ses mains.

Christine : Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, elle est programmée pour te tuer.

Clarke : je ne peux pas la laisser, pas encore.

Nadia : On ne veut pas te perdre aussi Clarke, tu es comme ma sœur.

Clarke : Je ferais attention et Lexa surveille mes arrières.

Billy : Très bien, tu nous tiens au courant stp ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, je passerai demain, j'ai promis à Liam de venir jouer avec lui.

Christine : Merci de nous avoir avertis, fais attention stp.

Clarke : Je serais prudente, dites à Costia qu'on se verra plus tard.

Nadia : Je te raccompagne.

Je marche jusqu'à la porte avec Nadia qui semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Nadia : Je veux me battre aussi, Lyly était ma sœur, je veux l'aider, la venger.

Clarke : (Souffle) Nad, non, pense à tes parents, à ton frère.

Nadia : Stp, je vais devenir folle à ne rien faire. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas, laisse-moi t'aider.

Clarke : Très bien, suis moi, mais je t'avertis si ça devient dangereux tu t'en vas sans discuter.

Nadia : On va où ?

Clarke : Voir ton futur Sensei.

On marche jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou je retrouve Sarah et Nyssa, en train de parler main dans la main.

Clarke : Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Nyssa, Sarah je vous présente Nadia Stevens, c'est la sœur de Lyly.

Nyssa : Je suis désolée pour ta sœur.

Nadia : Merci.

Sarah : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ?

Nadia : Je veux me battre avec vous, je veux la venger.

Clarke : J'ai pensé que vous pourriez l'entrainer, elle a déjà des notions de karaté.

Nyssa : Bien sûr, viens on va parler.

Clarke : Merci, comment te sens-tu ?

Nyssa : Mes sens se calment, d'ici quelques jours je pense pouvoir les maitriser.

Clarke : Bien, je vous laisse alors. Ne me l'abimez pas, elle fait partie de ma famille.

Sarah : On va en faire une guerrière, tu peux compter sur nous.

Nadia : Merci à toutes les trois.

Je les laisse et rejoins Lexa qui interroge Zodd, j'arrive pile au moment où Nyko lui injecte le produit pour le réveiller et je me place près de Lexa sans bruit. Elle me sourit et on attend qu'il émerge.

Zodd : Où je suis ?

Tony : Vous êtes prisonniers de la League, nous avons des questions à vous poser.

Zodd : Je ne parlerai qu'a Kal'El .

Clarke : Mon père n'est plus là, grâce à votre fils. Vous n'avez plus longtemps à vivre non plus, pour une fois dans votre vie faites quelque chose de bien et répondez.

Zodd : Est-ce que mon fils est en vie ?

Clarke : Vous répondrez ?

Zodd : Tu as ma parole.

Clarke : Oui, il est prisonnier tout comme toi. Si tu parle on t'autorisera à le voir pour lui dire au revoir.

Zodd : J'ai ta parole ?

Clarke : Oui. Lexa va le chercher stp, je m'occupe de l'interroger.

Steven : Je t'accompagne, il a des menottes en Kryptonite mais on ne sait jamais.

Lexa : Ok, j'y vais.

Steffen : Bien que savez-vous des plans d'Allie ?

Zodd : Pas grand-chose, c'est mon fils qui prenait en charge les affaires depuis que Kal El m'a mis dans cet état.

Clarke : Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de rendre leur état normal aux patients du projet Ciborg 2.0 ?

Zodd : (Tousse) Je ne crois pas, ils sont morts, ils ont été créés pour obéir.

Tony : On peut les reprogrammer ?

Zodd : C'est possible oui, mais pas sans risques.

Clarke : Ils pourraient mourir encore une fois ?

Zodd : Ce sont des machines, ils se désactiveront, un genre de bug.

Steffen : Allie a prévu quoi ?

Zodd : De tous vous tuer, et de prendre la tête de ce monde. Elle est immortelle, elle a fait un pacte avec la « Main » qui lui a accordé la vie eternelle. Elle ne s'arrêtera que quand elle vous aura éradiqués de la surface de la terre.

Clarke : Comment elle a pu avoir accès à nos fichiers ?

Zodd : (Tousse) C'est une Hakeuse talentueuse, et avec la « Main »de son côté ses moyens sont illimités.

Tony : Nous avons trouvé sa trace informatique, elle n'est pas si douée.

Zodd : Si vous avez trouvé sa trace, c'est qu'elle l'a bien voulu.

Titus : Papa tais-toi !

Clarke : La ferme Titus, tu n'es là que parce que je n'ai qu'une parole.

Zodd : Mon fils, nous devons obéissance à Clarke.

Titus : Jamais, tu as perdu la tête, tu as passé ta vie à te battre contre eux.

Zodd : Et regarde où ça m'a mené, je vais mourir prisonnier.

Titus : Allie va venir nous chercher, tiens le coup.

Zodd : Princesse pardonnez-moi svp, j'aurais une dernière volonté.

Clarke : Je vous écoute.

Zodd : Ne laissez pas mon fils devenir comme moi, et j'aimerais mourir dans l'espace.

Titus : Papa non, Allie a dit qu'elle allait te sauver.

Zodd : Non mon fils, il est temps pour moi. Eloigne-toi d'Allie, elle est folle à lier. (Tousse)

Titus : Je suis son allié, elle viendra me chercher et vous aller regretter d'être nés.

Zodd : (Kryptonien) Tu dois allégeance à la Princesse Clarke El, sois l'homme que j'aurais dû devenir. Pardonne-moi Princesse, pardonnez-moi.

Titus : Tu es faible, mon père n'aurait jamais tenu de tel propos.

Clarke : Ça suffit, il reste ton père. Emmenez-le, je vous pardonne Général Zodd et ferais en sorte de respecter vos dernières volontés dans la mesure de mes possibilités. Merci de votre aide, je vais vous emmener.

Je prends Zodd dans mes bras et Iron-Man et Green Lantern m'accompagnent, je leur fais signe de nous laisser et je vais vers le soleil.

Zodd : (Tousse) Merci Princesse, Allie vous attends. Ne la laissez pas vous manipuler, ce n'est pas votre amie qu'elle a ramené mais une arme, ne l'oubliez pas.

Clarke : Votre combat est terminé Général.

Zodd : Puissions-nous nous retrouver Princesse.

Je pousse Zodd vers le soleil et attend un moment, c'est la voix de Raven qui me ramène à la réalité.

Raven : (Mental) Tu es partie depuis deux heures, tout va bien ?

Clarke : J'arrive.

Je rentre dans l'atmosphère et me dirige vers le centre quand une idée m'effleure, je serre les dents et parts rejoindre les autres pour la suite des interrogatoires. J'aperçois Diana et je vais la voir, priant pour avoir tort.

Clarke : Dina, le corps de mon père n'a pas été retrouvé, si Allie s'en est emparé et qu'elle l'a transformé, on va avoir un problème. Mon père est bien plus puissant que n'importe qui, de plus il faudrait vérifier pour Elektra.

Diana : Tu as raison, (Appuie sur son bracelet) Octavia, Marcus, Bellamy vous pouvez venir svp ?

Marcus : On arrive.

Clarke : Est-ce que Wick a gardé de la Kryptonite verte ?

Diana : Oui, il voulait étudier les effets sur ton sang, et essayer de trouver un remède.

Clarke : (Appuie sur son bracelet) Kara, tu peux me rejoindre au labo stp ?

Kara : Ok je m'y rends de suite.

Lexa : Clarke, tu es rentrée quand ?

Clarke : Maintenant, je te laisse te charger de Titus, je dois vérifier un truc.

Lexa : D'accord, à quoi tu penses ?

Dina : A rien de réjouissant, je vais rejoindre Marcus et je te tiens au courant.

Lexa : Tu m'expliques ?

Clarke : Plus tard, va voir Titus, fais-le parler, on a vraiment besoin d'informations.

Lexa : Ok à plus tard alors.

Je pars rejoindre Kara au labo et l'y trouve avec Wick, je rentre et prend la parole.

Clarke : Wick tu as trouvé comment inverser les effets de la Kryptonite ?

Wick : En fait, tu pourrais être le remède, comme tu es née ici et non sur Krypton ça te donne un avantage. Tu as des anticorps que Kara ou Superman n'ont pas. Je continu à chercher, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Clarke : J'ai besoin que tu créer une arme à base de Kryptonite au cas où Allie ai récupéré le corps de mon père. Si elle le ramène comme pour Aden et Lyly je doute que quelqu'un puisse l'arrêter.

Kara : Kal est plus fort mais à nous deux on peut l'arrêter. D'autant qu'il se battra comme une machine, on est bien plus malignes. Mais tu as raison, vaut mieux être prêtes, tu comptes confier l'arme à qui ?

Clarke : Je vais la prendre, tant qu'elle n'est pas directement en contact avec mon sang je ne crains rien, par contre si on en vient là il te faudra rester loin de moi.

Kara : Bien, Wick d'ici combien de temps ça sera prêt ?

Wick : Je peux vous faire une lance, donnez moi deux heures.

Clarke : Parfait, je vais aller voir Luthor, tu m'accompagnes ?

Kara : Je te suis, merci Wick.

Wick : A votre service.

Connaissant Allie je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle va faire ce que je crains de pire. Comment réagir si je me trouve en face de Lyly ou de mon père, ou même d'Aden ? Contrairement à Lexa j'étais amie avec lui, on adorait dessiner ensemble.

POV Lexa :

Titus : Je ne vous dirais rien, vous perdez votre temps.

Strange : Tu parleras, va-y Nyko.

Il lui injecte le produit facilement, vu qu'il est toujours emprisonné avec des menottes en Kryptonite.

Nyko : Je vous laisse, si ça marche vous allez vite le voir.

Titus : Mon père était faible, jamais je ne m'agenouillerai devant cette fausse Princesse.

Lexa : C'est pourtant ta chef légitime, ainsi que les dernières volontés de ton père.

Titus : Mon père n'aurais jamais dit ça, c'est parce qu'il était mourant.

Lexa : Où alors, il y voyait clair pour la première fois de sa vie. Sais-tu quel courage il a fallu à Clarke pour lui accorder son pardon, après tout le mal que vous lui avez fait ?

Titus : Elle est courageuse, mais Allie va la briser grâce à sa chère Lyly, comme il y a deux ans. J'ai vu comment tu la regardes, elle ne t'aimera jamais comme elle l'aimait elle, surtout maintenant qu'elle a une chance de la récupérer.

Lexa : Ton nom ?

Titus : Titus Zodd, je ne vous dirais rien de plus.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui nous attend sur le paquebot d'Allie ?

Titus : Des surprises, ton cher frère surveille des enfants. Elle en a kidnappé et piégé le bateau pour être sûre que vous n'interviendrez pas.

Lexa : Combien d'enfants et où se trouvent les bombes ? Mon frère a quels ordres ?

Titus : (Lutte) De te tuer, toi et tes parents. Le sérum va être évacué, tu ne pourras plus rien me demander.

Lexa : Comment on les désactive ?

Titus : Une centaine d'enfants, (Lutte) Je ne dirais plus rien.

Lexa : Ou sont les bombes ? Comment on les désactive ? Comment on peut le reprogrammer ?

Strange : Il s'est évanoui, on n'en tirera rien de plus.

Lexa : Des enfants, elle ne recule devant rien.

Strange : (Appuie sur son bracelet) Overwatch déclenche l'alarme, il est temps de partir.

(Alarme)

Je cours à la salle des costumes et m'équipe, Clarke arrive avec les autres et je lui tends son costume.

Lexa : Il y a des enfants prisonniers, et les enfants ont besoin d'espoir. Tu es ce symbole Clarke, il est tend de faire trembler Allie en lui montrant que nous n'avons pas peur.

Clarke : Très bien.

Elle l'enfile et on rejoint la League à l'étage pour écouter le plan.

Strange : Supergirl content de te revoir parmi nous, Aquaman, Aquaboy vous allez rester dans l'eau avec des canots de sauvetage. Captain, Thor, White Canary, Syf, Green Arrow et Black Canary, évacuez les enfants. Dès qu'ils sont à l'intérieur des canots vous les mettez en sécurité et vous les protégez.

Wonder-Woman : Heda, Skaiprisa, Greeny, Spidergirl et Catgirl vous êtes avec moi et La veuve noire on va chercher les bombes et éliminer la menace.

Stange : Superwoman et Supergirl on vous laisse chercher Alllie avec Tornade, Magicien, Raven, Light, Iron-Man et Flamme

Batman : Falshgirl, Darksky, Sky, Sibergirl, Arsenal vous venez avec moi. Notre mission est de récolter le maximum d'informations sur les alliés d'Allie.

Strange : Major, Strong-Boy, Iron-Boy, Ant-Girl et L'homme invisible vous êtes avec Hulk et moi. Notre but est de faire le plus de dégâts possible pour les maintenir occupés.

Wonder-Woman : Overwatch a localisé le bateau, allumez vos bracelets.

Strange : J'ouvre le portail, bonne chance à tous.

Je souffle un grand coup et me prépare à sauter dans le portail, Clarke me sourit confiante et on le franchit ensemble. Je suis ma mère et les filles quand l'enfer se déchaine sur nous. Des drones nous prennent pour cible suivis de près par des gardes et enfin je le vois arriver.

Heda : Aden stop, c'est nous arrête.

Aden : Wonder-Woman identifiée, cible verouillée.

Heda: ATTENTION!

Je sauté sur ma mère pour l'écarter et tire mon épée en même temps qu'Octavia.

Heda : Trouvez les bombes on s'en occupe.

Wonder-Woman : Chéri, regarde-moi, c'est moi, baisses ton arme.

Aden : J'obéis à Allie, cible verrouillée. (Tire)

Heda : Aden arrêtes, je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal, arrêtes.

Skaiprisa : Allez-y, emmenez Wonder-Woman maintenant.

Harper et Luna tirent ma mère, dans ses yeux je vois toute la tristesse du monde et mon cœur se serre. De voir son propre fils se battre contre elle, contre moi, contre nous, ça doit être terrible.

Aden : Cible perdue, recherche cible numéro 2….Batman repéré, cible verouillée.

Je lui saute dessus et Octavia met en miette son arme, il nous repousse facilement et on se met en position de combat.

Aden : Analyse menace, Cible Skaiprisa capacitée : hyper sens, agilité, Amazone, point faible : armes à feu. Cible verrouillée (Tirs de mitraillette)

Heda : Aden, Arrête, c'est moi, c'est Lexa.

Aden : Lexa, cible numéro 3, alias Batgirl.

Skaiprisa : Il n'a conscience que de sa mission Heda on fait quoi ?

Heda : (Appuie sur son bracelet) Supergirl j'ai besoin d'aide mon frère est là.

Supergirl : J'arrive.

Aden : Cible verouillée Heda/Identité Lexa Wayne, mise à jour informations. (Tire)

Je saute sur le côté et Clarke se pose devant moi, elle se saisit d'Aden qui essaye de se dégager.

Aden : Cible Supergirl, non prioritaire.

Clarke : Aden, arrêtes, c'est moi, Clarke, Skaiprisa il y a une sorte de puce derrière sa nuque, si on l'enlève ça devrait le déconnecter. Je le maintien va-y.

Heda : Aden, cesses de te battre, on est de ton côté.

Clarke : Ce n'est plus ton frère, ce n'est qu'une machine Heda.

Octavia saute sur Aden et tente de lui arracher la puce, mais il se débat. Clarke le maintien au sol et j'aide Octavia à lui retirer la puce. Il se calme enfin et j'entends une explosion.

Captain : Supergirl certains enfants sont reliés aux bombes, on a besoin de toi.

Heda : Vas-y, on va l'évacuer, merci.

(Explosion)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 : Par amour

POV Clarke :

Je ne voulais pas laisser Lexa mais la situation était désespérée, Octavia me fait signe d'y aller et je décolle. Je détruis des drones au passage et Kara me rejoint.

Superwoman : Cette cinglée a mis des charges sur des enfants, Captain et Syf ont été blessés en les protégeant.

Supergirl : Ok, quelle est la situation ici ?

Green Arrow : White Canary et Black Canary sont avec les enfants dans les canots de sauvetage. Il en reste trois reliés à des charges. Il y en avait deux autres, on l'a vu trop tard. Syf et Captain on protégé les enfants, Iron-Man et Thor sont en train de les évacuer.

Wonder-Woman : (Via bracelet) On désactive les bombes mais le paquebot est immense, aucune trace d'Allie pour le moment.

Supergirl : Elle n'est pas là, elle voulait juste nous attirer dans un piège comme d'habitude.

Raven : On fait quoi alors ?

Supergirl : (Via bracelet) Flashgirl j'ai besoin de toi.

Flashgirl : Je peux t'aider en quoi ?

Supergirl : Tu sais créer des éclairs comme ton père ?

Flasgirl : Oui, mais des petits.

Supergirl : Ok parfait, Raven, Sky préparez-vous à recevoir les enfants. Green Arrow, j'ai besoin que vous détruisiez les drones qui vont arriver.

Green Arrow : Je m'en occupe. Flamme avec moi, on n'en laisse passer aucun, compris ?

Flamme : Compris.

Supergirl : Commence à tourner, au moment où tu lance les éclairs tu vise les bombes, je les enlève et propulse les enfants dans leurs bras. Light tu t'occupes du dernier enfant, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

A pleine vitesse Emori tourne autour de nous, je fonce vers les enfants et décroche les charges. Les éclairs frappent les bombes et je propulse les enfants dans les bras d'Anya, Raven et Wells qui les ramènent en sécurité.

Superwoman : Bien joué, j'ai scanné le bateau, il n'y a plus personne ici.

Batman : (Via bracelet) On a trouvé une salle informatique, il y a tout le dossier de Nyssa et d'Aden dedans, je le transmets à Overwatch.

Supergirl : (Via bracelet) Il faut détruire ce bateau, je m'en charge avec Superwoman, rentrez à la base.

Heda : (Via bracelet) Nous sommes dans les canots avec Aden et Skaiprisa.

Aquaboy : (Via Bracelet) Je vais vous aider à engloutir le bateau.

Strange : (Via bracelet) J'ouvre le portail sur le pont, que tout le monde évacue.

Supergirl : Je vais faire un dernier tour pour être sûre de n'avoir oublié personne.

Superwoman : J'évacue tous les gardes, préviens-moi quand tu reviens.

Je fais le tour du bateau, j'arrive à la salle informatique, le transfert des données est fini. Je regarde autour de moi en scannant les murs, je vois un coffre et je l'arrache. A l'intérieur se trouve le dossier de Lyly, je l'ouvre et manque de pleurer en voyant sa photo. En gros il y a marqué dessus, sujet instable, abandon du projet. Je me saisis de la clé USB et sors de la pièce. Une fois en l'air Kara me rejoint et je fais signe à Riley de commencer. On utilise nos lasers pour faire exploser le paquebot et Riley engloutit le navire au fond de l'océan.

Aquaboy : Vous me ramenez ?

Supergirl : Tu préfères voler ou un passage ?

Aquaboy : Voler, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas emmené faire un tour.

Superwoman : Je vais m'occuper de livrer les gardes à Gordon, à plus tard.

Je saisis la main de Riley et on décolle, Il éclate de rire et j'accélère l'allure.

Aquaboy : Tu as de la chance de pouvoir voler, je t'envie.

Supergirl : Et moi je t'envie de pouvoir nager si vite, tu contrôle quand même l'eau, ce n'est pas rien.

Aquaboy : Tu tiens le coup ?

Supergirl : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Lexa doit être dans un état pire que moi. Je ne me suis pas retrouvée devant un fantôme, comme elle.

Aquaboy : On va trouver un moyen, maintenant qu'Aden est entre nos mains on a une chance de comprendre.

Supergirl : Vision et Iron-Man vont travailler avec Wick, j'espère qu'ils auront de bonnes nouvelles.

Aquaboy : Il faut être optimiste, tu ne devrais pas étudier son dossier seul, laisse-nous t'aider avec Raven et Wells.

Supergirl : Bien, si vous voulez. Je vais d'abord voir Lexa et après on s'y met.

Aquaboy : On est arrivés, tu nous as fait prendre la route touristique ?

Supergir : Tu voulais voler non ?

Aquaboy : Merci Princesse.

Je me pose et Riley file se changer, je me regarde dans la glace et touche mon symbole. Un symbole d'espoir, je souffle et vais voir Lexa. Je la trouve assise sur son lit les yeux dans le vide, je l'entoure de mes bras et elle se colle à moi sans un mot. On reste un moment comme ça, et elle me regarde les larmes aux yeux.

Lexa : Elle a fait de mon petit frère un monstre sans cœur, il ressemble à Aden mais ce n'est pas lui. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à lever la main sur lui. Il a vidé plusieurs chargeurs sur moi, Octavia ou ma mère et je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter.

Clarke : C'est normal, n'importe qui agirait pareil à ta place. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais en voyant Lyly devant moi.

Lexa : (Triste) Je vais aller voir mes parents, malgré ce qu'a fait mon père il doit beaucoup souffrir.

Clarke : D'accord, on se voit plus tard.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Merci pour ce que tu as fait.

Clarke : Aden était mon ami, je vais étudier les dossiers et on trouvera une solution.

Lexa : Tu étais amie avec mon frère ?

Clarke : Oui, plus ou moins. C'était mon élève, je lui donnais des cours de dessin.

Lexa : Le dessin dans ma chambre c'est de toi ?

Clarke : Oui, je lui ai offert pour son dernier anniversaire.

Lexa : Tu me montreras tes dessins ?

Clarke : Je ne dessine plus depuis longtemps, mais oui, si tu veux.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Depuis Lyly c'était devenu difficile et puis après Aden j'ai complètement abandonné.

Lexa : C'est dommage, tu as du talent.

Clarke : Peut être, mais le cœur n'y est plus.

Lexa : Ne laisse pas Allie te prendre une de tes passions, elle a déjà bien trop de pouvoir sur nous.

Clarke : Je sais, si tu es sage je te ferai un dessin.

Lexa : Je suis toujours sage. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Embrasse) Menteuse, à plus tard.

Je sors de la chambre et après m'être changée je rejoins tout le monde, Raven et Riley sont déjà là et je m'installe à un bureau. Je branche la clé USB à un ordinateur et j'attends que tout charge. Il y a des centaines de vidéos, la première date d'il y a plus de deux ans. Je regarde la date et serre la mâchoire, c'est le lendemain de l'enterrement de Lyly.

Allie : Pourquoi elle lutte comme ça ?

Chercheur : Nous ne savons pas, elle rejette le traitement et pourtant nous avons son corps depuis deux jours maintenant. C'est-à-dire à peine quelques heures après sa mort, je pense que c'est pour ça. Elle lutte contre sa vie d'avant, elle ne veut pas oublier.

Allie : Trouvez un moyen, elle sera une arme de choix pour détruire Supergirl. Je veux aussi que vous fassiez en sorte d'augmenter ses aptitudes, elle ne me sert à rien si elle ne peut blesser personne.

Chercheur : La « Main nous a fournit le sérum pour la ramener à la vie mais vous savez qu'il y a un prix à payer. Une personne qui vient à peine de mourir est plus dure à contrôler.

Allie : Faites au mieux.

Riley : Ca va ?

Clarke : Ils l'ont ramenée à la vie, c'est encore différent d'Aden.

Raven : Tu veux dire quoi ?

Clarke : Aden est une machine, d'après les données, ils se sont juste servis de son corps. Ils lui ont implanté un nouveau cœur, un bras bionique et même ses jambes sont robotisées. Mais Lyly, j'ai l'impression qu'ils l'ont ramenée telle quelle, ils vont sûrement lui faire subir ce qu'ils ont fait à Nyssa, je n'en suis qu'au début.

Finn : Rav j'ai des informations sur la puce d'Aden on devrait la donner à Vison et Tony.

Clarke : Allez-y je vais continuer.

Riley : On reste avec Wells, on vous appelle si on trouve quelque chose.

Je continu pendant plus de deux heures, voir Lyly souffrir comme ça me brise le cœur. J'arrive à une vidéo qui date de trois mois, Lyly est assise sur son lit quand Allie arrive.

Allie : Bonjour Lyly, nous devons parler toi et moi.

Lyly : Je ne vous obéirais pas, Clarke va me trouver.

Allie : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'accroches, elle croit que tu es morte. Elle t'a abandonné, cesse de lutter contre le traitement. Tu te sentiras mieux en oubliant tout.

Lyly : Pour devenir votre marionnette et blesser Clarke, pas question. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne savez même pas ce que ça fait d'aimer.

Allie : Elle t'a oubliée, regarde.

Elle lui montre une video, c'est Lexa et moi dans le café à la plage, le jour on a décidé de partir en vacance. Lyly me regarde avec tendresse et sourit, je laisse couler une larme quand elle reprend la parole.

Lyly : Je suis contente que se soit Lexa, elle mérite quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Allie : Très bien, puisque tu ne comprends pas la méthode gentille on va employer d'autres méthodes. Obéis ou on tue toute ta famille devant tes yeux.

Lyly : Costia va les protéger, tout comme Clarke.

Allie : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et continue les vidéos, on y voit Allie perdre patience et torturer Lyly. La dernière vidéo date d'il y a trois jours.

Chercheur : Ce produit est à double tranchant, soit elle vous obéit sans discuter sois elle vous tuera.

Allie : Je suis immortelle.

Chercheur : Faux, si votre tête tombe vous ne reviendrez pas.

Allie : La « Main m'a assuré que ça marcherait si je lui donnais les bons ordres.

Chercheur : Comme vous voulez.

Il injecte le produit à Lyly qui est dans un sale état, elle ouvre les yeux et regarde Allie.

Allie : A qui obéis-tu ?

Lyly : A vous.

Allie : Bien, nous progressons enfin. Je veux que tu trouve celle qui se fait appeler Heda et que tu la tue. En la tuant tu pourras être avec Supergirl tu comprends ?

Lyly : Elle a fait du mal à Clarke ?

Allie : Oui elle est sa prisonnière elle lui à volé son cœur, il faut que tu le récupères.

Lyly : Clarke ne seras pas blessée ?

Allie : Non tu vas la sauver, Heda se met entre elle et toi. Supergirl t'appartient n'est-ce pas, tu veux la récupérer ?

Lyly : Oui, je tue Heda et après je suis libre ?

Allie : Oui, si les autres héros se mettent en travers de ton chemin tu dois les tuer aussi. Ils sont manipulés par Heda, tu ne feras que les libérer.

Lyly : J'obéis, mais vous devez jurer que Clarke ne seras pas blessée.

Allie : Elle n'a rien à craindre physiquement de moi. Si elle est blessée tu es libre de venir me tuer ça te va ?

Lyly : Bien, où se trouve cette Heda ?

Allie : Ne t'inquiètes pas, vas à Polis et tu la trouveras.

Je me lève et de rage, explose le fauteuil, Wells regarde la vidéo et me regarde avec inquiétude.

Wells : Lexa est partie à Polis accompagner Liam et Nadia chez eux. Ils avaient besoin d'affaires, elle nous a dit de te le dire quand tu aurais fini.

Clarke : C'était il y a combien de temps.

Wells : Il y a une heure, Steffen leur à ouvert un portail.

Riley : Félicity, déclenche l'alarme.

Je file me changer et laissant aux garçons le soin d'explique la situation et je file à la maison de Lyly.

POV Lexa :

Liam : Commandante tu peux attraper le nounours bleu la haut stp ?

Lexa : Il est joli, il s'appelle comment ?

Liam : Bisou, c'est Lyly qui me l'a acheté.

Lexa : Ta sœur te manque, mon frère aussi.

Liam : Il est mort aussi ?

Lexa : Oui.

Liam : Il était comment ?

Lexa : Il rigolait tout le temps, il était gentil et courageux, un peu comme toi.

Liam : Lyly était gentille, mais je suis plus trop triste. J'ai Nadia, Clarke, Costia et même toi, puis Papa et Maman disent qu'il faut se rappeler de son sourire.

Lexa : Ils ont raison. Elle sera toujours dans ton cœur, tu as tout ce que tu voulais, il va falloir rentrer.

Liam : Est-ce que tu aime Clarke ?

Lexa : Ça te dérangerait si je te disais oui ?

Liam : Non, elle sourit quand elle est avec toi. Avant elle était tout le temps triste, et puis tu est forte comme elle.

Lexa : (Rire) Elle est plus forte que moi théoriquement.

Liam : Oui, mais toi tu es Commandante et c'est cool, Clarke c'est mon héros tu sais mais faut pas lui dire c'est un secret.

Lexa : Je lui dirais rien, Nadia tu as fini ?

Nadia : LEXA !

Je déboule dans les escaliers et voit Nadia trembler comme une feuille en regardant la porte. Je regarde et voit Lyly dégoulinant de pluie, elle s'avance et je me poste devant Nadia.

Lexa : Reste dans la chambre avec Liam, n'en sors pas, tu m'as comprise ?

Nadia : Ok. (Cours dans la chambre)

Lyly : Tu es Heda ?

Lexa : Oui, que veux-tu ?

Lyly : Le cœur de Clarke, il parait que tu lui à pris. Allie dit que si je te tue elle ira mieux et je pourrais être avec elle.

Lexa : Tu sais que c'est faux, c'est de la faute d'Allie si tu es morte la première fois.

Lyly : Elle a dit que tu la manipulais, que je pourrais être avec elle que si je te tue.

Lexa : Lyly je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

Lyly : Alors meurs, je pourrais être avec Clarke, on sera heureuse comme avant. (Secoue la tête) Je dois obéir à Allie, tu dois mourir. Tu as fait du mal à Clarke, rends-moi son cœur.

Elle me saute dessus et je sors de la maison en vitesse, je veux à tout prix l'éloigner de Liam et Nadia. Elle est beaucoup plus forte que prévu et ne voulant pas la blesser je me contente de me défendre.

Lexa : Arrête-toi, je ne suis pas ton ennemie mais Allie. Laisse-moi appelez Clarke et tu verras qu'elle va bien, Allie te manipule.

Lyly : Non je dois obéir, Allie a dit que tu mentais, je dois obéir, rend-moi le cœur de Clarke.

Lexa : Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Elle tire un katana de derrière son dos et je me maudis d'être venue en civil. Le combat reprend, je suis plus agile mais elle a beaucoup de force et arrive à m'entailler le bras.

Supergirl : Lyly arrête !

Lyly : Clarke, je vais te sauver. Il faut juste que je la tue, et après tour redeviendra comme avant.

Supergirl : Lyly non, ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'es pas violente, tu es douce et gentille. Allie te manipule, elle t'a injecté une drogue qui trouble ton esprit.

Lexa : Tu vois bien qu'elle va bien, réfléchis.

Lyly : (Secoue la tête) Non, je dois obéir. Tu dois mourir, rend-le moi.

Lexa : Je ne peux te donner ce que tu me demande Lyly.

Lyly : Alors tu va mourir.

Elle lève son Katana et au moment ou elle va frapper Clarke s'interpose.

Clarke : Arrête je l'aime, stp ne fais ça.

Malgré la situation mon cœur fait un looping dans ma poitrine et je me retiens de sourire face à sa déclaration.

Lyly : Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, c'est moi que tu aime, pas elle. Elle te manipule, mais je vais te sauver, laisse moi la tuer et tu verras, tout ira mieux.

Je vois Clarke poser un genou au sol et je regarde la lame de Lyly, de la Kryptonite.

Lexa : Clarke non.

Lyly : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Lexa : C'est toi qui l'a blessée, ta lame est en Kryptonite, regarde.

Lyly : Non, Allie a dit….

Clarke : Elle t'a menti, pose ton épée Lyly.

Lyly : Je suis désolée Clarke, je vais la tuer. Prends soin d'elle Heda !

Clarke : (Tente de se lever) Lyly non, rentre avec nous. On va te soigner, on a d'excellents chercheurs et médecins.

Lyly : Ma place n'est plus ici, de plus j'ai toujours envie de découper Lexa en petit morceaux. Je vais aller finir ce combat, je sais ou est Allie mais elle ne restera pas en place bien longtemps.

Clarke : Je t'en prie ne pars pas, je t'aime aussi, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Lyly : Et je t'aime aussi, c'est pour ça que je dois partir.

Clarke : Lexa, vas avec elle, je t'en supplie.

Lexa : Clarke tu es blessée, je ne peux pas te laisser.

Clarke : Stp, vas avec elle.

Lyly : Adieu mon amour.

Clarke : LEXA, VA-Y !

Je me lève et poursuit Lyly, j'appuie sur mon bracelet et hurle.

Lexa : Maman, Clarke est blessée devant la maison de Lyly, Nadia et Liam y sont toujours, je pourchasse Lyly qui va tuer Allie.

Diana : On arrive, Ne partez pas seule.

Lexa : Pas le temps, sauve Clarke je t'en supplie.

Lyly : Tu n'aurais pas du me suivre, Clarke et blessée et elle a besoin de toi. De plus, je pourrais te tuer à tout moment à cause du produit qu'ils mon injecté.

Lexa : Non, tu ne feras rien car ta colère contre Allie est plus forte que ce foutu produit, tout comme ton amour pour Clarke.

Lyly : J'espère que tu cours vite, car je ne m'arrêterais pas pour toi.

POV Clarke :

La pluie tombe sur moi quand Nadia et Liam sortent de la maison, elle me tire à l'abri et Liam me prend la main.

Nadia : Tiens le coup, la League arrive.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu l'arrêter.

Nadia : Tu l'as fait, respire ça va aller.

Liam : Clarke tu as mal ?

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas champion, je te dois toujours une revanche à puissance 4.

Liam : Tu fais exprès de perdre, tu ne va pas mourir comme Lyly hein ? Elle est où Lexa ? Elle va te soigner.

Clarke : (Tousse) Ça va aller mon grand.

Je grimace en sentant mon sang couler et me tourne pour ne pas que Liam le voit, Nadia comprenant mon manège me couvre avec son blouson et Raven arrive.

Clarke : Retrouve-les, ne les laisse pas affronter seules Allie, elles vont se faire tuer.

Wonder-Woman : Une équipe est déjà partie à leur poursuite, on va s'occuper de toi.

Raven : Viens mon grand on va rentrer à la maison, on va soigner Clarke promis.

Liam me fait un bisou et Nadia lui prend la main pour suivre Raven à travers le portail. Une fois partis je regarde Diana en grimaçant.

Wonder-Woman : Accroche-toi, on te ramène à la maison.

Elle me soulève dans ses bras, je grimace et tente de rester réveillée malgré la douleur.

Clarke : Ne les laissez pas mourir.

Wonder-Woman : Nyko elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle a reçu un coup avec ça.

Nyko : On y va, Kara, viens avec moi, il va me falloir de ton sang.

Kara : Je te suis.

Clarke : Non Lexa, Lyly, va les aider Kara.

Kara : Non, toute la League est partie pratiquement. Nous on s'occupe de toi, reste tranquille, pas question que je te perde aussi.

Clarke : Je lui ai dit que j'aimais Lexa, mais je l'aime aussi. (Tente de se lever) Je dois aller les aider, elles vont mourir.

Nyko : Clarke reste tranquille, maintenez-la sur le lit svp.

Kara et Diana me tiennent et Raven arrive, elle m'endort grâce à son pouvoir je le sens et pourtant je lutte.

Clarke : Rav non, je dois les aider.

Raven : On s'en occupe, tu dois te reposer. Dors Clarke, je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Je finis par fermer les yeux, je sombre dans l'inconscience….

POV Lexa :

Lyly : Enlève ce bracelet, Allie a piraté votre signal, c'est comme ça qu'elle sait quand vous arrivez.

Lexa : Comment tu le sais ?

Lyly : J'ai passé deux ans enfermée, tout le monde parlait devant moi. Tu vois le building là-bas ? Dès qu'on va s'approcher des alarmes vont retentir, on n'aura pas beaucoup de temps.

Lexa : (Appuie sur son bracelet) Allie à piraté le signale du bracelet, détruisez-les, elle se trouve dans un building avec écrit Luthor, terminé.

J'explose mon bracelet et je suis Lyly, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Elle sort un autre Katana de derrière son dos et je me maudis une fois de plus d'être venue en civil quand je vois arriver Flash et Flashgirl avec mon costume et mes armes.

Flash : Les autres arrivent.

Lyly : Pas mal le costume Heda, on y va, Allie sait déjà que nous sommes là.

Je finis de m'habiller en vitesse et je tire mon épée.

Lyly : Les bolides occupez-vous des gardes de dehors, on va en profiter pour passer.

Je cours en suivant Lyly, elle n'hésite pas à tuer tout les gardes qui se présentent à elle, je me contente de les assommer.

Lyly : Ils ne méritent pas ta pitié Heda, se sont tous des monstres, tu n'imagines pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ou font aux autres. Ce qu'ils ont fait à ton frère, ou à Nyssa. On a survécu à leur traitement, beaucoup n'ont pas eu cette chance.

Heda : Nous ne sommes pas comme eux, nous ne tuons pas les gens.

Lyly : Tu te rends comptes qu'on vient tuer Allie ?

Heda : Il y a toujours des exceptions.

Lyly : Bien, car si tu m'arrêtes c'est toi que je découpe.

Heda : Je suis là pour te protéger, Clarke me l'as demandé.

Lyly : Tu protèges ta rivale ? Tu sais que si je m'en sors, je ferais tout pour la reconquérir n'est-ce pas ?

Heda : (Serre les dents) Bonne chance.

Lyly : A toi aussi, on y va.

On rentre dans le labo et Allie se saisit d'une arme, Je protège Lyly derrière mon bouclier et lui fonce dessus.

Allie : Faut tout faire soi-même, Drones à l'attaque, pas de quartiers.

Lyly : Je ne te laisserais pas partir, tes manipulations prennent fin ici.

Allie : Tu crois ? Comme c'est mignon, tu fais équipe avec celle qui t'a volé Clarke.

Heda : La ferme, je ne l'ai volée à personne, elle était morte bordel.

Lyly : Heda les drones je m'occupe d'Allie.

Je me lève et explose un à un les drones, des gardes arrivent et je me jette sur eux, Lyly se bat comme un démon et je détourne les yeux du carnage qu'elle fait.

Allie : Au moins ils n'ont pas menti sur ta soif de sang, incroyable que tu résistes comme ça, tu es fascinante. C'est quoi ton secret, je ne comprends pas, cette drogue et tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer, aurait dû te détruire.

Lyly : Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un. Je protégerai Clarke de toi, même si pour ça je dois devenir un monstre.

Allie : Je te rassure tu es un monstre, regarde dans quel l'état tu as mis mes gardes. Clarke ne voudras plus jamais de toi. Elle a la jolie Lexa, la parfaite Lexa, drôle, intelligente, chef incontestée. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur, tu ne l'as jamais été.

Je lui décroche une droite et elle s'écroule contre un mur, au moment ou Lyly va pour lui trancher la tête des centaines de Drones arrivent et je la plaque au sol pour la protéger des tirs.

Allie : On se reverra, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Lyly. Tu es un monstre maintenant, mon monstre et personne ne veut être avec un monstre.

Lyly : LA FERME !

La League arrive et une bataille sans précédent s'engage, Lyly fouille la pièce et finit par se défouler sur des gardes quand elle voit qu'Allie s'est enfuie. Mon père s'approche par derrière et lui injecte une drogue, je la rattrape dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'au passage.

Batman : Ça va ?

Heda : Non, merci pour ce que tu as fait.

Batman : Elle a traversé l'enfer, on va trouver un moyen de l'aider, tout comme ton frère.

Heda : Aden est mort Papa, ce n'est qu'une machine.

Batman : Il reste mon fils malgré tout. On va trouver un moyen de lui rendre ses souvenirs, Strange, Vison et Tony y travaillent.

Heda : On verra, ou est le portail ?

Strange : Là, tout le monde dehors. Flash transfère les données, Green Arrow tu t'occupes des gardes.

Je traverse et pose Lyly sur un lit, Nyko s'en occupe aussitôt et je fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il l'attache.

Nyko : Par précaution, Clarke est dans la chambre d'à côté avec Abby et Kara.

Lexa : Comment va-elle ?

Nyko : Le katana a été planté profondément mais le sang de Kara l'a sauvée, elle se régénère, elle devrait être sur pied demain matin.

Lexa : Ne l'attache pas, mais la plutôt dans une salle sécurisée, elle a passé deux ans prisonnière, des liens ce n'est pas vraiment une façon de l'accueillir et de lui dire qu'elle est en sécurité.

Nyko : Ok, elle va dormir au moins jusqu'à demain soir avec la dose que lui à administrée ton père. Je vais l'installer, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Je rentre dans la chambre de Clarke et je suis rassurée de la voir réveillée.

Clarke : Tu n'as rien ? Et Lyly ?

Lexa : Elle dort, on a dû l'endormir pour la calmer, Allie s'est enfuie.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que vous soyez saines et sauves toutes les deux.

Abby : On va vous laisser, repose-toi ma chérie.

Lexa : Je vais y veiller ne vous en faites pas.

Kara : A plus cousine.

Clarke : Merci Kara.

Je m'assois sur son lit et lui attrape la main, on est maudites, ce n'est pas possible. Enfin on est ensemble et maintenant ça, je suis censée réagir comment là ?

Clarke : Je t'entends penser d'ici, tu partage ?

Lexa : Ce n'est rien d'important, comment tu va ?

Clarke : Ce n'est pas très agréable mais grâce à Kara et Niko c'est largement supportable. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lexa : On a attaqué Allie, mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir. Clarke, Lyly est différente de ce qu'elle était. Elle a massacré les gardes, sans aucune hésitation. Allie a parlé de « soif de sang », sûrement dû aux drogues qu'ils lui ont on injectées.

Clarke : C'est toujours Lyly, je vais l'aider à se rappeler de qui elle était. Je sais que je peux, elle ne m'a pas blessée.

Lexa : Ok, comme tu veux, mais sois prudente stp.

Clarke : Je le serais, ça va toi ?

Lexa : Pas vraiment, avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé je devrais m'effacer et vous laisser une chance de reconstruire ce que vous aviez sauf que….

Clarke : Sauf que quoi ?

Lexa : (Souffle) Sauf que je t'aime Clarke, comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je sais c'est égoïste mais si je dois me battre contre elle pour t'avoir je le ferai.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je t'aime aussi Lexa, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps mais je t'aime Lex, n'en doute pas stp.

Lexa : Ok, je te donne tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Elle a besoin de toi, je le comprends, même si j'ai peur.

Clarke : Moi aussi, tu veux bien rester cette nuit avec moi ?

Lexa : Je ne comptais pas partir, je vais juste me changer et je reviens.

Clarke : Ok je t'attends.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser mais m'arrête, est ce que j'ai toujours le droit de faire ça ? Je souffle et me lève, Clarke me souris tristement et je pars me changer. Je croise Anya et Costia et je m'assois lourdement près d'elles.

Anya : Je dois dire que de sauver le premier grand amour de la femme que tu aime est assez spécial comme technique de séduction.

Costia : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit en vie, mais je sens que ce n'est pas tout-à-fait Lyly.

Lexa : Apparemment Lyly n'était pas quelqu'un de violent.

Costia : Du tout, elle refusait d'écraser une araignée.

Lexa : Ça a bien changé, elle a fait un véritable carnage dans le building d'Allie.

Anya : Marcus a eu affaire à la « Main », plus souvent que n'importe qui. Il pourra sans doute nous renseigner, que vas-tu faire pour Clarke en attendant ?

Lexa : Que veux-tu que je fasse Anya ? Elle sait ce que je ressens et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Elle m'a demandé du temps et je vais lui en donner.

Costia : Je me sens coupable d'être heureuse de son retour.

Lexa : Ne le sois pas, elle va avoir besoin de toi. C'est ton amie, je vous laisse Clarke m'attend.

Anya : À plus tard.

Je rejoins Clarke dans sa chambre, je m'installe près d'elle et elle se colle dans mes bras.

Lexa : J'ai parlé un peu à mon père.

Clarke : C'est bien, et alors ?

Lexa : Il veut ramener les souvenirs d'Aden.

Clarke : On va tous être occupés ces prochains jours apparemment.

Lexa : Apparemment.

Clarke : Bonne nuit Lex. (Embrasse)

Lexa : (Sourire) Bonne nuit Princesse.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 : Choix impossible

POV Clarke :

J'épluche les dossiers d'Allie sur Lyly, Nyssa et Aden depuis une semaine et je commence à être à bout de nerfs. Tout ce que j'ai pu voir c'est qu'ils en ont tous bavé, sauf Aden qui lui pour mon plus grand désespoir est bel est bien mort. Steffen a peut-être un moyen de lui rendre sa part d'humanité mais c'est vraiment risqué. De plus ça peut aggraver la chose car nous n'auront qu'une chance, une fois sa reprogrammation effectuée. Depuis une semaine je jongle entre Lexa et Lyly, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Elles ne disent rien mais je vois bien que la situation les attriste, il va me falloir faire un choix. Mais d'abord je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de calmer la soif de sang de Lyly, il faut que je vois Wick pour être sûre. Je me dirige vers son laboratoire quand je croise Nadia et Sarah dans le couloir.

Nadia : Clarke dit à Sarah que je peux voir Lyly, il faut que je sache si ma sœur est bien revenue ou pas.

Clarke : Non, tu ne la verras pas tant qu'on n'est pas sûrs qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse pour vous.

Nadia : Stp, je n'ai rien dit aux parents et à Liam mais depuis une semaine son visage me hante.

Sarah : Quand je suis revenue j'ai failli tuer ma sœur et tous mes amis, c'est une mauvaise idée.

Nadia : Reste avec moi, j'ai juste besoin de lui parler.

Clarke : (Souffle) Ok, viens je t'emmène.

Sarah : Ça va aller, si je vous laisse ?

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lyly ne me feras jamais de mal.

Sarah : Ok, je vais rejoindre Nyssa alors, à plus tard.

Je conduis Nadia jusqu'à la chambre du Lyly, je tape et pousse la porte.

Lyly : Nad !

Nadia : C'est vraiment toi ?

Lyly : Avec quelques changements oui, comment tu vas ?

Nadia : Une psychopathe a tué ma sœur et cherche à tuer le reste de ma famille, ma sœur est revenue à la vie, des personnes que je connais depuis des années sont des super-héros. Ma vie est un bordel sans nom, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible que tu sois là. J'ai vu ton corps, je t'ai pleurée pendant deux ans. Alors pour tout te dire je ne vais pas très bien, je suis dépassée par tout ça.

Lyly : Moi aussi tu sais, je suis désolée que vous soyez impliqués là-dedans.

Clarke : Tes parents et ton frère ne savent pas encore pour ton retour, on a préféré attendre pour leur dire.

Lyly : Vous avez raison, je suis instable. Je ne veux surtout pas les blesser, en venant à la maison je n'ai pas réfléchis. Les drogues commencent à être évacuées de mon organisme mais tout reste flou.

Nadia : OK, mais tu vas guérir ?

Lyly : Je ne sais pas Nad, je suis revenue mais je ne suis plus tout à fait moi.

Nadia : On va trouver une solution pour te ramener, je m'entraine avec Nyssa et Sarah tu sais.

Lyly : C'est bien, tu me montreras ce que tu sais faire dans quelques temps.

Nadia : Oui, je dois y aller. Mai je repasserai si tu veux bien.

Lyly : Ok, Clarke t'accompagnera c'est mieux pour le moment.

Nadia : Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ou tu va m'envoyer voler à travers la pièce ?

Elle ouvre ses bras et Nadia la serre contre elle, la scène m'arrache un sourire attendri et Nadia quitte la chambre.

Clarke : Tu te sens d'attaque pour une visite au labo ?

Lyly : Tu penses à quelque chose ?

Clarke : J'ai trouvé une piste dans les dossiers d'Allie, j'aimerais essayer.

Lyly : Ok, je te fais confiance. Après tu veux bien passer la soirée avec moi ? Les visites se font rare, mis à part Costia et Nyssa, je ne vois personne.

Clarke : Bien sûr, viens allons voir Wick.

On marche tranquillement quand Lexa et Octavia arrivent, Lyly serre les poings et je me place près d'elle.

Lexa : Salut, vous allez où comme ça ?

Clarke : Au labo, et vous ?

Lexa : On va voir Tony et Steffen pour Aden.

Clarke : Ok, j'espère qu'ils trouveront, fait moi signe si je peux aider.

Octavia : Bin en fait tu….

Lexa : Octavia, pas maintenant, à plus tard.

Lyly : Si tu as besoin de Clarke on peut reporter ma visite au labo à plus tard.

Lexa : C'est bon, mais merci.

Je regarde les deux femmes de ma vie parler et un mal de crane m'envahit, Octavia s'en aperçoit et me fait signe de la suivre pendant que Lexa et Lyly continuent de parler.

Octavia : Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi Clarke ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas trois jours, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

Octavia : Clarke tu n'es pas un vampire, tu dois te reposer aussi.

Clarke : Tu as voulu dire quoi, tout à l'heure ?

Octavia : Il y a un moyen comme tu le sais de rendre son humanité à Aden mais Steffen dit qu'il ne peut pas le faire car il ne le connaît que peu. Il faudrait un membre de sa famille ou quelqu'un qui l'a connu et qui est relié fortement à sa famille.

Clarke : Aucune personne de sa famille n'as de pouvoirs psychiques.

Octavia : Mais toi si, du moins une ébauche.

Clarke : (Souffle) Ok je vous rejoins des que j'ai finit avec Lyly.

Lyly : On y va Clarke ?

Clarke : J'arrive, à plus tard les filles.

Je marche avec Lyly en silence, je sens son regard peser sur moi et je me décide à la regarder.

Lyly : Tu as l'air fatiguée Clarke, tu devrais plus prendre soin de toi.

Clarke : Je cherche un moyen de te ramener, je sais que tu ne seras plus jamais vraiment la même mais on peut s'y en approcher en travaillant dur non ?

Lyly : Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Clarke, est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

Clarke : Non, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal Lyly. La situation est juste compliquée, je suis juste perdue.

Lyly : À cause de Lexa ?

Clarke : Entre autres oui, je suis désolée mais c'est comme si mon cœur était coupé en deux.

Lyly : (Triste) Alors je me battrai, pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi.

Clarke : Je sais, (Pose ma main sur sa joue) allons voir Wick.

Wick : Bonjour les filles je peux vous aider ?

Clarke : J'ai trouvé dans les dossiers d'Allie peut-être un moyen d'enlever la soif de sang de Lyly, tu peux y jeter un œil.

Wick : Je vais avoir besoin d'aide sur certaines choses, je vais contacter un ami à moi. Il s'appelle Jackson, c'est un expert en génétique. Lyly, si tu veux bien je vais te faire une prise de sang, et dès que j'ai du nouveau je vous le ferais savoir.

Lyly : Allez-y, j'espère que vous trouverez.

 **Une heure plus tard….**

Clarke : Tu es sûre que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Nyssa : Ne t'inquiètes pas Clarke, je vais m'occuper de Lyly, on va s'entrainer un peu.

Lyly : Tu viens toujours ce soir ?

Clarke : Bien sûr oui, je vous laisse alors.

Je m'avance dans le couloir quand j'entends Nyssa et Lyly parler…

Nyssa : Comment tu te sens ?

Lyly : Je vais très bien.

Nyssa : Lyly c'est moi, parle moi.

Lyly : J'ai failli étriper Lexa dans le couloir tout à l'heure, j'ai envie de la tuer. Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'Allie m'a programmée pour, ou si c'est parce qu'elle m'a volé Clarke.

Nyssa : Et pour les autres personnes, ça va ?

Lyly : À peu près, c'est dur de se contrôler tout le temps. La seule personne avec qui je me sens bien c'est Clarke et toi, je suis devenue un monstre Nyssa.

Nyssa : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le suis aussi mais grâce à Sarah et mes amis j'ai appris à contrôler cette part de ténèbres qui est en moi.

Lyly : J'ai vécu deux ans d'enfer, tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver ma vie, retrouver Clarke et ma famille.

Je serre les dents et m'éloigne, cette situation va me faire péter les plombs très bientôt.

Steffen : Clarke, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Comment je peux aider Aden ?

Steffen : Lexa t'en a parlé ?

Clarke : Octavia !

Steffen : Tu vas avoir besoin de te connecter psychiquement à tous ses proches, je te suggère de commencer par Bruce. Ensuite Diana puis Lexa pour finir, une fois que tu auras fait cela, Raven et moi on te donnera la puissance nécessaire pour lui transmettre. Vision et Tony ont finit de reprogrammer la puce, si tout va bien il retrouvera ses souvenirs et donc une part d'humanité. Par contre c'est dangereux pour toi, tu es forte mais ta vie sera clairement en jeu dans le processus.

Clarke : Je le ferais, Ils sont où ?

Steffen : Suis-moi.

Je marche en silence, si au moins je peux le sauver lui. J'arrive dans un labo ou Tony et Vison parlent devant un ordinateur et je vois Lexa et sa famille. Raven et Octavia sont aussi présentes, je me dirige vers eux.

Lexa : Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Clarke : Je vais vous aider.

Lexa : Non, je ne risquerai pas ta vie. Et on est tous d'accord là-dessus, mon frère est mort depuis un an. Ce n'est qu'une machine avec son apparence. Clarke : Tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple, je ne vous donne pas le choix. Bruce approchez, je vais commencer par vous. Raven tu surveilles si je tiens le choc, Octavia tu me rattrapes si je tombe, ok ?

Diana : Clarke tu es sûre de toi ?

Clarke : Oui.

Octavia : Je suis avec toi.

Raven : Moi aussi, je ne te laisserai pas dériver.

Steffen : Et je suis là aussi, je ferais en sorte que Clarke rentre en sécurité auprès de nous.

Lexa : Je peux te parler deux minutes stp ?

Je suis Lexa dans une pièce à part, elle se met à faire les cents pas et je l'arrête en posant ma main sur son bras.

Lexa : Il est hors de question que tu fasses ça, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Clarke : Aden était aussi mon ami, je veux le sauver.

Lexa : Tu fais ça car tu te sens coupable de ne pas réussir à choisir entre Lyly ou moi, ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Clarke, je trouverai un autre moyen.

Outch ça fait mal, elle pense vraiment ça de moi ? Que j'agis par culpabilité ou pitié, avant que j'aie pu répondre Lyly arrive et lui décroche une droite.

Lyly : Je ne te laisserai pas lui parler comme ça, tu ne connais pas Clarke si tu penses de pareilles idioties. Viens Clarke on s'en va, tu me dois une soirée je te rappelle.

Clarke : Lyly ! Je t'interdis de lever la main à nouveau sur Lexa ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Entre une qui pense que je lui appartiens toujours et l'autre qui pense que j'agis par pitié je suis vraiment à deux doigts de péter un plomb. Je ne suis pas le premier prix d'une tombola vous savez. Vous avez gagné, ça ne sera ni l'une, ni l'autre. J'ai besoin d'être seule, Nyssa ramène Lyly dans sa chambre et cette fois-ci veille à ce qu'elle y reste. Lexa je vais aider Aden avec ou sans toi, les souvenirs de tes parents, plus les miens seront suffisants.

Nyssa : Viens Lyly, désolée Clarke on passait devant le labo et comme tu le sais on entend très bien.

Lexa : Si tu me touche encore une fois, je t'envoi valser contre un mur Lyly. (Colère)

Lyly : Essaye, pour voir. (Sourire)

Clarke : Sortez d'ici, vous n'êtes que des abruties, je ne comprends même pas comment je peux vous aimer autant.

Nyssa tire Lyly et Octavia arrive pour s'occuper de Lexa, je suis excédée et je me dirige vers les parents de Lexa en serrant les dents.

Diana : Tout va bien ?

Clarke : Votre fille est une abrutie, alors non ça ne vas pas. Raven, Steffen je vais commencer tenez-vous prêt. Bruce j'ai besoin que vous pensiez à Aden et rien qu'à lui. Il s'avance et je pose mes mains sur ses tempes en me concentrant. Des souvenirs d'Aden et Bruce m'envahissent et je vacille en les recevant. Octavia me soutient et je me concentre pour les stocker. Au bout de Dix minutes je me recule et la fatigue m'envahit, Bruce aussi et on s'assoit.

Steffen : Bien, tu as réussi. Tu te sens d'attaque pour faire Diana maintenant ?

Lexa : Apparemment pas, elle tremble comme une feuille.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il parlait. Je vais parfaitement bien, Diana vous voulez bien approcher svp ?

Diana : Ne force pas trop, on peut attendre demain pour la suite.

Clarke : J'irai me reposer ensuite, venez ça ne sera pas long.

Je pose mes mains sur ses tempes et me concentre, c'est encore pire qu'avec Bruce et je lutte de toutes mes forces pour garder pied dans la réalité.

Raven : Clarke ça suffit maintenant.

Clarke : Ça va je peux continuer.

Lexa : Clarke stop, tu saignes.

Effectivement je saigne du nez, on dirait qu'on vient de trouver une autre chose que la Kryptonite pour m'atteindre. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je m'écroule dans les bras d'Octavia que je me décide à arrêter, je suis obligée de m'allonger pour faire passer un vertige et Lexa me regarde avec inquiétude.

Steffen : On reprendra demain, vas te reposer.

Lexa : Vous allez la tuer, maman stp arrête cette folie.

Diana : Je sais que tu es inquiète ma puce mais si on peut retrouver ton frère de cette façon on doit essayer.

Bruce : Clarke je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Clarke : Faite-le, si ça marche, je vais dans mes quartiers, Raven tu peux m'aider stp ?

Raven m'aide à me lever et je pars sans un regard pour Lexa, je suis vraiment blessée et en colère de sa réaction.

Raven : Elle a juste peur, elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle a dit.

Clarke : Moi si, et crois-moi, je vais les éviter le plus possible un moment.

Raven : Dis-moi la vérité, à moi tu peux.

Clarke : La vérité Rav, c'est que je les aime toute les deux mais je ne peux être avec aucune. Parce que ce serait comme trahir une et je m'y refuse. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, la verité c'est que j'aurais besoin que Lexa me prenne dans ses bras et me rassure. Au lien de ça elle me blesse, la vérité c'est que tant que Lyly n'est pas elle-même j'ai une excuse. Parce que ça me donne un but, mais si je la retrouve est-ce que je pourrais tout reprendre comme avant ? Parce que je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, que je sois encore heureuse un jour Rav.

Raven : Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, ce sont des temps difficiles mais tu as toujours su faire face à tes problèmes la tête haute. Repose-toi, je passerai plus tard pour voir si tu n'as besoin de rien. Et si ça peux t'aider à choisir, ce sont des bras de Lexa dont tu as parlé pour te rassurer et non ceux de Lyly.

Clarke : Ça ne m'aide pas non, c'est une abrutie.

Raven : (Rire) En effet.

Je me couche et m'endors presque aussitôt, non ça ne m'aide pas de savoir que seuls les bras de Lexa me rassurent.

POV Lexa :

Octavia : Tu as vraiment été conne tout à l'heure. Clarke ne fait pas ça par pitié ou culpabilité mais parce qu'elle t'aime. De plus Aden était notre ami aussi, on veut tous l'aider. Si j'avais pu prendre la place de Clarke je l'aurais fait sans hésiter, tout comme Raven ou Lincoln. Anya et Costia, ou tes parents.

Lexa : Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ?

Octavia : C'est son choix, tu devrais le respecter et être là pour elle au lien de la blesser.

Lexa : Elle a Lyly, pour la réconforter.

Octavia : Je ne te savais pas Jalouse.

Lexa : Je devrais juste les laisser seule, m'effacer. Seulement j'en crève de les savoir ensemble, Clarke est la raison pour laquelle je me bats, la raison qui me fait me lever chaque matin. Je n'arrive juste pas à imaginer ma vie sans elle, alors oui je l'ai blessée mais elle le fait en refusant de choisir.

Raven : Et tu pense que c'est facile pour elle ? Ta réaction n'aide pas, loin de là. Elle souffre plus que n'importe qui dans cette histoire et toi au lieu de la rassurer tu agis comme une conne. Je te préviens Lex si tu lui fais encore du mal je te brise la mâchoire. Clarke a besoin de toi, cesse d'agir comme une enfant.

Raven s'en va suivie de près par Octavia, je reste seule dans le labo perdue dans mes pensée.

Vision : Tu sembles perturbée Lexa, je peux peut être t'aider ?

Lexa : Vous pouvez remonter le temps ?

Vison : Non je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, pourquoi veux-tu faire cela ?

Lexa : J'aimerais ne pas tomber amoureuse de Clarke, revenir au moment où mon frère est mort et tout recommencer.

Vision : Les épreuves que tu as traversées font de toi la personne que tu es maintenant Lexa. L'amour et le plus beau des sentiments humain que je connaisse. Ma femme me l'a fait découvrir, Lincoln l'a amplifié. Je suis une machine à l'origine et pourtant avec eux je me sens humain, fragile, fort, reconnaissant et tant d'autres choses encore. Ton amour pour Clarke est ta plus grande force, ainsi que ta plus grande faiblesse. Il faut que tu acceptes cela, changer le passé ne te rendra pas plus heureuse.

Lexa : Alors qu'est-ce qui le fera ?

Vision : Tu pourrais commencer par t'excuser au près de Clarke, vous avez besoin l'une de l'autre.

Lexa : Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me voire en ce moment.

Vison : Non, mais tu peux toujours essayer, Tu te sentiras mieux, de plus si tu veux ramener Aden, tes souvenirs sont important. Accepte l'aide de Clarke, elle le fait par amour pour toi mais aussi parce que c'est quelqu'un de profondément gentil. Tu le sais très bien, la peur et la colère nous font dire des choses stupides. Il n'est jamais trop tôt ou trop tard pour dire qu'on les regrette.

Lexa : (Souffle) Ok, j'y vais mais si je traverse une fenêtre, vous me rattrapez.

Vison : Clarke ne te fera jamais de mal. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je n'en suis pas si sûre !

Vision : La situation est compliquée pour elle, mais elle t'aime.

Lexa : Pourquoi tout est compliqué entre nous, c'est comme si le destin s'acharnait à nous séparer.

Vision : Ça ne fait que rendre plus belle vos retrouvailles.

Lexa : Et plus douloureuses nos séparations. Merci Vision, je vais aller la voir, je verrais bien après.

Il me sourit et je sors du labo, j'arrive devant la porte de Clarke quand je vois Liam et Nadia arriver.

Liam : Coucou Commandante, tu viens voir Clarke aussi ?

Nadia : Salut Lex, tu ne frappes pas ?

Lexa : Non, je cherche du courage. Salut Champion, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Nadia : On voulait demander à Clarke si elle voulait nous accompagner à la piscine. Mais on repassera, j'ai comme l'impression que vous devez parler.

Liam : Tu t'es disputée avec Clarke ?

Lexa : Oui, mais je suis venue pour m'excuser.

Liam : D'accord, viens Nad on va laisser la Commandante s'excuser.

Lexa : Merci bonhomme, je vous l'envoie après, si vous voulez ?

Nadia : Pas la peine, une autre fois.

Je les vois partir et je tape à la porte, pas de réponse. Je me concentre un maximum sur mon ouïe et pose mon oreille sur la porte. Inquiète de ne rien entendre j'ouvre la porte, Clarke dors profondément. Je m'approche à pas de velours et lui pose un plaid sur elle. Elle a l'ai si épuisée, comment je pourrais la laisser faire une telle chose ? C'est clairement au-dessus de ses forces.

Clarke : (Petite voix) Je n'ai pas envie de te voire Lex, laisse moi dormir.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, j'ai juste peur de te perdre. Parce que si au final je récupère mon frère pour te perdre toi, je n'y arriverai pas Clarke. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne voulais pas te blesser et je suis vraiment désolée de l'avoir fait.

Clarke : Je ne vais pas mourir, maintenant allonges-toi et prends-moi dans tes bras. J'ai besoin de dormir et apparemment toi aussi. Je suis désolée aussi de te faire souffrir Lex, mais je pense vraiment qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se faire du mal.

Lexa : Tu proposes quoi ?

Clarke : Je pensais vraiment qu'on pourrait essayer d'être amies, on n'a jamais vraiment essayé. J'ai besoin de toi Lex, mais si c'est trop pour toi alors je….

Lexa : D'accord, on essaie.

Clarke : Bien.

Je m'allonge et la prend dans mes bras, clairement pas un geste d'amitié, ça commence bien. Clarke se rendors presque aussitôt mais mon cerveau carbure à deux mille à l'heure. Donc amies, nous revoilà au point de départ en gros. Je souffle et finis par m'endormir aussi.

POV Clarke :

Je me réveille dans les bras de Lexa, je me sens si bien contre elle, je lui caresse doucement la joue et elle ouvre les yeux.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : Bonjour Commandante. Prête à retrouver ton frère ?

Lexa : Stp promets-moi que si tu sens que c'est trop tu t'arrêteras.

Clarke : Promis, maintenant approches et penses à ton frère.

Je pose mes mains sur ses tempes et me concentre. Un flot d'images m'envahit et je souris devant certaines, Lexa adore vraiment son frère, ça se ressent dans chaque souvenir qu'elle a de lui. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure je m'arrête et pose la tête sur l'oreiller.

Lexa : Ça va ?

Clarke : Ça va, et si on allait manger ? J'ai besoin de reprendre des forces avant d'attaquer la dernière partie.

Lexa : Ok, je vais juste prendre une douche et je te rejoins.

Clarke : Ok, à tout-à l'heure alors.

Lexa file dans sa chambre et après une douche rapide je rejoins celle de Lyly.

Lyly : Je suis désolée pour hier, je n'aurais pas dû frapper Lexa. Mais elle n'aurait jamais dû te parler comme ça.

Clarke : Je sais que tu es désolée mais tant que tu n'arriveras pas à te contrôler tu seras consignée ici.

Lyly : Je sais oui, tu viendras me voir, quand même ?

Clarke : Bien sûr que je viendrais et Nyssa et Sarah et même Nadia.

Lyly : Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Clarke : Tout ce que tu veux.

Lyly : J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, je peux ?

Je souris et me glisse dans ses bras, je me rends bien compte que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour Lexa. J'ai plus l'impression de prendre quelqu'un de ma famille dans mes bras que la personne que j'aime. Je profite tout de même du câlin et parts rejoindre Lexa à la cafétéria. Mon cœur s'emballe quand je la vois et je m'assois près d'elle, Wells et Maya nous rejoignent et on mange tranquillement.

Maya : Tu as une petite mine Clarke, ça va ?

Clarke : Les pouvoirs psychiques m'épuisent mais ça en vaut la peine.

Maya : Fais tout de même attention de ne pas franchir certaines limites.

Lexa : Je me tue à le lui dire, hier elle a carrément saigné.

Wells : Tu n'es pas raisonnable, mais ne t'inquiètes pas on sera tous là pour te stopper

Clarke : Je serais raisonnable, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

Maya : C'est normal, je vais voir Jasper.

Lexa : Je vais retrouver mes parents, à plus tard.

J'étais dans un bain depuis dix minutes quand on frappe à la chambre, je me sers de ma vision et voit que c'est Lexa.

Clarke : Rentre Lex, je suis dans un bain.

Lexa : Désolée, mais Tony m'a dit que la puce était prête, donc si tu pouvais venir maintenant.

Clarke : Bien sûr, tu peux me passer mon tee-shirt stp, je l'ai laissé sur le lit.

Lexa : (Gêné) Tiens, je vais t'attendre dehors.

Je la vois commencer à partir et je la retiens par la main, il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas la plaquer conte la porte et l'embrasser. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, Lyly s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Le mieux que je puisse faire c'est de rester amie avec elle.

Clarke : C'est bon je suis prête, ça va ?

Lexa : Oui, Raven et Octavia sont là aussi. J'ai préféré laisser les autres en dehors de ça, mais si tu veux une autre personne je peux aller la chercher.

Clarke : C'est bon, Rav et O c'est parfait.

On rentre dans le labo et je me place à côté d'Aden, Steffen m'encourage d'un sourire et Tony lui place la puce.

Tony : Ok, il est activé.

Aden : Bonjour je suis Aden, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Clarke : Bonjour Aden je suis Clarke, je suis ton amie. J'ai besoin que tu ne bouge pas et que quoiqu'il arrive tu restes calme, d'accord ?

Aden : Je ne comprends pas le mot ami.

Clarke : J'espère que ça va changer.

Je place mes mains de chaque côté de ses tempes et me concentre, une migraine m'envahit et je lui transmets tous les souvenirs de sa vie, de sa famille, j'y rajoute les miens. Même ceux des autres que j'ai stocké ce matin en secret. Je saigne du nez au bout de dix minutes, au bout de vingt je suis sur le point de m'évanouir de douleur.

Raven : Clarke arrêtes, tu es à ta limite.

Steffen : Elle y est presque.

Lexa : Clarke stp arrêtes, tu as promis.

Clarke : Aie confiance en moi, je vais réussir.

Octavia : On te laisse encore cinq minutes, après tu arrêtes.

Je redouble d'effort et je vois dans les yeux d'Aden le changement, je sais que j'ai réussi et je m'écroule dans les bras de Raven.

Aden : Lex !

Lexa : Salut petit frère. (Serre dans ses bras)

Aden : Maman, Papa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous pleurez tous ?

Diana : Mon garçon (serre dans ses bras), tu m'as tellement manqué.

Aden : Clarke, ça va ? Comment ça se fait que tu saignes ?

Bruce : C'est quoi ton dernier souvenir Ad ?

Aden : L'anniversaire de maman pourquoi ?

(Alarme)

Félicity : (Via bracelet) Allie à pigé un groupe scolaire, elle menace de les faire tous exploser si on ne lui rend pas son père.

Diana : Vison, tu restes avec Aden et tu lui expliques la situation.

Je me lève tremblante et je rejoins la salle d'équipement pour enfiler mon costume. Lyly est là avec Sarah et Nyssa et je me tourne vers Diana ?

Diana : Nous ne sommes pas assez, les trois quart de la League sont en mission extérieure.

Sarah : Ne t'en fais pas, on garde un œil sur elle.

Lyly : Je serai sage, Clarke, comment ça se fait que tu saignes ?

Clarke : Katana, ça te dis comme nom de super-héro ?

Lyly : Carrément, c'est classe mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Clarke : Plus tard, on y va.

Je me sens si fatiguée, c'est vraiment désagréable. Syf et Diablo nous rejoignent et on part sur les lieux de l'échange, Luthor sous bonne garde. À peine on pose les pieds devant le group scolaire que les tirs commencent.

Supergirl : Ça suffit Allie, on n'est pas là pour se battre. Désamorce les bombes et on te rend ton père.

Allie : (Via Drone) Ok Supergirl tu m'emmènes mon père, si tu tentes quelque chose je fais tout exploser.

Heda : Je viens avec toi.

Katana : Moi aussi.

Raven : Egalement.

Wonder-Woman : Skaiprisa, tu t'occupes de Luthor.

On s'avance, et je serre les dents voyant Allie en personne.

Allie : Quel plaisir de te revoir Lyly, tu n'as pas accompli ta mission.

Katana : J'ai changé de cible, (tire son épée)

Heda : Désamorcez les bombes, Whyte Canary et Nyssa vont vérifier que c'est bien fait. Et seulement là vous récupérez votre père.

Alllie : Je voulais juste vous attirer ici. Mon chéri, à toi.

Mon père se pose devant moi et expédie Octavia et Raven dans un coin, Luthor s'enfui et mon père saisit par le cou Lexa et Lyly en les soulevant du sol.

Allie : Choisis Supergirl, qui il doit tuer ?

Je fais un pas mais il resserre ses mains et Lyly étouffe, Lexa ne semble pas mieux.

Allie : Choisis, sinon je lui dis de tuer les deux.

Supergirl : Je t'ai rendu ton père, relâche-les.

Allie : Mon chéri serre un peu plus, je crois qu'elle n'a pas bien comprit.

Clarke : Je ne choisirai pas. Tu es folle, je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu.

Allie : Tue Heda, mon chéri et ensuite Supergirl.

Clarke : NON !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 : Pour toi

POV Lexa : J'étouffais, impossible de desserrer la main de Superman. Clairement plus fort que moi ou Lyly, Clarke semble sur le point de faire une chose quand j'entends Allie ordonner à Superman de me tuer.

Clarke : NON !

Katana : (Du mal à respirer) On dirait qu'elle a choisi finalement, prends soin d'elle Lexa.

Sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Lyly se défait de l'emprise et Clarke et se jette sur son père, je reprends de l'air et voit tout le monde attaquer. J'essaye de repérer Lyly, elle a tiré son katana et fonce vers Allie. Je me lève et tire mon épée, Octavia et Anya me rejoignent et on fonce sur les hommes d'Allie pour lui libérer un passage. Est-ce que Clarke m'a vraiment choisie ? Je doute que ce soit le moment de se poser ce genre de question et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. Je souffle, vraiment je suis pathétique. Clarke tient tête à son père mais elle est encore affaiblie d'avoir ramené Aden et perd du terrain. Kara arrive enfin et le combat reprend, je vois Luthor grimper dans une voiture et je lance mon bouclier dans les roues. La voiture s'écrase sur un poteau et je sors Luthor de la voiture, je lui pose mon épée sur la gorge et je hurle.

Heda : CA SUFFIT ALLIE ! Dit à tes hommes d'arrêter et rappelle Superman maintenant.

Allie : Cessez le feu, Superman stop. Que veux-tu ?

Heda : Tu vas nous donner le remède pour Superman, et tu va arrêter de t'en prendre à nous.

Allie : Je ne peux pas faire ça, d'une aucun remède n'existe et de deux je tuerai Supergirl. Vous mettre en travers de mon chemin vous fera comprendre à quel point je suis supérieure. Drones tirez, Superman prend mon père, maintenant.

Superman décolle et les drones tirent, je me protège derrière mon bouclier quand Superman se pose devant moi. Clarke et Kara s'interposent et je lance Luthor à Octavia. Lyly est arrivée devant Allie quand tout dégénère, Superman explose voyant Allie en danger et se jette sur Lyly. Il l'envoi valdinguer contre une voiture et Clarke s'interpose à nouveau, elle confie Lyly à Costia et fonce de nouveau sur son père. Je suis dos à dos avec Anya et Nyssa en train de me battre quand j'entends Clarke hurler.

POV Clarke :

Clarke : Arrêtes, je t'en prie papa arrêtes, c'est moi arrêtes.

Allie : Tu vas mourir Supergirl, ton père n'est plus là, ce n'est qu'une marionnette entre mes mains, comme Elektra ou Aden.

Darksky : Qu'avez-vous fait de ma mère espèce de monstre ?

Allie : Elle suit le même programme que Superman et Lyly, vous la verrez bientôt.

Skaiprisa : On vous arrêtera avant.

Allie : J'en doute, Supergirl est incapable de tuer qui que se soit, tout comme vous. Vous êtes des héros après tout, vous ne gagnerez pas sans sacrifices.

Supergirl : C'est exact.

Superman semble avoir pris pour cible Lexa, Lyly c'est relevée et marche vers Allie. Je me saisis de la lance en Kryptonite et m'interpose une nouvelle fois.

Supergirl : Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal, ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, recules tout de suite.

Allie : Elle ne te fera rien, tues-la et rentrons chez nous.

Lyly saute sur Allie et arrive à l'atteindre au bras avec son épée, mon père fonce et Lexa se protège derrière son bouclier. Le choc est rude et je la vois s'écrouler à terre.

Clarke : NON !

Au moment où il va l'achever je m'interpose et lui enfonce la lance dans le cœur les larmes aux yeux. Il titube en arrière et Allie me regarde avec étonnement et d'un coup sourit.

Allie : Tu deviens enfin intéressante, on rentre, Magneto on a besoin d'une diversion.

Superwoman : Il est en train de faire s'écrouler l'immeuble. Les hommes d'Allie récupèrent le corps de mon père et je décolle avec Lexa dans les bras. Après plusieurs allers et retours les gens sont évacués de l'immeuble et je rejoins Lyly et Costia. Elle a une vilaine entaille à l'arcade et semble sonnée.

Katana : Je suis désolée pour ton père. Maintenant au moins je suis fixée, Nyssa et Sarah vont m'emmener à la League des Assassins.

Supergirl : Pourquoi pars-tu ? Wick va trouver un moyen, laisse lui un peu de temps.

Katana : Tu as fait ton choix, je ne supporterai pas de vous voir ensemble.

Supergirl : Je n'ai rien dit et je n'ai pas choisi, je ne le peux pas.

Katana : Tes actions parlent d'elles-mêmes Clarke. Tu es allée jusqu'à transpercer le cœur de ton père pour la protéger, je vois comment tu la regarde. Tu me regardais comme ça avant, je veux que tu sois heureuse et c'est avec elle que tu l'est. On devrait rentrer, je partirais demain. Tu me dois toujours une soirée.

Supergirl : Et ta famille, Nadia sait que tu es ici, je leur dit quoi ?

Katana : Nad sait que je m'en vais, elle le comprend.

Supergirl : Rentrons, nous en parlerons à la base.

J'ouvre un passage et je porte Lexa toujours évanouie dans mes bras pour le traverser. Je la dépose à l'infirmerie et attrape Luthor par le col de sa chemise et le plaque contre le mur.

Wonder-Woman : Je vous conseille de parler, parce que si elle décide de vous tuer je ne l'arrêterai pas cette fois ci.

Batman : Ni moi.

Superwoman : Personne ne fera le moindre geste pour sauver votre misérable vie.

Luthor : (Inquiet) Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Supergirl : Où est Elektra, est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de remède ?

Luthor : Pour Superman oui, pour les autres vous pouvez leur rendre leurs souvenirs et les faire revenir mais ça sera difficile car Allie a augmenté les doses pour avoir un contrôl total et ne plus reproduire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lyly.

Supergirl : Ou elle-est ?

Luthor : Elle a plusieurs planques, je ne les connais pas toutes. Je vais vous faire une liste de celles que je connais, votre père est un grand ennemi. Dire qu'il est mort des mains de sa fille, qu'elle ironie. Mais je vous félicite, jamais je n'aurai cru que vous iriez jusque là. Vous devez tenir énormément à Heda pour en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Je resserre ma main sur son cou, personne ne bouge et j'explose le mur derrière lui d'un coup de point. Il blêmit et je le lance dans les bras de Wells qui s'empresse de l'emmener.

Wonder-Woman : On a tous besoin de repos, on fera le débriefing demain matin.

Je file dans mes quartier et file sous la douche sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, je m'écroule en pleurs et attend un long moment recroquevillée sur moi. Ce sont deux bras qui me tirent de sous la douche et me portent dans mon lit, je lève les yeux et voit Lyly.

Lyly : Je savais que je te retrouverais dans un piteux état. Viens, enlève ton costume.

J'obéis et enfile un vieux tee-shirt et un short bien trop grand. Je me glisse dans les bras de Lyly et elle me serre contre elle sans rien dire.

Lyly : Ce n'est pas tout à fait la soirée que j'avais imaginée mais tant que je t'ai dans mes bras je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Clarke : Ne pars pas, je ne suis pas avec Lexa.

Lyly : Clarke regarde-moi stp.

Clarke : C'est vrai, je ne veux pas choisir, ça serait en trahir une et je ne le veux pas.

Lyly : Clarke tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais tu es malheureuse, on l'est tous et ce n'est pas la solution.

Clarke : Je suis désolée.

Lyly : Ne le sois pas, je ne regrette rien, on a eu une belle histoire. Et puis je reviendrai, je te le promets. A ce moment-là il y a intérêt à ce que tu sois heureuse avec Lexa si tu ne veux pas que je te tire les oreilles.

Clarke : Nyssa et Sarah vont rester avec toi ?

Lyly : Oui, Costia m'accompagne aussi.

Clarke : D'accord, c'est bien que tu ne sois pas seule.

Lyly : Je t'écrirai, et puis quand toute cette histoire sera finie on essaiera de devenir amies si tu veux bien ?

Clarke : D'accord, Lyly comment je vais dire à ma mère que j'ai tué mon père pour protéger Lexa ?

Lyly : Tu n'as pas tué ton père Clarke, mais une marionnette d'Allie, ton père est mort depuis longtemps. Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour changer cela.

Clarke : Ça reste difficile, je me sens vidée.

Lyly : Je vais passer la soirée avec Nadia, elle veut m'accompagner.

Clarke : Laisse la faire, elle veut devenir plus forte et la League et dirigée par Nyssa maintenant, elle ne craint rien.

Lyly : Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour ma petite sœur.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas à toi de décider mais à elle, de plus il vaut mieux qu'elle soit avec toi. Tu pourras garder un œil sur elle, je m'occuperai de ta famille ne t'en fais pas.

Lyly : Merci tu devrais aller voir Lexa, je viendrai te dire au revoir demain.

Clarke : Je viens à peine de te retrouver, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Lyly : Il le faut, j'ai droit à un dernier baiser ?

Je me penche et l'embrasse doucement, une larme m'échappe et elle me serre dans ses bras. Bien plus tard je suis au chevet de Lexa quand Aden arrive.

Aden : Désolé, je voulais voir comment elle allait.

Clarke : Nyko dit qu'elle a juste besoin de repos, une confrontation avec Superman même pour une Amazone ça fait mal.

Aden : Je m'en doute, merci de l'avoir protégée.

Clarke : Toujours.

Aden : Et merci de m'avoir ramené, enfin si on peut dire ça.

Clarke : Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi aussi, j'aurais voulu arriver plus tôt ce jour là.

Aden : C'était un piège d'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Apprendre qu'on est mort et qu'on est un ciborg, c'est assez déroutant.

Clarke : J'ai peut-être une idée, tu te souviens de nos cours ?

Aden : Oui, tu m'as transmis tes souvenirs je te signale. (Sourire)

Clarke : Lex aime bien celui que je t'ai offert, je pensais lui en faire un, tu pourrais en faire un pour tes parents ?

Aden : Bonne idée, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. Ma sœur, tu l'aime ?

Clarke : Oui, mais beaucoup choses ont compliqué notre histoire.

Aden : Je suis rassuré de savoir que tu veilles sur elle, elle ne le montre pas mais elle est fragile.

Clarke : Je sais, c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime autant.

Aden : (Sourire) Quand elle se réveillera, dis-le lui.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas si elle voudra encore de moi tu sais.

Aden : Je suis sûr que oui.

Aden file et je reste avec Lexa, je lui caresse la joue tendrement et elle se réveille en souriant.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : Bonjour Commandante, tu as une jolie bosse sur la tête.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Clarke : Repose-toi on en parlera demain, je veille sur toi.

Lexa : D'accord, mais tout le monde va bien ?

Clarke : Oui, dors.

Elle ferme les yeux et je me penche pour lui déposer un baiser sur son front et lui souffle….

Clarke : Je t'aime…

Je me réinstalle dans le fauteuil et Aden arrive avec le matériel, on dessine toute la nuit et le résultat et assez cool. Aden a dessiné ses parents, Lexa et lui en tenu de super-héros et moi j'ai dessiné Lexa et Lui en train de s'entrainer.

Aden : Tu es toujours aussi talentueuse, je vais le donner à mes parents. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen d'occuper toute mes nuits, vu que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

Clarke : On a une grande bibliothèque, et internet c'est pratique pour passer le temps.

Aden : Je crois que je préfère dessiner pour le moment mais j'y penserai.

Clarke : Tu me montreras tout ça alors.

Aden : Bien sûr, tu es ma prof après tout. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis contente de te revoir.

Aden : Et moi d'être rentré à la maison.

 **Deux heures plus tard…**

Nadia : Tu veilles sur Liam pour nous d'accord ?

Clarke : Bien sûr et toi tu veilles sur ta sœur pour moi ?

Nadia : (Serre dans ses bras) Promis, fait attention à toi. Quand on reviendra on pourra t'aider à la combattre promis.

Clarke : Je n'en doute pas, les filles vous ne me l'abimez pas hein ?

Nyssa : Tu as ma promesse.

Costia : Je serais là pour les surveiller ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : Ça me rassure un peu.

Sarah : On va se vexer là. (Sourire)

Je souris et m'approche de Lyly qui n'a pas dit un mot, je le serre dans mes bras fortement et pose mon front contre le sien.

Clarke : Ne t'avise pas de mourir à nouveau Lyly, je serais vraiment fâchée.

Lyly : (Sourire) Promis, et toi sois heureuse, c'est un ordre.

Clarke : Je vais essayer, donnez-moi des nouvelles.

Costia : Biens sûr.

Lyly : Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Clarke : Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

J'ouvre un passage et ils le traversent en souriant, Lyly me lance un clin d'œil et je souris malgré mon cœur lourd. Tout ira bien, j'ai fait un choix il me faut l'assumer maintenant. Une fois le portail refermé je rejoins Lexa dans ses quartiers, je tape et à peine je suis rentrée qu'elle se jette dans mes bras.

Lexa : Tu as recommencé à dessiner, c'est magnifique, merci.

Clarke : Oui, on a passé le temps avec ton frère pendant que tu dormais.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de le voir, Lyly est partie ?

Clarke : Oui.

Lexa : Je suis désolée.

Clarke : Ne le sois pas, cette situation était impossible, tu n'y es pour rien.

Lexa : À cause de moi tu as dû tuer ton père.

Clarke : Mon père n'était plus là depuis longtemps, de plus il n'est pas mort. J'ai dû le mettre hors combat pour quelques années mais il reviendra.

Lexa : On trouvera un moyen d'ici là de lui rendre ses souvenirs.

Clarke : Je l'espère, je dois aller voir ma mère avant de partir pour ma garde. On se voit dans deux jours ?

Lexa : Je pourrais apporter des pizzas pour les gars ce soir.

Clarke : Tu vas devenir leur nouveau héros si tu fais ça, mais ça me dit bien oui.

Lexa : Je t'ai entendue hier, est-ce que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas Lex, veux-tu prendre le risque ou on reste comme ça ? Tu connais mon point de vue, je pensais ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Quoi que tu décides, cela ne changera pas, je dois y allez à plus tard Commandante.

Lexa : À ce soir Princesse.

Je marche vers les quartiers de ma mère, chaque pas me semble encore plus dur que le précédent. Je finis par arriver devant sa porte et frappe doucement.

Abby : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ma puce ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas le droit de venir dire bonjour à ma maman ?

Abby : Clarke, je te connais.

Clarke : (Souffle) J'ai dû faire quelque chose pour protéger Lexa, je me suis servie de la lance sur le corps de papa. Je suis désolée, il allait la tuer et je ne pouvais pas la perdre.

Abby : Je sais mon ange, Diana m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. J'attendais que tu viennes m'en parler, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Ton père s'en serais voulu toute sa vie si il avait blessé ou tuer quelqu'un.

Clarke : Allie et Luthor disent qu'il n'y a pas de remède.

Abby : Je suis sûre du contraire, quand on aura récupéré son corps on trouvera, grâce à Wick et Jackson. Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas redevenu lui-même, ton rôle à toi et d'arrêter Allie ok ?

Clarke : D'accord, je dois partir pour ma garde. Mais on pourrait manger ensemble à mon retour, au restaurant où on allait avec papa, je dois te parler d'une chose importante.

Abby : Bien sûr mon ange, je vais réserver.

Clarke : Reserve pour 6.

Abby : Ok, à dans deux jours et pas d'imprudence.

Clarke : Promis, je t'aime maman.

Abby : Moi aussi mon cœur.

Je la serre contre moi et pars rejoindre Nylah, Raven et Wells. Diablo nous conduit à la caserne et les heures défilent, une école vient visiter les lieux et je me prête au jeu en leur faisant essayer le gyrophare. Je suis en train de montrer mon casque à une petite fille quand je sens un regard sur moi, je me tourne et souris à Lexa.

Lexa : Je ne vous savez pas si douée avec les enfants Lieutenant.

Clarke : Et Liam alors ?

Lexa : Ça ne compte pas, c'est comme ton petit frère.

Clarke : Et bien de toute évidence je peux encore te surprendre.

Lexa : Apparemment, j'ai ramené des pizzas, comme promis.

Raven : Mon héros, Clarke épouse là ou je te la pique.

Clarke : (Rire) Bellamy va être ravi de savoir qu'il doit aussi se méfier de la gente féminine. Mais pas touche à Lexa, elle n'est pas disponible.

Lexa : Première nouvelle. (Sourire)

Wells : Les gars, Lexa a ramené des pizzas, je vous en garde une, ne trainez pas.

Tout le monde file et les enfants nous disent au revoir avec le sourire. Lexa s'approche de moi et je n'ose pas affronter son regard.

Lexa : Regarde-moi ! Alors comme ça je ne suis pas disponible ?

Clarke : J'espère que non, je comprendrais que non mais….

Elle me tire vers elle et m'embrasse passionnément, je la serre contre moi en soupirant de contentement. Dieu que ça m'avait manqué, cette fois je ne compte plus jamais la laisser partir.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi Clarke, je ne te laisserai plus partir, jamais.

Clarke : Tant mieux, parce que dans deux jours on va manger avec ta famille et la mienne dans un restaurant. Et je compte bien officialiser notre relation cette fois ci.

Lexa : Je suis ravis de l'apprendre Princesse, si on allait manger un bout ?

Clarke : Tu restes ?

Lexa : Bien sûr.

Je lui attrape la main et on mange tranquillement, l'alarme sonne et je saute dans le camion. Lexa me dit qu'elle m'attend et m'ordonne d'être prudente. Je souris et lui vole un baiser avant de rejoindre mon équipe.

Wells : Je suis content pour vous, vous méritez un peu de bonheur toutes les deux.

Raven : Je suis bien d'accord, on va vite remplir notre mission et après tu files prouver à Lexa à quel point tu l'aime.

Clarke : Pas question de faire ça dans la caserne, j'aimerais bien un lieu plus romantique pour notre première fois quand même.

Nylah : Vu la tension sexuelle qui existe entre vous je doute que tes plans fonctionnent, mais j'admire ton optimisme.

Clarke : Si toi aussi tu t'y mets, (boude)

Raven : (Rire) Je veux un compte rendu détaillé demain matin.

Clarke : Est-ce que je te demande des informations sur toi et Bellamy ? Obsédée, allez mauvaise troupe au boulot on est arrivés.

L'incendie fut vite maitriser et une fois changée je rejoins mes quartiers pour prendre une douche, sauf que Lexa y est déjà. Mon cœur semble sortir de ma poitrine et je fais un effort surhumain pour détourner les yeux, Lexa sourit et me tire vers elle.

Clarke : Lex tu pourrais t'habiller avant stp.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu as du mal à contrôler les battements de ton cœur Princesse, je l'entends sans forcer, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle se colle à moi et m'embrasse doucement dans le cou, ok il avait raison, j'étais drôlement optimiste. Je la soulève et la plaque contre la douche me prenant le jet d'eau dans le dos, mes vêtements volent et je l'embrasse passionnément.

Lexa : Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te faire l'amour.

Je la fais taire d'un baiser et on passe le reste de la nuit à s'aimer, pour mon plus grand bonheur sans interruption. Lexa dort dans mes bras et voyant le réveil je me lève doucement. Mais ses bras se referment sur ma taille et me tirent vers elle, j'éclate de rire et l'embrasse.

Clarke : Tu es au courant que je suis au travail ?

Lexa : Je m'en fiche, tu allais filer sans me faire de bisous et ça c'est inacceptable Princesse.

Clarke : Je m'excuse Commandante, (Embrasse) Voilà satisfaite ?

Lexa : Non mais tu as le droit de te lever, (Embrasse) Bonjour.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bonjour.

Je file sous la douche et me prépare rapidement, Lexa c'est rendormie et je remonte le drap sur elle. Je lui embrasse l'épaule et je file faire de la paperasse. Raven et Nylah sont déjà devant un café et je souris bêtement en les voyant.

Clarke : Bonjour les filles, belle journée pas vrai ?

Nylah : (Rire) En effet, je suppose que ta nuit l'a été aussi.

Clarke : Je ne répondrai pas à cette question Capitaine.

Raven : Pas juste, je veux savoir si la Commandante vaut le coup ou pas ? À moins que ce ne soit pas si exceptionnel que ça pour refuser d'en parler.

Clarke : Pas touche sorcière, elle est à moi. Et pour ton information Lexa mérite un 12/10, alors que ton Bellamy tu ne lui accordais qu'un 9.

Raven : Je savais que les femmes valaient le coup. (Sourire) Capitaine larguez Jessica et initiez-moi svp…..

Nylah : (Rire) Tu m'avais donné qu'elle note ?

Clarke : Cette information est confidentielle.

Raven : 10

Clarke : Traitresse !

Nylah : Je suis flatté.

Clarke : Tu peux, tu as été au même niveau que Lyly.

Nylah : Va falloir que je demande à Jess si elle a un système de notation, je vais devoir réfléchir à tout ça.

Lexa : Réfléchir à quoi ?

Clarke : Rien du tout, tu es déjà debout ?

Lexa : Je passe la journée avec Aden, je repasse ce soir si tu veux.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui je veux, (Embrasse)

Lexa : (Murmure) Tu vaux au moins un 12 toi aussi, à plus tard les filles.

Je rougis, évidement qu'elle nous a entendu, foutus supers pouvoirs. La journée passe doucement, pas beaucoup d'intervention et je suis perdue dans mes pensées sur le toit quand j'entends la moto de Lexa se garer. Un sourire étire mes lèvres mais je ne descends pas, sachant qu'elle me trouvera facilement ici.

Lexa : Coucou je t'ai manqué ?

Clarke : Pas du tout !

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ce que disent tes messages.

Clarke : Raven a volé mon téléphone, désolée ce n'était pas à moi que tu parlais.

Lexa : (Rire) Menteuse, tu m'as manqué aussi. Aden m'a carrément ordonné de te rejoindre.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Salut, en effet tu m'as manqué. Alors cette journée avec ton frère ?

Lexa : Je lui ai raconté un peu ce qu'il a manqué, par contre, il semblait déjà au courant pour nous deux.

Clarke : Quand tu étais à l'infirmerie on a un peu discuté il m'a posé une question et je lui ai simplement répondu.

Lexa : J'ai cru comprendre, il a toujours été très doué pour arracher des confidences au gens. C'était quoi sa question, il n'a pas voulut me le dire ?

Clarke : C'est confidentiel. (Sourire)

Lexa : Comme ta note, à ce propos je suis très flattée.

Clarke : Tu ne devrais pas laisser trainer tes oreilles. (Boude)

Lexa : (Rire) Pourquoi donc, je suis ravie de savoir que je dépasse toute tes conquêtes.

Clarke : Qui a dit que c'était le cas ?

Lexa : Tu n'as eu que Lyly et Nylah !

Clarke : (Souffle) Evidement tu t'en souviens, j'ai peut-être menti.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je t'aime !

Mon cœur s'arrête, ce n'est pas du jeu de me balancer ça ! Elle me sourit visiblement satisfaite de son effet, je me cale dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille.

Clarke : Il m'a demandé si je t'aimais, je lui ai dit oui. Je t'aime Lex, je suis désolée de nous avoir faire perdre tant de temps.

Lexa : (Pose son front contre le mien) Nous somme ensemble maintenant c'est le principal. Et si on allait voir si je peux augmenter mon score ?

Clarke : (Rire) Pas question, on ne fera rien du tout. Je compte bien avoir mon rdv romantique avant, pour toi je veux faire les choses bien.

Lexa : (Embrasse dans le cou) Je te pari que je te fais changer d'avis.

Mon cerveau se déconnecte petit à petit, ce n'est pas une tactique très honorable de faire ça. Je l'embrasse et la serre contre moi en souriant.

Clarke : Tu es diabolique.

Lexa : C'est pour ça que tu m'aime. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Rire) Disons que ça fait partie de ton charme oui, maintenant gardes tes mains loin de moi Wayne.

Lexa : Tu rêve Griffin !

Elle me couche sur le toit et m'embrasse passionnément, tant pis pour les bonne résolutions. Je la serre contre moi et décolle jusqu'à ma chambre ou je l'allonge sur mon lit.

Lexa : Je savais que tu craquerais !

Clarke : Que veux-tu je ne peux pas résister aux jolies filles. Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi, sinon je te plante là.

Lexa : A vos ordres Princesse !

 **Le lendemain soir…**

POV Lexa :

Mes relations avec mon père sont encore plus que tendues, Aden s'en aperçoit et m'interroge à ce sujet sur la route du restaurant ou nous devons retrouver Clarke et Abby.

Aden : Il se passe quoi avec papa ?

Lexa : Rien, pourquoi ?

Aden : Lex ?

Lexa : (Souffle) Il y a certaines choses que j'ai du mal à lui pardonner, j'essaie vraiment, mais c'est encore difficile.

Aden : A cause de moi, il ne voulait pas que j'intervienne seul tu sais. Ce n'est pas sa faute si je suis mort, je pensais être prêt, je voulais prouver ma valeur.

Lexa : Il n'y a pas que toi Ad, il a blessé Clarke et l'a virée de la League au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'aide.

Aden : Il a l'air vraiment triste tu sais, papa essaie toujours de faire ce qui est le mieux.

Lexa : Il a blessé les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, je n'appelle pas ça faire de son mieux.

Aden : (Sourire) Je savais que tu aimais Clarke, je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça. Elle t'a toujours admirée de loin, plusieurs fois je lui ai proposé de vous présenter mais elle était trop timide.

Lexa : (Attendrie) De toute façon elle était avec Lyly à l'époque, ça n'aurait pas marché.

Aden : Qui sait ? Je suis heureux pour vous en tout cas. Essaie de pardonner à Papa stp, j'aimerais bien retrouver ma famille comme je l'ai laissée il y a un an.

Lexa : Je ferai un effort, promis.

On arrive au restaurant et on rejoint la table ou nous attendent déjà Abby et Clarke.

Abby : Bonsoir tout le monde, installez-vous.

Diana : Alors, toi aussi elles ne t'ont rien dit ?

Abby : Pas un mot.

Clarke : Et si on commandait à boire ?

Bruce : Bonne idée.

Allez savoir comment c'est possible mais Aden peut manger et boire normalement, c'est juste qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Un serveur nous emmène nos boissons et j'attrape la main de Clarke. J'entremêle nos doigts et je prends la parole.

Lexa : On voulait juste officialiser les choses avec vous. On est ensemble.

Clarke : Et vous êtes notre famille et on s'est dit que vous deviez le savoir en premier, même si tout le monde le sait plus ou moins.

Dina : Je suis heureuse pour vous, vous faites un magnifique couple.

Abby : C'est vrai et si ton père était avec nous, il serait fier de toi aussi.

Bruce : Je me doute que vous vous moquez de mon approbation mais je suis également ravi pour vous. Avec Jack on s'est toujours dit que vous formiez un super duo.

Clarke : Vote avis est important pour nous Bruce, j'espère qu'on pourra repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Parce que j'aime vraiment votre fille et je compte bien passer ma vie avec. Je n'ai plus mon père mais je suis contente de vous avoir, je sais que vous aimez Lexa plus que tout et c'est largement suffisant pour moi.

Mon cœur se remplit d'amour et je serre la main de ma petite amie officielle. Mon père semble touché et Aden ravi.

Aden : Moi je vous aime toutes les deux, alors je suis ravi de tout ça.

Lexa : Merci petit frère.

Bruce : Merci Clarke, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu viens de dire. Je te présente mes excuses pour la dernière fois, ce n'était pas la bonne méthode et je m'en rends compte maintenant.

Mon père ne s'excuse jamais, ma mère et mon frère me regardent en souriant, ok ça veut dire à moi de faire un effort, dans leur langage.

Lexa : C'est oublié papa, on commet tous des erreurs, si on mangeait maintenant ?

Abby : Bonne idée, je meure de faim.

Clarke : (Murmure) Je suis fière de toi mon cœur.

Mon cœur….ce mot résonne à mes oreilles et mon sourire s'agrandit, je vais pour répondre quand….

Aden : TOUT LE MONDE A TERRE ÇA VA EXPLOSER !


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 : Relèves-toi !

POV Clarke :

Aden a à peine crié que je repère le bruit aussi et saute sur Lexa pour la protéger, Aden fait pareil avec ma mère en même temps que son père sur Diana. Le souffle nous propulse au loin et je maintiens Lexa fermement dans mes bras. Une fois relevée je l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier si elle est blessée. Je repère ma mère et Aden et souffle de soulagement en les voyant debout.

Lexa : Je vais bien, grâce à toi.

Aden : Lex, papa est touché.

Diana : Il a prit un éclat à ma place, Clarke emmène-le au centre, on s'occupe des blessés ici.

Lexa : Comment tu as entendu ?

Aden : J'ai reconnu ce son, sûrement Allie.

Lexa : Cette fois ça suffit, il faut l'arrêter.

Clarke : Pour l'instant occupez-vous des blessés, je vous envoi des renforts.

J'ouvre un passage et dépose Bruce sur un brancard, Nyko est déjà en train de s'occuper de lui. Le reste de nos amis arrivent et on commence à évacuer les blessés, c'est un carnage. Mon cœur se serre quand je tombe sur une peluche d'enfant, il faut arrêter cette folie.

Superwoman : Il y douze tués pour le moment et une trentaine de blessés. Comment Allie a su que vous viendriez manger ici ?

Syf : Elle a des espions partout, tout est envisageable.

Aden : J'ai trouvé les restes de la bombe, j'ai l'impression que je connais ce modèle. Je vais demander à Tony de fouiller ma mémoire, on a des nouvelles de mon père ?

Clarke : Ta mère et ta sœur sont avec lui, il est en salle d'opération.

Aden : Il faut l'arrêter, elle va finir par tuer quelqu'un encore.

Strange : On ne peut plus rien faire ici, tout le monde à la base.

Je serre la peluche dans ma main et tourne les talons, elle va payer pour tout ça. Une fois au centre je rejoins l'infirmerie, Lexa est assise dans le couloir par terre. Je m'installe près d'elle et glisse ma main dans la sienne, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et on attend. Aden nous rejoint, suivit d'Anya et Octavia, les heures défilent et l'angoisse est grande.

Aden : Tony a trouvé pourquoi je me souviens du bruit, c'est la même bombe qui m'a tué, c'est le Joker. Les mêmes résidus ont été trouvés dans l'immeuble ou je suis mort. Je ne sais pas comment il a su pour le restaurant mais c'est clairement notre famille qui était visée, je suis désolé Clarke.

Clarke : Vous êtes ma famille aussi, on va le trouver et il paiera. On va interroger sa fille, elle doit avoir des informations.

Lexa : Ça ne finit jamais, il se relève toujours plus fort.

Clarke : Non, c'est nous. On les vaincra, ils ont perdu trop de batailles et ils agissent comme des lâches. Je te jure qu'on va l'arrêter, ne baisses pas les bras, pas toi.

Je lui caresse la joue tendrement et elle se love dans mes bras, je la serre contre moi essayant de la réconforter comme je peux.

Octavia : Raven est partie avec Syf, Kara et Wells vont inspecter le restaurant et interroger les gens. Elle saura si on lui ment, on finira par avoir des réponses.

Anya : Et une fois qu'on les aura, on enfermera ce cinglé jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie.

Nyko revient et on se lève tous, Lexa serre ma main et on attend le verdict.

Nyko : L'opération a été dure, on en sera plus dans les prochaines 48 heures. Sa moelle épinière semble touchée, et il a fait une importante hémorragie. Mais il est fort et il se bat pour rester parmi nous.

Lexa : Il risque d'être paralysé ?

Nyko : Je ne peux pas te le dire, il faut attendre. Aller vous reposer un peu, je vous préviens si il y a du changement.

Aden : Je vais rester près de lui, vas dormir.

Lexa : Ok, tiens-moi au courant.

Clarke : Viens, on y verra plus clair demain matin.

Je tire Lexa dans le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre, je fait couler un bain et l'installe dedans. Je me glisse derrière elle et l'enferme dans mes bras. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à dire dans ces moments là, je me contente d'être là.

Lexa : Je t'aime.

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime Lexa, on va s'en sortir, on se relèvera, tu verras ?

Lexa : Merci d'être là.

Clarke : Je serai toujours là, après tout ce que nous avons traversé pour être ensemble….Tant que tu voudras de moi je serai là, je t'ai fait beaucoup souffrir avec mes incertitudes mais ce temps là est révolu, je te le jure.

Lexa se penche pour m'embrasser et une fois sortie du bain, elle se cale dans mes bras et s'endort, je la rejoins très vite et le lendemain matin on rejoint l'infirmerie, main dans la main.

Abby : J'ai envoyé ta mère dormir, Aden n'a pas bougé. L'état de ton père est stable, il faut encore attendre mais c'est encourageant. On a fait le maximum, c'est à lui de faire le reste maintenant.

Lexa : Merci Abby, pas trop secouée ?

Abby : J'en ai vu d'autres, cela fait trente ans que je suis dans ce monde.

Clarke : J'espère qu'un jour on pourra vivre normalement.

Abby : Je l'espère aussi. Je vais dormir aussi, Kara te cherche.

Clarke : J'irai la voir après.

J'embrase ma mère et je suis Lexa dans la chambre de Bruce, Aden se lève et vient prendre Lexa dans ses bras.

Aden : Il a passé la nuit c'est bon signe. J'ai évalué ses chances de se réveiller à 28 % sans séquelles, hier elle n'était que de 19 %.

Lexa : Tu calcules trop petit frère, tu sais bien que papa défie tous les pronostics à chaque fois.

Aden : (Sourire) Oui, je vais rester avec lui. Vas voir ou ça en est, il faut choper le Joker avant un autre incident de ce genre.

Clarke : Kara doit sûrement nous chercher pour ça.

Lexa : Ok, tu m'appelle s'il y a du changement ?

Aden : Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'avantage d'être un ciborg c'est que j'ai du temps.

Lexa : Ok.

J'attrape la main de Lexa et on rejoint la salle d'entrainement ou je suis presque sûre de retrouver Kara. Et j'avais raison, elle s'entraine avec Syf au bâton et apparemment elles s'éclatent.

Syf : Pas mal fillette, essaies encore.

Kara : Tu vas vite perdre ton sourire arrogant, Syf .

Lexa : Dites, on peut jouer aussi ?

Kara : Viens cousine, on va leur faire mordre la poussière.

Syf : Tu rêves !

Clarke : Prête à manger le tapis Wayne ? (Fais tourner le bâton entre mes mains)

Lexa : Griffin, ton sens de l'humour m'étonnera toujours.

Kara : La première équipe qui atteint dix points, paye la prochaine sortie.

Lexa : Deal.

Je me mets en place et le combat commence, j'abandonne vite l'idée de retenir mes coups, Syf et Lexa tapent de toutes leurs forces et arrivent même à nous faire reculer. Mais si au corps à corps Lexa me bat, au bâton je reste meilleure. C'est donc par une victoire d qu'on gagne le match.

Lexa : Tu t'es entrainée ?

Kara : Ça a toujours été son arme favorite elle la maîtrise depuis qu'elle a douze ans.

Syf : Bon, on veut une revanche à l'épée, la vous rigolerez moins.

Clarke : C'est certain.

Lexa : Alors vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes hier ?

Syf : Un des employés, il travaille pour le Joker et les a prévenus de votre venue. Il ne sait pas ou se planque le Joker mais une importante livraison d'arme est prévue ce soir.

Lexa : Espérons qu'il y sera.

Kara : C'est peut-être aussi un piège pour nous attirer là-bas.

Clarke : On survolera la zone et on scannera les bâtiments avant d'intervenir pour plus de sécurité mais il faut y aller.

Syf : Ok, je vais prévenir les autres.

Lexa : Je t'accompagne.

Je rejoins Kara et lui lance un bâton, elle sourit et se met en position. Même si on tape dur sur Lexa et Syf on retient nos coups et ça fait du bien des fois de se lâcher complètement. Après une heure à se taper dessus on s'assoit en rigolant, ça fait du bien de relâcher un peu la pression.

Kara : Je suis contente de voir que tout va bien avec Lexa.

Clarke : Oui, ça n'a pas été facile mais je pense que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne.

Kara : C'est bien.

Clarke : Syf traine beaucoup avec toi en ce moment.

Kara : Elle est sympa, on est allé boire un verre la dernière fois. Je n'ai jamais vu une femme boire autant de bière et tenir encore debout. (Sourire)

Clarke : Elle doit avoir de l'entrainement avec Thor.

Kara : Je pensais l'inviter à manger mais avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je vais remettre mes projets.

Clarke : Il se passera toujours un truc Kara, si elle te plait tu devrais foncer. Syf est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, depuis trop longtemps tu es célibataire.

Kara : Depuis deux ans ce n'est pas si catastrophique.

Clarke : Tout le monde ne va pas te briser le cœur, Lexa me l'a appris.

Kara : Tu as raison, si ça marche on se fera un double rencard ?

Clarke : (Rire) Si tu veux, je te laisse je dois aller voir Wick.

Je file au labo ou je trouve Wick qui travaille avec un inconnu.

Wick : Clarke, tu tombes bien. Je te présente le Docteur Jackson, un ami. Il m'aide pour le sérum pour Lyly et l'antidote pour ton père.

Clarke : Merci de votre aide, vous avez avancé ?

Jackson : Pour Lyly oui, tes recherches nous ont bien aidés. Strange a apporté une première fiole à Nyssa, tout à l'heure. On attend les résultats. Pour ton père, il nous faudrait un échantillon de son sang pour pouvoir avancer.

Clarke : Avec la lance en Kryptonite qu'il a pris en plein cœur, ça dois être possible. Si je retrouve son corps je vous en apporterai, prévenez-moi si ça a marché pour Lyly.

Wick : Bien sûr, Félicity et Finn continent d'éplucher les dossiers pour nous aider.

Clarke : J'en ferai de même, dès que j'ai un peu de temps. Je vous laisse, je vais voir ma mère.

Je marche tranquillement quand je vois Riley et Monroe en train de discuter, ces deux-la se tournent autour depuis des lustres mais ne font rien. Pareil pour Nathan et Bryan et Monty et Harper…..enfin je suppose que chacun va à son rythme. Je tape à la chambre de ma mère et rentre, elle dort profondément, un cadre photo posé près d'elle. Je m'approche doucement et mon cœur se serre voyant leur photo de mariage. Je souffle, je pose un plaid sur elle et sors de la pièce.

Marcus : Comment va Abby ?

Clarke : Elle dort, et vous comment allez-vous ?

Marcus : Le corps d'Elektra a disparu, on s'attend à tout moment à la voir apparaître devant nous. Seulement la dernière fois que « La Main » la ramener elle était différente. Plus violente, il nous a fallu des mois pour lui faire retrouver son état.

Clarke : Wick et Jackson travaillent sur un sérum, on fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour elle.

Marcus : Je sais oui, je vous accompagne ce soir. Je suis enfin sur pied et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'action.

Clarke : Très bien, à tout-à l'heure alors. Je pense que vous pouvez réveiller ma mère, votre compagnie lui fait du bien.

Marcus : Je vais la laisser dormir, je passerai la voir plus tard.

Je souris et pars à la salle informatique, aider Félicity et Finn. Monty et Jasper y sont aussi et pendant plusieurs heures j'épluche des dossiers.

Monty : Cette cinglée a fait toutes sortes d'expériences, pour arriver aux résultats qu'elle a eus elle a sacrifié beaucoup de monde.

Jasper : Elle a aussi plus d'alliance que nous le pensions, la liste de nos ennemis ne fait que s'accroître.

Clarke : Je sais oui, mais nous l'avons privée de beaucoup d'alliés. Et si nous parvenons à capturer le Joker ce soir, ça l'affaiblira encore plus.

Monty : Flash a une prison spéciale pour les métas humains, je pense qu'il serait bien d'enfermer nos ennemis là-bas. Nous somme sûr qu'ils y resteront, au moins.

Clarke : Il faudrait voir avec Gordon, mais ça me semble une bonne idée. Diana et Steffen seront sûrement d'accord, tu en a parler à Barry ?

Jasper : Oui, il nous a assuré qu'il avait largement assez de place.

Clarke : Bien, un souci en moins.

Monty : On devrait aller se préparer, la livraison est prévue pour dans deux heures.

Clarke : Allons-y.

Félicity : Je vous guiderai d'ici. Finn, sois prudent stp.

Finn : Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, papa est avec nous.

POV Lexa :

Syf : Tu tiens le coup ?

Lexa : Curieusement oui, sûrement le fait qu'avec Clarke tout est enfin clair.

Syf : Oui, vous semblez heureuse, ça fait plaisir à voire.

Lexa : Et toi, tu sembles trouver Kara à ton goût ?

Syf : Oui, mais elle a vécu une histoire difficile avant. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, elle est vraiment sympa.

Lexa : J'espère que ça marchera pour toi.

Syf : Imagines, ont serait officiellement dans la même famille ?

Lexa : C'est déjà le cas, Anya et toi vous êtes comme mes sœurs.

Syf : (Attendrie) Pour moi aussi, petite tête. Viens nous devons nous préparer.

Je marche vers la salle des costumes et me change rapidement, je souffle en enfilant ma jupe. Clarke rigole et je me tourne vers elle, elle est déjà en tenue et me sourit tendrement.

Clarke : Je te trouve terriblement sexy dans ce costume si ça peux t'aider.

Lexa : Je te retourne le compliment, après cette mission on pourrait aller voir ma grand-mère.

Clarke : Avec plaisir, oui.

Lexa : Elle n'a pas encore revu Aden, et j'aimerais bien te la présenter.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre tu sais, tant que je suis avec toi tu peux bien m'emmener ou tu veux.

Raven : Dites les filles, on sait que vous vous aimez, pas la peine de roucouler devant nous.

Clarke : Dit la personne qu'il y à encore deux minutes, embrassait son chéri.

Raven : Moi aussi je veux venir sur l'ile des Amazones, il parait qu'elles sont toutes belles et puissantes.

Lexa : (Rire) Pauvre Bellamy, il a du souci à se faire. Mais tu peux venir avec nous. Seuls les hommes, hormis mon frère, sont interdits. Même mon père n'a jamais mis les pieds là-bas, c'est ma grand-mère qui est venue le rencontrer ici.

Raven : Cool, Octavia n'arrête pas de m'en parler.

Diana : Bon, écoutez moi tous, on a confirmation que le Joker est présent. Kara, Tony, Clarke vous allez faire un tour et vérifier que tout est ok. Ensuite Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Harper et Syf, vous venez avec moi. Les autres, vous êtes avec Marcus et Oliver, vous nous servirez de diversion.

Lexa : Prenez garde aux bombes, il a sûrement piégé tout le site.

Tony : On va s'en occuper mais elle a raison, restez sur vos gardes.

On commence à partir et mon frère marche près de moi, je le regarde et il prend la parole.

Aden : Si je suis devenu comme ça, si papa est dans cet état, si notre famille a tant souffert, c'est de sa faute. Je viens !

Lexa : Ok.

Clarke : Faites-attention à vous, je vais voler jusqu'au site.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Sois prudente.

Aden : Je viens avec toi, je peux analyser les bâtiments aussi.

Clarke : Ok, je te porte.

Aden : J'adore voler, contrairement à ma sœur.

Lexa : Je préfère le plancher des vaches, d'autant que Clarke prend un malin plaisir à aller vite, quand je suis avec elle.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Aden : Froussarde. (Sourire)

Lexa : Dis-donc petit traitre, tu es mon frère, tu es sensé être de mon côté.

Aden : C'est bien plus drôle de se moquer de toi et de ton vertige.

Clarke : (Embrasse) C'est vrai chérie, allez, on y va.

Le « chérie » m'est resté sur le cœur et je souris bêtement. Ils décollent et c'est une claque derrière la tête qui me ramène à la réalité.

Raven : Mon dieu, j'espère que je ne deviendrai jamais aussi niaise que vous deux.

Octavia : Laisse les tranquille Rav, elles peuvent bien en profiter un peu.

Lexa : Merci O. Bon, allons arrêter ce déchet.

Je grimpe sur ma moto et mets les gazs. Les filles m'entourent et en moins de dix minutes ont arrive sur les lieux.

Wonder-Woman : Ok. Lexa, tu vas avec Raven et Octavia, par derrière. On attend le signal de Kara et on rentre, faites attention aux pièges, c'est sa grande spécialité.

Lexa : Ok, allons-y les filles.

Aden : (Via bracelet) Le bâtiment est truffé d'explosifs. Je m'en occupe avec Iron-Man. Superwoman et Supergirl survolent les environs pour voir si on n'a rien manqué.

Wonder-Woman : (Via Bracelet) Ok, on attend votre signal et on rentre.

Heda : (Via bracelet) Nous sommes en position. L'homme invisible, je vais avoir besoin de toi, viens.

Homme Invisible : (Via bracelet) Je suis là dans deux minutes.

Deux minutes plus tard Nathan se pose devant nous, je lui indique la salle informatique et lui passe une clé.

Heda : Branche ça, la dernière fois ils avaient pratiquement tout effacé. Mais là, ils ne te verront pas, tu rentres et tu ressors, compris ?

Homme invisible : Ok, comptes sur moi.

Il disparait et on attend. Au bout de cinq minutes, il réapparait devant moi, avec la clé.

Heda : Bien joué, apporte-la à Overwatch, tout de suite.

Homme invisible : Ok.

Aden : (Via bracelet) La voie est libre, beaucoup d'agents de la « Main » sont présents.

Wonder-Woman : Equipe deux, vous vous en chargez. Equipe une, notre mission c'est le Joker. Aden et Green Arrow, vous nous couvrez, on rentre.

Je fais signe aux filles et on enfonce la porte. Octavia et moi on tire nos épées, les hommes du Joker commencent à tirer mais Raven arrête leurs balles en l'air, grâce à son pouvoir. Clarke tombe sur eux et en moins de deux minutes le combat est finit, elle me lance un clin d'œil et s'envole.

Skaiprisa : C'est quand même cool d'avoir Supergirl comme petite amie. (Sourire)

Heda : Et oui, vous n'êtes pas à plaindre non plus.

Raven : C'est vrai. Mais je doute que Bellamy soit l'amour de ma vie, on s'amuse bien c'est tout.

Skaiprisa : Vous vous ressemblez, trop je suppose. Avec Linc, c'est juste magique.

Heda : Tu finiras pas trouver quelqu'un Rav, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il y a une salle, on y va.

On enfonce la porte et je serre mon épée, le Joker est là ainsi qu'Elektra.

Joker : Elektra, mon Ange, débarrasses-nous de ces parasites, je n'ai pas finit ici.

Skaiprisa : Maman, poses tes armes.

Joker : Elle ne t'entend pas, Allie a remodelé tout son système, ce n'est qu'une marionnette entre mes mains. Tue-les, pas de pitié. Au revoir mes petits apprentis héros.

Elektra saute sur Octavia mais Raven la bloque avec son pouvoir, Octavia l'assomme durement et je bloque le Joker. Clarke et Aden se posent près de moi.

Joker : Le bâtiment est piégé, vous allez mourir. Tu te souviens de l'effet que ça fait Robyn ?

Aden : Robyn est mort, tu l'as tué. Mais moi je suis une machine, plus du tout un être vivant. Par ta faute j'ai tout perdu, tu as assé fait souffrir ma famille. Je vais te tuer, tu ne toucheras plus jamais aux gens que j'aime.

Mon frère saisis la gorge du Joker et le soulève de terre, je vais pour l'arrêter mais Clarke m'arrête.

Superwoman : C'est son combat, laisses-le.

Heda : Il va le tuer.

Superwoman : Non, une machine ferait ça mais Aden est plus que ça et il doit s'en rendre compte.

Heda : (Souffle) Très bien, je t'avouerai que sa mort ne me causerait pas de chagrin.

Superwoman : Je m'en doute, mais nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers, on est les gentils, n'est-ce pas Aden ?

Aden : Oui, on est les gentils et c'est pour ça que tu as encore ta tête.

Il lâche le Joker qui s'écroule au sol en actionnant les bombes et je lui décroche une droite. Il tombe évanoui par terre et Iron-Man et Iron-Boy le récupèrent.

Iron-man : On l'emmène au centre pour interrogatoire, après on le transféra en prison d'où il ne ressortira pas.

Wonder-Woman : Supergirl, tu nous ouvres un chemin stp ?

Supergirl : Bien sûr, moi je rentre plus tard.

Heda : Tu vas où ?

Supergirl : Tu veux m'accompagner ?

Heda : Oui. (Sourire)

Clarke se concentre et le passage s'ouvre, tout le monde rentre et une fois le passage referm, Clarke me tend la main.

Clarke : J'ai une surprise pour toi, je volerai doucement, promis.

Lexa : (Prend sa main) J'irai ou tu voudras.

Elle me serre contre elle et on décolle, on vole comme promis à vitesse réduite et je profite du voyage.

Clarke : Fermes les yeux.

Je m'exécute sans poser de question et on se pose en douceur sur le sol, il fait chaud et une douce odeur de fleurs me chatouille les narines.

Clarke : Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, bienvenue chez moi, ou plutôt chez nous si tu le veux bien.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, la maison est sur pilotis, face à un lac magnifique, personne autour. Des grandes baies vitrées permettent de profiter au maximum du soleil qui inonde la pièce principale.

Lexa : Chez nous ?

Clarke : Seulement si tu le veux, je l'ai achetée il y a un mois. On pourrait y vivre une fois toute cette histoire finie, enfin si ça ne te plait pas on peut changer d'endroit. Ou alors tu trouves que ça fait trop tôt, je peux comprendre, on fera comme tu voudras je veux juste que…..

Je la coupe en l'embrassant passionnément, elle est trop mignonne quand elle commence à paniquer. Cette maison est parfaite, l'endroit est parfait, elle est parfaite.

Lexa : Oui, je veux vivre ici avec toi Clarke.

Clarke : (Sourire) Vraiment ?

Lexa : C'est magnifique et je t'aime Clarke, je veux passer ma vie avec toi qu'importe l'endroit.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je t'aime aussi, donc en gros je t'aurais aménagé une grotte, tu aurais dit oui aussi ?

Lexa : C'est le truc de mon père les cave, (rire) mais tu as compris l'idée.

Clarke : On va y aller, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

Lexa : Oui, mais j'adore cette maison, vraiment, merci ma Princesse.

Clarke : (Tend la main) Accroche-toi Commandante, on rentre.

Elle me serre contre elle et je vois le paysage, c'est vraiment splendide et la maison est vraiment grande. Dix minutes plus tard on atterrit au centre et on passe se changer avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Aden : Le joker dort encore, tu as cogné dur. (Sourire)

Lexa : On l'interrogera demain, comment va papa ?

Diana : Il dort toujours, son état est stable pour le moment.

Aden : Je vais voir Vison et Tony pour ma maintenance, maman tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

Lexa : Oui, on va rester avec Clarke.

Dina : Merci mes amours, je reviendrai plus tard.

Je m'installe sur le canapé et Clarke attrape son bloc à dessin et dessine tranquillement durant plusieurs minutes en silence.

Lexa : Tu as des nouvelles de Nyssa ?

Clarke : Oui, ils ont administré le sérum à Lyly, on attend de voir si ça a marché.

Lexa : Ils ont fait quoi d'Elektra ?

Clarke : Enfermée dans les anciens quartiers de Lyly, Wick et Jackson lui ont fait une prise de sang, on en saura plus demain.

Lexa : Ok, merci de rester avec moi.

Clarke : C'est normal, dors un peu je te réveillerai, si son état change.

Je m'installe dans ses bras et ferme les yeux, la fatigue me rattrape vite et je m'endors contre elle, sereinement.

POV Clarke :

Je regarde Lexa dormir et commence à la dessiner, deux heures plus tard Aden revient et, regardant mon dessin, me dit tout bas.

Aden : Elle a aimé la maison ?

Clarke : Apparemment, elle a dit oui. Tu sais qu'il y a une chambre pour toi, tu es le bienvenu, quand tu veux.

Aden : Merci, je viendrai. Tony et Vison m'ont installé un système pour voler, ça a des avantages d'être une machine. J'ai plein d'améliorations.

Clarke : Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu es plus qu'une machine. Tu l'as prouvé en laissant la vie sauve au Joker, en t'inquiétant pour ta famille. Tu trouveras ta place dans ce monde j'en suis sûre.

Aden : Je l'espère, tu m'apprendras à voler ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, tu verras, on s'habitue vite.

On passe le reste de la nuit à discuter, Lexa toujours lovée dans mes bras. Diana arrive au petit matin avec ma mère et souris en nous voyant.

Diana : Elektra est réveillée, ainsi que le Joker. On a vu avec Wick, ce n'est pas très encourageant, même Steffen nous dit qu'on ne peut pas lui rendre ses souvenirs comme avec toi.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Bonjour toi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Bonjour, pardon de t'avoir pris pour mon coussin personnel.

Clarke : Je suis là pour ça. Alors ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas agir comme avec Aden ?

Abby : On ne sait pas comment ils ont fait mais ils ont supprimé toute trace d'humanité de son cerveau. Ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, Jackson pense à une sorte de lavage de cerveau. On dirait qu'elle est dans le même état que Superman.

Lexa : On ne peut rien faire ?

Diana : Nous non, mais ma mère peut-être, vu que vous devez aller sur l'ile, vous allez surveiller tout ça.

Clarke : Ok, mais la Reine peut faire quoi au juste ?

Diana : Ma mère a de grand pouvoirs et certaines Amazones aussi, si quelqu'un peut l'aider, c'est bien elles. Préparer-vous je vais vous ouvrir le portail, Harper, Raven, Octavia et Anya vous accompagnent.

Lexa : Ok, juste le temps de prendre une douche et de faire un sac.

Aden : Tu nous avertiras pour papa s'il y a du changement.

Diana : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrai vous chercher dans deux semaines.

Clarke : Ok, je vais faire mon sac alors.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et Lexa me rattrape, elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et on marche tranquillement.

Lexa : Ça va ?

Clarke : J'espère juste que ta grand-mère m'acceptera, je sais que son avis compte beaucoup pour toi.

Lexa : Pas autant que toi. Ne t'en fais pas, elle va te mettre à l'épreuve c'est certain, mais je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras haut la main.

Clarke : Je ne voudrais pas faire honte à la grande Heda.

Lexa : Jamais, j'ai totalement confiance en toi.

Clarke : Voilà qui ne me rajoute pas du tout de pression.

Lexa : Je sais comment la faire redescendre. (Sourire mutin)

Elle me tire jusqu'à la douche et me plaque contre la paroi, en effet c'est un bon moyen pour faire descendre la pression. Je réponds à son baiser passionnément et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Deux heures plus tard on est devant le portail, sac sur le dos. Diana ouvre le passage entre les mondes et on traverse tous d'un même pas. Mes yeux sont envahis de lumière et je vois enfin l'ile, c'est magnifique. Lexa qui me tient la main sourit devant mon air et me montre celle qui doit être sa grand-mère.

Hyppolite : Aden mon Garçon, je suis heureuse de te retrouver.

Aden : (S'incline) Moi aussi, grand-mère.

Hyppolite : Viens dans mes bras ma fille, j'espère que ton époux se remettra vite.

Dina : Merci mère, je dois y aller.

Hyppolite : J'espère que tu pourras rester la prochaine fois.

Diana : Promis.

Diana traverse le passage et je sens le regard de la Reine sur moi, je m'incline comme Aden et elle sourit.

Hyppolite : Tu me présentes tes amis, Lexa ?

Lexa : Voici Raven, la fille de Wolverine et Phénix. Anya, la fille de Thor et de Jane Foster. Harper, la fille de Green Lantern. Tu connais déjà Octavia. Et voici Clarke ma petite amie, la fille de Superman et d'Abby.

Clarke : Je suis ravie de vous renconter enfin Majesté, Lexa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Hyppolite : Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi également, Skaiprisa, ta mère a été transférée au temple.

Lexa : Tu peux l'aider ?

Hyppolite : Je vais faire mon possible.

Octavia : (S'incline) Merci ma Reine.

Hyppolite : Venez, un grand banquet nous attend, Clarke suis-moi.

Lexa me lâche la main et je suis la Reine, elle s'assoit sur son trône et j'attends sans bouger et sûrement sans respirer.

Hyppolite : Ton âme est belle Clarke mais je te sens partagée, tu as beaucoup de regrets en toi.

Clarke : C'est exact, j'essaie de ne plus en avoir, c'est pourquoi, je suis avec votre petite fille aujourd'hui. Elle m'apporte beaucoup, et j'espère la rendre heureuse.

Hyppolite : Tu ne pourras atteindre ton plein potentiel qu'en oubliant tes regrets, je te propose de suivre notre entrainement durant ces deux semaines. Même si tu n'es pas là pour ça à l'origine. Je me dois de te tester et de savoir si tu es digne d'être avec ma petite fille. Diana a renoncé au trône, c'est donc Lexa la prochaine Reine et si vous êtes ensemble tu le seras également, comprends-tu les enjeux ?

Clarke : Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, je souhaite votre approbation car je sais qu'elle compte énormément pour Lexa. Je l'aime et je veux son bonheur je vous le promets.

Hyppolite : Bien, parce qu'après ce soir vous ne vous verrez plus. Si tu réussis à me prouver ta valeur, tu auras ma bénédiction et deviendras une Amazone.

Clarke : Et pour mes Amies ?

Hyppolite : Harper et Raven peuvent suivre l'entrainement avec toi si elles le désirent, Anya va m'aider pour Elektra. Quant à Octavia elle fait déjà partie de mon peuple.

Clarke : Bien, j'accepte.

Hyppolite : Parfait, cela va être intéressant.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 : Acceptes qui tu es, pour devenir celle qu'on attend.

POV Lexa :

Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes sur l'ile et malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde pour ne pas interférer dans l'entrainement de Clarke je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Octavia : Elle s'en sort très bien, je l'ai vue se battre tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Je connais l'entrainement, je sais qu'elle peut le supporter c'est le côté psychologique qui m'inquiète. Elle est encore fragile, son père lui manque.

Octavia : Nous avons tous eu à traverser des épreuves, tu dois lui faire confiance, elle remportera la sienne.

Lexa : Je sais oui, comment ça se passe avec ta mère ?

Octavia : Pas très bien, au mieux, ils peuvent la déprogrammer. Elle sera une nouvelle page blanche, j'ai perdu ma mère définitivement et je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à mon frère et à mon père.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, si elle est déprogrammée, Steffen peut peut-être lui donner vos souvenirs comme avec Aden ?

Octavia : Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais c'est dangereux pour lui.

Lexa : Oui, Clarke a failli mourir la dernière fois.

Octavia : (Triste) Je ne peux pas lui demander de prendre de tels risques.

Aden : Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire, Clarke a appris pour Elektra et a demandé à la Reine l'autorisation de rentrer. Elle va collecter les souvenirs de Bellamy et Marcus ainsi de tous ceux qui se souviennent d'elle et revenir.

Lexa : Grand-mère à dit quoi ?

Aden : Elle a était impressionnée par son courage et a accepté, elle est partie il y a une heure. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire, elle ne voulait pas vous inquiéter. Raven est avec elle pour l'aider, Anya et Harper gardent Elektra avec le reste des Amazones.

Lexa : Cette tête de mule, elle aurait pût m'en parler.

Aden : Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas le droit de te voir avant son épreuve final. Elle tient vraiment à prouver sa valeur à Grand-mère. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'entrainer aussi dur et pourtant tu étais la pire des bourreaux du travail ici.

Octavia : Nous devrions aller voir la Reine.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas ravie qu'elle ait pris cette décision, sans m'en parler.

Aden : Lex tu es peut-être Heda et l'héritière du trône mais elle reste la Reine ici, elle n'a pas besoin de ton autorisation pour faire ce qu'il lui plait. Clarke était déterminée et tu sais que quand elle est comme ça rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Lexa : (Souffle) Allons la voir, on verra ce qu'elle va nous dire.

Je marche, mâchoire serrée, vers la salle du trône. Quand j'entre tout le monde s'incline devant moi et je m'avance vers ma grand-mère

Lexa : Nous aimerions vous parler en privé ma Reine.

Hyppolite : Veuillez sortir, mes filles.

J'attends que tout le monde sorte et au moment ou je vais prendre la parole elle lève la main. Je ferme la bouche et me retiens de justesse de lui expliquer ma façon de penser.

Hyppolite : Clarke a choisi sa voie, elle connait les risques et tu dois accepter sa décision.

Lexa : Tu ne l'as pas vue quand elle a rendu ses souvenirs à Aden, elle a failli mourir.

Hyppolite : Je lui suis très reconnaissante de nous avoir ramené Aden, mais tu dois comprendre qu'Elektra fait partie de mon peuple aussi.

Lexa : Et tu dois comprendre que j'aime Clarke, tu aurais du m'avertir.

Hyppolite : Elle m'a dit que tu refuserais, elle ne voulait pas se battre avec toi. Elle à juste dit qu'elle faisait ce qui était juste, qu'elle serait le symbole de l'espoir que son père voulait pour elle. Elle commence à accepter qui elle est, tu te dois de l'accompagner sur ce chemin et non la retenir avec tes peurs.

Octavia : Ma Reine, c'est vraiment dangereux comme technique, ma mère ne voudrait pas revenir si ça doit coûter la vie à Clarke.

Hyppolite : Ce n'est pas à elle de faire ce choix, seule Clarke le peut et nous devons le respecter et la soutenir. Lexa, je t'autorise à assister à tout ça si tu promets de ne pas intervenir.

Aden : Grand-mère, je ne laisserais pas Clarke mourir, aucun de nous ne le feras.

Hyppolite : Je connais son pouvoir, je sais qu'elle peut réussir.

Lexa : Je te fais le serment que si elle meure par ta faute, tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

Je tourne les talons et sors de la salle, le devoir avant tout. Je veux sauver Elektra aussi, mais pas au prix de la vie de Clarke, c'est à se demander si elle a aimé quelqu'un un jour ?

Octavia : Je suis désolée Lex.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ta faute O, J'espère juste que tout se passera bien.

Aden : Tu as contrarié grand-mère Lex, enfin bon, c'était prévisible. Je te jure que je vais surveiller Clarke, je ne la laisserai pas dépasser ses limites et mettre sa vie en jeu.

Octavia : Moi non plus.

Lexa : Je vous jure, qu'elle tête de mule.

POV Clarke :

Je m'assois sur le canapé, j'essuie mon nez discrètement. Je sais que je force trop mais si il y a un moyen pour sauver la mère d'octavia et Bellamy je dois essayer. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour mon père, je l'ai même blessé grièvement. Je ferais tout pour me racheter et ça commence par ça.

Raven : Clarke, arrêtes-toi un peu stp. Tu va finir par y laisser ta vie et je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je sais que tu veux te racheter pour ton père mais ce n'est pas en mourant que tu le feras revenir.

Clarke : Je sais Rav, je serais prudente.

Raven : Non tu ne le seras pas, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Wells : Et moi aussi, Le prochain c'est Bellamy tu es prête ?

Clarke : Oui, après il ne reste que Marcus ?

Wells : Oui, du moins ici, sur l'ile il te reste beaucoup de personnes à faire.

Clarke : Ça ira, fais-le rentrer stp.

Bellamy : Salut Princesse, tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ?

Clarke : Oui, penses à ta mère, je m'occupe du reste.

Je me concentre et les souvenirs arrivent, vingt minutes plus tard je me recule et m'assois lourdement sur le canapé.

Bellamy : Whaou, j'ai besoin d'un verre là.

Raven : Bell, va chercher ton père stp. Nous devons rentrer sur l'ile au plus vite.

Bellamy : J'y vais, merci encore Clarke. Quel que soit le résultat, merci.

Clarke : Je t'en prie, j'espère que ça marchera.

Wells : (Tend un mouchoir) Clarke j'ai une idée, ton père tire ses pouvoir du soleil non ?

Clarke : Oui, et ?

Wells : Tu ne tiendras pas sans recharger ton énergie, vole vers lui.

Raven : C'est une excellente idée, bravo Wells.

Wells : Il m'arrive d'être un génie, des fois. (Sourire)

Clarke : Je vais tenter, merci Wells.

Wells : À ton service Princesse.

Marcus : Clarke, je suis là.

Clarke : Bien, concentrez-vous sur votre femme. Je vais tout faire pour la ramener, je vous le promets.

Marcus : Ne mets pas ta vie en jeu, promets-le moi stp ?

Clarke : Je vous le promets, je commence.

Trente minutes plus tard je suis allongée sur le canapé, je suis épuisée.

Bryan : Je vais t'emmener jusqu'à la surface, ça ira pour faire le reste du chemin ?

Clarke : Il faudra bien, merci Bryan.

Bryan : je t'en prie, si je peux t'aider à sauver Elektra, c'est un plaisir.

Raven me prend par un bras et Bryan par l'autre et me soulèvent. Je déteste me sentir si faible mais il faut dire que j'ai abusé aussi, espérons que la méthode de Wells marche.

Abby : Ma puce ne risque pas ta vie sur l'ile, je t'en supplie. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Clarke : Je vais revenir maman, promit.

On sort et on décolle, Bryan me porte littéralement contre lui. J'économise mes forces pour faire le trajet jusqu'au soleil, arrivés à la surface il me lâche et je me dirige vers celui-ci. Une fois assez prêt j'attends, je sens mon organisme reprendre des forces de façon vertigineuse et cinq minutes plus tard j'atterris devant le centre.

Bryan : Tu as l'air en forme, ça a marché on dirait.

Clarke : Oui, Raven il faut qu'on y aille.

Diana : J'ouvre le passage, reculez.

Wells : Sois prudente et reviens aussi en forme, c'est un ordre Princesse.

Clarke : Promit, merci.

Je traverse le passage, Raven sur les talons. Je suis accueillie par une Lexa visiblement contrariée et une Reine plus qu'énervée.

Clarke : J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Hyppolite : Je ne comprendrai jamais mes enfants, suis-moi je vais te donner mes souvenirs d'Elektra.

Clarke : J'arrive, je parle juste à Lexa si vous le voulez bien ?

Hyppolite : Comme il te plaira, rejoins-moi à la salle du trône quand tu auras finit.

Raven : Je vais rejoindre Harper et Anya, à tout à l'heure.

Aden : J'y vais aussi, content de te voir en si bonne forme, Clarke.

Clarke : C'est grâce à Wells.

Octavia : Comment il a fait ?

Clarke : Il s'est souvenu que mon père tirait ses pouvoirs du soleil, ça m'a rechargée.

Octavia : Tant mieux, je vous laisse discuter tranquillement. Je serais avec la Reine, Clarke, merci pour ce que tu fais. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, qu'importe le résultat, merci.

Clarke : Ton frère m'a dit pareil, j'espère juste arriver à ramener Elektra.

Ils s'en vont et je reporte mon attention sur Lexa qui n'a pas desserré les dents. Je souffle et me rapproche d'elle, je lui prends la main et pose mon autre main sur sa joue.

Clarke : Je dois le faire, je dois devenir un symbole d'espoir. C'est le chemin que j'ai choisi, Lex et j'espère que tu m'accompagneras dessus. Je t'aime Lex, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. J'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes sur ce coup-là.

Lexa : La prochaine fois, parle moi. Je déteste être mise devant le fait accompli, j'ai l'impression que mon avis ne compte pas.

Clarke : C'est parce que c'est tout le contraire que je ne t'ai rien dit Lex.

Lexa : Ne refais plus jamais ça, je suis avec toi.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, n'en veux pas à ta grand-mère, elle n'a fait que m'aider.

Lexa : Ma grand-mère fait passer son peuple avant tout le reste, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je connais mon devoir, mais toi, tu passes avant.

Clarke : Si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, on trouvera un autre moyen pour aider Elektra.

Lexa : Non c'est trop tard maintenant, on ira jusqu'au bout ensemble maintenant.

Je l'embrasse et la serre contre moi, il va falloir travailler notre communication. Je rejoins la salle du trône avec elle et m'occupe de rassembler les derniers souvenirs. Malgré ma recharge d'énergie je fini complètement épuisée.

Raven : Un autre bain de soleil avant de commencer sur Elektra te ferait le plus grand bien.

Hyppolite : Nous ferons la dernière phase demain, Repose-toi Clarke.

Clarke : Merci Majesté, suis-je autorisée à rester avec Lexa ?

Hyppolite : Oui, jusqu'à la fin de tout ça. Ton entrainement est suspendu, de plus en faisant cela tu as prouvé ta valeur.

Clarke : Je tiens quand même à terminer mon entrainement.

Hyppolite : Je m'en doutais, tu es aussi têtue que Lexa.

Lexa : Elle est pire que moi.

Raven : Je confirme.

Clarke : Traitresse !

On souris et je sors avec Lexa sur la plage, je me cale dans ses bras et respire l'air marin.

Lexa : Tu devrais aller prendre ton bain de soleil Clarke.

Clarke : Tes bras fonctionnent aussi.

Lexa : Je suis sérieuse.

Clarke : Moi aussi, j'ai juste besoin de repos. J'ai juste besoin de toi, je t'assure que c'est vrai.

Lexa : Très bien, viens allons-nous coucher alors.

Elle me tire jusqu'à sa chambre et mes yeux s'écarquillent devant tant de luxe, le lit est gigantesque.

Lexa : Etre de la famille Royale a certains avantages, mais si tu préfères regagner ta chambre….

Clarke : Tu veux rire, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Lexa : (Rire) Tant mieux, je ne comptais pas te laisser partir, de toute façon.

Après un bain dans une baignoire pouvant accueillir facilement cinq personnes je me glisse dans les draps en soupirant de bonheur. Je me colle à Lexa et m'endors presque aussi tôt.

Lexa : Bonne nuit ma Princesse.

Clarke : Bonne nuit mon amour.

Le lendemain matin j'ouvre les yeux avant Lexa, ce qui est un exploit, j'en profite pour la regarder dormir sans bouger.

Lexa : Je sens ton regard sur moi Princesse.

Clarke : Comment fais-tu pour être aussi magnifique le matin, je suis sûre que je ne ressemble à rien.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu es magnifique Clarke, tu as bien dormi ?

Clarke : Toujours, dans tes bras.

Lexa : Tu sais je pensais qu'au centre on pourrait partager les même quartiers.

Clarke : J'en serais vraiment ravie, comme ça tu verras si tu me supportes avant qu'on aménage dans notre maison.

Lexa : Tu es bête, c'est juste que moi aussi je dors mieux dans tes bras.

Mon cœur s'arrête, trop mignon… A chaque jour qui passe, je tombe encore plus amoureuse de cette femme, c'est effrayant. Je souris et l'embrasse, on reste un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de ce décider à se lever et rejoindre les autres.

Hyppolite : Nous vous attendions, Elektra est prête.

Je lâche la main de Lexa et m'approche d'Elektra, je pose mes deux mains sur ces temps et lâche tout mon pouvoir. C'est encore plus complet et dur qu'avec Aden, au bout de vingt minutes je suis déjà à bout de force. Je regarde Lexa, pense à ma mère. Mais c'est l'image de mon père qui me fait continuer, vingt minutes plus tard mon nez saigne.

Raven : Tu as dépassé tes limites depuis longtemps, Clarke.

Aden : Tu augmentes tes chances de mourir, de minutes en minutes.

Clarke : Je suis à quel pourcentage ?

Aden : 12 %.

Clarke : Lex, je dois continuer, il ne me manque pas grand-chose.

Lexa : (Souffle) Si tu dépasses les 30 %, je t'arrête Clarke.

Je me concentre et je sens Octavia essuyer mon nez, je commence à manquer de force quand deux bras me soutiennent. Je tourne la tête et voit La Reine qui me maintient debout. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus choqué, Aden, Lexa ou moi devant son geste. Je donne toute mes forces dans la bataille et j'entends Aden au loin compter.

Aden : 22 %, son rythme cardiaque a beaucoup diminué.

Raven : Son esprit tient le coup, pour le moment.

Dix minutes plus tard je sens enfin les derrières barrières céder et lui envoi tout ses souvenirs, dans ses yeux, je vois la vie revenir, petit-à-petit.

Aden : 30 % Lex, son corps est en train de lâcher.

Raven : Son esprit aussi.

Clarke : J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps, regardez, ça marche.

Aden : 34 %, je détecte un début d'hémorragie interne.

Lexa : Clarke tu vas mourir si tu continues, ne me demande pas d'assister à ça.

Clarke : J'ai besoin juste de cinq minutes et après j'arrêterai, je te le promets.

Lexa : (Souffle) Je suis avec toi.

J'envoi la dernière vague de souvenirs, ceux de Marcus.

Aden : 42 %, son cœur ne va pas tarder à lâcher.

Raven : Clarke, fixe ton esprit sinon tu va dériver.

Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Lexa et m'y accroche désespérément, j'entends Aden parler mais il me semble loin.

Aden : 62 % Lexa, l'hémorragie est massive, stop-là maintenant.

Je retire mes mains et m'écroule dans les bras de la Reine.

POV Lexa :

Elektra : Octavia ?

Octavia : MAMAN ! (Serre dans ses bras)

Elektra : Que se passe-t-il ici ? Majesté, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Octavia : Clarke t'a ramenée, grâce à son pouvoir, mais elle est dans un piteux état.

Hyppolite : Heureuse de te revoir ma fille, nous devons nous occuper de Clarke maintenant. Aden porte la jusqu'aux appartements de Lexa. Je vous suis avec les guérisseuses. Lexa, je vais sauver ta femme, je te le jure.

Ma femme ? Jamais ma grand-mère n'à montrer tant de respect à une étrangère avant, elle l'a même soutenue alors qu'elle était faible….en disant ça devant tout le monde elle accorde à Clarke le même statut que moi. Ce qui est énorme, surtout qu'elle n'a pas fini son entrainement, c'est du jamais vu sur l'ile. J'entends les Amazones murmurer sur notre passage et Aden allonge doucement Clarke dans notre lit. Je lui attrape sa main et ma mère rentre suivie des guérisseuses, elles se placent autour du lit et lèvent les mains. Cela dure longtemps et je vois la respiration de Clarke se calmer pour finalement tomber dans un profond sommeil au bout de plusieurs heures.

Hyppolite : Elle est sauvée, elle doit juste dormir.

Oubliant le protocole je saute dans les bras de ma grand-mère qui me rend mon étreinte en souriant.

Hyppolite : Tu avais raison, l'amour est une force et non une faiblesse ma fille. Tu as ma bénédiction pour être avec cette jeune femme courageuse.

Lexa : Merci grand-mère.

Hyppolite : Ne me remercie pas, c'est à Clarke que revient tout le mérite.

Tout le monde sort de la pièce et je me glisse dans le lit prés de Clarke, j'ai dû finir par m'endormir car se sont de douces caresses qui me réveillent.

Clarke : Coucou mon amour, c'est moi qui manque de mourir et c'est toi qui dors.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas drôle Clarke, si ma grand-mère et les guérisseuses n'avaient pas étaient là tu serais sûrement morte.

Clarke : Je connaissais les pouvoirs de ta grand-mère et des guérisseuses. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle m'a jugée suffisamment digne pour recevoir ses soins.

Lexa : Elle t'a appelé ma femme devant tout le monde, et nous donne sa bénédiction.

Clarke : (Fronce les sourcils) Je veux vraiment finir mon entrainement.

Lexa : (Rire) C'est tout ce que tu retiens dans ce que je viens te dire, rien ne te choques ?

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Mon Dieu, ce que je peux t'aimer, tu es inconsciente mais je t'aime comme une dingue Clarke Griffin. Et si le fait de te faire appeler ma femme ne te choques pas, épouses-moi ?

Je sors une bague de ma table de chevet et regarde Clarke amoureusement, elle semble enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passe et laisse échapper une larme sur sa joue.

Clarke : Oui.

Mon cœur s'envole et je lui passe la bague au doigt, c'est un anneau avec des rubis incrustés dedans.

Lexa : C'est la bague que ma grand-mère m'a offerte pour mes 21 ans, quand je suis devenue l'héritière légitime des Amazones. Elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations, je suis heureuse que tu la portes.

Clarke : Je t'aime.

Lexa : J'espère bien, tu viens d'accepter de m'épouser je te signale.

Clarke : (Rire) T'es nulle, mais ce n'est pas grave car je suis trop heureuse pour te faire la tête.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse. Ce que tu deviens officiellement, en acceptant de m'épouser. (Sourire)

Clarke : Tu es sûre de toi ? Parce que je suis bordélique, et je râle le matin si je n'ai pas mon café. Je suis aussi têtue comme une mule, et apparemment j'ai le complexe du héros qui veut sauver tout le monde.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je t'apporterai ton café tous les matins, je m'en fiche que tu laisses trainer tes chaussettes partout dans la maison. Tu es aussi courageuse, belle, drôle, douce, gentille et avenante. Tu représente l'espoir pour tant de gens, tu es mon espoir Clarke. Je t'aime et je vais passer le reste de ma vie à te le prouver.

POV Clarke :

Je regarde Lexa et mon cœur s'emballe, mince c'était la plus belle déclaration de l'univers là. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me contente de l'embrasser et la serrer fort contre moi.

Clarke : Tu as réussi à me faire taire, félicitations.

Lexa : Tu m'en vois ravie, viens, allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Clarke : Non, pas tout de suite. Je veux juste rester dans tes bras, je veux profiter de ce moment.

Lexa se recouche près de moi, le réveil indique 16 heures ont a un peu de temps devant nous. Je me love dans les bras de ma fiancée et souris de contentement quand elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

Lexa : Un jour il nous faudra revenir ici, mon destin est de diriger les Amazones.

Clarke : Nous reviendrons le moment venu, je t'épaulerai du mieux que je le peux.

Lexa : Je sais, oui.

On finit par rejoindre les autre deux heures plus tard, Octavia me saute au cou et manque de m'étouffer tellement elle me serre fort contre elle.

Clarke : O, je vais bien.

Octavia : Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, ne refais jamais une chose aussi dangereuse.

Lexa : J'apprécierais aussi que tu t'abstiennes de risquer ta vie, dans les prochaines années.

Aden : Jolie bague Clarke. (Sourire)

Raven : Non ! On vous laisse seules quelques heures et tu te retrouves avec une bague, des détails, tout de suite.

Clarke : (Rire) Lexa m'a demandée de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui.

Harper : Félicitations, je suis vraiment contente pour vous.

Lexa : Merci, je suis ravie qu'elle ait dit oui.

Hyppolite : Et moi je suis ravie de t'accueillir dans ma famille Clarke, tu es une jeune femme courageuse.

Clarke : Merci Majesté, j'aimerais finir mon entrainement quand même.

Hyppolite : Tu n'as plus rien à prouver mon enfant, mais soit.

Elektra : Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Clarke, merci de m'avoir ramenée auprès des miens. C'est une dette que je n'oublierai jamais. (S'incline et pose le poing sur son cœur)

Plusieurs Amazones font de même et je me tourne vers Lexa, je ne comprends pas ce geste.

Lexa : Elles viennent de t'accepter comme Commandante, elles te nomment Wanheda.

Clarke : Wanheda ?

Hyppolite : Le Commandant de la mort, finis ton entrainement, mais pour moi et mes filles tu fais déjà partie de mon peuple.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

La dernière Amazone qui m'a défiée est à terre et je lève mon épée en l'air en signe de victoire. Toutes les Amazones sont à genou devant moi le poing sur le cœur et je regarde Lexa en souriant.

Hyppolite : Bienvenue parmi nous Wanheda, bienvenue chez toi ma fille.

Amazones : Gloire à Wanheda !

Elles m'acclament durant de longue minutes et Lexa me rejoint, elle me tend une tenue d'Amazone en souriant.

Lexa : Je suis très fière de toi mon amour, voici ta tenue Wanheda.

Clarke : Merci Heda. (Sourit et s'incline)

Lexa : (Me relève) Tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi, jamais.

Hyppolite : Diana est arrivée, une grande fête est prévue.

Je file me changer dans ma chambre, je remarque rapidement que ma tenue diffère des autres Amazones, Lexa rentre dans la pièce et m'entoure de ses bras.

Lexa : J'avoue que je comprends mieux pourquoi tu disais que ce costume était sexy.

Clarke : Pourquoi ma tenue est différente des autres ?

Lexa : C'est la tenue des Commandantes, et ces inscriptions font de toi un membre de la famille Royale. Ma grand-mère a tenu à les ajouter même si nous ne sommes pas encore mariées.

Clarke : Je suis très honorée de la porter alors, viens j'ai hâte de rentrer pour l'annoncer à ma famille et au reste de nos amis.

Lexa : Moi aussi, mon père est réveillé.

Clarke : Alors ?

Lexa : Il faut attendre mais il est hors combat pour au moins 3 mois, sa moelle épinière est touchée. Il ne doit pas bouger sous peine d'aggraver la situation.

Clarke : C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit réveillé, on ira le voir en rentrant. Il est fort je suis sûre qu'il récupérera toutes ses capacités.

Lexa : Je sais oui, tu es magnifique comme ça.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu n'es pas mal non plus Commandante.

On sort main dans la main et Diana me prend dans ses bras, je lui rends son étreinte avec plaisir.

Diana : Je suis heureuse pour vous, vous serez de grandes Reines.

Lexa : Merci Maman.

Aden : Bon, il est temps de fêter ça dignement, je lève mon verre à Lexa et Clarke.

Amazones : A Lexa et Clarke !

Harper : La tenue d'Amazone vous va bien, je trouve.

Clarke : Oui, je trouve aussi. Mais elle sera réservée pour ici, je suis attachée au costume de Supergirl.

Harper : Et moi à celui des Green Lanterns. Et sinon, c'est moi ? Ou Raven et Anya se tournent autour depuis que nous sommes là ?

Lexa : (Rire) Non, mais Raven est avec Bellamy pour le moment.

Harper : Plus pour longtemps on dirait.

Clarke : Le pauvre, il tenait vraiment à elle.

Lexa : Il s'en remettra, ne t'en fais pas.

Harper : Vous croyez que si j'invite Monty à manger il dira oui ?

Clarke : Harper, Monty est dingue de toi.

Lexa : C'est vrai, tu es une Amazone maintenant, tu es sans peur.

Harper : Bien Heda !

Je souris et me cale dans les bras de Lexa en écoutant la musique, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas était si heureuse.

Lexa : A quoi tu penses, mon Ange ?

Clarke : Je suis heureuse, tu me rends heureuse Lex.

Lexa : (Sourire) Et ça ne fait que commencer mon amour, notre vie ensemble sera belle, je te le promets.

Clarke : Tu pense déjà à qui tu vas demander comme témoins et ou on se mariera ?

Lexa : On pourrait se marier ici, ma grand-mère est d'accord pour laisser des hommes venir exceptionnellement. Elle veut bien nous marier aussi, si ça te dit.

Clarke : Ce serait super, j'adore cet endroit.

Lexa : Quant à mes témoins, Anya, Octavia et Syf je pense.

Clarke : Kara, Raven et Maya pour moi.

Lexa : On pourrait se marier l'été prochain, ça nous laisse du temps pour tout préparer et en finir avec Allie.

Clarke : C'est une bonne idée oui, ma mère va avoir de quoi s'occuper. Elle a toujours voulu m'organiser un grand Mariage.

Lexa : Nos mère vont être intenables je te préviens, je ne te parle même pas de ma grand-mère.

Clarke : Tout ce que je veux c'est toi, le reste m'importe peu. Alors, autant qu'elles s'amusent non ?

Lexa : (Rire) Ne le dis pas trop fort, tu ignores jusqu'où peut aller ma famille.

Clarke : Viens, il est temps de rentrer au centre.

On fait nos adieux à tout le monde et on traverse le passage, nos amis nous accueillent avec le sourire et on commence à raconter nos deux semaines.

Marcus : Viens ma chérie, tu dois être fatiguée.

Elektra : Un peu oui, on rentre les enfants ?

Bellamy : (Sourire) On vous rejoint plus tard.

Octavia : On compte bien fêter les fiançailles de Lexa et Clarke dignement.

Lexa : Misère, on n'est pas couchés.

Finn : CHAMPAGNE !

Abby : (Me serre dans ses bras) On vous laisse entre jeunes, on va parler avec Diana de tout ça.

Clarke : (Rire) Pour la santé mentale de Lexa, ne voyez pas trop les choses en grand, svp.

Diana : On sera raisonnables, mais vous êtes nos Princesses.

Lexa : Je crains le pire quand je t'entends dire ce genre de choses.

Abby : Clarke, viens, suis-moi.

Je suis ma mère jusqu'à sa chambre et elle me tend un écrin.

Abby : C'est ma bague de fiançailles, je voulais te la donner depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Tu es sûre ? C'est un souvenir de papa.

Abby : J'ai mon alliance, il voudrait te la donner aussi. Je suis heureuse pour toi ma puce, et très fière de toi.

Clarke : (Larme) Il me manque, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec nous, pour fêter tout ça.

Abby : On trouvera un moyen de le ramener, vas rejoindre ta fiancée maintenant.

Clarke : (Serre dans ses bras) Je t'aime maman.

Abby : Moi aussi ma puce.

Je sors de la chambre et passe à l'infirmerie, Bruce regarde des rapports et je tape doucement à la porte.

Clarke : Vous n'êtes pas censée vous reposer ?

Bruce : (Souffle) Pitié je m'ennui, j'étudie les dossiers d'Allie.

Clarke : Je vois ça, Bruce je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

Bruce : Je t'écoute ?

Clarke : Lexa m'a demandé de l'épouser, comme vous le savez, j'ai dit oui, mais je souhaite vraiment que vos rapports s'améliorent. C'est de ma faute si vous êtes fâchés et je m'en veux beaucoup.

Bruce : Ce n'est pas de ta faute Clarke, tu étais perdue et en colère et j'ai pris la mauvaise décision en te mettant de côté.

Clarke : Vous avez fait ce qu'il faut pour protéger la League, je le comprends vous savez.

Bruce : J'aime Lexa de tout mon cœur, mais elle est aussi têtue que sa mère. Je lui parlerai et m'excuserai une nouvelle fois, et même si vous n'en avez pas besoin je vous donne ma bénédiction pour ce mariage.

Clarke : J'aime Lexa vous savez, je veux juste son bonheur. Et je sais qu'elle souffre de votre brouille, si je peux vous aider dites-le moi. Et vous avez tord, votre bénédiction compte beaucoup pour moi. Je n'ai plus mon père, vous étiez son meilleur ami et j'aimerais vraiment avoir une place dans votre famille.

Bruce : C'est déjà le cas, tu es la fiancée de ma fille Clarke, et mon amie.

Je le serre dans mes bras et un raclement de gorge nous interrompt. Je tourne la tête et vois Lexa les yeux brillants nous regarder.

Clarke : Je vous laisse discuter tranquillement, à plus tard.

Je vole un baiser à Lexa et vais pour sortir de la pièce mais sa main m'arrête.

Lexa : Reste, je suis juste venue voir si tu n'avais besoin de rien ?

Bruce : Mon ordinateur ?

Lexa : Maman va me couper la tête si elle l'apprend.

Bruce : Je dirais que c'est Aden…. (Sourire)

Lexa : (Sourire) Je te le ramène, mais repose-toi en attendant.

On sort de la pièce et Lexa me serre dans ses bras, elle nous a s'en doute entendus, quand je parlais avec Bruce. Je la repousse gentiment et essuie ses larmes. Je lui tends la bague et elle sourit.

Lexa : Ou as-tu trouvé le temps d'acheter une bague au juste ?

Clarke : C'est celle de ma mère, (Passe la bague à son doigt) comme ça tout le monde sait que tu es à moi dorénavant.

Lexa : Je t'aime (Embrasse)

Clarke : Moi aussi mon amour.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 : A l'attaque !

POV Lexa :

Joker : Alors ma chère, comment se porte ta petite famille, pas trop abimée ?

Je me retiens de lui en coller une et m'assois tranquillement sur une chaise en souriant.

Lexa : Voilà ce que je te propose, tu me dis tout ce que je veux savoir et je fais en sorte que tu puisses voir ta fille, disons, une fois par semaine. Ne dis rien et tu resteras enfermé seul jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable vie.

Joker : Pourquoi je t'aiderais, vous êtes mes ennemis et Allie vous exterminera.

Lexa : Vraiment, pourtant elle ne fait que perdre. Certes nous avons eu des pertes, mais le résultat est là. On a arrêté Zodd et son fils, Reversé Flash et son fils, Le bouffon vert et son fils aussi. Tu es hors combat ainsi que ta fille, on a même capturé son père. Nous avons ramené Elektra, Lyly et Aden de notre côté, démantelé tout ton trafic de drogue ainsi que fait fermer tous les casinos clandestins de Zodd. La liste des alliés d'Allie s'amenuise, soit malin pour une fois et dis-nous ce que tu sais.

Joker : Je veux la télévision et un repas par semaine avec ma fille. Ainsi que le droit de prendre l'air avec elle une fois par semaine, je déteste être enfermé, ce n'est pas bon pour ma peau.

Lexa : On verra si tes informations sont valables, pour la promenade, le reste c'est d'accord.

Joker : Allie a fait un pacte avec la « Main », elle ne peut pas mourir. Sauf si vous lui coupez la tête, tous les mutants fidèles à Magnéto lui obéissent. Je peux vous indiquer où ils se trouvent, ainsi que le labo principal d'Allie.

Lexa : Bon début, écris-nous tout ce que tu sais là-dessus.

Je lui jette un bloc note et sors de la pièce, je souffle un grand coup et ma mère me sourit.

Diana : Ça va nous aider à ralentir Allie, on finira par l'arrêter, ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Je sais oui, c'est juste le fait de me retrouver face à lui, après tout le mal qui nous a fait, c'est plus dur que prévu.

Diana : Une fois qu'il aura finit d'écrire tout ce qu'il sait, il sera transféré à la prison et on ne le reverra jamais.

Lexa : Tant mieux. Comment va papa ? Il accepte la situation ?

Diana : C'est dur pour lui d'être cloué dans un fauteuil pour le reste de sa vie mais il tient le choc. Aden tente de lui apprendre à dessiner avec Clarke.

Lexa : (Sourire) Et ?

Diana : (Sourire) Il arrive à faire un rond qui ressemble à un rond pour le moment, d'après lui.

Lexa : (Rire) Ça fait juste deux semaines qu'il a commencé, il lui faut être patient.

Diana : Ce n'est pas la principale qualité de ton père.

Lexa : Je vais aller le voir un peu. Qui surveille le transfert du Joker ?

Diana : Hulk, Thor et Captain. Et dans le camion il y a Diablo et Syf avec lui, il ne s'échappera pas.

Lexa : Bien, on se voit à la réunion. Il est temps de mettre notre plan en action.

Diana : Oui, à plus tard ma puce.

Je marche dans les couloirs quand je vois Bellamy tout seul sur un des balcons, il a l'air particulièrement triste et je me rapproche de lui.

Lexa : Ça va Bell ?

Bellamy : Salut, pas trop. Raven et moi c'est fini, même si je savais que c'était juste pour s'amuser, ça fait bizarre.

Lexa : Tu trouveras celle qu'il te faut, c'est pour ça que tu es si triste ?

Bellamy : Mes parents se séparent, ça n'allait plus vraiment entre eux. Ils tiennent encore beaucoup l'un à l'autre mais en tant qu'amis. Ma mère va partir quelques temps sur l'ile des Amazone pour se ressourcer. Je viens à peine de la retrouver, et même si j'ai 24 ans j'ai encore besoin d'elle.

Lexa : Elle ne part pas pour toujours, au pire tu la reverras à mon mariage.

Bellamy : Oui, Octavia prend mieux la chose que moi. Elle pourra aller la voir souvent au moins, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si triste.

Lexa : Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, sa mort, sa résurrection, la séparation de tes parents, son départ, ta séparation. Tu as besoin de vacances, c'est tout. Après notre prochaine mission, on va tous faire un break et partir quelques temps.

Bellamy : Riley m'a proposé d'aller découvrir Atlantis, je pense que ça me changera les idées.

Lexa : Je suis sûre que oui, je te laisse, à plus tard.

Bellamy : Merci de me remonter le moral.

Lexa : On est amis, je suis là pour toi.

Bellamy : Merci Commandante. (Sourire)

Je souris et continue jusqu'au quartier de mes parents, Clarke et Aden font semblant de se battre au sabre laser et mon père est mort de rire. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie à cette image et je reste la sans bruit à les observer.

Bruce : J'espère que tu te bats mieux à l'épée Aden, sinon ta grand-mère va te renier.

Aden : Aucun risque je suis le seul homme qu'elle aime. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Tourne son sabre dans ses mains) Lex te fait manger la poussière à chaque entrainement, quand même. (Sourire)

Aden : Ça ne compte pas, elle est née avec une épée dans les mains.

Clarke : Jaloux ?

Aden : (Souffle) Réaliste, je ne pourrai jamais la battre. Les seules qui la contrent ce sont Syf et maman. Même grand-mère à était battue par elle.

Clarke : Ma chérie, c'est la plus forte.

Bruce : Je parie que tu pourrais la battre, avec plus d'entrainement.

Clarke : (Rire) Non, pas à l'épée, mais au bâton je me débrouille.

Lexa : Je confirme, j'ai encore un bleu pour le prouver.

Bruce : Bonjour ma puce, comment ça s'est passé avec le joker ?

J'enlace Clarke par derrière et lui embrasse la joue, elle sourit et s'appuie contre moi.

Lexa : Bien, il va nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir et il va être transféré.

Bruce : Bien, j'ai eu le temps d'éplucher les dossiers d'Allie, restez sur vos gardes.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrai soin d'eux.

Bruce : Je sais que tu le feras.

En deux semaines, ces deux là se sont beaucoup rapprochés et on peut dire que ça me fait plaisir. Nos rapports se sont grandement améliorés et je sais que c'est grâce à elle. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et Aden allume son sabre laser.

Aden : Alors grande sœur, la force est avec toi aujourd'hui ?

Lexa : Je ne voudrais pas t'humilier devant papa.

Aden : (Sourire) Mais j'ai une arme secrète aujourd'hui, va-y Clarke.

Sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe Clarke me bloque les mains et Aden fonce, je souris et lance un clin d'œil à Clarke. Elle me lâche avant qu'il n'arrive et mon frère se retrouve par terre la pointe de son sabre sur le cou.

Aden : Tu es faible Clarke.

Clarke : (Rire) Face à ta sœur toujours, désolée Ad.

Bruce : (Rire) Ne t'en fais pas, ta mère aussi me mettait régulièrement au tapis.

Diana : Qu'est ce que vous faites à mon bébé, encore ?

Clarke : (Rire) Désolée Diana, c'est lui qui a cherché.

Bruce : Je confirme, Lexa n'a fait que se défendre.

Diana : (Sourire) Clarke, ta mère te cherche.

Clarke : Je vais la voir alors, à plus tard.

Je lui vole un baiser et aide mon frère à se relever, il râle un peu et on s'assoit tous sur le canapé.

Bruce : Alors l'attaque est prévue pour quand ?

Diana : Ce soir, les autres sont en train d'étudier les lieux.

Bruce : Magnéto sera sûrement là, pensez à enlever tout le métal que vous portez habituellement.

Diana : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est prévu.

Aden : (Râle) Je suis obligé de rester à distance à cause de lui, Lex je compte sur toi pour t'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Lexa : Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est prévu, d'autant que le professeur Xavier et phénix nous accompagnent ce soir.

POV Clarke :

J'arrive aux quartiers de ma mère et frappe à la porte doucement.

Abby : Coucou ma chérie, ce soir vous allez au labo d'Allie. Ton père sera sûrement là-bas, ou du moins tout son dossier médical et ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Clarke : Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le ramener, c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ?

Abby : Non, tu peux briser la dalle ici, stp ?

Je m'exécute et brise la dalle, mes yeux s'illuminent voyant le vaisseau de mon père. Je descends avec ma mère et allume la lumière, dire qu'il était là depuis tout ce temps.

Abby : Wick pense que si on le remet dedans et l'envoi vers le soleil on pourrait le retrouver, seulement on ne sait pas combien de temps cela va prendre. Sûrement plusieurs années, on en saura plus une fois la prise de sang et son dossier entre nos mains.

Clarke : (Passe ma main sur le vaisseau) Kara m'a parlé de Krypton, ça avait l'air si beau.

Abby : Ton père n'était qu'un bébé, il n'a aucun souvenir. La terre est sa planète, ses habitants son peuple.

Clarke : On va réussir à le sauver, il le faut. Le monde a encore besoin de lui, je ne suis pas encore prête à prendre sa place.

Abby : Je sais ma puce.

Je suis allongée dans le lit, perdue dans mes pensées, quand Lexa me rejoint. Elle s'allonge près de moi et je me colle dans ses bras aussitôt.

Lexa : Ça va, ma Princesse ?

Clarke : J'espère juste qu'on trouvera mon père ou au moins un moyen de l'aider, ce soir.

Lexa : Même si on ne trouve pas ce soir, on n'abandonnera pas.

Clarke : Je sais oui, c'est déjà l'heure ?

Lexa : Oui, la réunion va commencer.

Clarke : Ok, (embrasse) allons-y alors.

Lexa : Tu sais, après ce soir, que dirais-tu d'aller chez nous une petite semaine ? Histoire de commencer à nous installer. Il fait beau, on pourrait profiter du lac et une pause nous ferait du bien.

Clarke : Oui, bonne idée. Seulement toutes les deux, ou on peut inviter d'autre personnes ?

Lexa : On pourrait passer la semaine juste toute les deux et inviter du monde pour un long week-end, tu en penses quoi ?

Clarke : Parfait, tu penses à qui ?

Lexa : J'inviterais bien Anya et Raven, ainsi qu'Octavia et Lincoln.

Clarke : Moi J'inviterais Harper et Monty et Nathan et Bryan.

Lexa : Que des couples, bien.

Clarke : Si tout se passe bien oui.

Lexa : Le prochain coup on invitera Jasper et Maya et Riley et Monroe.

Clarke : Bonne idée, à nous de nous amuser un peu avec nos amis.

Lexa : Tout à fait.

On file se changer et on arrive à la salle de réunion, Diana rentre et prend la parole.

Wonder-Woman : Bon le plan est simple, on récupère un maximum d'informations sur Superman en priorité. Ensuite on capture Magnéto si on peut et les agents de la « Main » pour affaiblir encore plus Allie. Une équipe va avec moi et l'autre avec le professeur Xavier et Phénix.

Phénix : Raven, Wells, John, Bryan, Monroe, Bellamy et Riley vous êtes avec nous.

Iron-Man : Aden, Nathan et moi on surveille le ciel.

Wonder-Woman : L'équipe de Phénix s'occupe des mutants, nous, notre priorité, reste Superman. Compris ?

Supergirl : Normalement il est hors combat mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ne prenez pas le risque de l'affronter. Arsenal dès que tu trouves un ordinateur, tu te branches dessus et transfères toutes les données à Overwatch et Batman qui seront en contact avec nous.

Arsenal : Pas de problème.

Major : On le protégera avec Jasper, pendant qu'il s'occupera de ça.

Heda : Ok, allumez vos bracelets, Strange nous a ouvert un passage.

On traverse le passage et on arrive dans une pièce déserte, on se sépare et repérant un ordinateur, je fais signe à Finn. Il commence à pianoter et Jasper et Monty se placent derrière lui, pour le protéger, pendant qu'on continu notre progression.

Aden : (Via Bracelet) Je détecte plusieurs formes de vie, deux niveau en dessous de vous et au dernier étage.

Professeur X : (mental) On se charge des étages inférieurs, Wonder-Woman allez au dernier étage avec votre équipe.

Wonder-woman : (Via bracelet) Bien reçu, on se séparent. Arsenal, major et Strangeboy sont à cet étage, Aden garde un œil sur eux.

Aden : (Via bracelet) Ok.

Heda : Le couloir est infesté de drones, ils vont signaler notre position.

Supergirl : Je m'en charge, courez à mon signal.

Je vise la lumière avec mon laser et, grâce à ma super vitesse, explose tous les drones dans le couloir. Je fais signe à tout le monde de passer et on arrive enfin au dernier étage. On pousse la porte et une centaine d'agents de la « Main » travaille sur différentes choses. Mon cœur se serre en voyant le corps de mon père et je ferme les yeux.

Heda : Skaiprisa, Greeny, Sky, avec moi, on va les occuper.

Wonder-Woman : Flashgirl, tu viens avec moi, on va s'occuper du plus grand nombre.

Supergirl : Catgirl, tu viens avec moi, tu t'occupes des chercheurs.

Catgirl : Pas de problème.

Lexa me serre la main et s'en va, je respire un grand coup et on fonce vers mon père. L'alarme retentit et j'assomme durement ceux qui essayent de nous arrêter. J'ouvre un passage et pousse mon père dedans, Maya a ligoté les chercheurs et Strange les réceptionne de l'autre coté. Je referme le passage et me tourne vers les agents de la « Main », un drone me fait face et je le regarde.

Supergirl : Allie, dernière chance de te rendre.

Allie : Tu ne me trouveras jamais, tu as peut-être récupérer ton père mais il m'était devenu inutile de toute façon. Je vais revenir, tu auras toujours cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de ta tête. Tu ne pourras jamais vivre sereinement, qui sera ma prochaine cible d'après toi ? Ta chère maman ? Ou bien ton amie Nylah, ou encore ton nouvel amour Lexa ? Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas anéantie, et ça commence tout de suite.

Aden : (Via bracelet) Dehors tout le monde, un système d'auto destruction s'est déclenché. Vous avez deux minutes pour sortir de là.

J'explose le drone et ouvre le passage, je récupère tout les dossiers qui me tombent sous la main et les empile sur un lit. Lexa et Octavia m'aident pendant que les autres empruntent le passage.

Aden : (Trente seconde) Je fonce vers le passage et le referme juste avant que le bâtiment n'explose. Strange se dépêche de l'ouvrir à nouveau et on file aider la population à évacuer. Il ne reste plus rien de l'immeuble et j'appuie sur mon bracelet.

Clarke : Ad, tu peux nous indiquer ou il y a encore de la vie stp ?

Aden : Magnéto est devant moi, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

POV Lexa :

Clarke me prend la main et on décolle vers la position de mon frère, Magnéto envoi valser mon frère de tous les côtés et je pose mon bouclier et mon épée en sécurité avant d'atterrir devant lui.

Heda : Récupère Aden et va le mettre à l'abri Supergirl, je m'en occupe.

Supergirl : Je reviens t'aider, fais attention.

Clarke décolle et Magnéto me regarde en souriant.

Magnéto : Si je te tue, Allie me récompensera.

Heda : Essayez toujours, vous êtes un homme intelligent. Vous voyez bien qu'Allie est en train de perdre, vous avez eté du bon côté à un moment donné, il n'est pas trop tard pour l'être à nouveau.

Magnéto : Si, il est trop tard, les hommes ne sont pas faits pour vivre avec nous.

Heda : L'arrogance ne vous mènera qu'a la défaite.

Il lève la main et j'évite différents projectiles, Raven et Phénix se pose près de moi et Magnéto perd son sourire.

Magnéto : Quel déplaisir de vous revoir, où est Xavier ?

Phénix : Là où tu ne l'attends pas.

Raven : (Mental) Lex on va le bloquer, tu vas lui injecter ce produit. Ça va le mettre hors d'état de nuire un moment, le temps de l'enfermer.

Les projectiles pleuvent sur nous et je me saisis de la seringue, Clarke arrive et arrête tous les objets, ce qui permet à Raven et Phénix de se concentrer. Magnéto lève une nouvelle fois la main mais rien ne se passe, je cours à pleine vitesse jusqu'à lui et lui enfonce l'aiguille dans le cou. Il s'écroule et Clarke se pose près de nous.

Supergirl : Tout le monde va bien ?

Raven : Ça va, heureusement que tu étais là maman, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le bloquer seule.

Phénix : Je suis sûre que si, tu es plus forte que moi.

Supergirl : Je retourne aider les gens, l'explosion a fait beaucoup de dégâts.

Heda : Aden va bien ?

Aden : (Via bracelet) Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Tony et Vison s'occupent de me retaper au centre.

Heda : (Via bracelet) Ok petit frère, à plus tard.

Je sors du bâtiment et voit Clarke décoller, je rejoins Octavia et Luna et on aide pendant plusieurs heures les secours.

Spidergirl : Elle ne recule devant rien, il y au moins trente morts et des centaines de blessés. La plupart étaient ses hommes, heureusement qu'Aden a entendu le mécanisme d'auto destruction, on a pu limiter les dégâts.

Skaiprisa : On finira par l'avoir, déjà on a pu récupérer Superman et arrêter Magnéto, c'est une grande victoire.

Dardevil : (Via Bracelet) J'ai besoin d'un coup de main par ici, plusieurs enfants sont bloqués sous les décombres.

Heda : On arrive.

On rejoint Marcus et on soulève d'importants rochers, je me faufile dans le trou et rejoins les enfants qui sont effrayés.

Heda : Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, on va vous sortir d'ici.

Fillette : Tu es qui ?

Heda : Je suis un super-héros on m'appelle Heda, dehors il y a d'autre super-héros qui nous dégagent un passage. Comment vous appelez-vous, tous les trois ?

Eden : Eden, et eux se sont mes petits frères, Angel et Gabriel.

Heda : Et vous avez quel âge ?

Eden : 6 ans, Angel et Gabriel ont 3 ans. Je les ai protégés quand l'immeuble a fait Boom, mais papa et maman ne sont pas revenus.

Heda : On va essayer de les trouver, tu sais comment ils s'appellent ?

Eden : Mon papa c'est un chercheur, il travaille dans le grand immeuble. Il s'appelle Charles et ma maman aussi travaille dans l'immeuble elle s'appelle Christine.

Heda : Votre nom de famille, c'est quoi ?

Eden : Eden Diggles.

Heda : (Via bracelet) Overwatch tu peux lancer une recherche sur Charles et Christine Diggles stp ?

Overwatch : Tout de suite, je te recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Heda : Voilà, on cherche vos parents.

Un pan entier de rochers se soulève et je souris en voyant Clarke. Les garçons ont les yeux brillants en la regardant et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fière d'elle.

Angel : Whaou, c'est Supergirl, t'as vu Eden ?

Gabriel : Elle est encore plus forte qu'à la télé.

Heda : En effet, c'est elle la plus forte de tous les super-héros.

Supergirl : Mais Heda est la plus courageuse et c'est elle notre chef.

Eden : Trop cool, moi aussi je veux être un super héros, plus tard.

Supergirl : Aller, venez, on va vous emmener vous faire examiner par notre docteur, pour voir si vous n'avez rien.

Gabriel : Tu restes avec nous, au cas où les méchants ils reviennent ?

Supergirl : Si tu veux.

Eden : Heda aussi ?

Heda : D'accord je vous accompagne.

Clarke porte les garçons et je m'occupe d'Eden qui s'accroche fort à mon cou, un flash m'éblouit et je vois les journalistes nous entourer. Ma mère les fait circuler et on emmène les enfants à Nyko. Je m'écarte un peu quand je vois mon bracelet s'allumer et appuie dessus.

Heda : Je t'écoute Overwatch ?

Overwatch : Les parents des petits travaille tous les deux pour Allie de leur plein grès, ils font partie des victimes. Je cherche s'ils ont de la famille et je te tiens au courant.

Heda : Ok, merci.

Je souffle et m'assois sur un muret en me massant la tête, une main me caresse la joue et reconnaissant Clarke je pose mon front contre son ventre en fermant les yeux.

Supergirl : Tu vas bien, mon amour ?

Heda : Les parents des petits étaient au service d'Allie, ils ne s'en sont pas sortis, Overwatch cherche si ils ont encore de la famille en vie.

Supergirl : Les pauvres, ils sont trop jeunes pour vivre une telle tragédie.

Heda : Je sais oui.

Wonder-Woman : On ne peut plus rien faire ici, on est tous épuisés. On va rentrer se reposer et demain on fera le point sur ce qu'on a trouvé.

Heda : On fait quoi des enfants ?

Wonder-Woman : Gordon va les placer dans un orphelinat, Félicity cherche leur famille.

Supergirl : (Souffle) Je vais les accompagner, ils ont peur les pauvres.

Heda : Ok, tiens-moi au courant. Je vais voir ce que Wick a trouvé pour ton père, en t'attendant.

Supergirl : Ok.

On rejoint les enfants et après des adieux déchirants, je rejoins le passage ouvert par Strange et rentre à la base.

POV Clarke :

Eden : Elle est jolie Heda.

Supergirl : Oui c'est la plus jolie, c'est pour ça que c'est ma fiancée. (Sourire)

Gabriel : Trop cool, vous aller vous marier quand ?

Angel : On pourra venir ? Tu peux nous emmener voir les étoiles ?

Supergirl : (Rire) On se marie l'été prochain, vous avez le temps presque un an, et vous pourrez venir, si vous voulez. Et oui je peux vous emmener voir les étoiles, mais seulement si vous êtes sage.

Angel/ Gabriel : Promis.

Eden : Tu as retrouvé Maman et Papa ?

Gordon arrive à ce moment-là m'épargnant de devoir leur annoncer la triste nouvelle.

Gordon : Bonjour les enfants, je suis le commissaire Gordon, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit, en attendant de retrouver votre famille.

Je sens les garçons serrer mes mains et se rapprocher de moi, Eden a le regard triste. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle à compris, elle est très intelligente pour une enfant de six ans.

Gordon : Venez, Supergirl une assistante sociale et une psychologue nous attendent, vous nous accompagnez ?

Supergirl : Oui.

Je monte dans la voiture et les garçons se collent à moi, Eden regarde par la fenêtre sans bruit. Je lui prends la main et elle tente de me sourire, trente minutes plus tard on arrive.

Paige : Bonjours les enfants, je suis Paige, votre assistante sociale et voici Tara ont va s'assoir et parler, vous voulez bien ?

Eden : Vous avez trouvé papa et Maman ?

Je retiens mes larmes et installe les garçons sur le canapé, Tara se baisse devant Eden et lui parle doucement.

Tara : Ton papa et ta maman sont au ciel maintenant ma puce, ils veillent sur toi de là haut. Est-ce que tu as des tontons ou des tatas. Ou tes grands-parents ?

Eden : (Pleure) On a que Papa et Maman, c'est qui le méchant qui les a tués ?

Tara : On ne sait pas ma puce.

Supergirl : Je vais l'attraper, je te le promets.

Les garçons ne lâchent plus ma cape et pleurent en silence contre moi. Je les serre contre moi et Eden nous rejoint, on reste comme ça un moment et Paige me regarde.

Paige : Ils semblent attachés à vous.

Supergirl : Je les ai sauvés, c'est normal, dites-moi si je peux faire quelque chose, pour les aider.

Paige : Arrêtez le meurtrier de leur parents et revenez les voir, ils ont besoin d'espoir. Et qui mieux que vous peut leur apporter cet espoir ?

Supergirl : Voici mon numéro direct, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin.

Paige : Merci pour tout ce que vous faites, on a de la chance de vous avoir.

Supergirl : Occupez-vous bien d'eux. Les enfants, je dois y aller. Mais je repasserai vous voir, avec Heda si vous voulez.

Gabriel : Promis ?

Supergirl : Promis bonhomme, tiens ma puce, je te donne mon bracelet. Tu n'a qu'a appuyer dessus pour me parler d'accord ?

Eden : À Heda aussi je peux parler ?

Supergirl : Oui, vous êtes très courageux.

Angel : Tu reviens quand ?

Supergirl : Dès que je peux, promis.

Tara : Aller les enfants, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Gordon : Pauvres gosses, j'espère que vous arrêterez cette folie, Supergirl.

Supergirl : Je l'espère aussi, Gordon.

Je sors et décolle vers le centre, le cœur lourd, je dois à tout prix arrêter Allie avant qu'une telle tragédie se reproduise. Je file jusqu'au laboratoire ou je retrouve ma mère près de mon père.

Clarke : Maman ?

Abby : Il a l'air si paisible comme ça, pendant ton absence Wick a eu des résultats. Il doit rester dans l'espace au moins 15 ans pour récupérer ses pouvoirs. Quand à sa personnalité on ne sait pas encore, on va lui laisser une lettre pour quand il se réveillera. Le lancement est prévu dans trois jours, plus on traine et moins il a de chance de récupérer.

Clarke : 15 ans ! Mais c'est énorme, il est sûr de lui ?

Abby : (Triste) Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre solution ma puce.

Je sors de la pièce et grimpe sur le toit, décidément cette journée est pourrie jusqu'au bout. Une larme coule sur ma joue et je ferme les yeux en soufflant.

Lexa : Mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es rentrée depuis longtemps ?

Clarke : Des fois je déteste cette vie Lex, aujourd'hui on a fait trois orphelins, et mon père va mettre quinze ans à récupérer seul dans l'espace. C'est ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas blessé si grièvement, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'autant de temps. Si je m'étais débarrassée d'Allie à l'époque, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

Lexa : Clarke, tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Ce n'est pas ta faute mon amour, tu fais du mieux que tu peux, comme nous tous. Ton père le sait, et il serait fier de toi en voyant la femme que tu es devenu.

Eden : (Via bracelet) Heda, tu es là ?

Lexa : Coucou ma puce, quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Eden : Les garçons pleurent beaucoup, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux nous ramener nos doudous ? On les a laissés à la maison, enfin, notre ancienne maison. (Triste)

Lexa : Je vais les chercher et Supergirl vous les emmène, ça te va ?

Eden : Oui, merci Heda.

Lexa : De rien ma puce, on passera vous voir bientôt. Essaie de dormir, il est tard, on vous ramène vos affaires au plus vite.

Je me lève et tend la main à Lexa, elle se serre contre moi et on décolle, grâce à Félicity j'ai l'adresse et on arrive rapidement sur les lieux. On monte dans la chambre et on prépare les affaires des enfants au plus vite en n'oubliant pas leurs peluches, je rajoute une photo de leur famille et on décolle vers l'orphelinat. Je dépose Lexa et vole vers la fenêtre et tape doucement au carreau. Eden m'ouvre et je rentre doucement dans la chambre. Les garçons se jettent à mon cou et je les serre contre moi.

Supergirl : Regardez ce que je vous ai ramené ? (Tend leurs peluches)

Gabriel : Merci, le mien il s'appelle plume.

Angel : Et le mien, Bouba.

Eden : Le mien s'appelle bisou.

Supergirl : Ils sont très jolis, maintenant au lit.

Je les borde et ils s'endorment rapidement, je récupère Lexa et on entre au centre en silence. Je passe voir Felicity pour récupérer un nouveau bracelet et après une bonne douche me couche près de Lexa.

Lexa : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, et toi ?

Lexa : C'était une longue journée, particulièrement difficile. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne nous fera pas de mal, on ira voir les enfants demain d'accord ?

Clarke : D'accord, bonne nuit mon amour.

Lexa : Bonne nuit mon cœur.

J'embrasse Lexa et me cale dans ses bras, le sommeil me fuit un moment et Lexa resserre ses bras autour de moi. Je finis par m'endormir bercée par les battements de son cœur. Le lendemain on rejoint l'orphelinat en tenue, Octavia et Raven nous accompagnent et on passe un moment avec les enfants. En plus de nos petit protégés il y six autre enfants de tous âges. Angel et Gabriel ne me lâchent pas de l'après-midi et Eden colle Lexa, Octavia et Raven amusent les autres.

Angel : Et vous, c'est quoi vos pouvoir ? Vous pouvez voler comme Supergirl ?

Raven : Moi oui mais beaucoup moins vite. Je peux déplacer les objets par la pensé et te parler à l'intérieur de ta tête.

Skaiprisa : Et moi, je suis rapide et agile.

Heda : Et elle est forte aussi, presque autant que moi.

Gabriel : Mais c'est Supergirl la plus forte non ?

Supergirl : On est une équipe, même si je suis plus forte Raven est plus intelligente, Skaiprisa plus agile, Heda plus courageuse que moi.

Heda : On s'entraide, on a tous nos qualités et nos faiblesses. Mais Supergirl reste la plus grande force de notre équipe.

Angel : Je savais que c'était toi la plus forte. (Regard plein d'admiration)

Je souris et en fin d'après-midi on rentre le cœur un peu plus léger.

Raven : Faudra revenir, ils sont chouettes ces gosses.

Lexa : Oui, on devrait mettre en place une visite avec tout le monde.

Clarke : Bonne idée, ils seraient ravis de voir toute la Young justice en avant première.

Octavia : Ça remonte un peu le moral, ce genre de sortie.

Lexa : Je suis bien d'accord.

Je prends la main de Lexa et on rentre tranquillement en moto, une fois arrivées, je rejoins l'infirmerie et commence ma lettre à mon père. Lexa s'assoit derrière moi et m'entoure de ses bras et j'écris longtemps sans un bruit. Au bout d'une heure je rebouche mon stylo et me laisse aller dans les bras de ma fiancée en soupirant. Je lui tends la lettre et elle la lis en silence, une fois fait, elle la repose et me serre contre elle sans un mot.

Lexa : C'est magnifique mon Ange.

Clarke : Merci.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 : Un peu de vacance.

POV Lexa :

Je regarde mon père plongé dans les dossiers d'Allie, il semble bien s'habituer à son fauteuil roulant. Enfin volant vu la technologie à la pointe qu'on a ici, je souffle et rentre dans la pièce.

Lexa : Tu trouves des choses intéressantes ?

Bruce : Pas mal oui, à votre retour de vacances, on aura établi une liste d'endroits où pourrait se cacher Allie.

Lexa : Oui je suis venue te dire au revoir, on revient dans dix jours, ça ira ?

Bruce : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ta mère me couve comme un enfant et Aden reste ici aussi.

Lexa : D'accord, de toute façon nous ne sommes qu'à dix minutes de vol et même moins, si Clarke ouvre un passage.

Bruce : Profite de ta fiancée ma puce, je vais faire de la paperasse. Au moins je me sens utile comme ça.

Lexa : Ok ! Je vais chercher mes affaires, (embrasse sa joue) pense à te reposer quand même.

Bruce : (Attendrie) Promis, file maintenant, Clarke t'attend.

Je file dans notre chambre récupérer mon sac et rejoins Clarke qui, comme à son habitude, est sur le toit en train de regarder le ciel. Elle ne dit rien, mais le fait que son père soit là haut l'attriste beaucoup. J'ai vu dans quel état elle était en revenant de l'espace, elle reste forte pour sa mère mais je l'entends pleurer parfois. Ça me brise le cœur de la savoir si triste, j'ai une semaine pour lui changer les idées, avant que nos amis nous rejoignent.

Lexa : Tu es prête mon amour ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, on a deux heures de route.

Lexa : On profitera du paysage, pour une fois, et comme ça on aura la voiture si on veut se balader.

Clarke : (Décolle et tend la main) Je vous dépose à notre carrosse, Commandante ?

Lexa : (Prend sa main) Avec plaisir, Princesse.

Depuis qu'elle est devenue une Amazone, ce surnom est encore plus prononcé. Je souris et me colle dans ses bras, elle me vole un baiser et on atterrit devant la voiture. Je m'installe au volant et Clarke charge les affaires, je conduis tranquillement la main de Clarke sur ma cuisse.

Clarke : Il y a un changement de plan, finalement, Anya avait à faire à Asgard, donc c'est Luna qui vient. Et les garçons vont à Atlantis avec Bellamy et Riley, donc c'est Maya et Jasper qui les remplacent.

Lexa : Ok, de mon côté, Octavia et Lincoln ont confirmé et Monty et Harper finalement viennent.

Clarke : Cool, il y a largement assez de place pour tout le monde.

Lexa : Tu sais, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller chercher les enfants ce week-end aussi. Ça fait deux semaines qu'ils sont à l'orphelinat et ils n'ont pas vraiment le moral. Ça implique, évidement, de les mettre dans le secret. Ils sont peut être jeunes mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne diront rien.

Clarke : Tu sais, je ne sais pas si nous impliquer encore plus dans leur vie, c'est bon. Je veux dire, regarde nos vies. On n'est pas à l'abri d'une tragédie. Et je trouve qu'ils en ont assez subit pour toute une vie, j'adore ces enfants mais ils ont besoin d'une vie normale et sécurisante.

Lexa : Tu as sans doute raison, je pensais juste que ça leur ferait plaisir.

Clarke : Je sais mon cœur, on en reparlera si tu veux bien.

Lexa : Bien sûr, mon père m'a dit qu'à notre retour, on aura sûrement une liste d'endroits où chercher Allie. Au pire on l'affaiblira un peu plus, on finira par la coincer, je le sais.

Clarke : J'ai peur qu'elle devienne encore plus dangereuse, ne pensons plus à tout ça. On est en vacance et je compte bien dévaliser les magasins pour aménager notre maison, prépare toi car hors de question que notre maison ressemble à ton appartement.

Lexa : (Rire) Je passais ma vie à l'université ou à l'hôpital.

Clarke : J'ai vu avec Nylah une fois, cette histoire finie, je partirai de la caserne. Il y a une université et un excellent hôpital pas loin de la maison, tu pourras reprendre tes études de médecine une bonne fois pour toutes.

Lexa : Je verrais, si tu quittes la caserne, tu vas faire quoi ?

Clarke : Figures-toi que ton père m'a proposé un emploi dans sa société au canada. Ce n'est pas loin de la maison et de l'université. Je pense dire oui, d'autant que c'est un métier qui me correspond très bien.

Lexa : Tu vas faire quoi ? Il ne m'a rien dit.

Clarke : Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerai. Il veut me confier le pôle artistique, je dirigerais tout ce qui touche à l'art. En gros je vais dessiner, beaucoup. (Sourire)

Lexa : C'est super, mais je sais que tu adore aussi être pompier ?

Clarke : Oui mais je pourrais toujours continuer en tant que volontaire de temps en temps, si ça me manque trop et Nylah m'a dit qu'elle garderait toujours une place pour moi. Si on revient vers Polis dans quelques années je pourrais toujours y retourner, si finalement la place de ton père ne me convient pas. Tu en penses quoi ? Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Lexa : Bien sûr que oui, tu adore dessiner et tu as toujours rêvé de travailler dans ce milieu, c'est ta chance.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je trouve aussi, et toi tu ne comptes pas reprendre Médecine ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, cela dépendra du temps qu'on mettra à arrêter Allie, j'ai déjà loupé toute une année et celle-ci est foutue aussi, donc….

Clarke : N'abandonne pas ton rêve, je compte bien arrêter Allie avant notre mariage tu sais.

Lexa : En parlant de Mariage j'ai entendu, ma mère et la tienne, parler de colombes, je crois qu'il va falloir s'en mêler si on ne veut pas que les choses nous dépassent totalement. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Rire) Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais moi je les ai entendues parler du nombre d'invités approximatif.

Lexa : J'ai peur de demander le nombre.

Clarke : A peu près 2000 personnes…. (Rire)

Lexa : Je suis pratiquement sûre de ne pas connaitre autant de monde.

Clarke : Rien que les Amazones ma chérie tu es à ce nombre, et elles seront obligatoirement là puisque nous nous marions sur l'ile. Accepte le fait que nos mères veulent un grand mariage et tu verras, tu prendras la chose beaucoup mieux.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester si calme face à tout ça, j'ai parlé pendant deux heures avec ma mère de fleurs l'autre jour.

Clarke : (Rire) Attend qu'on arrive à la robe de mariée….

Lexa : Misère, on pourrait s'enfuir et se marier à Las Vegas, tu en dis quoi ?

Clarke : J'en dis que je ne veux pas briser le cœur de ma mère ou de la tienne. Moi tant que je t'épouse, tout me va. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je te suis.

Lexa : (Souffle) Mes parents me tueraient, sans parler de Anya ou Octavia.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu leur as déjà demandé ?

Lexa : Je pensais le faire ce week-end, et toi ?

Clarke : À Kara oui, pour Rav et Maya j'attendais aussi ce week-end. Marcus a accepté de me mener à l'autel aussi, tu avais raison il a été très touché par ma demande.

Lexa : Je le savais, c'est avec lui que tu t'entends le mieux, dans les membres de la League ainsi que Strange et maintenant, mon père. Je vais finir par être jalouse, mon père n'arrête pas de me vanter tes mérites, tu lui as retourné le cerveau.

Clarke : (Rire) On parle principalement de toi quand nous sommes ensemble, je connais pleins de secrets sur toi maintenant.

Lexa : Le traitre, mais je m'en fiche, ta mère m'a raconté quelques trucs aussi.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je savais que vous maniganciez un truc, regarde, on arrive au lac.

Je tourne la tête et je souris face à se magnifique paysage, Clarke a vraiment trouvé l'endroit idéal pour notre maison. Vingt minutes plus tard je me gare et on décharge nos affaires, une fois dans la chambre on range nos affaires tranquillement avant de se prendre un café devant le lac et profiter du soleil.

Clarke : C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Tu m'expliques, pourquoi une si grande maison ? J'ai compté, il y a six chambres…..

Clarke : Pour tout avouer, je l'ai achetée plus pour la vue, et puis comme ça on pourra inviter souvent notre famille ou nos amis ici.

Lexa : Plus tard, on pourra même avoir des enfants.

Clarke : Des chiens plutôt (Sourire).

Bon ce n'est pas un non définitif, c'est déjà ça, je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit, au début de notre rencontre, qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus de relation sérieuse et elle vient d'accepter de m'épouser, donc je n'abandonne pas l'idée, car avoir un mini Clarke m'enchanterais, ou une mini Clarke.

Clarke : Je t'ai perdue là, à quoi tu penses ?

Lexa : Rien, je profite juste du moment.

Elle sourit et se love dans mes bras, on planifie de faire les magasins demain et après le repas je décide d'aller me baigner. Clarke m'accompagne mais ne rentre pas dans l'eau, je plonge et remonte, face à elle.

Lexa : L'eau est super bonne, avec cette chaleur, ça fait du bien.

Clarke Grâce à mes pouvoir, je n'ai pas vraiment chaud, mais profite c'est un plaisir de te regarder nager, ce bikini est splendide sur toi, il est nouveau ?

Lexa : Contente qu'il te plaise, on peut se rapprocher du bord et tu pourrais venir avec moi ?

POV Clarke :

Lexa me regarde avec espoir et je lui souris tendrement. J'ai vraiment encore beaucoup de mal avec l'eau mais je ne peux rien lui refuser. Je me déshabille sous l'œil appréciateur de Lexa et rejoins le bord du lac, l'eau arrive à hauteur de mon cou et je me fige. Lexa me rejoint en trois mouvement de brasse et me prend dans ses bras, je lui vole un baiser et on reste comme ça un moment.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, tu dois avoir envie de nager.

Lexa : Non je suis exactement là ou je dois être Clarke, j'espère qu'un jour, tu auras assez confiance en moi pour nager.

Clarke : J'ai confiance en toi Lexa, c'est juste que je panique et je ne voudrais pas te blesser si ça arrive. Avec Riley ce n'est pas pareil, dans l'eau il est aussi fort que moi, je ne risque pas de le blesser.

Lexa : On a tout le temps, pour vaincre ta peur, en attendant je suis très bien là. Surtout quand tu es dans mes bras, je sais que tu es triste depuis le départ du vaisseau de ton père. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, tu n'a pas besoin de te cacher, pas avec moi.

Clarke : Je me sens responsable, je sais que tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas ma faute. Mais je ne le vois pas comme ça, il a pris la balle de Kryptonite pour me protéger, et je l'ai blessé pour te protéger, ainsi que Lyly. Je ne regrette pas mon geste mais, plus les conséquences, sans ça Jackson m'a dit qu'il n'aurait mis que cinq ans, à se rétablir.

Lexa : Ton père t'aime plus que sa propre vie, il te l'a prouvé de la plus belle des manières en te sauvant. Je ferais pareil, parce que je t'aime Clarke. Tu te sens responsable et pourtant c'est l'amour qui t'a fait réagir aussi. Personne ne t'en veut, tu dois te pardonner mon amour, car je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que ton père ne voudrait pas te voir triste pour lui.

Clarke : (Larme) C'est juste qu'il me manque terriblement, surtout en ce moment, avec tout ce qu'il se passe. Je me sens coupable d'être si heureuse, je sais que c'est stupide.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas stupide, tu le reverras. C'est cette idée qui doit t'aider à tenir bon, ce n'est qu'un au revoir pour le moment, c'est tout.

Clarke : Je sais oui.

Je resserre mes bras autour de Lexa et l'embrasse doucement, notre baiser devient vite passionné et je décolle de l'eau. Lexa s'accroche à mon cou et j'atterris dans la chambre en souriant. Il est temps de tester ce lit ! Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'on parle à nouveau, toujours dans le lit.

Clarke : J'aimerais t'emmener dans un endroit spécial pour moi, tu veux bien ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux mon cœur.

Je lui souris et lui passe des habits chauds, moi je mets une simple veste, ça a quand même, de sacrés avantages d'être la fille de Superman, dès fois. Une fois prête je la serre contre moi et décolle, elle sourit et je suis ravie de voir qu'elle commence à apprécier de voler.

Clarke : Je savais que tu finirais pas apprécier de voler.

Lexa : (Rire) Désolée mon amour, mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est parce que j'aime être dans tes bras que je souris.

Clarke : Alors ne sois pas désolée, j'adore que tu sois dans mes bras.

Je vole doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage et au bout d'une heure on arrive à la forteresse de mon père. J'insère le Crystal et la porte s'ouvre, aussitôt une douce chaleur arrive et Lexa enlève son manteau.

Hologramme : Bonjour Clarke El fille de Kal-El, Princesse du Royaume.

Clarke : Bonjour grand-père. Je te présente Lexa Wayne, elle est autorisée à rentrer ici quand elle le veut, fait le nécessaire en ce sens, stp.

Jor-El : Lexa Wayne, Fille de Bruce Wayne et de Diana Price, Alias Batman et Wonder-Woman. Vous êtes autorisée à pénétrer ici, cet endroit doit demeurer secret, toute la sagesse de Krypton se trouve ici.

Lexa : Je garderai le secret, je vous le jure, sur mon honneur.

Jor-El : Princesse as-tu besoin de moi ?

Clarke : J'aimerais que tu montre Krypton à Lexa et aussi le dernier message de mon père stp.

Jor-El : Bien, lancement de la vidéo.

J'observe Lexa qui regarde partout autour d'elle et je souris tendrement, je suis contente de l'avoir emmenée ici. Une fois les deux vidéos finies, elle se rapproche de moi.

Lexa : Krypton était magnifique, le message de ton père est rempli d'espoir.

Clarke : Oui, un espoir dont je suis l'héritière.

Lexa : Tu t'en montreras digne, je le sais, tout comme il le savait. Pourquoi m'emmener ici aujourd'hui ?

Clarke : Parce que je t'aime, et que même si c'est un hologramme programmé pour répondre, je voulais te présenter mon grand-père et te montrer d'où je viens.

Lexa : je suis très touchée, je suppose que peu de personnes sont venues ici.

Clarke : Tu es la seule que j'ai emmenée ici, mon père y est venu avec ma mère pour lui demander de l'épouser et Kara c'est tout. Il y a aussi ton père qui est venu, une fois, lorsqu'ils ont commencé à combattre ensemble Zodd !

Lexa : Je suis ravie que tu m'ais emmenée ici, c'est magnifique.

Clarke : Oui, je trouve aussi.

Jor-El : Un message pour Loïs a été déverrouillé, sûrement dû à l'envoi du vaisseau de mon fils.

Clarke : Je l'emmènerai ici bientôt, merci grand-père.

Jor-El : A ton service Princesse.

L'hologramme disparaît, Lexa me prend la main et on rentre chez nous. Le lendemain on écume les magasins et, vive les supers-pouvoirs ! Car je ne suis même pas fatiguée. On pose tous nos achats dans le salon et on commence à tout installer, les meubles arrivent et au bout de plusieurs heures ont s'écroule sur le canapé en souriant.

Lexa : Il faut vraiment que je t'aime pour supporter tout ça, mais je dois avouer que le résultat et plus que satisfaisant.

Finalement on s'est vite mises d'accord sur la déco, assez moderne mais chaleureuse pour le salon et la cuisine. Pour la salle de bain qui est collée à notre chambre, style italien. Pour les deux autres également, on s'est amusées de faire des thèmes dans les chambres. La notre se rapproche de l'univers asiatique et Zen, une autre sur le thème de l'océan. Une autre sur la forêt, une autre encore centrée sur le dessin, elle va plaire à Aden. Les deux dernières sont plus neutres, on verra plus tard. Ensuite j'ai acheté tout ce qu'il faut pour me faire un super atelier dans une pièce, mais je n'ai pas le courage de l'installer maintenant. Au sous-sol on a installé une pièce secrète, pour toutes nos affaires de super-héros. Il reste pas mal de boulot à faire mais on a bien avancé. On continu à emménager notre nid d'amour durant le reste de la semaine et nos amis sonnent le vendredi matin à notre porte, tout sourire.

Raven : Et bien ! Tu t'es surpassée Griffin, c'est splendide ici.

Luna : Je confirme c'est joli.

Harper : Merci pour l'invitation, ça va nous faire le plus grand bien, quelques jours « off ».

Clarke : Je t'en prie, Lex, je vais leur montrer les chambres et voir comment ils veulent s'organiser pour dormir. Tu finis le petit déjeuner ?

Lexa : (Embrasse mon cou) Bien sûr mon Ange.

Maya : Vous êtes trop mignonnes, toute les deux.

Raven : Ne m'en parle pas, pensez un peu aux célibataires, que diable !

Je ris et les conduis jusqu'aux chambres, Lincoln et Octavia s'installent dans celle de la forêt, Jasper et Monty dans celle d'Aden, Maya et Harper dans une neutre et Raven et Luna dans celle de l'océan. J'étais à peu près sûre de leurs choix et je souris voyant déjà Jasper et Monty se chamailler. Ces quelques jours vont être bruyants, ça va changer.

Lexa : Vous venez ? Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Les garçons descendent en courant suivis des filles plus calmement. Raven s'arrête à mes côtés et prend la parole.

Raven : C'est magnifique ici, je vais te la piquer, quand tu partiras commander ton Iles d'Amazones.

Clarke : Dans tes rêves Rav, pas trop déçue qu'Anya ne soit pas venue ?

Raven : Pas du tout, j'y gagne au change, Luna est canon et avec Anya on se ressemble trop. Comme avec Bellamy, pour que ça marche, Luna est vraiment cool. Mais je ne tenterai rien, je ne veux pas gâcher notre début d'amitié, d'autant qu'elle sort d'une relation vraiment compliquée apparemment.

Clarke : Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ? Depuis quand, lorsque quelqu'un te plait, tu hésites ?

Raven : (Rire) Justement, elle me plait vraiment, je ne veux pas tout gâcher en faisant n'importe quoi.

Clarke : Je vois, laisse-toi du temps, tu verras bien.

Raven : Oui, notre mission est de mettre Harper avec Monty et Maya avec Jasper durant ces 3 jours.

Clarke : Mais j'y compte bien, pourquoi crois-tu qu'on les a invités ?

On rigole et on rejoint les autres pour un super petit déjeuner. Une fois finit on va se promener autour du lac, vers midi je m'éclipse en volant et prépare, à super vitesse, un pique-nique pour tout le monde.

Octavia : C'est vraiment magnifique ici, il faudrait regarder si il n'y a pas d'autres maisons à vendre, dans les environs.

Lincoln : Oui, ça vous dirait de nous avoir comme voisins les filles ?

Lexa : Oui, n'est-ce pas Clarke ?

J'atterris devant ma chérie et montre les paniers remplis. Elle tend les bras et les récupère en m'embrassant.

Lexa : Tu es vraiment parfaite, j'ai bien fait de te demander de m'épouser. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Rire) Et après c'est moi l'estomac sur pattes, mais pour répondre à ta question Linc. Je trouve que ce serait super, on regardera en rentrant si vous voulez, vous avez décidé de passer le cap aussi ?

Octavia : Oui, pourquoi attendre ? Après tout, Si notre vie nous a appris une chose, c'est qu'il faut profiter à fond du bonheur, quand il est là, non ?

Lexa : (Prend Clarke dans ses bras) Je suis bien d'accord.

On mange et les garçons nous proposent de faire du kayac, tout le monde s'installe et j'hésite une demi-seconde devant l'ebarcation. Lexa me tend la main et je monte derrière elle en prenant la pagaie.

Lexa : Je ne te laisserai pas tomber à l'eau.

Clarke : Je sais, oui.

On passe deux heures tranquillement, et vu la chaleur, tout le monde décide de se baigner. Raven me rejoint et s'installe près de moi et pousse Lexa à l'eau.

Raven : File, je tiens compagnie à ta chérie.

Clarke : (Rire) Vilaine, elle est toute trempée maintenant.

Raven : Je vois que tu n'en profites pas du tout. (Sourire)

Lexa enlève son t-shirt et son short et va rejoindre les autres, en promettant mille morts à Raven. Je souris et la regarde nager, Raven observe Luna et je lui mets une tape derrière la tête.

Clarke : Tu baves.

Raven : Toi aussi.

Clarke : Moi je peux, c'est ma fiancée.

Raven : (Souffle) Je suis impressionnée que tu sois là, tu n'es pas vraiment à l'aise sur l'eau.

Clarke : J'essaye de vaincre cette peur, Lex m'y aide beaucoup. J'ai nagé un peu il y a deux jours, mais j'ai peur de paniquer et la blesser.

Raven : Elle est assez forte pour te contrôler en cas de besoin, tu oublies qu'on parle de Heda.

Clarke : Elle veut des enfants, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Elle voulait inviter les gamins ce week-end, je l'ai convaincue de ne pas s'impliquer plus avec eux.

Raven : Et toi tu n'en veux toujours pas ?

Clarke : Je ne veux pas de cette vie, au final regarde ou nous en sommes ? Nous n'avons jamais eu vraiment le choix et nos enfants ce sera pareil. Il y aura toujours un méchant à battre, j'ai un peu peur que ça nous sépare.

Raven : Clarke, Lexa est folle de toi. Vous venez à peine de commencer votre relation, vous avez largement le temps de reparler de tout ça.

Clarke : Je sais oui, mais je ne veux pas non plus la priver d'une chose dont elle a envie ?

Je vois Lexa revenir vers nous et je lui souris, elle me fait signe de décoller et comprenant ce qu'elle va faire je m'exécute. Raven n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, qu'elle se retrouve à l'eau et j'éclate de rire. S'ensuit une bataille gigantesque à qui coulera qui le premier. Je reste en l'air et compte les points. Lexa, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty et Luna sont contre les filles qui se défendent bien. J'avoue les aider un peu en soulevant de temps en temps les garçons hors de l'eau et les jetant plus loin. Raven et Luna se battent ensemble et je vois bien que Raven n'est pas à fond, ni Luna d'ailleurs. Pareil pour Monty qui se défend à peine face à Harper. Maya semble avoir vaincu Jasper qui fait la planche près d'elle et Octavia et dans les bras de Lincoln. Je vois Lexa s'approcher par derrière de Raven et je la saisit au passage et la bloque dans mes bras en l'air. Elle s'accroche à mon cou et râle un peu, mais je la fais taire, d'un baiser.

Lexa : J'allais l'avoir, traitre.

Clarke : Luna se débrouille très bien toute seule, et puis le jeu est terminé, regarde. Tout le monde à rejoins son kayac et je me pose doucement sur le notre.

Jasper : Le premier arrivé à la maison, choisit le jeu de ce soir.

Evidement tout le monde se prête au jeu et pagaie comme des fous. Harper utilise son anneau et le kayac décolle, Monty applaudi et s'accroche.

Lexa : Mon amour pas question de perdre, accroches-toi.

J'éclate de rire, et on utilise notre super vitesse pour pagayer aussi. Au final tout le monde a utilisé ses capacités et c'est Harper et Monty qui l'emporte devant nous, suivis de près par les autres. Le repas se passe dans le rire et la bonne humeur et on s'installe tous au salon.

Harper : Bon qui dit jeux, dit Alcool.

Jasper : Enfin, ça deviens intéressant.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas juste, Clarke est impossible à saouler.

Clarke : Tu as des choses à me demander mon amour ?

Jasper : Mon père a inventé une boisson super pour ça, lui aussi il ne pouvait pas se saouler. Mais ça, c'était avant, Clarke ouvre moi un passage on ramène ça, à moins que tu ais peur ?

Je me concentre et lui ouvre et passage, il revient cinq minutes plus tard avec Monty les bras chargés. La soirée va être intéressante on dirait. Je ferme le passage et m'assois entre les jambes de Lexa en souriant.

Harper : On commence par « je n'ai jamais », un classique.

Jasper remplit les verres et les questions démarrent.

Raven : Je n'ai jamais embrassé de filles !

Tout le monde boit sauf elle et Harper. Jasper regarde Maya avec les yeux rond et j'éclate de rire.

Raven : Maya je suis choquée (Rire), qui c'était ?

Clarke : Lyly, dans un jeu comme ça si je me souviens bien.

Maya : Oui, mais je dois dire qu'elle embrase très bien.

Jasper : Intéressant, je n'ai jamais fumé de joint.

Tout le monde boit sauf Lexa, Lincoln et moi, je vous jure, quelle bande de dépravés.

Monty : Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un dont je n'étais pas amoureux.

Tout le monde bois sauf Maya et Octavia, elles se font un check et je souris en repensant encore à cette soirée. Au départ c'était moi que Maya devait embrasser mais Lyly était vraiment d'une jalousie maladive.

Harper : Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans un lieu public.

Je bois mon verre et Lexa me regarde bizarrement, pour ma défense tout le monde a bu, sauf elle.

Lincoln : Cinéma.

Octavia : Pareil.

Raven : Ensemble ?

Lincoln : Secret défense, je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat. (Sourire)

Raven : (Rire) Bin voyons, moi c'était à l'opéra. Ne me jugez pas, je m'ennuyais terriblement.

Luna : Dans une cabine d'essayage, pour moi.

Lexa : Ça devait être acrobatique, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place là-dedans.

Luna : Il y en assez crois-moi. (Sourire)

Jasper : Au Zoo, je sortais avec une des soigneuses.

Monty : Au salon des jeux vidéo, vous n'aurez pas de détails. (Sourire)

Harper : A l'université dans une salle de classe, pour ma défense mon prof était vraiment trop sexy.

Maya : Pareil, à l'université, mais au gymnase, avec mon entraineur de gym.

Clarke : La caserne des pompiers.

Lexa s'étouffe et comprenant que je l'ai grillée en beauté et avale son verre d'une traite, sous les sifflements des autres.

Raven : Je le savais, Wells me dois 20 dollars.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas fini de parier sur nous ?

On continu le jeu un moment, et l'alcool commence à faire de l'effet, c'est bien la première fois. Heureusement que je suis quelqu'un d'assez sage. Quand je vois l'état de certain de mes amis, on passe à « action ou vérité ». La bouteille s'arrête sur Raven et je souffle sachant qu'elle va me choisir, à coup sûr.

Raven : Blondie, Action ou vérité ?

Clarke : Vérité ?

Raven : Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse de Lexa ?

Clarke : Depuis que j'ai douze ans.

Inutile de lui mentir elle connaît parfaitement la réponse cette traitresse, elle ne perd rien pour attendre.

Octavia : Tu me dois vingt dollars, mon chéri.

Lincoln : Clarke tu me coûte trop cher. (Soupir)

Lexa : Vraiment, tu ne m'as jamais parlé avant l'anniversaire de Lincoln, pratiquement.

Raven : Justement à cause de ça, elle était trop intimidée. Puis après il y a eu Lyly et tout, mais tu restes son premier crush, je trouve ça mignon.

Clarke : C'est embarrassant, merci Rav.

Raven : À ton service Griffin. (Sourire)

Lexa resserre ses bras autour de moi et je pose ma tête conte elle en fermant les yeux. Elle m'embrasse l'oreille et me souffle doucement.

Lexa : Finalement je suis ton premier et dernier amour. (Sourire)

Clarke : On dirait bien. (Sourire)

Je bois mon verre et tourne la bouteille, elle s'arrête sur Luna et je souris, à moi la vengeance.

Clarke : Luna, action ou vérité ?

Luna : Action.

Raven se décompose à vue d'œil et, prise de pitié, je change ma phrase à la dernière seconde.

Clarke : Embrasse une personne célibataire dans la pièce.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers Raven, sans hésitation, je souris satisfaite et elle l'embrasse sans lui laisse aucun espoir pour s'enfuir. Elle s'installe entre ses jambes et Raven a du mal revenir à la réalité. Luna boit son verre et tourne la bouteille qui désigne Lexa.

Luna : Action ou vérité ?

Lexa : Action.

Luna : Fait un bras de fer avec Jasper, le perdant bois trois shoots.

Ma chérie se lève et le bras de fer commence, elle résiste longtemps mais finit par perdre et bois ses trois shoots en râlant. Elle se place entre mes jambes et tourne la bouteille qui s'arrête devant Harper.

Lexa : Action ou vérité ?

Harper : Action.

Lexa : Embrasse Monty où tu veux.

Monty devient aussi Rouge qu'une tomate et je souffle à l'oreille de Lexa qu'elle est cruelle, elle me lance un regard innocent et j'observe la scène avec amusement. Harper dont le taux d'alcoolémie doit friser le plafond embrasse Monty sur la bouche dans un baiser qui ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination. On applaudit et elle tourne la bouteille après avoir bu son verre. Pas de chance ça tombe sur moi, je soupire et ferme les yeux.

Harper : Action ou vérité ?

Clarke : Action.

Harper : Tu dois ramener une chose de chaque pays en moins de dix minutes ici.

Je me lève et tangue un peu, ok je gère. Je lance un clin d'œil à Lexa et fait le tour du monde en 7 minutes 32. Je pose mes objets sur la table et tout le monde applaudi. Je tends un pendentif à Lexa, cela vient des mines de diamants, en Afrique et elle l'attrape doucement.

Lexa : C'est magnifique, merci mon Ange.

Le jeu continu une bonne heure et on arrive une nouvelle fois à Lexa.

Jasper : Action ou vérité ?

Lexa : Vérité, je ne suis plus capable de me lever là.

Jasper : Combien tu veux d'enfants, plus tard ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, je dirais entre trois et cinq. J'ai toujours voulu une grande famille, elle commence avec Clarke. (Sourire)

Je la regarde tendrement, j'avais donc bien raison, j'évite son regard et après quelques questions et vue l'heure on finit par tous se coucher. Je m'écroule sur le lit et Lexa fait de même, en me regardant.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Clarke : Rien, c'était une chouette soirée.

Lexa : Clarke !

Clarke : Lex, je ne veux pas d'enfants, et toi si. À un moment donné, ça va poser problème, tu ne crois pas ?

Lexa : Non, car je te veux plus que des enfants Clarke.

Elle m'emprisonne dans ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément, me faisant oublier jusqu'à mon prénom….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 : Contre Attaque !

POV Lexa :

Les vacances étaient finies depuis une semaine, nous étions déjà complètement épuisés. Tous les jours ont investissait une nouvelle planque, malheureusement mis à part quelques agent de la « Main » ont n'a pas trouvé grand-chose.

Octavia : Encore une nouvelle planque, est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose de continuer ? De toute évidence Allie ne se trouvera pas dans un endroit connu.

Lexa : Il nous faut continuer, on l'affaiblit.

Bellamy : Je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle n'ait rien tenté de louche depuis si longtemps. Je m'attends au pire avec elle, la moitié des nôtres sont partis avec le Captain. Qui vient avec nous ce soir ?

Finn : Apparemment, Wells, Clarke, Luna et Raven ne vont pas tarder. Ton père et le mien doivent nous conduire à un entrepôt servant de planque aux agents de la « Main ». Ma mère à pu trouver des dossiers cachés, normalement à partir de demain on devrait avoir plus de résultats.

Oliver : Allez vous changer, les autres sont déjà sur place et nous attendent avec Marcus.

On file enfiler nos costumes, et Strange nous ouvre le passage. Je souris, voyant Clarke voler vers nous, elle se pose et je me retiens de lui sauter dans les bras. Ça fait deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas vues, elle me sourit et je la regarde.

Supergirl : Je vous attendais, Dardevil et les autres sont à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'agents mais j'ai repérer, grâce à ma vision, un tunnel.

Green Arrow : Ok, Arsenal, Darksky vous venez avec moi. Supergirl tu va dire bonjour à nos amis ?

Supergirl : Avec plaisir, vous venez les filles ?

Skaiprisa : Allons-y, avec un peu de chance on rentrera à temps pour voir le match.

Je me retiens de rire face à la réplique de O et suis ma fiancée jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Heda : Ok, on te couvre, tu peux aller dire bonjour.

Elle défonce la porte et on rentre, les agents sont rapidement maitrisés et Dardevil et le reste de l'équipe nous rejoint.

Heda : Qui est le chef ? (Regarde les agents)

Agent : C'est moi, que voulez-vous ?

Heda : Allie, mais je suppose que vous ne savez pas où elle se trouve.

Agent : Non, on sai juste qu'elle prépare une nouvelle arme.

Heda : A quoi sert ce tunnel ?

Agent : Je ne vous dirais rien, je suis un fidèle serviteur de la « Main »

Supergirl : Je vais descendre, je ne crains pas grand-chose.

Heda : Je t'accompagne, c'est mieux d'y aller à deux.

Dardevil : Restez connectés à vos bracelets, au moindre problème on arrive. Skaiprisa, Darksky ramenez les prisonniers à Gordon, Supergirl tu veux bien leur ouvrir un passage avant de partir ?

Clarke se concentre et les prisonniers sont transférés rapidement, Gordon râle qu'il n'y aura bientôt plus de place en prison au rythme ou on va. On descend dans le tunnel, une fois le passage refermé et on avance prudemment. J'allume une torche et une fois arrivées au centre du tunnel, deux chemins s'offrent à nous.

Supergirl : Je prends le tunnel de droite, fais attention à toi.

Heda : Toi aussi.

Je marche longtemps et arrive dans une pièce remplie de plans et de formules. Il va nous falloir du temps pour comprendre tout ça. J'appuie sur mon bracelet et joint l'équipe restée à l'extérieur.

Heda : Il va me falloir un coup de main pour transporter tout ça, prenez le tunnel de gauche c'est sans danger.

Dardevil : On arrive, Supergirl tu en es où, toi ?

Supergirl : Je suis arrivée dans un laboratoire. Il a beaucoup de plantes et d'animaux, je transfère les données à Overwatch et je vous rejoins.

Heda : Je ne veux pas vous affoler mais il y a des plans sur une machine à remonter le temps. Enfin pas exactement, une machine à souvenirs, ça n'a pas l'air bon.

Green Arrow : On est là, montre.

Je lui tends les plans pendant qu'on commence à faire des allers-retours pour tout ramener à la surface. Clarke nous rejoint et on gagne du temps grâce à sa super vitesse.

Dardevil : Bien, rentrons, il va nous falloir étudier tout ça maintenant.

Autant les missions de terrain ne me dérangent pas plus que ça, autant le travail de recherche et l'épluchage de dossiers m'insupportent. Clarke nous ouvre un passage et on rejoint tout le monde en salle de réunion.

Captain : On n'a rien trouvé d'intéressant. C'était des planques classiques, les agents sont interrogés par Strange et Batman en ce moment même.

Wonder-Woman : Bien on va refaire deux équipes, une qui va continuer à aller sur le terrain et une autre qui va aider Overwatch à trouver ce que manigance Allie. Allez vous changer, prenez un bon repas et on se retrouve demain matin pour commencer tout ça.

Une fois changée, douchée et habillée, je rejoins tout le monde au réfectoire. Clarke me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse faire avec plaisir.

Clarke : Bonjour Commandante de mon cœur, ça te dirait qu'on passe la soirée que toute les deux ?

Lexa : Voilà une excellente idée mon amour, j'ai l'impression que depuis notre retour on ne fait que se croiser

Clarke : Ce n'est que temporaire, viens, allons dans la chambre.

Je la suis tranquillement, à peine la porte passée, elle m'embrasse et je la soulève pour la déposer sur le lit. Elle s'arrête et se cale dans mes bras en soupirant.

Clarke : Nyssa m'a dit que le traitement sur Lyly marchait bien, elle contrôle mieux sa colère.

Lexa : C'est bien, est-ce que tu as parlé de nous deux à Lyly ?

Clarke : Oui, c'est encore un peu dur pour elle mais elle est contente pour nous.

Lexa : Et toi ça va ?

Clarke : Tu veux savoir si je regrette mon choix ?

Lexa : Désolée, je sais que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter autant.

Clarke : Tu ne devrais pas, je t'ai choisie toi, Lexa et je ne reviendrai jamais sur cela. C'est sans doute la meilleure décision de toute ma vie, je suis heureuse avec toi.

Lexa : Moi aussi, je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais été autant, heureuse !

Clarke : Bien, tu as faim ?

Lexa : Un peu pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je nous ai pris chinois pendant que tu étais sous la douche, ça m'a évité la tentation de te rejoindre.

Lexa : (Rire) Nous serions sûrement encore en dessous si tu avais fait ça.

Clarke : Certainement, tiens je t'ai pris tes préférés.

Je replie mes jambes et m'assois en tailleur contre le coussin et dévore mon plat, Clarke rigole et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle. Oui malgré toutes nos responsabilités et nos épreuves la vie est belle, et elle le restera tant que Clarke sera près de moi j'en suis certaine.

 **Le lendemain matin…..**

POV Clarke :

Diana : Lexa, Anya, Octavia, Monroe, Emori, John, Jasper, Nathan et Bryan vous faites partie de l'équipe sur le terrain. Vous serez avec moi et Syf. Félicity nous a mis nos destinations sur nos gps. Le reste vous allez aider Félicity, Kara et Diablo vont vous donner un coup de main.

Lexa semble ravie de ne pas être dans mon équipe, je sais qu'elle déteste ça. J'ai quand même un pincement au cœur en la voyant partir. On ne va pas se voire souvent dans les prochains jours. Je rejoins Félicity et les autres et on commence à éplucher les dossiers.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

Aden : Clarke regarde, je crois que j'ai compris comment la nouvelle arme d'Allie fonctionne.

Clarke : Moi aussi, et apparemment elle est au point. Il nous faut faire une réunion avec tout le monde et trouver un moyen de contrer ses attaques.

Aden : Cette machine te refait vivre les pires moments de ta vie, je me demande, si en pensant à un moment heureux, ça pourrait la contrer ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas envie de tester pour confirmer ta théorie, mais on va en parler à la réunion. Apparemment Allie a fait plusieurs armes et les a données à ses hommes de confiance. Tu peux être sûr qu'elle va l'utiliser sur la population pour nous attirer dans un piège.

Aden : Je vais prévenir tout le monde pour la réunion, ont finira pas l'avoir, ne t'en fais pas.

Il sort et je prends ma tête dans les mains, des mauvais souvenirs, j'en ai un peu trop. Et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de les revivre, je ferme les yeux et souris en sentant les mains de Lexa dans mon cou.

Lexa : Bonsoir Princesse, encore en train de travailler ?

Clarke : Tout comme toi, ça s'est bien passé ?

Lexa : Plus ou moins, Emori et Nathan ont été blessés par des drones. Apparemment Allie s'est amusée à les trafiquer, un drone a stoppé la vitesse d'Emori et un autre a réussi à percer la défense de Nathan. Ce n'est pas grave mais on n'est pas passer loin de la catastrophe.

Aden : les filles, ont vous attends, salut Lex.

Lexa : Un souci ?

Clarke : On a enfin découvert ce que trame Allie, c'est loin d'être fini.

Lexa : (Souffle) Je jure que si je l'attrape, je….

Clarke : Je sais mon cœur, viens, on nous attend.

Une fois dans la salle de réunion où tout le monde est présent je prends la parole. Aden à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression d'être la chef, pour une fois j'aime bien ce rôle.

Clarke : Voici la nouvelle arme d'Allie, faite vous toucher par un rayon et vous revivrez vos pires souvenirs et douleurs. Au total Allie en a fabriqué une centaine, grâce à ces chercheurs. Elle en a confié à tous ses hommes de confiance.

Aden : On pense qu'une attaque est imminente, cela dans le but de nous attirer et nous mettre hors de combat. On ne sait pas si les rayons peuvent passer les armures mais il faut imaginer que oui. Comme l'invulnérabilité de Clarke, ils ne peuvent tirer qu'une fois, avec une longue recharge. N'agissez pas trop vite et attendez cette période pour attaquer.

Clarke : Un bon souvenir pourrait contrer les effets, mais je pense surtout que pour nous ramener à la réalité il faudra faire équipe avec une personne proche de nous. Donc je suggère de faire des binômes, dès que vous en avez l'occasion, détruisez les armes. D'après ce qu'on a trouvé elle ne peut plus en produire, les chercheurs de son labo principal l'ont inventée et elle n'a pas les renseignements pour produire plus d'armes.

Diana : Tu sais de combien d'armes exactement on parle ?

Clarke : Non, Aden en a estimé à environ 150, mais ça reste une évaluation.

Aden : Je suis pratiquement sûr de moi, à une cinquantaine près.

Clarke : Voilà, vous savez tout.

Félicity : À moi, j'ai évalué les zones les plus à risques, Allie frappera sûrement dans ces endroits. Chaque binôme devra surveiller un endroit dans les prochains jours. Les membres de la League non occupés avec des missions officielles feront la navette entre vous.

Lexa : De combien d'endroit on parle ? Parce que Polis est immense, on ne pourra jamais tout couvrir.

Tony : J'ai lancé Jarvis sur les vidéos de surveillance de toute la ville, on sera avertis au moindre incident.

Félicity : On va aussi prévenir les services de secours, tout le monde sera sur ses gardes.

Diana : Ok, Lexa et Clarke je vous laisse faire les duos pour votre équipe. En ce qui concerne la League, la plupart ont l'habitude de travailler en binôme ou trio donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Bruce : Je vais prévenir Gordon, et Wick voudrait une arme pour l'étudier.

Clarke : On fera au mieux, Lexa tu veux faire les binômes ?

Lexa : Vas-y, tu semble avoir les choses en main. Il faudrait voir aussi pour ces nouveaux drones.

Finn : Avec Raven on s'en occupe, on pense avoir trouvé un moyen de les pirater.

Clarke : Ok, Monty, tu fais équipe avec Harper, Jasper avec Maya. Riley avec Monroe, John avec Emori. Nathan avec Bryan, Raven avec Luna. Wells avec Finn, Octavia avec Lincoln et Anya tu seras avec Aden. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Tous hochent la tête et Lexa me lance un clin d'œil, hors de question de la laisser seule avec cette nouvelle menace. On va se changer et on part tous à Polis, on a hérité du parc car je peux couvrir une grande distance sans problème.

Supergirl : Et si on allait voir les enfants ?

Heda : Vraiment ?

Supergirl : Oui, avec tout ça on n'a pas pu les voir beaucoup. Et comme ça on dira à Paige de les garder en sécurité, je préfère qu'ils ne sortent pas tant qu'Allie et son nouveau joujou est dans la nature.

Heda : Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de les voir.

Supergirl : Je sais oui, c'est juste à côté du parc en plus.

On rentre dans l'orphelinat et je me fige en voyant trois hommes avec des armes menacer les enfants. Lexa va pour foncer mais je l'arrête et lui montre l'arme. Elle me fait signe qu'elle a vu et on fait le tour prudemment. Je me poste devant les enfants et occupe les hommes.

Supergirl : Je vous conseille de partir si vous ne voulez pas perdre vos dents. Vous ne toucherez pas à ses enfants.

Angel : Je savais que tu viendrais nous sauver.

Supergirl : Oui, restez derrière moi.

Homme : Les enfants ont beaucoup pleuré, cette arme est géniale. Tu ne peux rien faire contre, et tu ne peux pas tous les protéger.

Supergirl : On pari ?

Lexa saute sur les deux agents et je m'occupe de celui avec l'arme, mais le rayon me touche et je manque de m'écrouler de douleur. Apparemment la douleur est aussi physique, on dirait que la balle de Kryptonite que j'ai pris dans l'épaule est toujours là. J'assomme l'agent et regarde si aucun enfant n'est blessé.

Gabriel : Tu es trop forte, tu as assommé le méchant d'un coup.

Heda : Ça va ? Le rayon t'as touché, tu te sens comment ?

Supergirl : Faible, j'ai l'impression de m'être pris de la Kryptonite dans l'épaule.

Heda : Il faut emmener l'arme à Wick, tu peux voler ?

Supergirl : Oui, reste avec eux je reviens.

Je décolle avec l'arme et arrive au centre comme je peux. L'infirmerie est blindée, Finn, Lincoln, Riley et Maya sont allongés sur un lit. Ma mère me voit arriver en titubant et m'attrape avant que je ne m'écrase au sol.

Abby : Nyko, Clarke est blessé viens vite.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Nyko : Le rayon les a touchés, c'est la panique en ville depuis plus de deux heures. Ils ont juste besoin de repos, ils ont tous ressentit la douleur d'anciennes blessures, plus violement.

Clarke : C'est que qui m'arrive aussi, j'ai l'impression de m'être à nouveau pris une balle de Kryptonite. J'ai une arme, il faut que j'y retourne Lexa est toute seule à l'orphelinat.

Abby : Tu ne tiens même pas debout Clarke.

Clarke : Je me reposerai quand tout le monde sera rentré en sécurité, analysez l'arme, en attendant.

Nyko : Je vais la donner à Wick et Jakson, fait attention de ne pas prendre un autre rayon. On ne sait pas quel effet ça pourrait avoir.

Je décolle et atterris dix minutes plus tard à l'orphelinat, Lexa me voyant tituber va pour m'aider mais je l'arrête lui montrant les enfants.

Supergirl : Eden, ou sont Paige et Tara ?

Eden : Je ne sais pas, les méchants les ont emmenés avec eux.

Heda : (Via bracelet) Diablo, j'ai besoin que tu viennes évacuer un orphelinat en urgence.

Diablo : (Via bracelet) J'arrive, Supergirl,Syf et Superwoman ont besoin d'aide.

Supergirl : (Via bracelet) Où sont-elles ?

Diablo : (Via bracelet) Au port, Syf est touchée et Superwoman la protège mais elles sont encerclées.

Supergirl : (Via bracelet) J'y vais !

Heda : Attends qu'il arrive, je viens avec toi.

Supergirl : Pas le temps, reste avec eux.

Je lui caresse la joue tendrement et décolle ? J'arrive au port en deux minutes et évalue la situation. Monroe semble être insensible au rayon dans sa forme géante et protège Kara et Syf à terre. Je fonce vers les agents et les assomme rapidement, Monroe s'écroule dans mes bras et je serre les dents de douleur. Combien de temps le rayon dure-t-il au juste ? Je la dépose au sol et Kara vient vers moi en portant Syf dans ses bras. J'utilise mes dernières forces pour ouvrir un passage et attend, Strange arrive et vient me soutenir pour traverser.

Clarke : Faut détruire ces armes.

Superwoman : Je m'en occupe, il me reste assez de force pour ça.

Elle pose doucement Syf sur un lit et traverse à nouveau le passage, Nyko a récupéré Monroe et je lutte contre un vertige. Elle revient deux minutes plus tard et le passage se ferme, Steffen me pose sur un lit et regarde l'étendue des dégâts.

Steffen : (Appuie sur son bracelet) Tout le monde à la base, il nous faut réfléchir à un nouveau plan rapidement.

Ma mère me voyant lutter de plus en plus pour rester réveillée m'oblige à m'allonger et vaincue, je finis par obéir.

POV Lexa :

Les enfants sont terrifiés, Gordon est arrivé et a pris la plus grande partie avec lui. J'ai gardé Eden et ses frères avec moi, Clarke ne va pas être ravie que je les ai ramenés à la base mais je suis trop inquiète pour les laisser à nouveau.

Eden : Heda, on va à un nouvel orphelinat maintenant

Heda : Non, vous allez venir avec moi, à notre base secrète. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas.

Paige et Tara viennent d'être évacuées en ambulance et Diablo arrive enfin, il a l'air épuisé.

Diablo : Montez, il faut rentrer. Strange a ouvert plusieurs passages pour nous faire gagner du temps, il y a de nombreux blessés.

Angel : Whaouuuu tu es Diablo des x-men ?

Diablo : Eh oui, attachez votre ceinture.

Les enfants s'attachent sagement et je regarde le passage, j'espère que Clarke et les autres vont bien. Une fois traversé Nylah et Jessica prennent en charge les enfants et je me précipite à l'infirmerie. C'est une hécatombe, la moitié de notre équipe est couchée dans un lit et les autres ne semblent pas bien mieux.

Bruce : Lexa, ça va ? Tu n'as pas été touchée ?

Lexa : Non, Aden et Maman ?

Bruce : Ta mère se repose dans nos quartiers, Aden la veille. Il n'a rien mais ta mère a reçu deux rayons, apparemment pour tous, se sont des souvenirs d'anciennes blessures qui sont apparus.

Lexa : En plus fort, Clarke tenait à peine debout.

Bruce : Je sais oui, je l'ai fait transférer dans votre chambre. Elle a juste besoin de dormir, on ne sait pas encore combien de temps les effets des rayons durent mais Wick pense que ça n'excédera pas 24 heures.

Lexa : Bonne nouvelle, j'ai ramené des enfants de l'orphelinat, tu sais ceux des chercheurs tués au labo d'Allie. Ils sont avec Nylah et Jessica pour le moment, tu peux t'assurer qu'on leur trouve une place stp ?

Bruce : Je m'en charge, vas voire Clarke.

Je coure jusqu'à nôtre chambre et pousse la porte doucement. Clarke dors mais on voit qu'elle souffre, je lui caresse la joue doucement et elle ouvre les yeux.

Clarke : Tu vas bien ?

Lexa : Je vais bien, et toi ?

Clarke : Un peu mieux, mais je ne suis pas encore au top. Tu devrais me laisser et t'occuper de nos amis, j'irai bien, promis. Les enfants sont en sécurité avec Gordon ?

Lexa : Oui, Clarke j'ai emmené Eden, Angel et Gabriel ici.

Clarke : (Souffle) Ok.

Lexa : Je ne pouvais pas les laisser, je me sens responsable d'eux.

Clarke : Moi aussi, ce n'est pas pour autant que je les aurais emmenés ici. Je suis fatiguée, tu as sans doute des choses à faire, on n'en reparlera plus tard.

Je sors de la chambre un peu triste, je savais qu'elle ne serait pas ravie mais sa réaction est assez excessive. Je vais me changer et rejoins l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde.

Nyko : Monroe est hors combat pour au moins une semaine, elle a trop forcé. Les autres, d'ici deux jours seront sur pieds, tu devrais aller voir Wick, il a trouvé des choses intéressantes sur l'arme.

Lexa : Et ma mère ?

Nyko : D'ici trois jours elle sera sur pied, elle dort toujours pour le moment.

Lexa : Merci, tu devrais te reposer. Tu as l'air épuisée, Jackson peut te remplacer quelques heures.

Nyko : J'ai encore des analyses à faire et après je me reposerai, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Je lui souris et rejoins le labo de Wick, Octavia et mon père sont avec lui et parlent avec agitation.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Bruce : Ce qu'il se passe ? C'est que je suis volontaire pour tester l'arme et que Wick et Octavia m'en empêche.

Wick : Tu ne connais pas les effets, tu pourrais ne jamais te réveiller de ce mauvais souvenir.

Lexa : Vous m'expliquez ?

Octavia : Il y a deux options sur l'arme, douleur physique et mentale. Nos amis ont testé la douleur physique, on ne sait pas encore si un bon souvenir pourrait contrer l'autre. Ton père veut tester, il assure qu'il sera capable de revenir.

Lexa : Papa, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Bruce : Si, je me sens inutile coincé dans se fauteuil. Laisse moi t'aider, vous aider. Je sais que tu me ramèneras si je suis submergé par le souvenir.

Aden : Lex, on ramènera papa. Il a besoin de le faire, on a besoin de savoir comment contrer ces armes. Nous n'avons détruit qu'une vingtaine d'armes.

Lexa : Maman va nous tuer, ok faisons ça.

Octavia : On ne connait pas les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir.

Lexa : On va le surveiller, Wick vas-y stp.

Wick appuie sur l'arme et vise mon père, je retiens ma respiration. Et c'est comme si je me retrouvais dans une salle de cinéma, je vois mon père assis à son bureau. Il pleure en serrant une photo contre lui.

Bruce : (Pleurs) Je suis désolé mon garçon, j'aurais dû être là.

Je comprends que c'est le jour de l'enterrement d'Aden, je regarde mon frère qui semble lui aussi bouleversé par ce qu'il voit et lui prend la main. Jamais nous n'avions vu notre père pleurer, triste oui, mais pleurer, jamais. Assis dans son fauteuil mon père semble brisé et on se rapproche de lui.

Lexa : Papa, pense à un souvenir heureux.

L'image change et on se retrouve dans un hôpital, mon père tient la main de ma mère et une infirmière lui tend un bébé.

Infirmière : Félicitation Monsieur Wayne, vous êtes Papa d'une magnifique petite fille.

Bruce : Bonjour ma Princesse, je suis ton papa.

La douleur semble disparaître du visage de mon père et l'image disparaît. Je le serre contre moi, suivie de près par Aden. Si on doutait encore qu'il nous aime plus que tout, ces images nous ont prouvé le contraire.

Lexa : Tu as réussi, comment tu te sens ?

Bruce : C'est intense, mais au moins on sait comment combattre l'arme.

Wick : Pour la douleur émotionnelle, oui. J'ai bien peur que pour la douleur physique, il n'y ait que le repos qui marche.

Aden : C'est déjà ça, on devrait retourner patrouiller. Tu fais équipe avec moi Lex ?

Lexa : Oui, papa, les enfants vont bien ?

Bruce : Ils dorment, ils sont dans la chambre à côté de celle de Nylah et Jessica. Elles s'en occupent, ils t'ont réclamée. Vous devriez passer les voir avant de partir.

Octavia : Je vais faire équipe avec mon frère, Lincoln à besoin de repos. On se voit plus tard, faites attention à vous.

Lexa : Toi aussi, on reste en contact de toute façon.

Je sors du labo avec mon frère et me dirige vers la chambre des enfants en soupirant, mon frère me regarde bizarrement et je lui explique.

Lexa : Clarke n'est pas ravie que j'ai ramené les enfants ici.

Aden : Un jour, il y a quelques années, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voyait pour son futur.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ?

Aden : Elle était avec Lyly, elle rêvait de partir pour Arkadia et d'y vivre. Loin de notre monde, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait des enfants et elle m'a répondu que oui. Donc, ne désespères pas, elle changera d'avis. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps, et de croire que malgré tout, elle peut avoir une vie normale avec toi.

Lexa : Je me sens responsable de ces enfants Ad, mais j'ai peur que Clarke pense que je lui force la main.

Aden : Elle t'aime Lex, de ça j'en suis sûr. Vous avez le temps d'en parler, vous commencer à peine votre relation.

Lexa : Mais ces enfants eux, ils sont déjà là. Et je ne compte pas les remettre dans le système, ils méritent d'avoir une belle vie. Et je sais que si Clarke acceptait on pourrait la leur offrir, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Aden : Tu veux les adopter ? Les trois ?

Lexa : J'y pense oui, mais si je fais ça, je perds Clarke.

Aden : Ok, pour le moment on va les voir. Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider maintenant, les enfants sont en sécurité.

Je rentre dans la chambre, Ils dorment surveillés par Nylah.

Nylah : Ils étaient épuisés, ça va ?

Lexa : (Souffle) Clarke !

Nylah : Je vois, ne t'en fais pas, elle changera d'avis.

Lexa : Tu crois ?

Nylah : Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, elle a juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Rassures-là et tout se passera bien, Clarke adore les enfants c'est juste qu'elle ne se sens pas capable de leur offrir une vie normale.

Lexa : Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas de vie normale, mais être avec des personnes qui les aime sincèrement.

Nylah : Laisse-lui un peu de temps, je veille sur eux, ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Merci Nyl, j'apprécie.

Je dépose un baiser sur leur front et pars me changer. Aden sur mes talons on rejoint le portail avec tous ceux encore en état de se battre. Clarke saute au dernier moment dedans et je la regarde énervée.

Heda : Bon sang, tu es censée te reposer.

Supergirl : Je ne te laisse pas seule, je vais bien.

Aden : Ne vous disputez pas, allons-y.

Bellamy et Octavia sont avec nous, les autres se déploient autre part. On repère vite les Agents et le combat commence, on prend bien garde à éviter les rayons, sauf Aden, puisqu'il y est insensible. Clarke n'est pas au mieux de sa forme mais fait des ravages sur les agents, elle ne retient pas ses coups. Je vois bien qu'elle est en colère mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour l'apaiser. Le secteur et nettoyé et les armes détruites, les agents de la « Main envoyés au centre, pour interrogatoire. On continu comme ça jusqu'à tard, ça n'en finit pas.

Heda : (Via bracelet) Captain, vous en êtes où ?

Captain : (Via bracelet) On a repéré un entrepôt avec pas mal d'Agents et d'armes. Iron-Man est en train de faire un tour avec Raven pour vérifier. Je vous envoi notre position, on va avoir besoin de renfort.

Heda : (Via Bracelet) Ok bien reçu, on est là dans dix minutes.

Je grimpe sur ma moto, Bellamy et Octavia aussi, Clarke préfère voler et on rejoint les autres. On attaque l'entrepôt quand je me fais éjecter par Clarke qui prend un rayon à ma place. Je suis attirée dans son souvenir et je serre les dents reconnaissant l'immeuble où est Clarke. C'est celui où mon frère est mort, elle tient Aden contre elle en pleurant. Aden, qui lui aussi voit la scène se rapproche doucement de Clarke.

Aden : Ce n'était pas ta faute Clarke, n'y pense plus.

Elle est à genou dans la réalité et j'assomme l'homme qui l'a touchée et explose son arme. Elle semble ne plus pouvoir sortir de son cauchemar et je pose ma main sur sa joue.

Heda : Mon amour écoutes-moi, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, pense à quelque chose d'heureux, concentres-toi. Tu es plus forte que cette arme, Aden est là, je suis là.

L'image change et je nous vois avec Clarke, nous étions ados. Clarke m'observe en souriant alors que je joue à cache-cache avec Aden.

Raven : Un jour tu devrais te décider à lui parler.

Clarke : C'est une Princesse, je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle. Ça me suffit de la regarder, Aden a de la chance d'avoir une grande sœur pareille.

Raven : Tu la voudrais comme sœur ?

Clarke : Non, je t'ai toi. Lexa, c'est juste en rêve inaccessible, demain je vais avec Costia à une fête, tu veux venir ?

Ok c'était juste avant qu'elle ne rencontre Lyly, comment j'ai pu manquer qu'elle m'observait ? Aden aide Clarke à se relever et ma main toujours sur sa joue je la serre contre moi.

Heda : Tu es aussi une Princesse je te signale et tu es parfaite pour moi, comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vue me regarder ?

Supergirl : Ça fait un peu voyeur comment tu le dit. (Sourire) Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué, car tu te me voyais tout simplement pas Lex, j'étais juste une enfant de héros parmi tant d'autres.

Heda : Pourquoi moi ?

Supergirl : Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux Lexa.

Captain : les filles, on rentre, ça va ?

Supergirl : C'est bon, j'ai contré le rayon grâce à Aden et Lexa.

Heda : On a détruit combien d'armes ?

Captain : Une quarantaine, leur stock s'amenuise. On a tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, on reprendra demain.

On rentre tous, une fois de plus Clarke préfère voler et je la regarde décoller tristement, que voulais-t-elle dire au juste ?

Raven : Ok, je pense qu'il faut que je te raconte une chose sur Clarke. Viens dans ma chambre tout à l'heure, ça va t'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec elle.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 : Allie vs Lexa !

POV Lexa :

Une fois changée et douchée, je rejoins Raven dans sa chambre, comme convenu. Clarke n'est toujours pas rentrée et je commence à me demander s'il elle compte le faire.

Raven : Rentre, elle va revenir ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Je ne voulais pas la contrarier, c'est juste que je ne peux pas les laisser à nouveau.

Raven : Est-ce que tu te souviens, qu'il y a cinq environ, la League est intervenue sur une catastrophe naturelle ? Un volcan était entré en éruption et ils devaient évacuer la population en urgence. C'était une des premières missions de Clarke sur le terrain. Elle n'a pas toujours voulu éviter le monde, avant ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lyly, elle était bien décidée à assumer sa place et voulais rendre ses parents fiers. Mais ce jour-là, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle a changé. Elle connaissait des gens sur cette île, une famille qui avait deux jeunes enfants. Ils adoraient Clarke et elle passait beaucoup de temps avec. J'étais avec elle quand elle a découvert leur maison ravagée, son amie l'a suppliée de s'occuper de ses enfants avant de mourir dans ses bras. Elle les a cherchés sur toute l'île, pendant des heures. Finalement elle a fini par les retrouver. Ils s'étaient cachés dans un cabanon abandonné, ils étaient terrifiés et pleuraient. Clarke les à ramenés chez elle, Lyly à tout de suite adopté les enfants et pendant un temps tout se passait bien. Mais de plus en plus, Clarke devait partir pour ses missions et les enfants étaient tristes à chaque fois. Alors qu'elle était en mission depuis un moment, ils sont tombés malade. Lyly a fait ce qu'elle a pu, les médecins aussi mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était incurable, ils étaient condamnés. On ne pouvait pas nous joindre, on faisait tomber la League des Assassins avec Oliver à l'époque. Quand elle est rentrée ils étaient mourants, Lyly était en colère et lui a dit à quoi bon prendre des enfants en charge si c'est pour ne pas être là pour eux. Une semaine plus tard ils sont partis, elle les a ramenés sur l'île et n'a plus jamais parlé d'eux. Lyly et elles se sont reconstruites mais une chose s'était brisée en Clarke, elle s'est juré que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Pas tant qu'elle serait dans cette vie du moins. Voilà, tu sais pourquoi Clarke ne veux pas s'attacher à d'autres enfants, je sais que tu l'aimes Lex, mais ce que tu lui demandes est au-dessus de ses forces.

Lexa : Mais combien d'épreuves as-t-elle enduré ?

Raven : Je te rassure c'est la dernière, du moins je l'espère, l'avenir est incertain avec nous. Elle t'aime Lex, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour te garder près d'elle mais pour le moment c'est trop tôt, tu comprends ?

Lexa : Je comprends oui, je te remercie de m'avoir raconté ça. Je ne lui demanderai pas de s'en occuper, je vais leur trouver une famille bien.

Raven : Je suis désolée Lex, je sais que tu adore les gosses.

Lexa : Mais j'aime Clarke encore plus, je ne veux pas la perdre. J'attendrai qu'elle soit prête et si ça n'arrive jamais tans pis, tant que nous sommes ensemble, ça me va.

Raven : Pour changer complètement de sujet, est-ce que tu sais quel genre de restaurant aime Luna ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu t'ais enfin décidée à l'inviter.

Raven : Disons que je tente une approche avec un diner, alors ?

Lexa : Les fruits de mer, elle adore.

Raven : Je connais l'endroit parfait, merci Lex.

Lexa : A ton service, j'espère que ça fonctionnera pour vous.

Raven : Toi, ça ira ?

Lexa : Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

POV Clarke :

J'étais sur l'île, devant la tombe de Théo et Lisa, je lève la tête et voit Lyly avec Costia arriver. Elles se tiennent la main et je me lève pour signaler ma position.

Lyly : Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Question stupide vu l'endroit ou nous sommes, et vous, que faites-vous là ?

Lyly : Et bien je voulais présenter les enfants à Costia, on est plus ou moins….

Clarke : Vous sortez ensemble ? Vraiment, je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là.

Costia : Je l'aime depuis des années en fait, mais elle ne m'avait jamais vue que comme sa meilleure amie. Puis tu es arrivée et j'avais abandonné tout espoir, elle est morte et j'ai toujours regretté de ne lui avoir rien dit. On voulait vous le dire, c'est assez récent, j'espère que ça ne te déranges pas.

Clarke : Je suis heureuse pour vous, je vais vous laisser alors. Vous rentrez bientôt à la base ?

Costia : D'ici une semaine, Nadia va rester avec Nyssa pour poursuivre son entrainement. Le traitement a fonctionné sur Lyly, vous avez apparemment besoin d'aide pour capturer Allie, alors on a décidé de rentrer.

Clarke : Bien, on se voit plus tard alors. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, vous le méritez.

J e m'éloigne mais Lyly me rattrape par la main, je m'arrête et la regarde.

Lyly : Il y a un problème avec Lexa ? Tu ne viens ici que quand tu as besoin de réfléchir.

Clarke : Avant j'allais sur ta tombe, je trouvais ça un peu bizarre, d'autant qu'on l'a enlevée en plus.

Lyly : Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Clarke : Lexa veut des enfants !

Lyly : Ce que je t'ai dit à l'époque, c'était le chagrin qui m'a fait parler. Tu n'étais pas souvent là durant ses six mois mais quand tu étais là, je n'ai jamais était autant heureuse. Les enfants aussi, ils t'adoraient et tu as su, avec ton amour, leur faire oublier leur peine. Tu es une super maman Clarke, en quoi le fait que Lexa veuille des enfants te fait peur ?

Clarke : On a sauvé des enfants, lors de l'attaque du Labo ou mon père a été retrouvé. Trois frères et sœurs, ils sont adorables et Lexa s'est fortement attachée à eux. Et même, si elle ne m'a rien dit, je sais qu'elle aimerait qu'on les garde avec nous, seulement moi je ne veux pas. Cette vie de super-héros, regarde où ça nous a menés, aucun enfants ne mérite ça.

Costia : Les filles, il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer, on a de la route à faire.

Clarke : Vous voulez que je vous ouvre un passage ?

Costia : Non, on a un hélico.

Lyly : Il faut que vous en parliez, explique-lui pour Lisa et Théo et elle comprendra Clarke.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas la priver d'une chose si importante pour elle, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Lyly : Elle t'aime Clarke, parles-lui.

On se sépare et je décolle vers le centre, finalement je m'arrête à la piscine et rentre dans l'eau, pour me détendre un peu. Evidement je reste ou j'ai pied mais l'eau est chaude et je me détends doucement.

Lexa : Clarke !

Clarke : Lex, que fais-tu là, à cette heure-ci ?

Lexa : Je n'arrive pas à dormir quand tu n'es pas prêt de moi, je ne veux pas qu'on reste fâchées. Je vais trouver une famille aux enfants, je m'assurerai qu'ils soient bien. On n'a pas besoin de parler enfants, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, alors ne me laisse pas. Parce que je sais que si tu pars cette fois, je ne me relèverai pas, j'ai besoin de toi Clarke.

Clarke : Viens, (ouvre ses bras)

Elle saute dans l'eau et se love dans mes bras, je me rends compte qu'elle a sauté toute habillée et j'éclate de rire.

Clarke : Tu es encore habillée Lex, tu es complètement folle.

Lexa : De toi, oui, totalement. (Embrasse)

Clarke : Je t'aime Lexa, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir loin de toi.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse, tu étais où ?

Clarke : Je te montrerais demain si tu veux, si on allait dormir ?

Lexa : Oui, j'ai besoin d'une douche et de vêtements secs.

Clarke : La douche, oui, les vêtements, tu n'en as pas besoin. (Sourire)

Lexa : Voyez-vous ça, que comptes-tu me faire Griffin ?

Clarke : Je peux aussi repartir, si ma proposition ne t'intéresse pas ? (sourire mutin)

Lexa : Tu n'as pas intérêt, assumes tes paroles maintenant.

Je l'embrasse et décolle, on arrive dans notre chambre et je la plaque contre la paroi de la douche. Bien plus tard je dors dans ses bras, elle mérite tellement mieux que moi…. Mais je l'aime trop pour la laisser partir, je la rendrai heureuse même sans enfants.

 **Le lendemain matin…**

Je marche, tenant la main de Lexa, elle m'a dit que Raven lui avait raconté, donc je me contente de lui présenter les enfants et leurs parents. On parle longtemps, de tous mes souvenirs avec eux et en partant j'ai le cœur un peu plus léger. La semaine passe et on passe de plus en plus de temps avec les enfants, je sais que ce n'est pas bien. La séparation va être plus difficile après, mais Lexa semble si heureuse que je n'ai pas le cœur à la freiner.

Gabriel : On est comme des agents secrets, on ne dira jamais à personne qui vous êtes, promis.

Clarke : Je sais bonhomme, il est tard au lit.

Angel : Tu nous lis une histoire stp ?

Lexa : Eden, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot de la soirée.

Eden : Quand est-ce qu'on doit partir ?

Lexa : Tu veux partir ?

Eden : Vous ne pouvez pas nous garder, alors on doit partir non ?

(Alarme)

Clarke : (Via bracelet) Nylah, tu peux venir garder les enfants stp ? On doit y aller.

Nylah : J'arrive.

Lexa : On en parlera demain, mais pour le moment, vous restez avec nous.

Gabriel : Moi je veux rester avec vous, quand on sera grand on se battra contre les méchants avec vous.

Angel : On sera grand et fort, on sera des super-héros comme vous.

Clarke : Vous êtes déjà des super-héros, au lit, Nylah est là.

Je les embrasse et on court jusqu'à la salle de réunion, vu la tête que fait Diana ce n'est pas bon.

Diana : Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy vos parents ont été capturés par Allie.

Clarke : Non, comment c'est possible ?

Bruce : Ils sont tombés dans un piège, elle exige contre leur libération que tu ailles te rendre.

Lexa : Non !

Octavia : Où ? Quand et comment on procède pour les sortir de là ?

Clarke : Non, je vais me rendre. Vous allez venir, sans intervenir. Vous allez les mettre en sécurité, je me débrouillerai pour échapper à Allie.

Bellamy : Elle va sûrement te torturer Clarke, tu ne peux pas te rendre.

Lexa : Je ne te laisserai pas faire une telle chose.

Lyly : Allie va sûrement torturer Abby et Marcus, elle n'aime pas attendre. Le plan de Clarke tient la route.

Costia : Nathan, tu pourrais rester avec elle, sans intervenir. On reviendra la chercher une fois les prisonniers en sécurité, on découvrira la planque d'Allie par la même occasion.

Raven : Et si on n'arrive pas à temps, Allie a complètement pété les plombs. Dés qu'elle va avoir Clarke entre ses mains, qui sait ce qu'elle va lui faire ?

Clarke : Diana, Bruce on y va. Dites-lui que je me rends, mais que si elle a fait le moindre mal à Marcus et ma mère je la tuerais de mes propres mains.

Bruce : Bien, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Luna vous leur servirez d'escorte. Costia et Lyly vous couvrez nos arrière et Nathan tu te faufile et dès que tu as leur position, tu nous préviens.

On cours se changer et une fois fait je serre la main de Lexa dans la mienne et la regarde tendrement.

Clarke : Quoi qu'il se passe, n'interviens pas, c'est notre chance de tout arrêter.

Lexa : Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi venir avec toi.

Clarke : Pour qu'elle te torture devant moi ? Je sais que tu vas me retrouver, je ne compte pas mourir Lexa.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser, quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime Clarke.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier, puissions-nous nous retrouver, mon amour.

Lexa : Puissions-nous nous retrouver !

POV Lexa :

Je n'aime pas l'idée de la laisser aux mains de cette psychopathe, mais alors, je n'aime pas ça, du tout. Je me dis qu'on va la retrouver vite, Nathan sera avec elle. Il ne la laissera pas se faire tuer, Strange nous ouvrira un portail au plus vite. Je me répète ces mots encore et encore, durant tout le trajet en serrant la main de Clarke.

Clarke : Tout ira bien, fais-mois confiance.

On arrive sur les lieux de l'échange et voyant l'état de Marcus et Abby, je serre les dents de colère, mais c'est pire pour Clarke.

Supergirl : Je vous avais dit que si vous les touchiez je vous tuerais Allie.

Allie : Ils ne se sont pas laissé faire, depuis notre entente on ne les a pas touchés. L'aveugle vous le dira, s'il avait obtempéré de suite il ne serait pas dans cet état.

Supergirl : Vous les laissez partir maintenant, ou promesse ou pas, je vous tue sur le champ.

Allie : Qu'elle agressivité Supergirl, vient les chercher. Pas d'entourloupe un sniper les a dans son viseur et mes hommes nous entourent avec mes nouvelles armes.

Clarke s'avance et va chercher d'abord sa mère, je la récupère et la met dans la voiture sous bonne garde.

Abby : Ne la laisse pas mourir Lexa.

Heda : On va la récupérer, on a un plan.

Abby : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle va lui faire, elle est complètement folle.

Heda : Diablo dès que tu as Marcus, tu démarres et tu les mets en sécurité.

Clarke revient avec Marcus, il est carrément inconscient et Bellamy et Octavia le récupère et grimpent dans la voiture.

Heda : Appelez-moi, dès que vous êtes à la base.

Je rejoins les autres et voit Clarke avec des menottes en Kriptonite aux poignets, elle me regarde et monte dans la voiture.

L'homme invisible : (Via bracelet) Je ne lâche pas la voiture, je vous recontacte au plus vite.

La voiture démarre et ma mère pose la main sur ma main, je me rends compte que je serre si fort mon bouclier que je saigne. Je regarde la voiture s'éloigner et un horrible sentiment d'abandon m'envahit.

Wonder-Woman : (Via bracelet) Overwatch, dis à tous ceux qui sont disponibles, de nous rejoindre tout de suite. Cette fois-ci on en fini avec Allie, Strange, tu pourras ouvrir un portail dans un lieu qui t'est inconnu ?

Strange : Non, mais je ferais le plus près, si Nathan me décrit exactement ce qu'il voit.

Heda : Je vais la tuer si elle la touche, je te jure maman que je vais la tuer.

Wonder-Woman : (Via Bracelet) Bruce, Tony a réussi à placer un mouchard sur leur voiture, tu les vois ?

Bruce : Oui, au même endroit que Nathan, tout va bien pour le moment, il roule.

Les heures défilent, je pense devenir folle et me mets à faire les cent pas.

L'homme Invisible : (Via Bracelet) Les gars, on un souci, je n'ai pas pu rentrer, la tour ou ils l'ont emmenée est truffée de sécurité dont un dispositif qui aurait pu me détecter. J'ai mis plus d'une heure à sortir de ma position, sans me faire remarquer. Il y a carrément une armée d'agents, ici.

Heda : Où es-tu ?

L'homme invisible : C'est une grande tour, il n'y a rien autour mais je vois l'océan à côté.

Strange : C'est bon, grâce à ton bracelet et au mouchard on à ta position. Le plus près que je peux vous emmener, c'est l'océan. Aquaboy part avec Greeny repérer les lieux. Tu restes en position à l'abri, on arrive dans trente minutes.

POV Clarke :

Allie : Bien commençons, tu connais la chanson, rentres dans la cage.

Supergirl : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? N'en as-tu pas assez de cette vie ? Toujours en guerre. Toujours à regarder au dessus de ton épaule si tu n'es pas suivie par l'un d'entre nous.

Allie : Je vais te faire souffrir et te tuer, ça va calmer tes amis pour un moment.

Supergirl : Et après ? Quoi ? Tu régneras pour l'éternité sur Polis et le monde ?

Allie : Il me semble que c'est là où est ma place.

Je m'assois dans la cage, il y a du progrès depuis la dernière fois. Les barreaux sont en kryptonite rouge et à l'intérieur se trouve de la Kryptonite verte. Vu la sécurité, Nathan n'a pas dû pourvoir rentrer, il doit être à l'extérieur, je ne peux donc compter que sur moi-même pour le moment.

Allie : Dans un premier temps, je vais t'affaiblir. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état, tu n'es vraiment pas intéressante comme ça.

Supergirl : Tu es folle à lier, mais tu l'es encore plus, si tu penses que personne ne viendra me chercher.

Allie : Mais j'espère bien, comme ça tu tueras de tes main, ta chère Lexa. Tirez et ne vous arrêtez pas, je la veux à genoux.

Les tirs fusent grâce à ma vitesse je les évite facilement mais c'est sans compter sur ces foutus drones qui m'envoie une balle de Kryptonite dans la jambe. Je me relève en grimaçant et reçoi trois rayons en pleine poitrine. Pourtant je suis toujours debout, et Allie perds patience.

Allie : Les héros et leur courage, même vaincus vous résistez. Passez à la souffrance émotionnelle, brisez-la une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle pète littéralement un plomb quand elle voit que ça n'a aucun effet sur moi. Je serre le poing et regarde mon alliance en souriant. Je ne pense qu'aux moments passés avec Lexa, mon amour pour elle. Mais aussi à ma famille, mes amis et c'est comme si les rayons rebondissaient sur moi.

Allie : Drones tirer, balle Kryptonite Rouge. Feu !

Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour garder le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, tellement, que mon nez se mets à saigner.

Allie : Tu peux lutter, mais avant la fin de la journée, tu seras à genoux devant moi Supergirl.

Supergirl : Non, tu n'as pas compris. Tu as perdu, à partir du moment où tu m'as faite entrer ici, tu as perdu.

Allie : Dis la personne qui commence à pisser le sang devant moi. (Sourire)

Supergirl : La différence entre toi et moi Allie, c'est que ne suis pas seule, et j'ai confiance en mes amis. Ils vont arriver, et je te déconseille de te trouver là, quand Lexa arriveras.

Allie : Elle doit être assez affaiblie pour pouvoir la piquer, injectez-lui le sérum. Bientôt Supergirl, tu m'appartiendras. Et une fois que je t'aurais bien utilisée pour tout ce dont j'ai envie. Je te tuerais, allez-y, maintenant.

Trois piqures me traversent, malgré toutes mes belles paroles, je sens mes forces décliner rapidement. Voyant d'autre arriver je repousse les chercheurs et les drones tirent, je suis tellement faible qu'ils arrivent à me faire saigner.

(Explosion)

Hulk : Coucou !

Je souris et envoi valser les chercheurs au loin. Ils sont là, Allie sentant arriver la catastrophe tente de s'enfuir mais Lexa l'arrête en lui posant son épée sur la gorge.

POV Lexa :

Heda : On a pas de plan, Hulk tu défonces tout, et on fonce.

Iron-Man : Iron-Boy, Flamme, L'homme Invisible, Vision, Light, Sky, Thor. Vous venez avec moi, il est temps de démolir une tour.

Wonder-Woman : Les autres, derrière Hulk, on fonce.

Les explosions retentissent et après une particulièrement forte on arrive dans le labo principal. Mon cœur se serre voyant l'état de Clarke et je cours vers Allie qui tente de s'enfuir.

Heda : Tu n'iras nulle part.

Allie : Tu arrives trop tard, Supergirl a le produit. Bientôt elle n'obéira qu'à moi.

Heda : Vraiment ? Parce que se sont tes hommes, qu'elle met en pièces là.

Allie : Je te défie dans un combat singulier Heda, commandante des Amazones.

Ma mère, Octavia, Harper, Anya, Raven s'approche et mette un genou à terre la main sur le cœur.

Wonder-Woman : De par nos coutumes tu ne peux refuser, mais tu peux choisir une personne qui se battra à ta place.

Heda : Je suis la Commandante, personne ne se bat pour moi.

Supergirl : (Hurle de douleur par terre) Ne vous approchez pas de moi, il y a une salle sécurisé, enfermez-moi dedans, tout de suite.

Heda : Maman !

Supergirl : HULK ! TOUT DE SUITE, J'AI DIT !

Il la soulève et la balance dans la pièce, à peine il referme la porte que les pouvoirs de Clarke explosent. Il maintient la porte et je regarde durement Allie qui rigole.

Heda : Ton arme ?

Allie : J'ai mon épée, c'est un combat à mort évidement.

Heda : Tu m'as défiée, tu connais nos coutumes ?

Allie : J'ai vécu un temps sur l'île des Amazones. Je suis l'une des vôtres, on m'appelait, Becca avant.

Wonder-Woman : Je sais qui tu es, tu as failli tuer ma mère. Mais elle ta vaincue et tu as été bannie, comment tu as pu finir comme ça ?

Allie : Ma chère Princesse, je suis née pour diriger, contrairement à vous.

Elle se met en garde et j'attaque, mes coups sont forts et précis et elle recule. Elle semble perdre un peu de sa superbe, mais je dois dire que c'est sans doute la meilleure combattante que j'ai combattu. Bien que je pense que ma mère la surpasse en force et technique. Quant à moi, entendre Clarke hurler me donne des ailes et elle recule de plus en plus jusqu'à toucher le mur.

Allie : Drones feu !

Ma mère me protège avec son bouclier, mais trop tard, une balle ma traversé le bras et je lâche mon épée. Octavia se lève, elle n'a pas respecté les thermes du combat. Techniquement elle a le droit d'intervenir pour me défendre mais je l'en empêche d'un regard. Elle repose un genou à terre et serre son épée, Hulk détruit le reste des drones et je me saisis de mon épée de la main gauche.

Heda : Tu n'as aucun honneur, je te laisse la vie sauve si tu me dis comment guérir Clarke.

Allie : L'amour est une faiblesse, tu finiras par le comprendre, quand elle te tuera alors que tu essayeras de l'aider. Je lui balance un cou de pied et elle m'attaque avec toute sa force. Je suis ambidextre, heureusement, car sinon je serais sans doute morte. Le combat semble durer longtemps, je perds le fil du temps. Seuls les cris de Clarke me maintiennent debout, je la sens faiblir et je regarde ma mère.

Wonder-Woman : Tu connais nos lois, personne ne te jugera.

Les filles me font signe de continuer et après une dernière parade je lui enfonce mon épée dans le cœur. Elle tombe a genoux et je lui souffle, avant de lui couper la tête.

Heda : Ton combat est terminé !

Son corps s'écroule à mes pieds et je titube jusqu'à la porte ou est enfermée Clarke. Elle semble comme possédée et explose tout ce qui lui passe à porter de main.

Major : La chambre ou elle est enfermée, permet pas mal de chose. Ont peut l'endormir, je pense que ça marchera, vue la quantité de Kriptonite que son corps a absorbé. On pourra la transférer à la base et Wick et Jackson pourront voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour elle.

Strange : Je vais rester avec quelques membres de la League, pour tout expliquer à Gordon. Arsenal tu transfères tout les dossiers à Overwatch stp, les autres je vous ouvre un passage.

Wonder-Woman : Skaiprisa tu portes Heda, elle ne tient plus sur ses jambe, Major, lance le système pour endormir Supergirl. Raven tu la porte jusqu'au centre. Les autres vous vous occupez des blessés et on rentre. Je me tourne et remarque Maya se tenant un bras, Emori la jambe et John la tête. Jasper semble sonné, Riley est couchée dans les bras de son père. Luna et Costia se soutiennent et marche difficilement. Le sédatif semble faire effet sur Clarke, qui s'endort petit à petit. Raven rentre et ressort, avec elle dans les bras, Octavia me porte et on rentre au centre. Niko est déjà sur le pied de guerre. Abby qui semble avoir repris des couleurs se précipite vers nous, elle aide Raven à déposer Clarke dans un lit et vient m'aider à m'allonger.

Abby : Merci de l'avoir ramener à la maison, tu as besoin d'une transfusion. Tu as perdu trop de sang, Clarke va être transférée au labo de quarantaine. C'est là qu'on l'avait mise la dernière fois qu'elle a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Lexa : Elle a mis combien de temps à redevenir normale ?

Abby : Un mois environ, mais c'était beaucoup moins grave.

Lexa : Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir.

Abby : Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, elle va guérir et grâce à toi Allie n'est plus une menace pour personne.

Lexa : Comment va Marcus ?

Abby : Il a la jambe cassée ainsi que le poignet, l'arcade et la mâchoire. Ce fou a pris les coups à ma place, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Et puis ça s'est arrêté et j'ai compris que vous aviez passé un marcher pour nous ramener.

Lexa : Je suis contente que vous alliez bien, Clarke n'aurait pas supporté de vous perdre aussi.

Abby : Moi non plus, maintenant reposes-toi.

Je ferme les yeux et Lincoln vient me tenir compagnie. J'espère que Clarke va vite se remettre, je ne supporte pas de la savoir si mal.

Lincoln : Elle va s'en remettre Lex, les autres aussi. On a gagné, Allie est définitivement hors jeu. On va pourvoir tous souffler un peu, tu sais je pense à demander O en mariage. Tu penses qu'elle dira oui ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ?

Lexa : Tu l'aime, elle t'aime, pourquoi attendre ?

Lincoln : C'est ce que je me disais aussi, j'ai trouvé une maison. Juste à coté de la votre, enfin si on peut dire vu la distance qu'il y a entre les maisons là-bas.

Lexa : C'est super Linc, je suis heureuse pour vous.

Lincoln : Je sais que tu as demandé à Octavia d'être ton témoin, je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais d'être le mien ?

Lexa : Ce serait un honneur Linc, vraiment.

Lincoln : (Sourire) Super, je lui demanderai, une fois que tout le monde sera sur pied. On mérite tous une fête et de longues vacances après ces derniers mois.

Lexa : Je suis bien d'accord, tu veux bien te renseigner pour moi ? J'aimerais savoir où ont en est, et surtout si Clarke est bien installée.

Lincoln : Bien sûr, j'y vais de ce pas.

Après le départ de Lincoln c'est mon frère qui arrive dans ma chambre, il me serre fort dans ses bras et je me laisse faire avec plaisir.

Lexa : Eh petit frère, tout va bien ?

Aden : Quand tu seras Reine, j'espère que tu aboliras ces duels.

Lexa : (Rire) Tu sais que c'est impossible, cela reste plutôt rare. Mamie n'a été défiée que trois fois, depuis qu'elle est Reine et Maman une fois. Tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Aden : Comment tu te sens ?

Lexa : Fatiguée, mais je m'en sors plutôt bien comparée à Clarke.

Aden : On a fait ce qu'il fallait, on ne pouvait pas arriver plus vite.

Lexa : Je sais oui, c'est juste que je suis morte d'inquiétude.

Aden : Strange a ramené tous les dossiers d'Allie. Jackson et Wick les étudient déjà. Je vais les aider, et ceux qui ne sont pas blessés ou trop fatigués aussi. On va trouver un moyen de l'aider, je te le jure.

Lexa : Ok, tu me tiens au courant d'accord ?

Aden : Reposes-toi, les enfants te réclament.

Lexa : Dès que je sors de cette chambre, je passerai les voir.

La nuit passe et au petit matin, je suis assez en forme pour me lever. Je prends une longue douche et passe voir les enfants qui me sautent dessus.

Eden : Tu vas bien ?

Angel : Elle est ou Clarke ?

Gabriel : Vous avez tué la méchante ?

Lexa : Du calme, Clarke doit se reposer et oui, la méchante est vaincue. Les gentils ont gagné, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

Eden : Alors on va partir n'est-ce pas ? (Triste)

Lexa : Je vais vous trouver une gentille famille, en attendant vous restez avec nous.

Gabriel : Mais si on promet d'être super sage, vous nous gardez ?

Lyly : Lexa, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite.

Je sors de la chambre en courant, pour que Lyly vienne me chercher c'est que c'est au sujet de Clarke et je fonce jusqu'au labo. Elle est allongée sur une table, le labo semble avoir explosé.

Nyko : Elle a brisé le mur, elle hurlait et te réclamait. Aden et Abby ont tenté de la calmer, mais elle refusait qu'ils approchent. Elle a détruit le labo, et quand Octavia est arrivée pour nous aider à la maitriser, elle s'est écroulée au sol.

Jackson : Elle lutte tellement, contre la perte de contrôle de ses pouvoirs, pour ne pas blesser quelqu'un, que s'est son corps qui trinque.

Wick : Il faut trouver un endroit sécurisé ou ses pouvoirs seront contenus.

Lyly : La salle d'entrainement ?

Nyko : Elle pourrait facilement éclater un mur.

Abby : Alors où, parce qu'elle va se réveiller.

Barry : Salut, j'ai entendu pour Clarke. Je vous fais venir une chambre spéciale, c'est le même système que dans la prison pour Méta humains. Elle ne pourra pas se faire du mal ou en faire là-dedans.

Lexa : Vous avez trouvé ce qu'Allie lui à injecter ?

Wick : Un mélange de drogues, dix fois plus puissant que pour Lyly ou Nyssa.

Jakson : Je ne sais même pas comment elle peut encore lutter, un être normal serait mort.

Lexa : Clarke est spéciale, elle est plus forte que n'importe qui. Transférons-là avant son réveil, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'autres incidents. Si elle blesse quelqu'un, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, je la connais.

Une fois dans sa chambre je reste près d'elle, je suis sûre qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal.

Clarke : Lexa !


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23 : Douleurs

POV Clarke :

La seule chose qui me maintient debout, c'est la douleur. Je pense que si je n'avais pas aussi mal, je serais sans doute devenue la marionnette dont rêvait Allie. La pièce où je suis devrait pouvoir me retenir et j'en suis soulagée, je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Lexa, je sens sa présence et j'ouvre les yeux.

Clarke : Lexa !

Lexa : Je suis là mon amour.

Clarke : Sors de cette chambre tout de suite, tu es folle, je pourrais te tuer.

Je me mets à l'opposé d'elle et je serre mes poings de toute mes forces, j'ai envie de tout casser, de lui faire du mal et ça me terrifie.

Lexa : Tu ne me feras rien, tu es plus forte que ça, je le sais.

Clarke : ADEN !

Aden arrive en courant dans la salle et, comprenant le problème fait sortir Lexa de ma chambre et referme la porte. J'essuie le sang qui coule de mon nez et me met en boule dans mon lit.

Aden : Lexa, c'est dangereux de rentrer, Clarke souffre encore plus de se retenir. Viens nous aider à chercher le remède si tu veux te rendre utile. Clarke tu as besoin de quelque chose avant qu'on y aille ?

Clarke : (Petite voix faible) Je suis désolée Lex, je n'ai besoin de rien.

Lexa : Je sais que tu peux combattre ça mon Ange, on va trouver un moyen de te soulager, je te le jure.

Ils s'en vont et je m'assois par terre la tête entre les jambes, deux heures plus tard j'ai une nouvelle crise et je tape de toutes mes forces contre les murs. Raven arrive en courant et tente de me calmer en me parlant.

Raven : Eh Princesse, du calme, je suis là. Respire Clarke, pense à un truc joyeux. Pense à notre rencontre, j'ai encore une cicatrice par ta faute tu sais.

Je souffle et m'arrête de cogner, un petit sourire étire mes lèvres et je m'assois. La kryptonite doit être encore bien présente dans mon sang car j'ai les mains en sang.

Clarke : Tu es tombée toute seule, et je suis venue te sauver. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ma faute, je t'avais dit de ne pas monter sur cet arbre.

Raven : Tu pleurais pour ton frisbee, résultat je l'ai récupéré.

Clarke : Et tu t'es ouvert la main, nos mère nous ont passé un sacré savon.

Raven : Le début d'une belle amitié, ça va mieux ?

Clarke : Comment va Luna ? Et les autres, ils récupèrent ?

Raven : Tout doucement, Luna râle d'avoir un plâtre mais elle s'en remettra.

Clarke : Tu l'as invitée ?

Raven : Oui, on a passé un super moment. Je crois que je suis amoureuse d'elle, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un, c'est agréable mais effrayant en même temps.

Clarke : Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, tu lui as dit ?

Raven : Je ne sais pas si elle ressent la même chose pour moi, elle est assez dure à déchiffrer.

Clarke : Pose-lui la question, tu seras fixée. Pour ce que ça vaut, je pense qu'elle ressent pareil pour toi.

Raven : J'ai peur.

Clarke : C'est normal, mais souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit pour Lexa. Tu peux vous donner une chance, ça ne vous engage à rien et je….

Une nouvelle crise me frappe et je me roule en boule par terre. Des larmes coules sur mes joues et je hurle de douleur, j'ai l'impression que mon sang est en ébullition, c'est atroce.

Raven : CLARKE ! (Appuie sur son bracelet) Wick, Jackson, Clarke a un souci, venez vite.

Lexa, ma mère et Kara arrivent les premiers suivis de près par Wick et Jackson qui analysent mes données.

Lexa : Alors ?

Jackson : Elle combat le sérum, mais la Kryptonite verte présente dans son sang lui pompe déjà toute son énergie.

Kara : On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, elle souffre.

Wick : Ok, on va tenter quelque chose. Ton sang pourrait aider à évacuer un peu la Kryptonite verte. Raven, Lexa, vous allez la tenir pendant que je vais la perfuser.

Clarke : Non, n'entrez pas. Pas tant que la crise n'est pas passée, je suis dangereuse.

Abby : Ma puce, je vais rentrer, je sais que tu ne nous feras pas de mal.

Clarke : Maman non, Lexa stp n'entrez pas. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, je vous en prie.

Lexa : Ça va aller, Raven va te maintenir avec son pouvoir, tout va bien se passer.

Je me mets en boule contre un coin de la pièce et tout le monde rentre dans la chambre. Je me mets à trembler et me lève les yeux noirs.

Lexa : Mon amour on veut juste t'aider, Raven, maintenant.

Le pouvoir de Raven m'envahit mais je lutte de toutes mes forces, me voyant dans cet état, ma mère me serre dans ses bras et mes larmes coulent sur mes joues. La crise semble passer, Lexa me prend la main et on m'allonge sur le lit. Wick me perfuse et tout le monde sort, sauf ma mère.

Abby : Tout va bien, Aden reste là. Si tu refais une crise, il me sortira de ta chambre. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule, tu vas surmonter tout ça.

Clarke : Comment va Marcus ?

Abby : Il en a marre de manger de la soupe, mais ça va. Il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir, il te fait dire de tenir bon.

Clarke : Dis lui pareil, tu sais il a accepté de me conduire à l'autel. Je sais que tu l'apprécie, papa ne voudrais pas que tu sois seule. Ne culpabilise pas de ressentir quelque chose pour un autre, Marcus est un homme extraordinaire. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis d'accord, et papa le serait aussi, on veut juste ton bonheur.

Abby : Merci ma puce, il est vrai que je l'apprécie énormément. Mais pour le moment nos séparations sont trop récentes, mais peut-être qu'un jour on franchira le pas.

Le sang de Kara me fait du bien et je m'endors paisiblement, combien de temps encore je vais devoir supporter tout ça ?

 **Trois semaines plus tard…..**

POV Lexa :

Je jette les dossiers de rage, trois semaines à chercher et rien, pas la moindre piste. Clarke a de plus en plus souvent des crises et faiblit à vue d'œil, la Kryptonite verte a été évacuée de sang mais la rouge est toujours bien présente, tout comme le sérum.

Lyly : Calme-toi, on va trouver. Tes parents interrogent les chercheurs, ils doivent savoir quoi faire.

Lexa : Je me sens impuissante et je déteste ça, je ne supporte plus de la voire souffrir comme ça.

Lyly : Costia, Aden et moi on va poursuivre. Tu devrais allez voir les enfants et te reposer un peu, tu fais peur à voir.

Aden : Elle a raison, tu ne dors pas assez, te ruiner la santé n'aidera pas Clarke.

Costia : On t'appelle si on trouve quelque chose, promis.

Vaincue je me dirige vers la chambre, après une longue douche je me couche. Quelques heures de sommeil me feront le plus grand bien, j'irai voir les enfants plus tard. Je me réveille au petit matin, j'ai dormi plus de 14 heures d'affilée. J'étais plus que fatiguée apparemment, Il est 6 h du matin. Les enfants doivent dormir encore, j'irai les voir plus tard. Je me dirige vers le réfectoire, j'ai besoin d'un café.

Octavia : De retour parmi les vivants, Heda ?

Lexa : Apparemment, des nouvelles ?

Octavia : Clarke n'a fait qu'une crise, je m'en suis chargée avec Bellamy. C'est Kara et Syf de garde, elle dormait quand je suis partie.

Lexa : Comment vont les blessés ?

Octavia : Mise à part mon père, tout le monde est sorti de l'infirmerie.

Lexa : Bonne nouvelle, comment il se sent ?

Octavia : Ça va, Abby lui tient compagnie quand elle n'est pas avec Clarke.

Lexa : Ces deux là s'entendent bien on dirait.

Octavia : Oui, avec Bellamy on est content de voir notre père heureux.

Lexa : Je vais aller voir les dossiers, tu devrais prendre quelques heures de repos.

Octavia : Bonne idée, Monty, Jasper et Aden sont déjà entrain de chercher. Finn, Raven et Félicity fouillent les dossiers informatiques.

Lexa : Je désespère de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider.

Octavia : Ne baisse pas les bras, on finira par trouver l'antidote.

POV Clarke :

Kara : Alors cousine, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner, ça te dit ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas faim, mais merci.

Syf : Il faut que tu mange, tu perds du poids à vue d'œil Clarke.

Kara : Elle a raison, je rentre et tu mange ce que tu peux, d'accord ?

Clarke : D'accord, vous pouvez me laisser. Je vais prendre une douche et manger, si ça ne va pas, je vous appelle. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

Syf : Tu ferais pareil pour nous, essaie de manger.

Kara : Tu nous appelle au moindre problème, on ne sera pas loin.

Clarke : D'accord, est-ce-que tu sais ou est Lexa ?

Kara : Elle était épuisée, on l'a envoyée se reposer hier en fin d'après-midi.

Clarke : Elle n'est pas raisonnable.

Kara : Tu ne le serais pas non plus, si les rôles étaient inversés.

Clarke : Probablement pas, tu devrais inviter Syf à manger. Elle te dévore des yeux, ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu d'ici aussi.

Kara : Une fois que tu iras mieux je le ferais, je préfère rester à la base tant que tu es là-dedans.

Clarke : Merci, mais on n'a toujours aucune idée de comment me guérir. D'autres personnes peuvent veiller sur moi, ne mets pas ta vie entre parenthèses.

Kara : Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste avec Abby, c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi. Je le dois à ton père, je n'ai jamais pu le protéger comme prévu mais toi, c'est différent.

Je serre les dents sentant la douleur revenir et souffle un grand coup, je m'y suis presque habituée maintenant. Elles partent et je rentre sous une douche brulante. C'est vrai que j'ai maigri, mais difficile de manger quand tu as constamment mal et que tu lutte pour ne pas exploser. Je sors et m'habille, je suis épuisée. Je m'assois devant mon plateau, mais me contente de boire mon jus de fruit.

Gabriel : (Chuchote) Angel, je l'ai trouvée, viens voir.

Je me colle à la vitre et soupire, ils ont du s'échapper.

Clarke : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Angel : On voulait te voir, Lexa dit que tu es malade.

Gabriel : Mais tu nous manquais trop, sois pas fâchée stp.

Clarke : C'est dangereux pour vous d'être avec moi, la méchante m'a fait quelque chose et je ne contrôle plus mes pouvoirs.

Angel : On sera sage, laisse nous rester un peu avec toi, comment on ouvre pour venir te voir ?

Clarke : Les garçons, non. Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, je vais appeler Nylah.

Trop tard, Gabriel a appuyé sur le bouton et la porte s'ouvre. Ok Clarke, ne panique pas, respire. La porte est restée ouverte, je pourrais sortir. Mais si je fais une crise à l'extérieur ? Et je ne peux pas laisser les garçons là. Je m'assois contre le mur et ils viennent se jeter dans mes bras, malgré moi je souris et ferme les yeux. Ils m'ont drôlement manqués, Eden aussi.

Clarke : Comment vous avez fait pour semer votre sœur et Nylah ?

Gabriel : Elles dorment encore, on est toujours réveillé avant.

Clarke : Vous avez faim ? On m'a ramené à manger pour quinze.

Angel : Oui, mais toi aussi tu manges avec nous. Lexa dit qu'il faut tout manger pour être en forme, comme ça tu guériras plus vite.

Gabriel : Et puis tu ne nous as pas encore emmenés voler, et on n'a pas fini notre histoire.

Angel : J'ai apporté le livre, tu veux bien la continuer ?

La douleur arrive et les garçons se collent à moi, je ferme les yeux et me retiens de ne pas hurler, pour ne pas les effrayer. Je souffle et attrape le plateau repas, ils arrivent à me faire manger les œufs brouillés et une tartine. On s'installe sur le lit et je commence à lire, au bout d'une petite demi-heure je lève la tête et voit qu'ils dorment profondément.

Lexa : Je les cherche partout depuis une heure, j'étais à deux doigts de déclencher l'alarme.

Clarke : Désolée, ils ne voulaient pas partir. Ils dorment tu peux sans doute les récupérer maintenant.

Lexa : Ils sont accrochés à ton t-shirt, comment tu te sens ?

Clarke : Ça va, j'arrive à combattre la douleur de mieux en mieux.

Lexa s'approche doucement et pose sa main sur ma joue, depuis combien de temps je ne l'ai pas sentie contre moi ? Je soupire et appuie ma joue contre sa main en fermant les yeux. Eden est derrière Lexa, je ne l'avais même pas vu.

Clarke : Coucou ma puce, comment vas-tu ?

Eden : Tu ne vas pas mourir aussi, hein ?

Clarke : Non, je te promets que non.

Elle grimpe sur le lit sans réveiller les garçons et me fait un câlin. Je la serre contre moi, j'ai bien conscience qu'il va être dur de les laisser mais vu mon état…

Lexa : Eden, tu veux bien allez chercher Nylah stp ?

Eden : D'accord, on pourra revenir pas vrai ?

Clarke : Qu'avec Lexa ou Nylah, mais oui, vous pourrez revenir me voir.

Eden : D'accord.

Elle me fait un dernier câlin et cours dehors, cinq minutes plus tard Nylah arrive et souris en me voyant avec les enfants.

Nylah : Les petits chenapans, je vais devoir penser à fermer la porte dorénavant.

Clarke : Merci de t'occuper d'eux, comment ça va à la caserne ?

Nylah : C'est calme, ça ne fait pas de mal.

Clarke : Bien, passe le bonjour au gars pour moi stp.

Nylah : Promis, bon il est temps de ramener nos fugueurs.

Elle attrape Angel et Lexa prend Gabriel et elles quittent la pièce, je m'allonge et essaie de dormir. Deux heures plus tard Octavia rentre, à sa tête je vois que quelque chose ne vas pas.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Octavia : Clarke, on a trouvé un truc, avec Aden.

Clarke : Je t'écoute, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Octavia : Aden est partit chercher Lexa et les autres.

Dix minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes importantes pour moi sont là.

Wick : On a trouvé ce que t'a injecté Allie, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle Clarke.

Jackson : Tu as été empoisonnée, seul le soleil pourrait te guérir. Mais ça prendrait du temps, je dirais environ deux ans.

Abby : Il n'y aucune autre solution ?

Diana : J'ai interrogé ma mère, son pouvoir et celui de mes sœurs ne fonctionnerait pas la dessus.

Clarke : Et si je refuse de partir ?

Wick : Tu mourras d'ici quelques mois, c'est en train de te tuer à petit feu.

Clarke : J'ai combien de temps pour me décider ?

Jackson : D'ici un mois il te faudra partir avant d'avoir des séquelles irréversibles.

Raven : Il y a forcement une autre solution, elle ne peut pas rester deux ans dans l'espace.

Abby : Elle peut, elle mettra son corps en sommeil comme son père, le temps de récupérer.

Wells : Et si elle dérive ?

Wick : Elle sera attachée au vaisseau de son père, donc normalement elle ne devrait pas bouger.

Bruce : J'en envoyer un satellite au dessus du vaisseau de Jack, on pourra les surveiller à chaque heure.

Deux ans, je regarde Lexa qui n'a pas dis un mot. Lyly fait sortir tout le monde et je reste avec Lexa, elle ouvre la porte et me serre contre elle en pleurant.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas juste, on doit se marier dans quelques mois. On commence à peine notre vie, qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi pendant deux ans.

Clarke : Calmes-toi, je sais ce que tu vas faire.

Lexa : Mon père pourrait me construire un vaisseau, je pourrais être dans l'espace avec toi. Je refuse de te laisser seule là-bas, un mois c'est court mais réalisable.

Clarke : Lex, je serais en sommeil. Au final c'est toi qui serait seule dans l'espace, je ne veux pas que tu vives une vie pareille.

Lexa : (Me serre fort)

Clarke : Mon amour écoute-moi, je vais revenir. Et pendant ce temps-là, toi, tu t'occuperas des enfants, tu avais raison. Je ne veux pas les laisser non plus, et s'ils sont d'accord on pourrait les adopter. Mais il faut leur dire pour moi, peut être ils voudront une famille normale, d'autant que je serais absente longtemps.

Lexa : Bien sûr qu'ils diront oui, comment je peux être si heureuse et si triste à la fois ?

Clarke : Je sais, je suis pareille. Tu vas les chercher ? On leur demande. Comme ça on règle ça avant mon départ, et on profite de ce mois tous ensembles, ok ?

Lexa : Ok, je reviens vite.

Je sors de la pièce, pas question de rester enfermée. Ma mère rentre et je la serre dans mes bras, Marcus est avec elle.

Clarke : Ça va aller maman, je vais veiller sur papa. Et puis tu n'es pas seule, Marcus je te la confie, d'accord ?

Marcus : Je veillerai sur elle, tu as ma parole Clarke.

Clarke : On a décidé d'adopter les enfants avec Lexa, tu es prête à être grand-mère ?

Abby : (Pleure) Tu ne m'épargne pas aujourd'hui, trois petits enfants d'un coup.

Lexa et ses parents arrivent avec les enfants et comme à leur habitude, ils me sautent au cou.

Clarke : Avec Lexa on a bien réfléchis, mais d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que je dois partir pour deux ans. Pour guérir, mais je vais revenir. Et si vous le voulez on pourra former une famille.

Lexa : On aimerait vous adopter, tous les trois.

Eden : Pour de vrai ?

Clarke : Oui, on vous aime et…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que les garçons se jettent sur moi en hurlant oui. Eden se jette dans les bras de Lexa en disant oui aussi et je souris.

Lexa : Alors, voici vos grands-parents. Mon papa c'est Batman et ma maman Super-Woman, cool n'est-ce pas ? Et vous connaissez déjà mon frère Aden, lui c'est un super Ciborg.

Clarke : Et voici maman, elle n'a pas de super-pouvoir. Mais c'est la plus gentille et courageuse des mamans. Et voici Marcus, c'est comme mon deuxième papa. C'est Dardevil, sympa la famille pas vrai ?

Gabriel : Trop cool, je suis trop content.

Angel : Moi aussi, on va rester toujours ensemble maintenant.

Abby : Venez les enfants, je vais vous montrer plein d'endroits supers.

Ils partent tous et je m'assois, une bonne chose de faites. Lexa se colle à moi et m'entoure de ses bras, la douleur se rappelle à moi et je me crispe un peu.

Lexa : Tu vas tenir le coup ?

Clarke : Oui, ça te dit qu'on emmène les enfants à la maison ? On pourrait leur faire leurs chambre ensemble.

Lexa : Bonne idée, Aden avait envie de venir visiter aussi.

Clarke : Ça ne dérange pas que ma mère viennent aussi ?

Lexa : Bien sûr que non, je vais préparer nos sacs.

Clarke : En fait, je pense que je vais dire à tous nos amis qui le veulent de venir, Lincoln et Octavia ont leur maison pas loin et peuvent accueillir du monde aussi.

Lexa : Raven a acheté une maison aussi, elle est encore plus près que celle d 'O et Linc.

Clarke : Parfait, je te laisse prévenir tout le monde. Je vais voler un peu, ça m'a manqué.

Lexa : Ne t'éloignes pas trop, on ne sait jamais, si tu as une crise.

Clarke : Je serais prudente.

Je décolle et vol un moment tranquillement, je croise John qui patrouille et me pose près de lui.

Clarke : Coucou, tu es tout seul ?

John : Bryan vol plus loin, comment vas-tu ?

Clarke : Ce n'est pas la grande forme mais on a trouvé une solution.

John : Je sais, je suis désolé pour toi.

Clarke : Deux ans, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Si ça me permet de rester en vie et auprès des gens que j'aime.

John : Vu comme ça, on est plusieurs à vouloir t'accompagner jusqu'à la limite.

Clarke : Ce serait vraiment bien oui, je me sentirais moins seule comme ça.

John : Alors tu nous invite vraiment tous chez toi ?

Clarke : Oui, il y a largement assez de place pour tout le monde.

John : Avec Emori on vient alors, on logera chez Raven.

Clarke : Super, on part demain.

John : Tu devrais rentrer, tu as l'air fatiguée quand même.

Clarke : J'y vais oui, je dois juste faire une chose avant.

Je vole jusqu'à Nanda Parba et me pose à la limite, Nyssa sors aussitôt et m'accueille avec le sourire.

Nyssa : Clarke, que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ?

Clarke : Je suis venu voir si je peux te prendre Nadia une semaine, comme tu le sais sûrement je vais partir pendant un moment et j'aimerai passer un peux de temps avec tout les gens que j'aime. Tu es la bienvenue avec Sarah aussi, notre maison est assez grande pour vous accueillir.

Nyssa : C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte, Nadia peut faire une pause dans son entrainement. Il y autre chose que tu voulais me demander ?

Clarke : Tu as toujours des Assassins dans tout les pays ?

Nyssa : Oui, notre organisation est puissante. Bien que nous ne tuons que les pires raclures maintenant, vu que nous sommes alliés de la justice League.

Sarah : Clarke, je suis contente de te voir. Viens rentre, on va parler à l'intérieur on sera mieux.

Je suis les filles et Nadia arrive, elle me serre contre elle, et file faire son sac pendant que je m'assois sur un fauteuil.

Sarah : En quoi on peut t'aider ?

Clarke : Vous savez ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Nyssa : Oui, nous sommes en contact constant avec la base.

Sarah : On peut t'aider en quoi ?

Clarke : Voilà, j'ai peut être une solution qui ne durera pas deux ans. Mais c'est dangereux et je risque d'y passer, mon père l'a fait une fois. Il combattait Zodd et a été blessé grièvement, il a foncé dans le soleil pour récupérer ses plein pouvoirs. Le choc l'a sonné une semaine mais il s'est réveillé encore plus fort qu'avant et a mis hors combat Zodd. Si je fais ça, je retomberais je ne sais où sur la planète.

Nyssa : On sera là pour te récupérer, on va te mettre un dispositif de pistage.

Sarah : Je suppose que si tu nous en parle, c'est que personne n'est au courant de ton projet ?

Clarke : Ils ne voudront pas que je prenne de risque, mais je ne veux pas partir si longtemps loin d'eux.

Nyssa : Je comprends, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour protéger Sarah, tu peux compter sur moi.

Sarah : Il faudrait que quelqu'un te surveille de l'espace, ce serait plus prudent.

Clarke : J'y ai pensé, je vais demander à Harper.

Nyssa : Parfait, tu as pensé à tout. Chérie, on part en vacances chez Lexa et Clarke, ça te dis ?

Sarah : Ho que oui !

Nadia nous rejoint et j'ouvre un passage jusqu'à la base, les filles rejoignent leurs quartiers et avec Nadia, on va vers ceux de Lyly. Je tape doucement et Costia m'ouvre.

Costia : Clarke, ça ne va pas ?

Clarke : Au contraire, Lyly est là ?

Lyly : Clarke ?

Clarke : Il est temps que ta famille sache que tu es toujours en vie, tu es prête ?

Lyly : Tu crois ?

Nadia : Le traitement a marché, tu es redevenue toi-même.

Costia : (Glisse sa main dans celle de Lyly) Tout va bien se passer, on est là.

Je souris et on va vers les quartiers de sa famille, une crise arrive et je m'arrête un instant. Lyly me soutient je pose mon front contre son épaule en fermant les yeux. Elle me serre contre elle, malgré que nous ne soyons plus ensemble elle reste mon premier amour et surtout une des personnes qui me connaît le mieux.

Lyly : Je suis là.

La crise passe, c'est vraiment épuisant et je suis obligée de rester appuyée sur Costia et Lyly pour marcher. On arrive devant la chambre et Nadia rentre en souriant. Lyly hésite et Costia et moi on la tire à l'intérieur, Liam est le premier à arriver et se fige en nous voyant.

Lyly : Salut petit frère, je suis de retour.

Liam me regarde et je lui fais signe que tout va bien, il court dans les bras de sa sœur qui s'est baissée pour le réceptionner. Elle le sert fort contre elle en pleurant et ses parents arrivent.

Billy : Lyly, comment c'est possible ?

Christine : Ma petite fille c'est vraiment toi ?

Lyly : Bonjour Maman, papa, c'est vraiment moi. C'est une longue histoire, je suis heureuse de vous voir. Ils la serrent contre elle et je m'éclipse de la chambre. Costia me rattrape et passe son bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à marcher.

Costia : Lexa ne va pas être ravie de ta décision Clarke, tu es trop faible pour me cacher tes pensées.

Clarke : Tu crois que je dois lui dire ?

Costia : Tu sais qu'elle te fera changer d'avis si tu le fais.

Clarke : Elle ne me laissera pas faire une chose si dangereuse. Je veux juste être avec elle et les enfants et commencer notre vie, ensemble.

Costia : Je comprends, je ne lui en parlerai pas. Mais Clarke c'est vraiment dangereux, tu pourrais mourir.

Clarke : J'espère vraiment que non, mais si ça se passe ainsi. Tu veilleras sur ma famille ?

Costia : Bien sûr Clarke, et je ne serais pas la seule, tout le monde t'aime et te respecte. Tu es notre chef, mais surtout notre amie. Lyly et moi on veillera sur eux, je te le jure. Mais tu as intérêt à revenir en vie, au fait on accepte ton invitation.

Clarke : Super, on part demain matin.

Costia : Parfait, tu es arrivée, ça ira pour rentrer ?

Clarke : Oui, Lexa est sûrement dans la chambre, merci Cost.

Costia : Je t'en prie.

Je franchis la porte et voyant mon état, Lexa se précipite pour m'aider à gagner le lit. Je m'allonge en soupirant, je déteste me sentir si faible, mais au moins les crises de colère sont passées. Mis à part le vol que je maitrise toujours, tous mes autres pouvoirs semblent en sommeil.

Lexa : Tout va bien ?

Clarke : Je veux juste dormir dans tes bras ce soir et passer ce dernier mois avec toi et les enfants. Tous nos amis viennent, il va falloir s'organiser pour dormir.

Lexa : Déjà fait, figure-toi que mon père a acheté l'hôtel qui se trouve près du lac. Du coup tout le monde est logé, Aden viens chez nous avec les enfants. Lincoln et Octavia accueillent Bellamy et Monty avec Harper. Raven accueille Luna et John avec Emori et tous les autres vont à l'hôtel.

Clarke : Super, ma mère ne veut pas venir à la maison ?

Lexa : J'ai dans l'idée qu'elle veut rester proche de Marcus.

Clarke : Bien, ça va être de super vacances.

On s'endort et une nouvelle crise me réveille vers 5h du matin. Ne voulant pas réveiller Lexa je me lève doucement et me fait couler un bain. L'eau chaude me fait le plus grand bien, je sors de l'eau et sachant pertinemment que je ne me rendormirai pas je m'assois au bureau. Je prends une lettre et commence à écrire.

 **Mon amour,**

 **Je n'ai pas la force de te dire en face les mots que je t'écris, stp ne m'en veux pas. Je fais ça car je ne supporte l'idée d'être séparée de toi et des enfants si longtemps. Foncer dans le soleil est risqué mais je sais que je peux réussir, je reviendrai, pour toi, pour les enfants, je te le jure. Mon père a réussit, j'ai tout prévu pour qu'on me récupère rapidement. Ne leur en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir dis ce que je m'apprête à faire, ils veulent juste m'aider. Si malgré tout je ne m'en sors pas, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Je veux que tu refasses ta vie, que tu te trouve quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse. Ne me pleure pas trop longtemps, les enfants auront besoin de toi. Tu m'as rendue si heureuse, quand je pense à notre vie future je n'imagine que du positif. Je vais tout faire pour revenir vers toi, je t'aime ma Commandante.**

 **Puissions-nous nous retrouver, mon amour !**

 **Ta Princesse**

 **Clarke.**

J'enferme la lettre et sors de la chambre, je tape à la chambre d'Anya sachant pertinemment qu'elle est déjà debout.

Anya : Clarke, je peux t'aider ?

Clarke : J'aimerais que tu donne ça à Lexa le jour ou je partirais, je peux compter sur toi ?

Anya : Tu ne comptes pas mourir Griffin, j'espère ?

Clarke : Non, c'est même tout le contraire que j'espère.

Anya : Bien, je lui donnerai. Je compte bien assister à votre mariage, pour une fois que je suis le témoin.

Clarke : Anya, si je ne reviens pas tu…

Anya : Si tu ne reviens pas Griffin, je te tue. Mais je veillerai sur ta femme et tes enfants, tu as ma parole.

Clarke : Merci Anya, prête pour les vacances ?

Anya : Et comment, l'hôtel est un cinq étoiles. (Sourire)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24 : Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

POV Lexa : Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions à la maison, les enfants étaient ravis. Les garçons ont voulu partager leur chambre, ils ont choisit leur thème. Les Super-Héros, avec une large préférence pour Supergirl, Superman, Superwoman. J'en serais presque jalouse si Eden n'avait pas voulu une chambre comme sur l'ile des Amazones. On était dans les magasins, je voyais Eden regarder un énorme ours en peluche avec envie.

Lexa : Il te plait ?

Eden : Oui, mais ça ne fait pas très guerrière.

Lexa : Même les guerrières ont besoin de câlin parfois, moi je trouve qu'il irait bien dans ta chambre.

Eden : Alors on peut le prendre ?

Lexa : Bien sûr ma puce, et si on allait te chercher des vêtements, maintenant ?

Eden : Pas de jupes hein ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Pas de jupes, promis.

Dès fois ça a du bon d'être riche, je peux leur offrir tout ce que j'ai envie. Heureusement que Luna, Raven, Lincoln et Octavia sont venus aussi. Ils voulaient faire des achats pour leurs maisons aussi.

Octavia : Il est géant cet ours, tu n'sa pas peur qu'il te mange toute crue Eden ?

Eden : T'es bête, c'est mon nouveau copain.

Octavia : Il est très beau, il a un nom ?

Eden : Je vais réfléchir, il lui faut un nom de guerrier.

Lincoln : Tu penses quoi de Grounder ?

Eden : C'est cool, voilà il s'appelle Grounder.

Lexa : Vous avez trouvé tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

Octavia : Oui, les prochains jours seront mis sous le signe de la décoration.

Lincoln : Lexa, sauve-moi stp.

Lexa : Débrouille-toi avec ta fiancée, j'ai déjà la mienne à gérer. Je crois que Clarke a prévu d'acheter tout le magasin.

On rit et Octavia tape gentiment l'épaule de Lincoln, il a fait sa demande lors de notre première soirée ici. Raven et Luna sont aussi enfin ensemble, en fait il semblerait que la plupart de nos amis soient en couple maintenant.

Clarke, joue au sabre laser avec les garçons, Raven et Luna ne sont pas en reste et je m'arrête pour fixer cette image dans ma tête. Je sors mon appareil photo et immortalise cet instant, on a décidé de prendre un maximum de photos tant que Clarke est encore là. Je soupire et chasse la vague de tristesse qui m'envahit, à chaque fois que je pense à son départ.

Clarke : On a fini nos achats, choisissez vos sabres et combattez.

Octavia, Eden et Lincoln se jettent sur un sabre et commencent à se battre contre Clarke et les garçons, qui rient aux éclats. Les vendeurs nous regardent avec amusement et après une mini bataille remportée par Clarke et les garçons on paye nos achats.

Luna : Heureusement qu'on est venu à trois voitures, et si on s'arrêtait manger ?

Raven : Bonne idée, tu as un endroit en tête ?

Luna : Non, et vous ?

Lexa : Il y a un restaurant sympa plus loin. Il y a une super aire de jeu pour les enfants, on pourrait demander à ceux qui veulent, de nous rejoindre.

Clarke : Déjà fait, nos parents et Aden nous y retrouvent.

Lincoln : Monty et Harper ne sont pas loin et nous rejoignent aussi.

Clarke : J'espère qu'ils ont des grandes tables parce qu'apparemment Nyssa et Sarah viennent aussi.

Lexa : Syf et Kara aussi. Les autres viendront plus se soir, barbecue de prévu apparemment.

Clarke : (Grimace) Je suis désolée les amis, mais j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

Gabriel : T'est fatiguée ?

Angel : Viens, on va dans la voiture.

Je soutiens Clarke jusqu'à la voiture et les garçons se collent à elle, elle sourit mais je vois bien qu'elle à mal.

Lexa : Ont peut rentrer et aller au restaurant un autre jour.

Clarke : Non, ça va passer. Désolée de te laisser toutes les courses à charger.

Lexa : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me dépêche.

Je l'embrasse et ferme la portière, Eden glisse sa main dans la mienne et me regarde avec inquiétude.

Lexa : Tout va bien ma puce, Clarke est juste un peu fatiguée. Après un bon repas elle sera de nouveau en forme, viens on va mettre Grounder dans la voiture.

Elle s'installe et je pose son ours sur elle, Clarke plaisante sur le fait qu'il est plus grand qu'elle et après avoir rangé tout, on prend la route du restaurant. Tout le monde est déjà là et on s'installe, les garçons se jettent au cou d'Aden. Aden s'assoit près de ma mère, elle voue un véritable culte à ma mère.

Clarke : Je pense que la relève des Amazones et assurée avec elle.

Lexa : Ne m'en parle pas, ma grand-mère veut absolument que je lui emmène.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions la récupérer si elle va là-bas. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle voudra rentrer. (Sourire)

On mange tranquillement, les discussions et les rires vont bon train. Aden fait plusieurs photos et on rentre enfin à la maison.

Aden : Laissez les sacs, je m'en occupe, les petits sont mort de fatigue.

Clarke : Merci Ad.

Je récupère Gabriel et Clarke prend Angel dans ses bras, Eden est toujours réveillée mais on voit qu'elle lutte aussi. Une fois tous dans leurs lits, pour une petite sieste je m'installe près de Clarke, dans le canapé.

Clarke : Luna et Raven vont finir par emménager ensemble à ce rythme, elles ont tout choisi ensemble, ce matin.

Lexa : C'est bien, je suis vraiment heureuse pour elles. Tous nos amis semblent aller pour le mieux, si tu ne devais pas partir, tout serait parfait.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je vais revenir mon amour, je te le jure.

Lexa : Je sais que tu reviendras, au moins nos mères ont le temps de préparer leur grand mariage.

Clarke : Je compte sur toi pour les freiner un peu.

Lexa : Parce que tu crois qu'elles vont m'écouter ? Tu es bien optimiste tout d'un coup.

Clarke : (Se calle dans mes bras) Je vais fermer les yeux un moment, tant que nos monstres dorment.

Lexa : Vas-y, je ne bouge pas.

Clarke : Merci, je dors mieux dans tes bras.

Lexa : Ils sont tout à toi.

POV Clarke :

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais avec Eden en train de peindre sa chambre, elle installait Grounder sur son lit.

Clarke : Alors ma puce, ta chambre te plait ?

Eden : Oui, beaucoup. Est-ce qu'on pourra aller chercher des affaires, dans notre ancienne maison ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux, je demanderai à Lexa de vous emmener dans la semaine.

Eden : D'accord, Lexa m'a dit que toi aussi tu étais une Amazone.

Clarke : Et bien la Reine m'a fait passer un test pour savoir si j'étais digne d'épouser Lexa et de régner à ses côtés.

Eden : Tu as été défiée par beaucoup de monde ?

Clarke : Non, seulement trois personnes. Mais Lexa a combattu douze Amazones, pour obtenir son titre de Heda.

Eden : J'espère que je serais une Amazone aussi, ou un Super héros comme toi. Même si je ne peux pas voler et que je ne suis pas très forte.

Clarke : Tu sais, beaucoup de Super héros n'ont pas de supers pouvoirs. Regarde Batman, il n'en a aucun et il est aussi célèbre que mon père.

Eden : Il est fort oui, il est où ton papa ?

Clarke : Dans l'espace, il se repose.

Eden : C'est avec lui que tu vas ?

Clarke : Oui, mais je reviendrai bien avant lui.

Eden : Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Clarke : Je n'en ai pas envie non plus ma puce, tu aideras Lexa à veiller sur tes frères, pendant mon absence, d'accord ?

Eden : (Triste et me fait un câlin) Tu dois vite revenir, comme ça on sera tous ensemble.

Clarke : Promis ma puce.

Je la serre contre moi, Lexa nous observe devant la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

Lexa : On fait un câlin sans moi ?

Clarke : (Chuchote à l'oreille) Elle est jalouse, je pense.

Eden : (Rire et serre Lexa dans ses bras) Je vous aime.

Mon cœur s'arrête, c'est la première fois qu'elle nous le dit.

Lexa : Nous aussi on t'aime ma puce.

Après ce petit moment d'émotion, on se dirige vers l'hôtel pour faire le barbecue avec tout le monde. Le temps est idéal et je m'allonge sur un transat. Je suis de plus en plus épuisée, mais tellement heureuse d'être avec tout le monde.

Harper : Tiens Clarke, cocktail maison de Monty sans alcool. Promis j'ai vérifié, (sourire).

Clarke : Merci Harper, comment ça va vous deux ?

Harper : Bien, il est juste adorable. Je dois m'absenter souvent avec les Green Lantern, mais il ne dit jamais rien et se contente d'attendre mon retour.

Clarke : Dis-moi, j'ai un service à te demander. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagne jusqu'au vaisseau de mon père quand je partirai. Je vais tenter une chose et ce serait bien que quelqu'un, en qui j'ai confiance, garde un œil sur moi.

Harper : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Clarke : Je t'expliquerai là haut, alors, tu veux bien ?

Harper : Bien sûr que je t'accompagne, tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander.

Clarke : Merci, ton chéri te cherche, on dirait.

Harper : Il s'est mis en tête de battre Riley dans l'eau, il a besoin de mon pouvoir pour ça.

Clarke : (Rire) Bonne chance alors.

Harper : Les garçons et leurs paris débiles. (Sourire)

Clarke : À plus tard.

Gabriel, tout mouillé, se colle dans mes bras et je frissonne, génial je ressens le froid maintenant. Je l'enroule dans une serviette et le serre contre moi pour le réchauffer. Plus loin Lexa joue avec Angel et Eden à poursuivre Aden et Jasper dans l'eau. Maya saute sur le pauvre Jasper et il se fait attaquer de partout.

Clarke : Tu ne voulais pas continuer à t'amuser ?

Gabriel : Non, j'ai un peu froid.

Clarke : Alors, dis-moi tout, c'est qui ton héros préféré, maintenant que tu les connais tous ?

Gabriel : Bin Superman et Superwoman, Batman et Captain America aussi il est cool.

Clarke : C'est vrai, quand tu seras plus grand je te présenterai Superman.

Gabriel : Cool, il pourra m'apprendre à devenir un héros comme ça, Comme toi et Lexa.

Clarke : On verra si d'ici-là, tu n'as pas changé d'avis. (Sourire) Et chez les Young, qui c'est que tu préfères ?

Gabriel : C'est facile ça, toi et Lexa. J'aime bien Iron-Boy aussi et Le Magicien. Les autres aussi sont gentils, c'est dur de choisir.

Clarke : Je te comprends.

Clarke : Et toi tu préfères qui ?

Clarke : Lexa, mais je les aime tous.

Lexa : Eh vous deux, vous parlez de quoi ?

Gabriel : Clarke a dit que son super Héros préféré, c'était toi.

Eden : Comme moi.

Angel : Moi je veux devenir comme Batman, il est cool.

Bruce : Ravi de voir que je suis cool, Diana veux montrer une chose aux enfants, je vous les kidnappe.

Gabriel : (Me fait un bisou) et saute de la chaise pour suivre tout le monde. Des deux, Gabriel est le plus câlin et calme, Angel est plus dynamique. Je commence à voir ce genre de chose, j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps avec eux pour en découvrir d'autres. Lexa se glisse derrière moi et je frissonne contre son corps mouillé.

Lexa : Depuis quand tu frissonnes ?

Clarke : Apparemment depuis aujourd'hui.

Lexa : Tiens. (M'enroule dans une serviette et se colle à moi)

Clarke : Merci chérie.

Riley : CLARKE, viens m'aider. Ils trichent, ils sont quatre contre moi.

Je rigole en voyant Jasper, Maya, Harper et Monty sauter sur ce pauvre Riley et je me lève. Je me mets en maillot et Lexa me rejoint dans l'eau.

Riley : Youpy des alliées, à vous de boire la tasse.

D'un regard avec Lexa on se décide et on lui saute dessus sous le rire des autres. Je le maintiens pendant que Lexa le chatouille avec Harper. Il se contorsionne et mes forces m'abandonnent, jasper vient à la rescousse et on joue comme ça un moment.

Riley : Traitresse, moi qui pensais que tu étais mon amie.

Clarke : (Rire) Pour une fois qu'on peut te battre dans l'eau, tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait s'en priver ? Je vous laisse par contre, je vais voir si Lincoln et Finn ont besoin d'aide.

C'est une excuse, j'ai surtout super froid et super mal mais je ne veux pas gâcher leur bonne humeur. Je commence à sortir de l'eau quand je décolle du sol et atterrit dans les bras de Lexa. Raven sourit, fière d'elle, et je secoue la tête.

Lexa : Je te ramène ma Princesse.

Clark : Merci Commandante.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et souffle d'énervement, dix minutes dans l'eau et je suis morte.

Lexa : Jackson vient le week-end prochain, tu devrais le laisser regarder si tout va bien.

Clarke : D'accord, retourne t'amuser ça va.

Lexa : Non, je suis très bien ici. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre quand tu es prêt de moi Clarke, repose toi, je veille sur toi.

Je ferme les yeux et me glisse dans ses bras, j'ai la fiancée la plus parfaite du monde. Comment voulez-vous que je la laisse deux ans après ce genre de phrase. Une heure plus tard je vais bien mieux et mange avec appétit, ma super audition marche toujours aussi bien et donc j'entends ma mère parler avec Marcus.

Abby : je la connais, elle prépare un truc Marcus. Elle a pris trop bien la nouvelle, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est.

Marcus : Clarke ne fera rien qui causerait du chagrin à Lexa, toi ou les enfants. Ne t'en fais pas et profite de la soirée, je comprends pourquoi Clarke a acheté une maison ici. Le coin est vraiment calme est ça doit être magnifique.

Abby : Oui, je pense que pour être prêt de Lexa et des enfants, pendant l'absence de Clarke, je vais m'installer par ici aussi.

Maruc : Je viendrai souvent te voir alors.

Abby : Ou, tu pourrais emménager avec moi ?

Je souris ravie de ce que j'entends et Gabriel monte sur mes genoux, il est tard et il commence à tomber de fatigue.

Lexa : Je pense qu'on va devoir y aller, Eden et Angel ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme non plus.

Aden porte Eden et Lexa Angel et on dit au revoir à tout le monde. Aden a décidé de rester à l'hôtel cette nuit, pour profiter de tout le monde et nous dis au revoir une fois qu'il a posé Eden dans la voiture.

Aden : C'est cool d'être tonton. (Sourire)

Lexa : Tu es le meilleur qu'ils pouvaient avoir. (Sourire)

Clarke : Je confirme, à demain.

On roule tranquillement quand on remarque une voiture sortir de la route et foncer vers le lac.

Clarke : Leurs freins ont lâché, j'y vais.

Lexa : Clarke non, tu es trop faible.

Clarke : Tu conduis je te signale et au dernières nouvelles, tu ne peux pas soulever une voiture tombée au fond du lac.

Lexa : (Souffle) Ok.

Je décolle et fonce en volant vers la voiture, malgré toute ma bonne volonté j'arrive trop tard et la voiture coule. Je plonge et une crise me frappe. Bordel ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. J'attrape la voiture et utilise mes dernières forces pour la remonter. Une fois à la surface Lexa prend le relais et tire la voiture à l'abri. Kara se pose devant nous et me rattrape, juste au moment où je vais tomber.

Superwoman : Lexa ramène-la à la maison. Je m'occupe d'eux.

Lexa : (Me prend dans ses bras) Allez Princesse on rentre.

POV Lexa :

Ça fait deux jours que Clarke est couchée, n'y tenant plus j'appuie sur mon bracelet.

Lexa : Steffen, tu m'entends ?

Strange : Oui Lexa, je t'écoute.

Lexa : Tu peux envoyer Wick et Jackson chez moi stp ? Clarke ne se sens pas bien.

Strange : On arrive.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils passent le passage pour atterrir directement dans mon salon. Nyko les accompagne et je leur explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Les enfants font la sieste, j'ai donc tout mon temps pour les emmener à Clarke.

Clarke : Lexa, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de repos, pas la peine d'appeler la cavalerie.

Jackson : On ne sera pas long, bouge pas.

Wick et Nyko l'auscultent et Jackson lui fait une prise de sang. L'aiguille rentre toute seule, mis à part ça, elle va bien hein.

Strange : Elle n'aurait pas dû utiliser autant de pouvoir, dans son état, mais c'est la pire tête de mule de la création.

Lexa : Ne m'en parle pas, on ne pouvait pas, non plus, laisser ces pauvres gens mourir.

Strange : Kara aurait pu s'en charger, enfin ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter. Ce qui est fait est fait, voyons voir les dégâts maintenant.

Lexa : Rassure-moi, quand tu étais médecin, tu parlais comme ça aux familles ?

Strange : (Sourire) Non, c'est ma femme qui le faisait. Soi-disant que je manque de tact, ils reviennent.

Lexa : C'est à se demander ce qu'elle te trouve, ta femme. Alors ?

Wick : Je suis désolé mais Clarke doit partir d'ici maximum trois jours. Sinon elle ne survivra pas à l'entrée dans l'espace et n'aura pas assez de force pour voler et mettre son corps en sommeil.

Lexa : Je vois, est-ce que vous pouvez prévenir tout le monde svp ? Je vais voir Clarke.

Jackson : Je lui ai perfusé la dernière poche de sang de Kara, elle devrait allait mieux d'ici une petite heure.

Steffen : Les enfants son réveillés, on va les prendre avec nous à l'hôtel. Vous avez besoin de parler au calme toutes les deux. On se voit demain, prenez votre temps.

Lexa : Merci, les enfants, vous partez à l'hôtel. On se voit demain, soyez sage, ok ?

Gabriel : On va traverser le portail magique ?

Steffen : Oui, quand tu seras grand je t'apprendrai à le faire si tu veux.

Gabriel : Trop cool, elle est où Clarke ?

Lexa : Elle dort, vous la verrez demain.

Angel : On peut aller lui faire un bisou quand même ?

Lexa : Venez mais pas de bruit, tu viens ma puce ?

Eden : Oui.

Les enfants montent dans le lit et embrassent Clarke. Elle ne bouge pas et semble dormir profondément, je raccompagne tout le monde à la porte en n'oubliant pas de donner un change pour les enfants. Tous ces gestes sont devenus si naturels, si rapidement, c'est effrayant, quand on sait que toute cette histoire a commencé il y a moins d'un an.

(Téléphone)

Diana : Ma puce, Steffen vient de m'avertir. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lexa : De remonter le temps, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir avec cette folle.

Diana : Je sais que c'est dur ma puce, mais on a fait ce qu'il fallait. Clarke va revenir, et on sera tous là pour toi et les enfants en attendant.

Lexa : Faites-leur passer une bonne soirée, demain il va falloir leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Je raccroche et m'assois dans le lit, Aden rentre et s'assoit près de moi.

Aden : Je te tiens compagnie, jusqu'au réveil de Clarke, tu me dois une revanche à Mario Kart.

Je tente de sourire pour finalement éclater en sanglots dans les bras de mon petit frère, plus si petit que ça. Il me serre fort contre lui et me berce comme une enfant.

POV Clarke :

J'entends Lexa pleurer et ça me crève le cœur, il faut que ça marche. Je ne peux pas la laisser si longtemps, je me lève après avoir débranché la perfusion et file prendre une douche. Je reste longtemps dessous si bien que Lexa me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras. On reste dans cette position un moment, on a les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré toutes les deux. Je l'embrasse et très vite cela devient plus passionné, plus désespéré aussi. Deux heures plus tard je suis dans ses bras, on écoute de la musique tranquillement. Bruce nous a fait livrer un super repas, tout le monde est aux petits soins pour moi.

Clarke : Demain, on va au parc d'attraction, avec tout le monde. Pour ma dernière journée avec vous, avant longtemps, je veux faire quelque chose de spécial. Ce soir, on mange en famille, ça te va ?

Lexa : Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, les enfants serons ravis de ton programme.

Clarke : J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas m'oublier, les garçons sont si jeunes, même Aden.

Lexa : Je ne pense pas que se soit possible, je leur parlerai de toi tous les jours.

Clarke : Demain matin, je prendrai le petit déjeuner avec Raven, Luna viendra te tenir compagnie. Ensuite on se retrouve à l'hôtel, on ira au parc. Et à mon retour j'irai voir quelques personnes, mais je ferai vite. Voilà le programme et maintenant j'ai fini de parler.

Lexa : (Sourire) Voilà qui est intéressant, quel est donc ton programme ?

Je souris et lui saute dessus, j'ai dit que j'avais fini de parler, non ?

 **Le lendemain matin…..**

Je sors du lit, doucement et dépose un doux baiser dans le cou de Lexa. Je lui souffle un « je t'aime » et file me préparer, un quart d'heure plus tard je ressors et Lexa me regarde.

Lexa : Tu aurais dû me réveiller, je t'aurai frotté le dos.

Clare : (Sourire) Sûrement pas, on y serait encore. Debout Commandante, Luna arrive dans une demi-heure.

Lexa : Je vote pour qu'on reste enfermées ici toute la journée, plus précisément dans cette chambre.

Elle s'approche de moi dangereusement et je lui vole un baiser, avant de filer vers la porte.

Clarke : A tout à l'heure mon amour, pense à prendre le sac à dos pour le parc.

Lexa : A tout à l'heure, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Je souris et sors, vu mon état, il vaut mieux que j'évite de conduire. Je décolle, je suis à trois minutes de vol, ça devrait aller. Je me pose devant la maison de ma meilleure amie et voit Luna l'embrasser, sûrement pour lui dire au revoir.

Luna : Salut Clarke, j'espère que Lexa est réveillée, parce que je pars.

Clarke : Elle est réveillée mais de mauvaise humeur, elle comptait m'enfermer aujourd'hui. (Sourire)

Raven : Je suis pour cette solution aussi. (Sourire)

Luna : Obsédée ! Je file, à plus tard bébé, salut Clarke.

Raven : Bye mon cœur, viens Blondie, j'ai fait des pancakes.

Clarke : Cool, à plus Luna.

Je rentre dans la cuisine et je souris en voyant, Maya, Wells et Riley autour de la table. Tous mes plus proches amis, je les serre dans mes bras chacun leur tour.

Raven : Bon, pas de sentimentalisme, tu vas revenir. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, donc à table.

Je vois bien qu'elle est à deux doigts de pleurer et je la resserre fort dans mes bras, cette journée promet d'être éprouvante psychologiquement.

Clarke : Je t'aime Rav, tu n'as pas intérêt à tout foirer avec Luna et te tenir à carreaux en mon absence.

Wells : Je vais la surveiller. (Sourire)

Raven : Merci pour votre confiance ça me va droit au cœur. (Essuie ses larmes)

Clarke : Pour finir avec le moment « émotion », sachez que je vous aime tous, vous avez toujours été là et je vous en remercie. Je vous promets de revenir, et à mon retour on fera la plus grosse fiesta du siècle.

Riley : Vu ce que ta mère à prévu pour ton mariage, il va falloir te saouler pour supporter tout ça. (Sourire)

Maya : Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est qu'on t'aime aussi.

Clarke : Et interdit de vous marier sans moi, je veux être là, pour chacun de vous.

Wells : Déjà il me faudrait une chérie, pour les autres il y a le temps.

Clarke : Bien, votre mission, en mon absence, est de trouver une chérie à Wells.

Raven : On va le caser, t'inquiètes pas.

Wells : Eh ! Tu dis ça comme si j'étais un boulet.

Maya : Mais non, tu es trop gentil.

Riley : Je crois que tu viens de l'achever là. (Rire)

Le petit déjeuner se passe dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Il faut que je réussisse mon coup, pour eux aussi, est-ce que j'ai le droit de risquer ma vie sachant toutes les personnes qui m'attendent ? On file à l'hôtel ou je retrouve avec joie ma petite famille, ma mère me kidnappe et les garçons m'accompagnent. Je lance un regard désolé à Lexa qui me sourit tendrement. Elle cale les garçons derrière et je monte à l'avant avec elle, je sens venir la discussion qui tue.

Abby : Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que tu prépare une chose Clarke, Loïs Griffin.

Outch, elle m'a appelé par mon nom complet, elle est sérieuse. Je souffle, les garçons sont captivés par leurs consoles de jeux. Consoles de jeux ?

Clarke : Depuis quand les garçons ont une console ?

Abby : Ne me regarde pas, je n'y suis pour rien, tu sais que je déteste ces trucs. Aden les leurs à ramenés, ils étaient triste sans vous et je dois dire qu'ils ont vite repris leur sourire à leur vue. Mais tu changes de sujet, je veux tout savoir et ne t'avise pas de me mentir, Clarke.

Clarke : (Souffle) Maman, tu te souviens quand Zodd a blessé papa ? Ce qu'il a fait pour revenir le combattre, je comptais faire pareil, mais je n'en suis plus si sûre.

Abby : Je le savais, Clarke, deux ans sa passe vite. Et tu es sûre de rentrer à la maison, si tu fais ça, tu n'es sûre de rien.

Clarke : Maman, je ne peux pas la laisser. Pas si longtemps, pas si je peux l'éviter.

Abby : Elle n'est pas au courant n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Non, je lui ai écrit pour le lui expliquer.

Abby : Ma chérie, si tu t'en sors elle va te tuer elle même.

Clarke : Si tu pouvais retrouver papa plus vite ?

Abby : Je ferais exactement pareil, même si mes sentiments pour ton père ont changés en profonde affection, il reste mon mari. Je voulais te dire, avec Marcus on….

Clarke : Je sais, je suis contente pour vous. Lexa va avoir besoin de soutien et toi aussi, c'est bien que vous soyez à côtés.

Abby : Soyons clairs je désapprouve ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, mais je le comprends. Je veux juste te revoir en bonne santé, tu peux me promettre ça ?

Clarke : Si ça marche, je serais plus en forme que jamais. Les garçons, ont est arrivés, vous voulez commencer par quoi ?

Angel/ Gabriel : La grande roue.

Abby : Lexa et votre sœur sont déjà là, je vous rejoins plus tard.

Je serre ma mère contre moi, elle me rend mon étreinte et essuie une larme. Eden et Lexa jouent à un jeu d'attrape peluches, les garçons s'y mettent aussi et j'enlace ma fiancée.

Clarke : Bonjour jolie demoiselle, vous êtes perdue ?

Lexa : (Sourire) je cherche une Princesse, vous ne l'auriez pas vue par hasard ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Laissez-moi réfléchir, je pense qu'elle a dû s'enfuir avec un beau Prince, il va vous falloir vous contenter de moi, désolée.

Lexa : Vous m'en voyez ravie, vous êtes bien jolie, étrangère.

Je ris et l'embrasse en la serrant fort contre moi, j'entends Angel crier victoire et je me retourne. Il a, dans les mains, un nounours tout mignon. Il le tend à Eden tout fier, discrètement j'aide Gabriel à en attraper un et il le tend aussi à Eden.

Eden : Pour moi ?

Gabriel/ Angel : Oui. (Sourire)

Eden : Merci, ils tiendront compagnie à Grounder.

Bellamy : Ça y est, tout le monde est là, personne ne veux faire la même chose, alors on se retrouve à midi pour manger.

Octavia : Avec Lincoln, on vous accompagne.

Costia : Avec Lyly aussi, on veut faire la grande roue.

On se sépare et on marche tranquillement, Angel donne la main à Lincoln et Octavia, Eden à Lyly et Costia et Gabriel à nous. Une fois dans la grande roue, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois séparée de Lexa qui est restée avec Octavia, Lincoln, Angel et Eden. Ils prendront le prochain wagon, Gabriel semble ne plus vouloir me lâcher, il a dû comprendre qu'il se passe un truc. Je l'installe sur mes genoux pour qu'il voit mieux et regarde Lyly et Costia se tenir la main. Qui aurait cru que ça finirai comme ça. Lyly surprend mon regard et sourit, je le lui rends et on parle de tout et de rien.

Gabriel : Whaou, c'est comme ça, quand tu voles Clarke ?

Clarke : C'est encore plus joli, je vous emmènerai ce soir, on regardera le coucher du soleil ensemble.

Gabriel : Que toi et Moi d'accord ?

Clarke : Si tu veux, j'emmènerai ta sœur et ton frère à un autre moment.

Le tour finit et voyant les autos tamponneuses pour enfant il se précipite. Lexa va payer pendant que je m'installe sur un banc.

Lyly : Pas trop fatiguée, le pour moment ?

Clarke : Ça va, regarde-les ces deux grandes gosses. ?

Costia et Lexa s'amusent à se rentrer dedans, les garçons sont ravis et Eden tourne tranquillement. Je souris et Lyly s'assoit à côté de moi, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et souffle.

Lyly : Je t'interdis de mourir Clarke, je suis sérieuse.

Clarke : Costia t'a dit ?

Lyly : Oui, je ferais partie de l'équipe de récupération. Mais tu sais que tu peux encore changer d'avis, deux ans, ça passe vite.

Clarke : Non, je t'ai perdue pendant deux ans et regarde où nous en sommes. On change, on évolue, je veux voir les enfants grandir, je veux me marier et je ne veux pas attendre deux ans. Je ne veux pas faire vivre à Lexa ce que j'ai enduré, ça va marcher, il le faut.

Lyly : Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, même si nos chemins se sont séparés.

Clarke : Toi aussi, puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Lyly : Puissions-nous nous retrouver !


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 25 : Réveilles-toi

POV Clarke :

Après ça, ma matinée a été parcourue de « au revoir » en tous genres. Je me retrouve seule avec Angel à un jeu de tir à la carabine.

Clarke : Tu veux que je te montre où tu y arrive.

Angel : Je vais gagner l'épée, elle ressemble à celle de Lexa, tu ne trouves pas ?

Clarke : Oui, moi aussi j'en ai une, je te la montrerai en rentrant, si tu veux.

Angel : Cool, si je tire bien je pourrais gagner le bouclier aussi.

Il se concentre et tire, il touche la plupart des ballons et, profitant que le marchand ait le dos tourné, je souffle fort sur le reste des ballons qui éclatent. Il éclate de rire et le vendeur revient, il nous sourit, en disant.

Marchand : Ta maman, t'a aidé, pas vrai bonhomme ?

Angel : Juste un petit peu, promis. (Sourire)

Mon cœur s'est figé à Maman, il n'a même pas relevé. Il repart avec son épée et son bouclier et me saute au cou.

Angel : Tu es la plus géniale des mamans du monde entier. (Me serre fort)

Bordel, je vais pleurer, je ne m'y attendais pas. Enfin surtout que ce soit lui, qui m'appelle comme ça, en premier. Lexa revient avec Aden et les enfants et nous regarde bizarrement.

Angel : Regarde Man, j'ai la même épée que toi !

Le regard de Lexa vaut son pesant d'or, je me retiens de rire, sachant que j'avais sûrement la même tête il y a deux minutes.

Lexa : Super, en effet elle ressemble à mon épée.

Gabriel : Moi j'ai gagné un nounours pour toi Clarke, tiens. (Me donne le nounours)

Clarke : Merci mon grand, il est joli.

Aden : Eh les enfants, on va dans la chenille ?

Enfants : OUI !

Clarke : Après on va manger, les autres nous attendent.

Aden : ok, partez devant, je vous ramène les petits monstres.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas rêvé, Angel nous a appelées…..

Clarke : Maman, oui. Juste avant que tu ne reviennes il m'a dit que j'étais la plus géniale des mamans du monde et quand le vendeur lui a demandé si sa maman l'avait aidé il ne l'a pas contredit. Je me suis retenue d'éclater en sanglots, je n'aurai jamais cru que ce soit lui qui nous appelle comme ça en premier.

Lexa : C'est assez, whaou ! Je n'ai juste pas de mot.

Clarke : Apparemment il va falloir t'y habituer mon amour.

Lexa : Apparemment, cette journée n'est pas bonne pour mon pauvre petit cœur fragile.

Je l'embrasse et j'entends le clic d'un appareil photo, je me retourne et vois Wells et Finn nous souriant.

Wells : (Appuie sur son bracelet) On a retrouvé Clarke et Lexa, mais aucune trace d'Aden et des enfants.

Syf : (Via bracelet) C'est bon je les ai retrouvés à la chenille, ils finissent leur tour et on se rejoint au restaurant.

Finn : On vous cherche depuis trente minutes, les amoureuses, alors en route.

Je regarde ma montre, midi trente, en effet on est en retard.

Lexa : Désolée, on n'a pas vu le temps passer.

Wells : Ce n'est pas grave, pour la peine, c'est toi qui nous invite.

Clarke : Et, ce n'est pas parce que ma femme est riche que tu peux en profiter, vaurien.

Wells : Mais bien sûr que si, je suis ton meilleur ami, j'ai le droit à des privilèges.

Il part en courant, suivi de Finn, j'attrape la main de Lexa qui n'a pas bougé et je les poursuis.

Clarke : Lex, ne te laisse pas faire.

Lexa : Je te jure, tu auras ma mort un jour.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait au juste ?

Lexa : (Rire) Je t'aime.

Clarke : Moi aussi, ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Lexa : Viens, je suis d'humeur à payer pour tout le monde, de toute façon.

On arrive enfin et Gabriel se recolle à moi, Eden à Lexa et Angel s'amuse avec Aden à combattre avec son épée.

Anya : (S'adresse à Aden) Eh le grand enfant, ramène tes fesses. J'ai un truc à vous annoncer à tous.

Ils s'installent à côté de nous et tous les regards se portent sur Anya qui s'éclaircie la voix et commence.

Anya : Vous avez devant vous la future Reine d'Asgard, j'ai réussi l'épreuve. Mjolnir a accepté que je le soulève.

(Applaudissements)

Tout le monde la félicite et je lutte contre une crise, je m'écarte un peu de la table pour prendre l'air. Diana me voit et me soutient pour marcher.

Clarke : Merci, je m'étonnais de ne pas avoir encore eu de crise.

Diana : Je t'en prie, c'est une chouette journée. Ma mère ne comprend pas pourquoi je veux rester dans votre monde, je reste pour ce genre de moment.

Clarke : Je comprends, tu devrais l'emmener un jour. (Sourire)

Diana : (Rire) Je suis en train d'imaginer ma mère, dans le train fantôme, elle couperait sûrement la tête à tous les automates.

Clarke : Certainement, ça vous coûterez cher en manège à rembourser. (Sourire)

Diana : Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais, merci.

Clarke : De quoi ?

Diana : De rendre ma fille si heureuse, de veiller sur elle, de lui offrir une famille, de faire partie de sa vie. La liste est longue, je n'ai jamais vu Lexa aussi heureuse, que depuis qu'elle est avec toi.

Clarke : Elle me rend heureuse aussi, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, pour que j'aime ta fille, tu sais.

Diana : Je sais ce que tu vas faire, Abby m'en a parlé. J'espère que tu reviendras, parce que ta mort anéantirait ma fille, mais j'admire ton courage et ta force. Je suis fière de t'avoir comme sœur mais surtout comme belle fille Clarke.

Clarke : (S'incline) **Mochof Heda !** (Merci Commandante)

Diana : (Le poing sur le cœur) **mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim !**

Clarke : Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Un peu plus tard je suis avec Eden, on sort des toilettes. Un garçon pleure devant son ballon envolé et Eden grimpe sur l'arbre pour le lui ramener. Je la laisse faire, sans la quitter des yeux. Une fois rattrapé elle saute dans mes bras sans peur et lui tend son ballon.

Clarke : Tu es très courageuse, quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai coincé mon frisbee sur le toit. C'est Raven qui est allé le chercher, j'avais trop peur pour grimper.

Eden : Je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas laissée tomber, je ne suis pas vraiment courageuse.

Clarke : Je suis contente que tu aies confiance en moi.

Eden : Oui, en toi et en Lexa. Aussi Aden il est gentil, tu crois qu'il voudrait bien qu'on l'appelle tonton ?

Clarke : Je crois qu'il adorerait, vous pouvez nous appeler comme vous voulez. Rien ne changera pour nous, on vous aime, quoi qu'il arrive.

Eden : (sourire) Nous aussi, tu vas partir, pas vrai ?

Clarke : Oui, je dois partir plus tôt. On doit vous le dire ce soir normalement.

Eden : Je sais que tu vas revenir, tu l'as promis. Et tu tiens toujours tes promesses, alors je ne m'inquiète pas.

On rejoint tout le monde, c'est déjà la fin, on décide de faire un dernier tour dans le petit train pour finir la journée. Une fois fini, tout le monde me serre dans ses bras. Le rdv est pris pour le lendemain, Bruce m'assure que tout est prêt et Nyssa aussi. Je les remercie et rentre chez moi, avec ma petite famille. Une fois la douche et le repas expédié, je prends Gabriel avec moi et je décolle. Il s'accroche à mon cou et ses yeux brillent d'émerveillement.

Gabriel : Est-ce que tu crois que papa et maman nous regardent ?

Clarke : Je suis sûre qu'ils veillent sur vous, comme Lexa et moi maintenant.

Gabriel : Tu crois qu'ils ne seront pas fâchés si on n'est plus trop triste qu'ils soient partis ?

Clarke : Ils vous aimaient et voulais votre bonheur, ils seraient content de vous savoir heureux.

Gabriel : Cool, parce que je voulais te demander si je pouvais t'appeler comme Angel. Je voulais le faire, il a dit qu'il le ferait pour voir si ça ne vous embêtait pas. Je ne suis pas très courageux, pas vrai ?

Clarke : Avec Lexa on est très contentes que ton frère nous appelle Maman, mais on était un peu étonnées qu'il soit le premier. On pensait que ce serait toi, mais il ne faut pas que tu te sentes obligé. Comme je l'ai dit à ta sœur, ça ne changera rien au fait qu'on vous aime.

Gabriel : Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Cinq petits mots et mon cœur fond sur place, ma décision est prise. Je vais tenter le tout pour le tout et les retrouver, je serre « mon fils » dans mes bras et on redescend vers la maison. Je prends Angel et décolle à nouveau, je finis par Eden et on rentre tous au salon.

Lexa : On a quelque chose à vous dire, les enfants.

Clarke : Vous savez que je suis encore malade, pas vrai ?

Angel : Oui, mais tu as dit que tu vas aller guérir au soleil.

Clarke : Grâce au soleil, oui.

Lexa : On pensait avoir plus de temps mais finalement Clarke doit partir demain.

Gabriel : NON !

Je sursaute, Gabriel s'est levé et serre ses petits poings de colère. Angel ne dis rien et Eden attrape la main de Gabriel pour le calmer. Lexa s'assoit sur le canapé près d'Angel et le prend dans ses bras.

Clarke : Je vais revenir, je vous le promets. Je ne vous laisserai pas, jamais. Je ferais l'impossible pour vous, vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime de tout mon cœur.

Gabriel se jette dans mes bras en pleurant suivi de près par Angel et Eden. Lexa pleure aussi, Dieu que c'est difficile de leur dire au revoir. On met du temps à les coucher mais finalement, la fatigue les rattrape. Je rejoins Lexa dans la chambre et la prend dans mes bras doucement.

Clarke : Je vais revenir mon amour, je ne te laisserai pas.

Lexa : Embrasse-moi, ce soir, oublions demain stp.

Je l'embrasse et la couche sur le lit, oui ce soir on oublie…

 **Le lendemain matin…..**

Je serre Marcus dans mes bras et lui murmure.

Clarke : Prend soin d'elle, surtout si je ne reviens pas.

Marcs : Tu reviendras, je veillerai sur elle, je te le jure. Puissions-nous nous retrouver, Clarke.

Clarke : Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Il était le dernier de mes « au revoir », presque facile. Je m'approche de Raven et la serre à l'étouffer.

Clarke : Je t'aime.

Raven : (Pleure) Moi aussi.

Je la lâche et serre Wells, Maya, Riley dans mes bras avant de me diriger vers ma mère.

Abby : Reviens-moi. (Me serre contre elle)

Clarke : Je te le promets, je t'aime fort maman.

Abby : Puissions-nous nous retrouver, ma fille.

Clarke : Je vais revenir, je te le jure.

Il ne me reste plus que Lexa et les enfants, je me baisse et serre Eden dans mes bras.

Eden : Tu reviens vite, tu as promis.

Clarke : Oui, j'ai promis.

Liam, qui n'était pas avec nous jusqu'à présent, car en vacance avec sa famille, se jette à mon cou, avant que je ne dise au revoir aux garçons. Lyly arrive juste derrière, je le serre contre moi et lui tend son frère. Elle s'écarte la mine triste, mais me sourit quand même. Les garçons s'accrochent à moi longtemps, si bien qu'Aden et Lincoln sont obligés de les décrocher de mon cou pour dire au revoir à Lexa.

Lexa : Tout ce que tu vas dire sonnera comme des adieux et je refuse de te dire adieu. Alors ne dis rien et embrasse-moi, reviens-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Clarke : Je t'aime Lexa, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Ne l'oublie pas, ne l'oublie jamais.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse, (me serre fort contre elle)

Kara : Il faut y aller Clarke, je t'accompagne avec Harper dans l'espace.

Aille, ce n'était pas prévu ça, elle ne me laissera jamais faire. Harper me fait signe qu'elle s'en occupe et je me décolle de Lexa.

Clarke : Au revoir mon amour.

Tous mes amis qui peuvent voler, m'accompagnent jusqu'à la limite, seules Kara et Harper rentrent avec moi dans l'espace. Arrivée au vaisseau de mon père, je pose ma main sur la vitre et lui souffle.

Clarke : Bonjour papa, désolée, finalement je ne vais pas te tenir compagnie.

Kara : Comment ça, tu ne vas pas lui tenir compagnie ?

Harper : Elle va foncer dans le soleil.

Kara : Non, Clarke non, tu es complètement folle. Ton père à faillit y passer en faisant ça.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas le temps de te convaincre Kara, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance et que tu sois avec moi. J'ai besoin que tu sois là pour me rattraper. Nyssa a ses agents prêts à me récupérer, mais ce serait plus facile si tu me suivais durant ma chute. J'ai besoin de ma famille, sur ce coup-là, stp, aide-moi.

Kara : (Souffle) D'accord, mais Clarke, si tu meures, je t'achève, c'est bien compris ?

Clarke : Anya m'a dit la même chose.

Lexa : (Via bracelet) Clarke, tu aurais dû m'en parler. J'ai confiance en toi, si tu penses revenir plus vite, fais-le. On t'attend avec les enfants à la maison, on t'aime.

Clarke : (Via bracelet) Merci, je vous aime aussi.

Je regarde les filles et elles m'encadrent, on vole vers le soleil doucement. Elles s'arrêtent quand ça devient trop chaud et je rassemble toutes mes dernières forces pour prendre mon élan. Je ferme les yeux et voit le visage de Lexa et des enfants et fonce à pleine vitesse dans l'astre jaune. Le choc est violent, je sens mes forces revenir comme jamais. Mon élan était tel que j'ai rebondi dessus et m'écrase vers la terre. Je ferme les yeux et prie tous les Dieux existant que ça ait marché, parce que je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. L'entrée dans l'atmosphère finit de m'achever et je tombe dans les pommes avant de toucher le sol. Tout ce que je veux, c'est les revoir…..

POV Lexa :

Clarke vient de décoller et Anya me tend une lettre. Elle prend les enfants et s'écarte vers nos amis. Une fois fini de lire je m'assois lourdement par terre, Costia me rejoint et s'assoit près de moi.

Lexa : Je suppose que tu étais au courant.

Costia : Elle n'a pas pu me cacher ses pensées, dans son état.

Lexa : Si elle s'en sort, je la tue.

Costia : Parles-lui, elle a besoin de toi, plus que jamais.

Elle se lève et va rejoindre Liam, qui est seul avec sa sœur Nadia, j'appuie sur mon bracelet et parle. Le message est court, mais suffisant, du moins je l'espère. Après ça les heures défilent et l'angoisse me cloue sur le canapé. Mes parents ont pris les enfants et je reste avec Aden et Raven à regarder le ciel.

Superwoman : (Via bracelet) On a repéré Clarke, Lyly, son mouchard marche toujours ?

Lyly : (Via bracelet) Oui, on vous rejoint avec une équipe médicale. Lexa on l'emmène à la base.

Je me lève tel un automate et prend mes clés de voiture. Raven me les prend et Aden me pose une veste sur les épaules.

Raven : Je conduis plus vite et tu n'es pas en état.

Je ne dis rien et m'installe, Aden vole jusqu'à l'hôtel pour prévenir tout le monde.

Raven : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça, je vais la tuer, je te jure Lexa que je vais tuer ta femme dès qu'elle se réveillera.

Lexa : Ma femme ? Clarke m'a appelée comme ça aussi hier, elle ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Laisse-moi l'épouser et après, on la tue ensemble si tu veux.

Raven : Bon sang, elle est vraiment têtue.

Lexa : C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

Raven : La tout de suite, je la déteste. Elle a intérêt à se réveiller cette inconsciente, comment tu peux être aussi calme ?

Lexa : Je ne le suis pas, je suis sous le choc. Je suis passée en peu de temps à dire au revoir à l'amour de ma vie pour deux ans. Puis j'apprends qu'elle va faire une chose insensée qui va sûrement la tuer. Enfin là, je vais la revoir. Je ne sais pas dans quel état mon cerveau est resté bloqué. Et je vais la revoir.

Raven : Bordel, désolée Lex. Je parle et j'oublie que pour toi ça doit-être pire.

Lexa : Non vas-y continu de parler, ça m'évitera de stresser.

1h15 plus tard on se gare devant le centre. Pour conduire vite Raven est la championne. Je rentre en courant et trouve Lyly, Kara et Harper dans le couloir.

Lyly : Ils s'occupent d'elle, on doit attendre ici.

Trente minutes plus tard, Aden et Abby arrivent. Aden s'assoit avec nous mais Abby rentre dans le labo. Elle en ressort dix minutes plus tard.

Abby : Son corps c'est mis en phase de sommeil pour se protéger. Il nous faut attendre qu'elle se réveille, il n'y aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps ça va prendre.

Kara : Jack c'est réveillé au bout d'une semaine quand il l'a fait.

Harper : Je vais prévenir les autres.

Lexa : Je peux la voir ?

Abby : Bien sûr, on la transfère dans votre chambre. Ça ne sert à rien qu'elle reste à l'infirmerie ou au labo, son corps et en parfait état et le sérum et la Kryptonite, complètement détruits.

Kara : Enfin une bonne nouvelle, je passerai demain la voir.

Lexa : Ok, merci de l'avoir ramenée.

Kara : Elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, cette gamine est plus têtue qu'une mule.

Lyly : C'est ce qui fait son charme, je vais chercher Costia.

Je rejoins mes quartiers et voit Clarke dormir paisiblement, je m'allonge près d'elle et pleure.

Lexa : Tu as intérêt à te réveiller Clarke, tu as une promesse à tenir.

 **JOUR 3…..**

Gabriel : Maman va se réveiller quand ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas mon trésor, bientôt j'espère.

Gabriel : Je dois vraiment aller à l'école ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu vas voir, tu vas t'amuser et Angel sera avec toi, tout va bien se passer.

Gabriel : Mais tu viendras nous chercher, si maman se réveille ?

Lexa : Promis, va chercher ton sac.

Il embrasse Clarke et file dans sa chambre, je souffle et dépose un baiser sur son front.

Lexa : Tu es en train de rater la première rentrée des garçons, si tu ne veux pas rater d'autres choses, je te conseil de te réveiller vite.

Eden : Clarke dors toujours ?

Lexa : Oui, tu es prête ?

Eden : Oui, je suis venue lui faire un bisou.

Lexa : Ok, Angel est où ?

Eden : Il est avec Aden dans la voiture, il est venu lui dire au revoir tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Ok, il est temps de partir.

Elle embrasse Clarke et file à la voiture, je laisse trainer ma main sur la joue de ma jolie blonde et souffle. Je jure qu'elle va m'entendre, quand elle va se réveiller.

 **JOURS 8…..**

Abby : Pas de changement, je sais que ça ne veut rien dire, mais son père s'est réveillé à ce moment-là.

Wick : Il faut savoir que Clarke est à moitié humaine, cela peut prendre plus de temps, de se remettre d'un choc pareil.

Jackson : Mais j'ai vérifié, tout va bien et son activitée cérébrale est à fond. Je pense que lui parler, pourrait aider à la stimuler, à se réveiller.

Lexa : On lui parle tous les jours, avec les enfants et ses amis et famille aussi.

Abby : Je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller, il faut nous montrer patients.

Lexa : Je suis à cours de patience, je ne peux même pas être en colère après elle, elle dort.

Abby : Je sais que c'est dur Lexa, mais elle va se réveiller.

Je sors de la chambre et marche un peu, la « Main » semble reprendre du service et on est de nouveau débordés de missions. Clarke me manque, que ce soit au travail ou à la maison. Mes pas m'ont conduite, une nouvelle fois, sur le toit et je m'assois, un frisson me saisit et je regarde autour de moi. Je secoue la tête, je m'imagine des choses maintenant.

Costia : Et, je t'ai enfin retrouvée.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

Costia : Tu viens avec Lyly et moi, on va manger dehors.

Lexa : Je…..

Costia : Tu viens Lexa, tu n'es pas sortie d'ici depuis une semaine, je ne te parle pas d'emmener et chercher les enfants à l'école, ça ne compte pas.

Lexa : (Souffle) Ok, de toute façon Aden a emmené les enfants à l'aquarium, avec Raven et Luna.

Costia : Bien, on t'attend en bas.

 **JOURS 12…..**

Raven : Eh Blondie, tu nous la fait longue là. Cesse de faire ton intéressante et réveille-toi, on a deux mots à te dire avec Lexa.

Gabriel : Tata, on t'attend.

Je souris face à la tête de Raven, Gabriel et Angel se sont mis à appeler Raven, Luna et Octavia tata, et Lincoln avec Aden tonton. A chaque fois Raven sourit, ces petits monstres lui font faire ce qu'ils veulent comme ça. Elle suit les enfants dehors et je m'allonge près de Clarke, je pose ma tête sur son cœur et m'accorde un peu de repos.

Lexa : Aller mon amour, fait un effort, ouvre les yeux, tout le monde t'attend.

 **JOURS 15 :**

Wells : Bon Clarke c'est mon anniversaire ce week-end, je refuse de le fêter sans toi. Tu vas rire, mais je sors avec quelqu'un depuis une semaine, les autres ont pris au pied de la lettre leur mission. Elle s'appelle Lola, elle est fleuriste. Donc, je compte bien te la présenter ce week-end, alors debout ma grande.

Riley : Et avec Monroe on sort enfin ensemble, et devine quoi, mon père approuve totalement et l'a même invitée officiellement à Atlantis. Ma mère est ravie, elle me voit déjà marié avec dix enfants. Donc il faut que tu viennes et leur explique le système d'y aller doucement dans une relation, stp.

Lexa : Dix enfants, rien que ça.

Riley : Ma mère a toujours rêvé d'une grande famille, mais après ma naissance elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant. Elle compte donc sur moi pour arranger ça.

Lexa : Moi aussi je voulais une grande famille, j'ai commencé fort avec les trois. Mais j'espère convaincre Clarke de porter un enfant, et moi aussi. Mais nous avons le temps, pour ça il faudrait que mademoiselle, se réveille de sa sieste.

Maya : Avec Jasper aussi on veut des enfants, mais d'abord on a décidé d'emménager ensemble.

Lexa : Il ne va plus rester grand monde à la base. (Sourire)

Maya : Nous sommes tous pas loin, et Steffen pourra toujours venir nous chercher en cas de besoin.

Lexa : On va avoir des choses à fêter, quand Clarke va se réveiller.

Maya : Oh que oui. Les garçons, on doit patrouiller au port.

Wells : Ok, à plus tard les filles.

 **JOUR 21…..**

Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, combien de temps cette situation va-t-elle encore durer ? C'est encore pire que si elle n'était pas là, je la vois tous les jours pourtant. Mais ne pas pouvoir lui parler, la toucher, ça me rend complètement dingue. Les enfants sont de plus en plus triste aussi, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour leur rendre leurs sourires.

Bruce : Ma puce, tu devrais aller dormir.

Lexa : J'ai du mal, je commence à désespérer qu'elle se réveille.

Bruce : Je sais, tu sais que Felicity a une puce dans la colonne vertébrale. On pourrait tenter pour moi aussi, j'ai vu avec Wick et Jackson, je pourrais remarcher.

Lexa : Vraiment, c'est sans danger ?

Bruce : Aucune opération n'est sans risque, mais ça vaut le coup. J'aimerais pouvoir danser avec toi le jour de ton mariage, sans compter que je tiens à être debout, pour te conduire à l'autel.

Lexa : Ce serait vraiment génial papa, c'est prévu pour quand ?

Bruce : Dans deux jours, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Clarke. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour moi aussi, tout se passera bien.

Lexa : Je serais là pour toi, tu peux compter sur moi.

Bruce : Je sais, elle va se réveiller. (Sourire)

 **JOURS 31 …**

(Alarme)

Wonder-Woman : Lexa, on a besoin de tout le monde.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Wonder-Woman : Un gigantesque incendie, Nylah nous a appelés en renfort. Les pompiers sont débordés, la forêt brule et le feu s'approche de la ville à grande vitesse. Le vent n'aide pas, il faut évacuer les gens en sûreté.

Lexa : Ok, je me change et j'arrive.

Je file me changer et saute dans un portail ouvert par Strange. C'est un désastre, tout le monde crie et la forêt est ravagée. Je cours vers un bâtiment en flammes et rentre pour sortir les gens.

Skaiprisa : Heda, l'école est sur le chemin du feu.

Je blêmis, non, les enfants. Clarke, on a besoin de toi mon amour, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie.

Heda : On fonce, dit à Superwoman de nous rejoindre au plus vite

Sakaiprisa : Elle est déjà sur le chemin de fer, un train a déraillé.

POV Clarke :

J'entends des voix, je comprends mais n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je sais qu'on m'embrasse et qu'on me touche souvent. Je n'arrive pas à émerger et puis un sentiment d'urgence m'envahit. Lexa est en danger ou un des enfants, je lutte de toutes mes forces pour reprendre connaissance. Et j'ouvre enfin les yeux, ma mère sursaute et je me lève.

Abby : CLARKE ! (Se jette à mon cou et pleure) Au ma petite fille, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre.

Clarke : Où sont Lexa et les enfants ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ils sont en danger je le sens.

Abby : Polis est en feu, toute la League est sur place.

Clarke : J'y vais, ils ont besoin de moi.

Abby : Ils sont sur le chemin de l'école, le feu se dirige vers là-bas.

Je serre ma mère contre moi et fonce pour me changer, je suis nettement plus rapide qu'avant. Je ne me suis jamais sentie dans une telle en forme. Une fois changée, je vole vers l'école et, à peine deux minutes plus tard, je me pose devant. Le bâtiment est en flamme, les enfants piégés dedans, je prends une grande inspiration et déclenche un puissant souffle glacé. Les flammes s'éteignent et je défonce la porte, je fais sortir tout le monde, tout en cherchant des yeux les garçons.

Gabriel : (Saute au cou) Tu es là !

Angel : (S'accroche à mes jambes) Tu es venu nous sauver, tu es la plus forte.

Je les serre dans mes bras fortement et laisse échapper une larme, je ne vois pas Lexa.

Light : Supergirl, tu es là (Sourire).

Supergirl : Où est Heda ?

Light : Au dernières nouvelles elle se dirigeait avec Skaiprisa vers l'école d'Eden.

Supergirl : Les garçons vous rester avec Light, je vais chercher votre mère et votre sœur.

Light : Je m'occupe d'eux fonce.

Je décolle et une minute plus tard je rentre dans le bâtiment en flamme, je fais sortir du monde au fur et à mesure quand, j'aperçois Lexa tenir une poutre, à bras le corps. Octavia arrive avec Eden et d'autres enfants et je me précipite pour l'aider.

(Explosion)

Je me tourne et vois Lexa à terre, mon sang se fige et je fonce vers elle. Je déclenche mon souffle et la sors des décombres. Elle respire et je reprends une respiration normale. Eden se jette à mon cou en pleurant et Octavia sourit.

Skaiprisa : Super Timing Princesse.

Heda : Tu es là ? (Sourire)

Supergirl : Je suis là, donc évite de mourir stupidement ça m'arrangerait.

Eden, toujours serré dans mes bras, j'aide Lexa à se relever, Wells nous rejoint avec les garçons et on fait un câlin familial.

Supergirl : Les enfants vous allez rentrer avec tata, on a du travail.

Skaiprisa : Comme tu sais qu'ils m'appellent tata ?

Supergirl : Je vous entendais parfois.

Heda : Soyez sage, on revient vite.

Angel : Vous allez sauver tout le monde ?

Gabriel : Et la forêt aussi ?

Eden : Elles vont le faire, c'est les plus fortes, nos mamans.

Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter et Lexa et moi on serre Eden dans nos bras. Ok, il est temps de sauver tout le monde.

Supergirl : J'ai une idée.

Heda : Je t'écoute.

Supergirl : (Appuie sur mon bracelet) Aquaboy, Aquaman, je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Aquaboy : Tout ce que tu veux Princesse, c'est bon d'entendre ta voix à nouveau.

Supergirl : Vous devez créer un tourbillon, le plus grand possible, j'arrive.

Aquaman : Ok, on te fait ça.

Heda : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Supergirl : Je vais le geler et le lâcher sur la forêt, Light, concentres ton pouvoir sur la ville. Déclenche-nous l'orage de l'année avec ta mère.

Tornade : Je suis là, on y va.

Heda : Je vais continuer à évacuer les gens, sois prudente.

Supergirl : (Embrasse) Je le suis toujours.

Heda : (Sourire) On en reparlera à la maison.

Je décolle et fonce vers l'océan, je souffle sur le tourbillon de toutes mes forces et soulève le morceau de glace. J'effectue la manœuvre trois fois avant que l'incendie soit maitrisé. Je vois mes collègues pompiers et Nylah m'acclamer et je lève le poing dans leur direction. Un violent orage se déclenche et je me pose près de Lexa, je l'entoure dans mes bras et l'embrasse passionnément.

Supergirl : Je t'aime.

Heda : (Rire) Je t'aime aussi.

Je la fait décoller du sol et la fait tourner sous la pluie en riant, je suis de retour et plus jamais je ne la quitterai. Tout le monde nous rejoint et applaudit, je suis de retour à la maison. (Sourire)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 26 : Young Justice !

POV Lexa :

Je tenais Clarke endormie dans mes bras, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée et je nageais dans le bonheur. Les enfants aussi, je soupire de contentement et resserre mes bras autour d'elle.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas besoin de me serrer si fort tu sais. Je ne compte pas m'envoler.

Lexa : Désolée, il faut dire que tu m'as fait vraiment peur aussi.

Clarke : Je sais, je te jure que je ne te cacherai plus jamais rien. Je ne voulais pas te laisser si longtemps, ni les enfants.

Lexa : Je sais, mon père avance dans sa rééducation. Avec un peu de chance il sera apte à me mener jusqu'à l'autel.

Clarke : En parlant de notre mariage, tu veux aller où en voyage de noces ?

Lexa : Je m'en suis occupé, c'est une surprise.

Clarke : Très bien, alors il nous faut parler de certaines choses. Sinon notre famille va tout organiser sans nous.

Lexa : Très bien, on pourrait déjeuner avec nos mères et en parler.

Clarke : Parfait, elles vont être ravies de l'apprendre.

Lexa : Tu sais, sur l'île il fait toujours beau pratiquement.

Clarke : Oui, et ?

Lexa : Je pensais que nous pourrions nous marier avant cet été.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu as peur que je disparaisse ?

Lexa : Non, je veux juste t'épouser.

Clarke : (Rire) Moi aussi, on verra avec nos mères si on peut avancer la date.

Lexa : Parfait, du coup il faut se lever.

Clarke : Non, je suis bien, là.

Lexa : (Sourire) Il est 11 h du matin ! Les enfants sont peut-être chez Raven et Luna pour le week-end mais si tu veux faire ce déjeuner avec nos mères …..

Clarke : (Grogne) Mouai, j'avais dans l'idée de rester dans tes bras tout le week-end, moi.

Lexa : C'est toi qui as dit qu'il fallait s'occuper de notre mariage, je te signale.

Clarke : Et depuis quand tu m'écoutes, au juste ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Depuis toujours Princesse, je vais sous la douche.

Je l'embrasse et me lève, une fois sous l'eau chaude je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je sens Clarke m'entourer de ses bras. Je me tourne et l'embrasse doucement, oui ma vie est parfaite en ce moment.

 **Une heure plus tard…**

Diana : Donc, pour les fleurs c'est bon.

Lexa : Oui, le plan de table maintenant.

Abby : Oui, la table d'honneur, on met la famille et les témoins. Les enfants sont à une table à part, avec la famille de Lyly.

Clarke : Ok, donc à la table. De mon côté il y a toi et Marcus, Raven, Kara et Maya. Il faut rajouter Jasper et Luna vu que Syf est déjà le témoin de Lexa.

Lexa : Oui de mon côté il y a mes parents, Aden, Syf, Octavia et Lincoln ainsi qu'Anya.

Diana : Ma mère va sûrement présider la table des Amazones, du moins les plus gradées. Les autres vont s'assurer du service et du bon déroulement de la journée.

Clarke : Bien, je pense qu'on peut faire une table avec Riley, Monroe, leurs parents, Wells et sa copine avec leurs parents aussi. Lexa je me disais aussi que pour les photos on pourrait demander à Luna et Monty, ils adorent ça.

Lexa : Bonne idée, oui.

Et voilà que notre déjeuner rapide, pour régler quelques points, s'est transformé en réunion de crise. Nos mères, profitant de notre collaboration, ne nous ont pas lâchées de l'après-midi et ce n'est qu'en début de soirée qu'on arrive à rentrer.

Diana : Le Samedi 1 décembre, ça vous va comme date ?

Clarke : Deux mois, on aura le temps de tout finir ?

Abby : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, on a bien avancé.

Lexa : Parfait, on vous laisse.

J'attrape la main de Clarke et on rentre tranquillement vers la base main dans la main. Finalement on s'arrête manger à l'extérieur mais il faut croire que dans la vie de super-héros, rien ne dure jamais.

Femme : AU SECOUR ? SVP !

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Femme : Mon mari et mon fils sont bloqués, un rocher est tombé sur notre voiture.

Lexa : On va s'en occuper, vous êtes blessée ?

Femme : Non, j'ai eu de la chance.

On court jusqu'à la voiture, Clarke, qui porte son costume sous ses vêtements maintenant, s'est changée et soulève le rocher. On sort le mari et le fils et on attend les secours, Clarke dégage la voiture et on finit par rentrer.

Lexa : Tu crois qu'on aura un jour un week-end sans catastrophe à éviter ?

Clarke : C'est notre destin, on y peut rien. Après les vacances de toussaint, tu reprends les cours.

Lexa : Tu es sûre ?

Clarke : Oui, je ne veux pas que tu abandonne ton rêve. Je commence aussi dans la société de ton père, Aden et les autres se ont proposés de garder les enfants, chacun leur tour. Et puis on s'arrangera pour passer le maximum de temps avec eux.

Lexa : Ok, il va me falloir reprendre ma révision, si je ne veux pas être perdue.

Clarke : Je te donnerais des cours d'anatomie, si tu veux. (Sourire mutin)

Lexa : (Sourire) Avec plaisir.

 **Un mois plus tard…**

POV Clarke :

Je classe mes papiers sur mon bureau quand le téléphone sonne.

Clarke : Oui Maya ?

Maya : Clarke, ta réunion a été repoussée à demain 11h.

Clarke : Merveilleux, je vais pouvoir aller chercher les enfants à l'école.

Maya : Je m'en doutais, j'ai dit à Aden que tu les récupèrerais.

Clarke : Super, rentre chez toi aussi.

Maya : Oui, je finis juste deux ou trois choses. De toute façon on se voit se soir, Octavia ne se doute de rien.

Clarke : (Sourire) Parfait, à ce soir, merci Maya.

On organise un anniversaire surprise pour Octavia, pas facile de garder le secret mais on a tenu bon. Lexa a repris les cours et malgré ce qu'elle peut dire, elle ne rame pas du tout. Je commence à prendre mes marques dans mon nouveau travail, il faut dire que Maya m'aide beaucoup. Avoir une de ses meilleures amies comme assistante, ça aide, ma première exposition approche et je me sens vraiment excitée. C'est une surprise que je vais faire à tous, seuls Bruce et Maya sont au courant, si tout va bien, dans une semaine ma vie d'artiste va commencer. Je grimpe sur le toit et décolle, direction la fac. Je me pose en douceur et me change rapidement. Je repère Lexa discutant avec Costia et Luna qui, elles aussi, ont décidé de reprendre leurs études.

Clarke : Salut les filles, je peux vous enlever ma fiancée ?

Costia : Eh salut Clarke, tu n'avais pas une réunion ?

Clarke : Elle a été repoussée, j'en ai profité pour voler jusqu'ici.

Luna : Ta fiancée se plaint d'avoir eu un B à son devoir, elle n'est jamais contente.

Clarke : Ne les écoutes pas mon amour, j'aime que tu sois perfectionniste.

Lexa : Tu vois, il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir être la meilleure, Clarke le comprends, elle !

Costia : Oui mais non, Clarke n'est pas du tout objective quand il s'agit de toi.

Clarke : (Rire) A ce soir les filles.

Je tire Lexa dans mes bras et vérifiant qu'il n'y est personne autour de moi je décolle. Elle s'accroche à mon cou en fermant les yeux et j'en profite pour l'embrasser doucement.

Clarke : Bonjour amour de ma vie, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Lexa : Elle vient de s'améliorer nettement, on va chercher les enfants ?

Clarke : Oui, ensuite direction la maison.

Lexa : Parfait, j'ai eu Raven elle occupe Octavia jusqu'à la fête.

Clarke : Je te dépose à ta moto ou on vole ?

Lexa : Je suis venue en voiture, tu as promis à Gabi un tour de vol.

Clarke : C'est vrai, je te dépose alors. Tu prendras Angel et Eden et on se retrouve à la maison.

Lexa : J'ai le droit à un dernier baiser ?

Clarke : Droguée ! (Sourire)

Lexa : Totalement. (Sourire) je l'embrasse et la dépose à sa voiture. Trente minutes plus tard, on se retrouve devant l'école, les garçons me sautent dans les bras et leur maitresse s'avance vers nous.

Lexa : Bonjour, ils ont été sages ?

Maitresse : Ce sont des amours, ils ont même défendu une de leur camarade qui se faisait embêter.

Clarke : Nos garçons sont de vrai petits super-héros.

Maitresse : (Sourire) A lundi les enfants.

Angel/Gabriel : Au revoir maitresse.

Lexa : Je vais chercher Eden, tu viens Angel ?

Angel : Et Gabi et maman ?

Lexa : Ils vont voler.

Angel : La chance, tu m'emmèneras la prochaine fois ?

Clarke : Bien sûr mon chéri.

J'attends que Lexa revienne avec Eden pour lui dire bonjour et décolle avec Gabriel dans mes bras. Il tend les bras et se met dans la même position de vol que moi.

Gabriel : Si j'étais ton vrai fils je pourrais voler comme toi, ce serait super.

Clarke : Mon vrai fils ?

Gabriel : Nicolas a dit que j'étais un orphelin, que vous n'étiez pas vraiment mes parents. Je lui ai dit que si, mais il n'a pas tort.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas besoin de voler pour être mon fils Gabi, ce Nicolas ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

Gabriel : Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il dit de toute façon, je t'aime autant que ma première maman.

Je souris et on continu à voler doucement jusqu'à la maison. Je me pose et mon sourire s'agrandit quand je vois Lexa en train de préparer le gouter des enfants.

Gabriel : Maman, on est rentrés.

Lexa : Je vois ça, vous avez pris votre temps.

Gabriel : C'était super, maman a fait exprès de voler doucement et on a pourchassé des oiseaux.

Eden : Moi je préfère quand on court vite, voler ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, comme maman.

Angel : Moi j'aime bien les deux, Emori dit que je cours très vite.

Clarke : Tu peux la croire, elle court vite aussi.

Lexa : Mais pas autant que ta mère maintenant.

Depuis ma rencontre plutôt brutale avec le soleil, mes pouvoirs se sont multipliés. Je suis plus forte, plus rapide et surtout de suis devenue bien plus résistante à la Kryptonite verte.

Clarke : Aller on goûte et on va chez Tonton Linc et Tata O.

Enfants : OUI !

 **Fête d'anniversaire d'Octavia…..**

POV Lexa :

Je dansais avec Eden dans le salon quand mes yeux se posent sur Clarke, discutant plus loin avec Maya. Je suis sûre qu'elle me cache un truc en ce moment, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Eden : Maman, je vais jouer avec Liam.

Lexa : Ok ma puce.

Eden : Dis, tu m'apprendras à me battre à l'épée ? Mamie dit que, quand tu avais mon âge, quand tu as commencé à t'entrainer.

Lexa : On en parlera avec ta mère, mais tu as le temps, pour devenir une Amazone mon trésor.

Eden : Mais je veux que la Reine soit fière de moi.

Lexa : Elle le sera, quoi que tu fasses, aller file jouer.

Clarke me rejoint, je sais qu'elle nous a entendus.

Clarke : Il va falloir prendre une décision pour elle, mais je trouve vraiment qu'elle est trop jeune, pour tenir une épée et se battre.

Lexa : Je sais, on pourrait commencer doucement. Les garçons se sont inscrits au cours de karaté, donné par Finn et son père. Elle veut aussi faire quelque chose qui nous ressemble.

Clarke : Sans doute, on en parlera à ta grand-mère et on verra ce qu'elle en pense.

Lexa : Octavia semble ravie de sa surprise, bien que j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous tuer, en la découvrant.

Clarke : (Sourire) Le fait que sa mère soit là, est une bonne chose aussi.

Lexa : Oui, mon père tient debout de plus en plus longtemps, d'ici un mois je suis sûre qu'il va sauter partout.

Clarke : Mon amour, samedi soir, un chauffeur va passer te prendre avec les enfants. J'ai une surprise pour vous, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Lexa : Je savais que tu manigançais un truc.

Bruce : Un peu d'attention svp, vous savez que les 25 ans de la League avaient était repoussés. Et bien je suis ravi de vous annoncer que ça se passera, samedi. Le soir venu, Clarke vous a préparé une surprise, avant une grande fête.

Lexa : Mon père sait ?

Clarke : J'avais besoin de son aide. (Sourire)

 **Une semaine plus tard…**

POV Lexa :

Batman : Habitants de Polis, nous somme heureux de vous présenter, la nouvelle génération de Héros, qui vous protègent.

Wonder-Woman : On commence par **Flamme** , il a le pouvoir de voler et d'enflammer son corps et les objets. Il est aussi très rapide et résistant

Foule : (Fille qui hurle) TU EST TROP BEAU, FLAMME !

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire, Emori balance une claque derrière la tête de John qui fanfaronne sur la scène.

Batman : On poursuit avec **Flashgirl** , comme vous vous en doutez, c'est un bolide. Elle a une super vitesse, elle est aussi très agile.

Foule : Les bolides sont les meilleurs…TEAM FLASH à vie !

Wonder-Woman : Au tour de **Sky** , Déesse du Royaume d'Asgard. Ses pouvoirs sont le vol, la force et le contrôle des éclairs. C'est aussi une Amazone depuis de nombreuses années.

Foule : VIVE ASGARD !

Batman : Voici maintenant **Sibergirl** , Déesse du Royaume d'Asgard aussi. Ses pouvoirs sont la manipulation, la magie et le contrôle de la glace.

Foule : (Homme) SIBERGIRL, JE T'AIME !

Lyly manque de tuer sur place le gars et je retiens, une nouvelle fois, un éclat de rire. Mes amis semblent heureux d'être là et pour la première fois, moi aussi.

Wonder-Woman : Voici maintenant **Katana** , ses pouvoirs sont des sens surdéveloppé, vitesse et force. Elle est aussi experte en maniement des armes, pour ceux qui voudraient lui faire aussi, une déclaration. (Sourire)

Foule : (Rire et applaudis.)

Batman : Voici **Skaiprisa** , ses pouvoirs sont d'avoir des super sens, une agilité défiant toute concurrence. C'est aussi une Amazone et donc de ce fait, experte en combat divers.

Foule : (Eden) VIVE LES AMAZONES !

Je souris face ma fille qui hurle sur les épaules de Nylah, Octavia lui lance un clin d'œil et va rejoindre les autres. Clarke la regarde et elle nous fait de grands coucous, auxquels on répond avec joie.

Wonder-Woman : Nous vous présentons maintenant **Le Magicien** , ses pouvoirs sont la Magie, le vol et une grande résistance physique.

Foule : (Femme) SEXY, LE MAGICIEN !

Clarke éclate de rire et je retiens Octavia, il va falloir s'y habituer, malheureusement.

Batman : Voici **Aquaboy** , son pouvoir est une quasi-invulnérabilité dans l'eau et expert en arts martiaux.

Foule : (Enfant) TROP COOL !

Wonder-Woman : Voici maintenant **Ant-Girl** , elle peut changer de taille et augmenter donc sa force considérablement.

Foule : (Applaudissements)

Batman : Je vous présente à présent **Darksky** , son pouvoir est qu'il a des sens sur développés, rapide et agile font aussi partie de ses dons.

Foule : (Femme) EPOUSE-MOI !

J'éclate de rire, je n'ai jamais vu Bellamy aussi mal à l'aise de ma vie. (Sourire)

Clarke : Ne te moque pas, attend un peux, quand ça va être ton tour.

Lexa : Ne m'en parle pas. (Sourire)

Wonder-Woman : Et maintenant voici **Catgirl** , super agilité, supers reflexes, experte en art martiaux.

Foule : VIVE LES CHATS !

Batman : **Strong-Boy** est quasiment invulnérable quand il se transforme, super force.

Foule : (Enfant) WHAOU, on dirait un bébé Hulk.

Wonder-Woman : Voici **Arsenal** , super archer, expert en arts martiaux et super hacker, mais chut, je ne vous ai rien dis.

Foule : (Rire et applaudissement)

Batman : Voici **Light** , il contrôle la météo, donc s'il fait beau aujourd'hui remerciez-le.

Foule : (Femme) MAIS ILS SONT TOUS CANONS, LES NOUVEAUX !

J'éclate de rire, je ne m'habituerais jamais, à tout ça.

Wonder-Woman : Voici **Raven** , son pouvoir est la télékinésie ainsi qu'une capacité de régénération incroyable. C'est une Amazone depuis peu et elle a des capacités magiques.

Foule : VIVE RAVEN !

Batman : **Major,** ici présent est un super soldat, tacticien de génie.

Foule : TEAM CAPTAIN !

Wonder-Woman : **Greeny,** fait partie des Green Lantern, elle a donc tous leurs pouvoirs. Elle est aussi devenue une Amazone récemment, donc, experte en combat.

Foule : QUE CEUX QUI SERVENT LE MAL, SE PROSTERNENT DEVANT LA LUMIERE DES GREEN LANTERN !

Harper semble ravie et fait briller son anneau, pour déclencher des mini feux d'artifices, sous les hourras de la foule.

Clarke : Je pense qu'on a perdu, la plupart de nos amis là. (Sourire)

Lexa : J'en ai bien peur. (Sourire)

Batman : Et maintenant je vous présente, **Iron-Boy** , il a les même qualités qu'Iron-Man en plus intelligent.

Iron-Man : Ce n'est pas gentil ça !

Foule : (Rire) TEAM IRON-MAN !

Wonder-Woman : Voici maintenant **l'homme invisible** , s'il vous manque vos montres, adressez-vous à lui.

Foule : (Rire) TEAM WAR MACHINE !

Batman: Notre petite araignée, j'ai nommé **Spidergirl** , les même pouvoirs que Spiderman en plus jolie.

Spiderman : Je vais me vexer !

Foule : (Rire) TEAM SPIDER !

Wonder-Woman : Voici maintenant celui que nous croyions avons cru perdu, j'ai nommé **Robyn**.

Mon frère s'avance devant la foule qui scande son nom, il a finalement décidé de porter à nouveau ce costume, pour la plus grande fierté de mon père.

Angel/Gabriel : VIVE ROBYN, LE PLUS FORT !

Les garçons sont déchainés, ils sont sur les épaules de Jessica et Abby et agitent des drapeaux avec le symbole de la Young Justice.

Clarke : Bonne chance pour arriver à les coucher, après cette journée.

Lexa : On peut toujours demander à Costia ou Lincoln, un sort pour les endormir.

Clarke : (Rire) Mère indigne va ! (Sourire)

Lexa : Du tout, je suis efficace.

Batman : Maintenant laissez-moi vous présenter la Co leader de cette nouvelle équipe. J'ai l'immense fierté et joie de vous présenter **Heda** , c'est la nouvelle commandante des Amazones et leur futur Reine. Elle vous dira un mot plus tard, mais je vous demande déjà de lui faire un accueil chaleureux.

Je m'approche sur le devant de la scène et salut la foule, qui scande mon nom. Ok, je comprends mieux les autres, c'est assez grisant d'être ici.

Wonder-Woman : Maintenant laissez-moi vous présenter la fille d'un grand ami, elle est la seconde Leader de cette équipe. Merci de faire une ovation **à Supergirl** ! Elle va vous dire un mot et nous pourront continuer à célébrer cet anniversaire comme il se doit. VIVE LA YOUNG JUSTICE !

Foule : VIVE LA YOUNG JUSTICE !

Supergirl : Bonjour à tous, je ne vais pas être longue. Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait que je sois un symbole pour tous. Je m'efforce donc de respecter son vœu en devenant ce symbole d'espoir. Mais tout le monde peut être un héros s'il le désire, il vous suffit de tendre la main pour aider une autre personne. C'est comme ça que commence le courage, en se surpassant pour protéger, aider et faire de ce monde un endroit de paix. Avec Heda et tous mes amis, ici présents c'est ce que nous souhaitons, que cette magnifique planète et ses habitants, vivent en paix. Et je vous jure que tant que je vivrai je barrerai la route au mal de toutes mes forces. Chacun de nous est un héros s'il écoute son cœur, merci de votre présence aujourd'hui et joyeux anniversaire à la League !

La foule éclate en applaudissement, quel discours. Je m'approche du micro et le silence se fait à nouveau, je glisse ma main dans celle de Clarke et dit simplement.

Heda : YOUNG JUSTICE !

Foule : Young justice, Young Justice, Young Justice !

On rejoint les enfants et ont passe l'après-midi à discuter, au milieu de la foule. Je n'ai jamais signé autant d'autographes et pris de photos de ma vie. Clarke c'est éclipsée, il y a une heure avec Maya, et je me demande ce qu'elle nous prépare.

Batman : Mesdames et Monsieur suivez les flèches pour la suite de cette célébration, merci.

POV Clarke :

Maya : Respire Clarke, je suis sûre que tes dessins vont faire un malheur.

Clarke : J'espère juste que ça plaira à tout le monde.

Maya : Aller, j'ouvre les porte, souris c'est ta soirée.

Avant que la foule arrive je fais rentrer la League et mes amis et famille à l'intérieur.

Clarke : J'espère que vous aimerez cette exposition, j'y ai consacré beaucoup de temps.

Maya dévoile les tableaux un à un et mes amis s'avancent en souriant. J'ai fait un portrait de chaque héros, puis un autre avec leurs enfants et j'ai finis par un portrait de chaque Héros de la Young justice. J'ai même rajouté des duos et des scènes de combats. Je cherche Lexa et Les enfants des yeux, quand Octavia et Lincoln s'approchent de moi en souriant.

Octavia : Dis-moi que tu vas mettre ces ouvres d'arts en vente, parce que si c'est le cas, je t'achète celui de Lincoln et moi, et Celui de Lincoln, il est trop beau dessus.

Lincoln : Et moi celui d'Octavia. Et celui où on s'entraine, tout les deux, tu me les réserve, d'accord ?

Clarke : Ne soyez pas bête, je vous les offre, vous n'avez pas à payer.

Wells : Clarke c'est génial, mon père veux t'acheter celui de nous trois, et moi je te réserve celui ou je me bats avec mon père.

Arthur : J'aimerais t'acheter celui de mon fils et moi, il ira très bien dans mon bureau.

Un peu dépassée par les événements, je regarde mes amis avec de grand yeux, je n'ai pas le temps de leurs répondre que la foule arrive. Je suis assaillie de demande de vente de mes tableaux, si bien que Bruce vient à mon aide.

Bruce : Mesdames et Messieurs, ces illustrations ne sont pas à vendre, pour le moment. Mais je vous promets que l'artiste, Clarke Griffin et futur Wayne fera une prochaine exposition. Et vous pourrez alors en acheter, ceux-ci sont déjà tous réservés, par les membres de la League.

Je souffle de soulagement, remercie d'un regard, Bruce qui me sourit gentiment. Il vient vers moi et me serre dans ses bras, il marche encore avec une canne mais bientôt elle ne lui sera plus utile.

Bruce : Clarke, je t'achète celui de ma famille réunie. Ne discutes pas, tout travail mérite salaire, laisse-moi me charger de vendre tout ça pour toi, d'accord ?

Diana : Clarke : Laisse-le faire, sinon il va bouder.

Aden : Clarke, c'est trop cool. Je pourrais t'aider pour la prochaine expo, si tu veux, j'ai plein d'idées.

Clarke : Oui, vous n'avez pas vu Lexa et les enfants ?

Dina : Pas depuis l'entrée ici, elle s'est dirigée vers la partie consacrée aux Young Justice je crois. Je t'achète celui de Lexa et Aden et ce n'est pas négociable non plus.

Clarke : Vraiment, non, je vous les offre.

Aden : N'importe quoi, j'ai entendu un homme proposer 100 000 dollars pour celui de Superman et Batman.

Bruce : Oui mais non, il est à moi aussi. Je vais mettre des tickets réservé ou vendu sur les toiles, sinon on n'a pas fini. Viens me donner un coup de main Ad stp.

Complètement dépassée par les événements, je cherche Lexa des yeux, quand ses bras m'entourent, je souris et repose mon corps contre le sien.

Lexa : C'est donc ça que tu préparais ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu désertais notre lit, chaque nuit.

Clarke : Tout le monde veut acheter mes dessins, c'est fou, je pensais leur offrir, mais ton père ne le voit pas comme ça.

Raven : Blondie, t'a assuré grave. Ma mère t'a acheté deux tableaux, et moi un.

Clarke : Pas question que tu paye, je te l'offre voyons.

Raven : Lex, il va falloir expliquer à ta femme, le sens des affaires.

Lexa : Elle a raison mon amour, si ça te fait te sentir mieux, on lui fera un prix d'ami.

Clarke : Mais enfin c'est ridicule, c'est comme si je te faisais payer celui que j'ai fait de nous.

Lexa : Je l'adore, les enfants adorent aussi celui que tu as fait d'eux, je vais les accrocher dans le salon en rentrant.

Clarke : Ne me dis pas que tu les as achetés.

Lexa : (Rire) Non, j'ai juste mis vendu dessus, pour que personne n'y touche.

Maya : Clarke, dis à ma mère que tu lui feras un autre dessin et que je peux avoir celui-là, stp.

Patience : Pas question, pour une fois que je peux avoir une œuvre d'art, de toi et moi.

Clarke : Œuvre d'art, n'exagérons rien. Maya, laisse-le à ta mère, je te redessinerai avec elle.

Patience : Tu devrais te consacrer uniquement à ça, c'est magnifique.

Maya : Rho, je vais acheter celui ou je suis avec Wells, Riley et toi, avant qu'on me le pique.

Clarke : Maya tu n'as pas besoin de…..

Angel : MAMAN ! Tu m'as dessiné en super-héros comme Captain et Major je suis trop beau.

Gabriel : Et moi, j'ai le même costume que Superman et toi, c'est trop cool !

Lexa : Votre mère est une artiste, vous avez choisi votre préféré ?

Eden : J'aime bien celui où je suis en Amazone avec les garçons, mais celui que je préfère, c'est celui de vous deux, qui combattez les méchants ensembles.

Lexa : Moi aussi c'est mon préféré, avec le votre.

Ma mère revient les yeux brillants et me désigne celui sur lequel je me suis dessinée avec mon père.

Abby : J'espère pour toi, que tu n'as pas osé le vendre.

Clarke : Il est à toi maman.

Abby : J'ai toujours su que tu avais de l'or entre les mains, ma fille.

Syf : Clarke, dit à ta cousine, que le tableau de nous deux est à moi.

Clarke : (Rire) Vous n'avez qu'à habiter ensemble si vous voulez régler le problème.

Kara : C'est que madame aime Asgard vois-tu.

Syf : Mais je t'aime encore plus, toi.

Kara : (Sourire) Ça veut dire que je peux avoir le tableau ?

Syf : Pas question il est à moi. Lexa, aide-moi un peu.

Lexa : Débrouille-toi, je vais kidnapper ma fiancée.

Abby : On s'occupe des enfants, filez vous amuser.

Finn : Aden, reviens ici tout de suite avec l'étiquète réservé, ce tableau est à moi, je te préviens.

Je vois mes amis se courir après et Lexa me tire à l'extérieur, je respire l'air frai et ferme les yeux.

Lexa : On rentre à la maison ?

Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse en décollant, elle s'accroche à mon coup et je fonce. Je me pose cinq minutes plus tard devant la maison et Lexa chancèle en me jetant un regard noir. Je rigole et l'embrasse passionnément, la poussant vers la maison.

Lexa : Je vais me venger pour ça, Princesse.

Clarke : Je suis toute à vous, Commandante !

 **Un mois plus tard…**

On est le premier décembre et pourtant, la température frôle les trente degrés sur l'île. Raven finit de me coiffer et je lui souris doucement.

Raven : Tu es magnifique, Lexa va tomber à la renverse.

Clarke : Elle m'a déjà vue en tenue d'Amazone Rav.

Raven : Pas celle-ci, c'est la « spéciale cérémonie » et elle n'est portée que par la famille Royale.

Maya : Cet endroit et magnifique, la Reine a proposé à toutes les filles, de devenir des Amazones.

Clarke : (Rire) Elle ne perd pas de temps.

Kara : Syf est ravie de passer autant de temps sur une ile rempli de jolies filles. Je vais devoir accepter, pour la surveiller cette mécréante.

Clarke : Elle est folle de toi, elle a quand même quitté son monde, pour toi.

Kara : On ne sait jamais et on retournera souvent à Asgard.

Raven : J'ai fini, lève-toi que j'admire mon chef d'œuvre.

Luna : Tourne-toi, que je puisse te prendre en photo de dos, je file vous attendre ensuite.

Je me regarde dans la glace, c'est vrai que ça me change. Tout, dans cette tenue, impose le respect et l'autorité.

Abby : Magnifique, les filles, en place.

Mes amies me serrent dans leurs bras et s'éclipsent me laissant avec ma mère. Luna quitte aussi la pièce, elle m'a mitraillée de photos, elle prend son rôle très au sérieux, on dirait. Ma mère m'accroche un pendentif en forme d'ailes d'ange autour du cou et me souffle.

Abby : Ma mère me l'a offert quand j'ai eu 21 ans. Je voulais te l'offrir depuis longtemps, je suis très fière de toi ma puce.

Clarke : Merci maman, il est magnifique.

(Toc à la porte)

Marcus : Prête Clarke ?

Ma mère ouvre la porte et je prends le bras de Marcus, j'avance et la musique commence. Lexa et son père arrivent à l'opposé et nos yeux s'accrochent pour ne plus jamais se lâcher. On arrive devant la Reine qui nous sourit avec tendresse, nos parents nous embrassent et on joint nos mains.

Hyppolite : Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour notre peuple. Mais surtout il marque le début de leur nouvelle vie à deux. J'ai toujours cru que l'amour était une faiblesse, ma fille et par la suite, mes petits-enfants m'ont prouvé le contraire. Je suis fière et honorée d'unir ses femme sur mon île et de leur accorder ma bénédiction. Lexa, ma fille, tu peux dire tes vœux, nous t'écoutons.

Lexa : Mon amour, jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir être si heureuse. Tu m'as offert tellement, je ferais tout pour rendre chaque jour passé à tes côtés et celui des enfants, merveilleux. Je jure de t'aimer, de te protéger mais aussi de te faire sourire et éclater de rire dès que je peux. Je te jure loyauté Clarke el Princesse de Krypton, tes besoins passeront toujours avant les miens dorénavant et pour l'éternité. Je t'aime ma Princesse.

Eden tend le coussin avec les alliances à Lexa qui me passe mon anneau au doigt.

Hyppolite : A toi Clarke, nous t'écoutons ma fille.

Je souffle un grand coup et m'agenouille devant Lexa, elle me regarde les yeux brillants et je souffle en posant mon poing sur le cœur.

Clarke : Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun Heda (Ma vie est la tienne Commandante) Ai hod you in. (Je t'aime)

Elle me relève et je lui passe l'anneau au doigt, elle pleure. Elle ne devait pas se douter que je connaissais leurs coutumes si bien, mais j'ai voulu faire les choses dans les règles. Toutes les Amazones sont à genoux le poing sur le cœur et je souris fière de ne pas m'être trompée dans mon texte.

Hyppolite : Par le pouvoir qui m'a été accordé par les Dieux je vous déclare mariées, vous pouvez vous embrasser mes filles. GLOIRES À NOS HEDAS !

Amazones : GLOIRE À NOS HEDAS !

J'embrasse Lexa avec douceur et elle me colle à elle, je souris et la serre contre moi. Nos amis explosent en applaudissement et Monty et Luna nous mitraillent de photos. Le début d'une vie merveilleuse nous attend, je le sais, les enfants se jettent à nos bras et on les serre contre nous.

Lexa : Tu es à moi maintenant.

Clarke : J'ai toujours été à toi ! (Embrasse)

 **Fin**

 **Et voilà une nouvelle histoire prend fin, mise à part deux Os qu'il me reste à poster. Je reviendrais dans un moment j'ai besoin de recharger mon imagination, lol. Mais normalement la prochaine histoire sera un Cros over entre The 100 et Once Upon à Time dans le monde du sport et un peux de l'armée. Et si l'inspiration est là je ferai aussi la dernière partie des 13 Royaumes avec la quête de Lexa.**

Merci à :

Loann2017: Je vois tes coms, mais pour qu'ils apparaissent il faut sûrement que tu es un compte.

MissHarpie : Merci pour tout tes coms, c'est adorable de ta part. Tu est une vrai fidèle !

Jack77 : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire à chaque fin de chapitre, ça fait plaisir.

swanreginaaddict : Merci pour tes commentaires

Codelphine : Tes coms me donnent toujours le sourire.

KeepHopePrincess : J'espère que la fan de Marvel et DC en toi à était convaincu par mon histoire, merci pour tes coms.

Clexa9223: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire.

Chatow: Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un com.

Guest: Toujours un plaisir d'avoir tes coms, merci

Irina LF : Merci pour tes gentil coms.

AlineGranger : Bienvenu dans mes followers et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un com.

Elooo : Merci de ta fidélité, et de prendre le temps de laisser un message.

: J'espère que l'histoire t'aura plus jusqu'au bout, merci de m'avoir lu.

Melou28 : Merci pour ton com, j'espère que tu auras aimé jusqu'à la fin.

Titania : Ravis que tu es aimé mon histoire

yaya Loukia: Merci et contente que cette histoire t'est plu

Laika: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un com, ça fait plaisir

 **A bientôt pour de prochaines aventures, si vous avez des idées d'histoires qui vous trottent dans la tête n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Merci vraiment à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir. A plus, et que la force soit avec vous, lol.**


End file.
